Naruto: Sage of Dawn
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: After having a vision burned into his mind after a successful mission. Naruto tries to convince the Leaf Village council that danger is coming. With the both sides of the council not believing the young Genin. Naruto leaves the leaf to find proof, with Hinata being the only one who is willing to believe him. But soon the two Genin are thrust into a race against time.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my second attempt at a Naruto Fanfic, my other one is currently on the back burner for now.  
**

**This story takes place after the Wave arc, and before the Chunin exam arc. Reviews are appreciated.  
**

**UPDATE: (May-14-2013) The beginning, and possibly the ending, of the story will be similar to Mass Effect 1. Other than that, the rest of the story is purely original and connects with The Spectra Series.**

**Also, I do not own Naruto, I wish I did...that way Naruto would've responded to Hinata's confession already!**

**Prologue:**

"The night is approaching…" The old man spoke, his voice echoed through the dimly lit room. The old man stood facing a alter of sorts. "The Mother Kitsune prophecies, have been accurate, just as the Lord Pheonix and the Master Dragon have told us for centuries."

Behind the robed man, were twenty men in long black robes, each blazed with white flames. The hoods of the robes covered their heads and the shadowed their eyes. Unlike the man, who's robes were blazed with a sapphire blue, which on the back of his robe was a symbol of a bird, a blue phoenix, and had his hood down.

No one knew how old the man was, but the wrinkles on his face and his grayed out hair confirmed he was old. The followers were silent, but one man, in his late thirties, stood up and walked up to the elderly man. His robes were blazed with ruby red flames; on the back of his robe was the symbol of a fox.

"And, what of _him…_" The man asked, his voice held no emotion. "Has the Elders given us his name yet?"

The older man was silent. He seemed to nod briefly, finally, the old man turned to the people in the room.

"They have," The old man spoke.

Suddenly, the people who were kneeling began to whisper amongst themselves.

"What is his name?" The younger man asked.

The older man slowly looked up at the younger man; his eyes were a misty white.

"His name," The elder said. "Is Naruto…Naruto Namikaze."


	2. Chapter 1: the Crystal

**A/N: Important note, through certain circumstances in this story, which will be later revealed, Naruto's personality has slightly been altered. He also has already spoken with Kurama, the Nine Tailed fox, which we will learn about their encounter later on. **

**Now, onto the official first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: The Crystal**

It had been a few days since Squad Seven's departure from Wave Country. Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha walked down a dirt road, which after a few more hours of travel, the squad of Genin and their sensei would arrive to the Village Hidden in Leaves, their home.

As the squad walked, Naruto was silent, which was abnormal in his case, since he was normally the most talkative of the group. The Blonde haired ninja was thinking about the previous mission at Wave, his fight with Haku, the rogue mist ninja who served Zabuza Momochi, the proclaimed demon of the hidden mist.

Naruto walked behind the rest of the group, he would look up briefly, he watched his crush, the pink haired Sakura Haruno, sometimes try to impress Sasuke, as usual. Normally, Naruto would try to impress Sakura, but for some reason, after the mission at Wave, he didn't feel that interested her anymore…he didn't know why. But one of the reasons was how she would hit him over the head whenever he interfered with her attempts to impress Sasuke. He still liked her as a friend, but he figured that he should re think how he felt about Sakura.

Kakashi, their grey haired sensei, noticed that Naruto was in deep thought. Kakashi turned his head forward, shutting his Make Out Paradise novel, his uncovered eye changing focus to the road.

'_Still thinking about the mission…'_ Kakashi thought. _'Guess his fight with Haku proble changed a lot of his views…'_

Kakashi suddenly stopped; he felt an uneasy feeling crawl up his body. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all stopped, looking at their sensei.

Kakashi looked at the others.

"We're being followed." Kakashi said. The Genin looked at one another.

"By who?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked into the trees, and heard movement.

From the shadows, he saw a figure approach. Slowly, as if the figure was one with the shadows, the figure walked out from the shadows of the trees. Kakashi slowly eased, the genin saw that the figure wore a grey combat vest, his clothing was all black, over his face was a white mask with black markings, showing a Wolf's face. Strapped to his back was a katana, though it was about six feet in length. The man was a member of the Leaf's ANBU black ops from what Kakashi observed, and not just any ANBU.

"Tsukigage." Kakashi addressed the ANBU.

The ANBU slowly took his mask off, revealing that he had tanned skin and short coal black hair. Over his left eye, he had a deep scar, which looked deep, which caused all the Genin to slightly shake.

The man smiled lightly. "Kakashi…long time no see."

Tsukigage and Kakashi shook hands, Tsukigage looked at Kakashi's squad.

"So, this is your squad?" Tsukigage said, examining each member of Squad Seven, as if he was evaluating them.

Kakashi nodded, giving his traditional "Eye smile". "Yeah, this is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi said, pointing to each of them respectively.

Sakura bowed lightly. Sasuke just said "Hn" as usual. Naruto looked at the man with curiosity and seemed awed.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Who is this guy? He looks awesome!" Kakashi seemed slightly relieved, at least he knew that that part of Naruto still hadn't changed.

"This is Tsukigage," Kakashi said to Naruto. "A member of the ANBU Black Op's Ghost unit."

"Ghost unit…" Sakura asked. "I've never heard of them…"

"Not surprised." Tsukigage said. "We're handpicked by the Hokage himself. When we join the Unit, only a select few know of us. Our missions are of great importance that we have to keep the missions secret, the mission reports are normally placed under lock and key and sometimes burned."

Tsukigage looked at Kakashi. "Your sensei was about to join the unit…until he decided to not join."

Kakashi didn't respond to that, but he knew his students were going to ask the question later. Kakashi then got to the point.

"I suppose you aren't just here to catch up." Kakashi said. Tsukigage smirked.

"Still observant." He replied. "But you're right, I'm not here to just talk…I've got a mission that I may need your assistance on."

"Why would an ANBU need assistance from Genin," Sasuke said. "Especially someone of your level."

"Well…let's just say that I need to make the mission fast. There is a group of mercenaries in an area close by, but they have something, my target." The ANBU said. "These guys don't care whether they escape with the artifact, or destroy it. They know I'm on the way, I could easily assassinate them, but I'd prefer less bloodshed, so I'm gonna need more than myself to deal with them, plus, they are Samurai, armed with Chakra armor that can cancel out Nin and Genjutsu."

"I know I can easily dispatch them," Kakashi said. "But my squad isn't ready to deal with well trained Samurai."

"Don't worry Kakashi, they're just mercenaries. They may have the armor, but they aren't the samurai from the Land of Iron. They call themselves Samurai, but in truth, they are just a bunch of blockheads who are fakes. So your Squad could easily dispatch them without killing them." Tsukigage said, confidently.

Naruto grinned and rested his hands behind his head. "We can take 'em."

Sasuke nodded as well. "They won't stand a chance."

Sakura, looking at her teammates, nodded nervously. "Yeah…you we can do it Sensei."

Kakashi nodded at his squad. "Okay, we'll help." He looked at Tsukigage. "Lead the way."

Tsukigage grinned, slowly putting on his mask.

"Follow." He said. With that, in instant, he jumped into the trees and landed on a limb.

Squad Seven did the same. Tsukigage lead the team through the trees as five ninja jumped from branch to branch. Naruto smirked lightly; he was ready to kick some butt, maybe that will keep him focused. But as the squad followed Tsukigage, Kakashi, and even Naruto, felt uneasy. Yes Tsukigage shared with them information that seemed like Squad seven could handle on the mission, but both figured there was something more than what he was letting on. But Naruto kept his concern to himself, and looked forward to proving himself that he was just as good of a ninja as his other teammates.

…

Naruto and Sasuke kneeled behind a bush, observing the clearing, a meadow which had several mercenaries in the area, there was one tent set up, most likely it either belonged to the leader or it housed Tsukigage's target. Kakashi and Sakura were near the other end of the clearing. Sakura would serve as the extra eyes for Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi as they fought the mercenaries, and if any mercenaries attempted to escape into the forest, her traps she had set up would help restrain them.

Now, the two Genin waited for their sensei to give the go ahead. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Don't get in the way Naruto," Sasuke said, emotionlessly.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Naruto said, but his tone seemed to be darker than his normal cocky tone. This seemed to catch Sasuke off guard briefly…this didn't seem like the normal happy go lucky Naruto. He seemed somewhat more serious…

"_Naruto, Sasuke…are you both in position?" _Kakashi said over their ear pieces.

"We're in position Sensei." Naruto said.

"Same here." Sasuke said, shaking his thoughts away.

"_Remember; keep 'em all busy."_ Tsukigage spoke over the radio. _"I'll sneak from behind and retrieve the artifact."_

All members of Squad Seven nodded. Kakashi waited for a few seconds; slowly he reached into his gear pouch, and pulled out four smoke bomb pellets. He ignited them, and threw them into the clearing. As the bombs hit the ground, one of the mercs saw the bombs, before he could yell out, the bombs released a massive cloud of smoke. In a matter of seconds, the entire camp was covered in smoke.

In an instant; Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi leapt from their cover, and entered the cloud of smoke. Sasuke activated his sharingon, his yet to mature version of it, while Kakashi slowly pulled up his head band, revealing his scared eye with his old friend, Obito's, sharingon.

To say the battle was easy was an understatement. The Mercenaries were not skilled fighters compared to the ninja. Kakashi and Sasuke successfully avoided swift strikes from the mercenaries' katanas. As Kakashi and Sasuke dispatched the mercenaries without killing them, Sakura observed the battle from her position. She hadn't seen any of the Mercenaries even try to run…but as she observed the fight, she noticed that Naruto fought…more aggressive than he normally did.

Normally, Naruto's combat skills were less than impressive, but now…she saw him easily dispatching the mercenaries with relative ease. He was not even using his commonly used Shadow Clone Jutsu…The pink haired ninja was actually impressed with her blond team mate…but her attention then refocused on the battle, she saw Tsukigage walking into the fray, the mercenaries to occupied with Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto.

She saw Tsukigage walk into the tent.

'_Good…he's in…'_ Sakura thought to herself, that meant Tsukigage could get the artifact, and get out.

Meanwhile, back in the battle. Kakashi had covered his sharingon eye back up, and decided to toy with the Mercenaries. He saw ten Mercenaries gather around him in a circle. Each of them eyeing his every move, but there was one Mercenary who seemed the most over confidant.

"Well…" Kakashi said. "Guess I've got no other option but to…" Kakashi suddenly pulled out his make out paradise book from his pouch.

Suddenly, all of the mercenaries jaws dropped wide open…their eyes bulged open.

"WHAT!" One of them, the confident one yelled out. "Why are you reading that damn book!"

"Why?" Kakashi asked, slowly kneeling down and flipping a page. _'This seems familiar…' _"To find out what happens next in the story, that's why."

"DON'T DISRESPECT ME!" The confident mercenary yelled. The "Samurai" charged at him blindly.

Right as the Mercenary's was about to come into contact with Kakashi's head, Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke, a human sized log taking his place, now cut in two.

The Mercenary's eyes widened in disbelief. "Substitution!" He now noticed his partners looking at him in shock…he then heard his target whisper from behind him.

"Don't let your opponent get behind you." The Masked sensei said. The Mercenary turned his head, only to see Kakashi holding his hands in a tiger seal.

"Leaf village secret finger jutsu: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

….

Tsukigage could hear the mercenary yell. The ANBU just smirked underneath his mask.

Slowly he turned towards the far corner of the tent. In front of him, he saw a small crystal laying on a table. It seemed to glow a blood red aura.

The ANBU slowly walked towards the table and placed his hand over the crystal, suddenly the glow became brighter. Tsukigage suddenly felt his mind hurt, he felt himself convulse in pain.

That's when he heard it. _"Yes…it has begun…"_

….

The battle was over.

All of the mercenaries were tied up and disarmed. Sakura joined her team and watched as Kakashi finished tying up the twenty mercenaries.

Kakashi slowly gave Sakura one of his eye smiles "Thank you Sakura for giving us tactical."

Sakura nodded and smiled at the compliment.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. "And good work Sasuke." Sasuke just gave his sensei a 'hn'. Kakashi then addressed Naruto, who seemed to look away, disappointed. "And don't think I've forgotten about you Naruto, you did good as well…you seem to have improved…greatly." Kakashi said, he was impressed with his students performance…he did not even use a single clone.

Yes, Naruto took a few hits, but not as many as he had once taken before. Naruto simply looked away, not addressing his sensei who had just given him a compliment.

This shocked Kakashi greatly, normally Naruto would be jumping up in down in excitement. But he wasn't…

"You did amazing Sasuke!" Sakura said to Sasuke. Sasuke just grunted in response. Naruto just kicked the ground lightly.

"Good work you guys!" Squad Seven looked towards the noise, and saw Tsukigage walking towards the group. He had his mask off, he smiled lightly. In his hand was a small pouch. "If I was a teacher, I'd give that performance an A."

Kakashi looked in Tsukigage's hand, and saw the burlap sack.

"I see you got the artifact…" Kakashi said. Tsukigage nodded.

"Yep…" Tsukigage slowly tied the bag to his belt.

"What's special in that bag?" Naruto asked, more like demanded.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, angrily. "He's an ANBU; he doesn't have to answer to us."

"Yeah, I know that Sakura." Naruto asked, annoyance and disrespect towards Sakura evident. "Those mercenaries weren't even worth the trouble. Weren't even worth out time!"

"Whoa kid," Tsukigage said in a defensive tone. "You call me lazy? I told you I…"

"I know what you said!" Naruto interrupted. "But why bring us along when you did nothing!"

"I agree with the dope." Sasuke said. "Why bring us along, when you could handle it. I used my sharingan, and it wasn't even worth using the chakra for."

Tsukigage looked at the genin and then at Kakashi, who's one eye seemed to confirm he agreed with his two students. Tsukigage slowly ran his hands through his hair.

"Well…guess you're right, you did catch me." Tsukigage said. "Red handed…but it's already too late."

Before anyone could ask, Tsukigage held his hands up forming a seal with his fingers. Instantly, stone spikes pushed out of the ground, and trapped Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto inside a stone bind.

Kakashi, shocked, looked at Tsukigage.

"Tsukigage!" Kakashi yelled. "What are you doing?!"

Tsukigage smirked, slowly putting on his mask.

"Sorry Kakashi, nothing personal." Tsukigage said, suddenly, chakra enveloped Tsukigage's arms, and two chakra arms, made of pure dark chakra, appeared. Tsukigage held his arms up, and the chakra sped forward towards Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's heads.

Naruto felt the chakra seep through his skull and into his brain, suddenly his eyes grew heavy, his mind going blank.

"**KIT! SNAP OUT OF IT!" **Naruto heard a voice say in his mind. **"NARUTO! WAKE THE HELL UP!"**

Naruto's eyes suddenly opened up, his irises changing to a crimson red, but his pupils remaining the same. Naruto let out a roar and, in a sudden burst of strength, broke free of the stone binding. Naruto stood up and looked up at Tsukigage. The Anbu slowly drew his katana. Naruto looked at his sensei and Team mates…they all lay on the ground motionless.

Naruto glared over at Tsukigage. "What did you do to them!?" Naruto said, almost in a growl.

Tsukigage slowly spun his katana around.

"I'd be more worried about myself, than them. Nine Tailed Brat." Tsukigage taunted.

Naruto slowly crouched down to all fours, his pupils now shifting to slits, his finger nails start to grow sharper.

The ANBU slowly held his Katana up in front of him, and black flames appeared around the blade. Naruto's eyes looked un amused, Naruto lunged forward at Tsukigage, slashing his claws at the ANBU before the ANBU could react. But as Naruto's claws struck the ANBU's vest, Naruto felt his claws scratch across the ANBU's chest, but felt a wave of flames hit Naruto, sending him flying backwards. As Naruto looked up, Tsukigage was already in front of Naruto. Before Naruto could react, Tsukigage stabbed his sword through Naruto's chest; the flames burned Naruto from the inside. But The Nine Tailed fox's chakra healed Naruto, keeping him alive.

"How do you like that!" Tsukigage laughed out. Luckily, Naruto's chakra kept him alive and awake. Naruto looked down, and slowly reached for the bag attached to Tsukigage's belt.

Tsukigage saw Naruto reach for the bag, before he could react, Naruto's chakra engulfed Naruto's hand, and burnt the bag which held the crystal.

"NO!" Tsukigage roared, increasing the flames. But suddenly, Naruto touched the red crystal, and instantly, the flames from Tsukigage's sword extinguished. Tsukigage backed away, his head hurt.

As Naruto held the gem in his hand, he felt his mind burn; he felt his chakra start to leave him, his body growing weaker by the second. While his eyes were open, they were blank, as if he was seeing something.

In truth, he was.

Images flooded his mind, in his vision; he heard screams, the sound of explosions, fire raging, the sound of bodies hitting the ground.

The last thing Naruto saw before his body collapsed, was a giant shadow.

Tsukigage backed away as he saw the genin collapse, he saw the wound he left in Naruto's body start to heal. The ANBU gritted his teeth. He looked around at the unconscious team. He grunted lightly, and darted into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2: The Council

**Chapter 2: **

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, his vision slowly focusing as his eyes began to open up, as his eyes refocused, he felt his senses begin to come back. Next, that's when he felt something soft behind his head. Naruto then began to take in his surroundings, he recognized where he was, he was in the leaf village's hospital. It was a simple room, white walls, white bed, white covers and pillow and a window…of course with white curtains.

Naruto slowly sat up, though his body at first refused to do so, he finally sat up after a few seconds. Slowly, Naruto rubbed his head, it throbbed lightly. He looked over at a chair next to his bed; over it was his orange jacket, though it was now nothing more than tattered rags. Naruto sighed lightly. But that's when something caught his attention, on top of the table at the foot of his bed, were flowers…lavender. Naruto tilted his head. Slowly he got up, getting feeling back into his feet first, and walked over to the table. He saw small tag tied around the steam of one of the flowers.

"To: Naruto…hope you get better." Naruto read aloud. "Doesn't say who's it from…"

"**Seems like you have a secret admirer."** Naruto heard a deep voice say in his mind.

"_Ya think Kurama?"_ Naruto asked mentally, slightly annoyed.

"**I don't THINK, I KNOW." **

"_Well?"_ Naruto asked again. _"You gonna say who it is?"_

"**Why should I spoil all of the fun?" **The most powerful of the Tailed Beasts said, Naruto could imagine his spiritual partner smirking.

"_Very funny…"_ Naruto said before cutting the mental link. Right as he did, the door to his room opened. Naruto turned and saw Sakura walk in, his teammate looked up at Naruto, eyes filled with relief.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, running up to him. At first, Naruto thought she was going to hug him…until…SMACK. "YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto rubbed his head lightly after Sakura hit him.

"Do you know how worried you had all of us!?" Sakura said.

"Heh…sorry…" Naruto said lightly. _"Well…at least that was her way of saying she was concerned…"_

"**What you see in her…take that back…What you SAW in her, I'll never know." **Kurama commented.

"_Shut it!"_ Naruto thought, breaking the link again.

He looked up at Sakura. "Glad you're alright…what about Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?"

Sakura calmed down slightly. "They're fine." She said. "Sasuke, Sensei and I woke up three days ago…you were unconscious the longest."

"Damn…" Naruto said. "What Tsukigage did to me must've been worse than what he did to you guys…"

"Tsukigage?" Sakura asked confusion evident in her voice.

"Yeah, you know, the ANBU we encountered on our way back to the village." Naruto said.

"Naruto…we didn't encounter any ANBU from the leaf village." Sakura said to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, shocked. "But we…"

"We were attacked by rogue Samurai, remember? They knocked you out, almost killing you, and drugged Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and I." Sakura said. "You fought as best you could, didn't use a single clone from what I remember. But the Samurai leader impaled you through the chest, and kicked you away, they tattered your jacket," pointing to the jacket. "And then you feel unconscious. When we were drugged, Jonin and Chunin came and killed the Samurai, and got us back to the village. That was when the drugs kicked in and knocked us all out."

Naruto was silent, and stared at her in disbelief. How could Sakura forget about something like that? What she described was not what happened! That's when he remembered what Tsukigage did to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Those Chakra arms hand gone into their skulls…could it be possible that messed with their memories? The only reason Naruto remembered was thanks to Kurama, breaking the jutsu and lending Naruto his chakra.

"Sakura, we were attacked by an ANBU, one of our village's!" Naruto said. "He restrained you and the others, and used some kind of jutsu that wiped your memories out!"

Sakura seemed slightly annoyed judging on her look. "Oh and how do you remember Naruto? How come you are the only one who remembers what happened then? While we 'Forgot'. No offenses Naruto, but your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu aren't anything to brag about."

Naruto was about to explain more. But he stopped himself, knowing he couldn't tell Sakura about Kurama…yes he and Sakura weren't very close…not as close to friends as he wanted…but he was afraid that if he told her that he was the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox…the most powerful of the tailed beasts and the tailed beast that attacked the Leaf Village. Then most likely she, like a majority of the villagers, would treat him as if he were the fox.

"Sakura…you have to believe me!" Naruto said. "I know I'm not the brightest, but what could I gain from lying about this?"

"Naruto I…" Sakura paused. The door had opened, and Kakashi had entered the room. He looked at Naruto, and seemed relieved.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said. "We have to see the Hokage!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi was about to say, but Sakura interrupted.

"Sensei…Naruto believes we were attacked by an ANBU, one of our village's." Sakura said. Kakashi looked at Naruto, his uncovered eye's brow seemed to rise. "And he says our memories were wiped, and somehow he remembers. He still is trying to say the mercenaries didn't get the upper hand on him."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Naruto, Sakura's right. We were ambushed by Mercenaries."

Naruto felt his temper start to rise, he felt angry that his sensei didn't believe him...but he was still going to try and make them realize he was telling the truth.

"The ANBU's name was Tsukigage!" Naruto said. Kakashi seemed to freeze for a moment. Naruto knew he had struck a chord. "He's a member of our villages "Ghost Unit" that's what he said, we were returning to the village after the mission at wave, he asked for help dealing with mercenaries. We helped him, but all of a sudden he attacked us…he used some kind of jutsu…which must've done something to make you, Sakura and Sasuke forget…"

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. "What you are saying…is completely insane."

Naruto felt his hopes falter.

"But," Kakashi added. "I'm surprised you know his name…You're just a Genin after all…"

"I told you Sensei!" Naruto yelled. "He APPROACHED us as we were returning home!"

"Naruto…you do realize you are accusing an ANBU, a Leaf village Elite, of treason." Kakashi said.

"I know what I saw!" Naruto said. "I've pulled pranks, yes! I've failed the Genin Exams three times, I know! But what could I possibly gain from lying about this! Please Sensei…just let me see the Hokage! He'll believe me!"

Kakashi just stared at his student, Kakashi was good at reading people's expressions…Naruto's story was farfetched, and Kakashi remembered all too well that he and his squad were ambushed by mercenaries…but looking at Naruto, his eyes showed that he was desperately trying to prove he was right, and it wasn't the desperation where someone was lying…And how would Naruto know Tsukigage? Hell, if one were to ask a elite Jonin, more than likely that Jonin wouldn't have heard the name of the Hokage and the Leaf Village council's best operative.

As Kakashi didn't know what exactly Naruto knew…but he figured that something was up.

"Fine," Kakashi said, walking closer to Naruto. "I'll speak with the Hokage, he'll hold a meeting and bring Tsukigage in for questioning, and most likely you'll have to be there yourself. But remember Naruto, the Hokage may believe you, but the council will also have to believe your evidence…and if they do not think your evidence is enough to convict Tsukigage…then your career as a ninja…is at risk."

Naruto felt his body go cold, he knew he was accusing an ANBU of treason…but he hadn't have thought about his career as a ninja being on the line…he had strived so hard to become a ninja, it had only been a few weeks since he became Genin. He wanted to become Hokage, and if he lost his ninja license…then he will have to kiss that dream goodbye.

But Naruto knew he was telling the truth. And though his career was on the line, he still had to do what he could to protect his village.

Naruto looked up at his Sensei, and with a emotionless stare and determined eyes.

"I know I'm telling the truth." Naruto said. "My career maybe on the line if the council doesn't see the truth, but I know what I saw and that Tsukigage attacked us."

Kakashi closed his one eye, and nodded. "I'll meet with the Hokage, meet me at the Hokage tower in an hour."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in an explosion of smoke. Now, Naruto and Sakura were alone in the room. Sakura looked at her blond haired teammate. Naruto saw that her green eyes had calmed, and that she seemed sympathetic with her friend.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea…" Sakura said. "I mean, you're the only one who remembered it. I do not really believe it myself…but you seemed to get Sensei's attention when you mentioned that guy's name…"

Naruto was silent.

"Well…I'm gonna meet with Sasuke…good luck at the meeting." Sakura said to Naruto, again Naruto was silent. Sakura left the room, and shut the door.

Naruto stood still for several seconds, until he reached for his tattered orange jacket and looked at it. He examined the holes in it. He sighed, and then threw the jacket in a wastebasket. He walked towards the door and opened it…that's when he came face to face with a certain lavender eyed Hyuga girl…Hinata Hyuga, one of Naruto's former classmates. The dark haired girl made a silent shout of surprise at coming face to face with Naruto, her crush. She had light pale skin, and she wore a light beige jacket with small white fur on the edges of the coat and sleeves along with her hood. Like the rest of the people in her clan, she had pale eyes, a bloodline known as the byakugan.

"Uhh…uhh…" The nervous Hyuga stuttered. She then backed up lightly, her cheeks flushed red. She bowed her head lightly. "Hello…Naruto…"

"Hey…Hinata." Naruto said quietly. For some reason…he blushed lightly as well. "What are you doing here? I mean…it's good to see you."

Hinata smiled lightly at her oblivious crush. "Well…I was just coming to visit…the nurses said you would wake up today. They told me that you had been hurt during your return from your…mission at wave."

"Yeah…" Naruto said, he was unsure if he should tell Hinata what had happened…he wondered if she would believe him or not.

"**I think you can trust her kit…she seems that she is willing to believe you." **Kurama said.

Naruto mentally nodded. He looked up at Hinata.

"Do you know the story of what happened?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "I heard you and your squad were attacked by a band of mercenaries. You fought hard, but the leader wounded you. The others were knocked out, and a squad of Jonin came and got you and your squad back to the village safely."

Naruto was about to tell her the ACTUAL story, hoping she would believe him. That was until, Hinata said. "I don't believe the story though."

"Say wha?" Naruto asked, shocked. Hinata rubbed the back of her neck lightly while looking away from Naruto's eyes.

"I…don't trust a certain…person…a shinobi to be exact." Hinata said. Naruto listened intently. Hinata continued. "My father knows an ANBU…his names Tsukigage."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "You know about that ANBU!?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto, surprised. "Yes…Tsukigage once served as a guard for my father, before he was promoted to ANBU."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..." Hinata answered.

Naruto looked around, making sure no one was listening. He then turned to Hinata.

"Come on, let's go outside and talk." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. She and Naruto started to walk through the halls of the hospital, heading for the lower floors, that way they could leave. Once Naruto and Hinata left through the doors, they made their way through the streets of the Leaf Village, the village was quiet today. But there was talk about the upcoming chunin exams. But at the moment, Naruto could care less about the exams.

As they walked, they made their way towards a bridge which over looked a stream. Naruto leaned on the metal railing, and looked at Hinata.

"So, your father knows who Tsukigage is?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…and he was sort of…an older brother figure to me." Hinata said, holding her hands to her chest.

"Oh…" Naruto asked. "But why don't you trust him? I mean you view him as a older brother."

"I know…but I the last time we spoke, which was a few days ago, he seemed…more on edge…more impatient." Hinata said. "A few nights ago, I decided to follow him after my team and I were finished training. Luckily, I was quiet enough."

Hinata paused, looking around. She looked back at Naruto. "I tailed him to a alley, I used my byakugan to spy on him. That's when I found him with some men…they were armed, and did not have the leaf village head band…they had a head band, but the leaf village insignia was not on it, it was just blank." Hinata paused again…she seemed uncomfortable about this, but continued. "I was able to get closer, and listen to what he was saying. What I heard shocked me. He talked about ambushing your squad, wiping out your memories. And retrieving something called "The Oracle". I didn't know what that was…but it sounded important."

Naruto pounded his fist on the railing, surprising Hinata. "I knew I wasn't imagining it!" He looked at Hinata. "Hinata…he did attack me and my squad, he wiped out the other's memories, but somehow I broke free. Hinata…did you tell your father?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and then at the ground.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" Hinata said.

"Why not? Surely he's got to believe you!" Naruto said excitedly.

"No…he wouldn't…to him, I'm a failure in his eyes." Hinata said her voice very low.

Naruto looked at Hinata with shock. "What!?" Naruto said, his voice hard.

"I'm not what he expected…" Hinata said. "I'm not able to beat my sister in our sparring matches…so he deems me as a failure."

Naruto looked at the water, he felt a deep sorrow for his friend, he never knew that her father was…like that. Naruto looked at Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder. The Hyuga girl looked up at him. Naruto smiled.

"You're not a failure, hell…I've seen you fight, you're good." Naruto said. "Something tells me, you don't want to hurt your little sister, right?"

Hinata was silent, but nodded.

"I don't want to hurt Hanabi…it just feels wrong. She's my little sister." Hinata said. "So I hold back, and let her win."

"Hinata, there isn't anything wrong with that." Naruto said.

"I know…but my father's words…they hurt." Hinata said. "He's all but disowned me. If I were to tell him that Tsukigage was rogue…then he would not only not believe me, but he would berate me or exile me for making the Hyuga clan look "Weak"…or he could do both."

"Maybe…" Naruto pondered. "There's a council meeting in a an hour Kakashi sensei set up in an hour with the Hokage and the Leaf Village Council. Maybe, with the two of us we can prove Tsukigage is a traitor!"

"Are you sure they'll believe us?" Hinata asked, nervously.

Naruto nodded while grinning his trademark grin. "With both of us, it may just be enough."

"And if they don't believe us?" Hinata asked.

"Then, we'll find some way to prove he is guilty." Naruto said. Naruto looked towards the direction of the Hokage tower. "Come on…let's get going to the tower. I'm pretty sure they'll want us there early."

….

**(Forty minutes later)**

Naruto and Hinata walked through the main doors of the giant red building, which was where the Hokage resided. Behind the Hokage tower, was the Hokage mount, the cliff which had the four previous Hokage's face's carved into the stone. This was to serve as a reminder to the entire village of how their previous leaders had died defending the village.

Naruto and Hinata made their way through the entrance hall, and then up a flight of stairs. The two Genin were silent as they made their way up to the Council chambers.

When they reached the fourth floor, they walked down a curving hallway, and as they approached the door, Naruto saw his former teacher, Iruka Umino, leaning against the door leading into the council chamber. Naruto and Hinata stopped in front of their former teacher.

"Uhh…Iruka Sensei…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked at Naruto, and sighed. "I heard from Kakashi that you're convinced that one of the ANBU, a man named Tsukigage, had attacked you and your squad. Right now Kakashi is inside with the council, formally questioning Tsukigage. I'm not supposed to go inside, due to me not being a part of the council. But I'm here to warn you…that the Council didn't take what they heard lightly. Some are considering on…"

"I know Sensei," Naruto said. "They want to end my career as a Ninja."

"More than that," Iruka said. "They may even consider exiling you."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Hinata said, both shocked.

Iruka looked down. "You're accusing an ANBU Ghost, someone you shouldn't even know about, of treason. His service record is flawless. The Hokage himself doesn't want to go to that much of extremes…but even he has his limits in terms of political power."

Nartuo looked down. But he still had determination. He looked us. "Still, I'm not giving up." He said. "Hinata and I both know he's a rogue."

Iruka looked at Hinata and then at Naruto.

"Okay…I can't do anything for you…but I hope you know what you're doing Naruto." Iruka said, stepping to the side.

Naruto looked at Hinata, Hinata looked over at Naruto, the two nodded, and entered the room.

…..

"Now…why in the world would I attack a squad of Genin and their sensei?" Tsukigage said, leaning against the wall of the Council room.

The council members, who all sat around the circular table, on the left was the civilian half of the council, right was the Shinobi, and at the head of the table was the Third Hokage and his advisors, Homura Mitokado on his left and Koharu Utatane on his right.

Among the shinobi half of the council was Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father. The former Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Then some leaders of other shinobi clans.

Kakashi stood near the far end of the table, standing to his right, was Naruto. Hinata stood to Naruto's right, feeling nervous. When Naruto had entered, the meeting had just started, when Hiashi noticed Hinata standing next to Naruto, Hinata paled, but felt calm when Naruto placed his hand over her shoulder.

"I was nowhere near Squad Seven's location when they were attacked." Tsukigage said. "I was in the village, taking some time off. I had just returned back from a covert mission which required me to infiltrate the Village hidden in the Water Fall."

The Third Hokage, an elderly, but wise, man lightly stroked his beard. He looked at Naruto in the eyes, he saw that Naruto's eyes were calm, they did not show any hints of lying. He had a feeling Naruto was telling the truth, but though he may have been, Naruto had to find a way to convince the council on both sides.

"Oh really?!" Naruto said, loudly. Sarutobi sighed. Naruto was still a loud mouth. "How else do you think I'd know your name? You approached me and my team, asked for our help to distract a group of Mercenaries while you retrieved an artifact! Which was some kind of crystal! Then you attacked us!"

Tsukigage looked at Naruto with an expressionless look, and lightly rubbed his chin. Almost as if he were thinking or trying to remember something.

"Oh wait, now I remember you!" Tsukigage said, he laughed lightly. "You're Naruto Uzumaki…I recall a few years back you tried to prank me…placed a trip wire where I could trip, and a bucket of mud would fall all over me. Unfortunatly your prank failed, and I recall that I used a substitution and used your own trap against you…haven't lived that down yet? Huh boy?"

"What!" Naruto said, "I never once saw you back when I was younger! You and I just met a few days ago!"

"Really? You still want to do this?" Tsukigage said. He looked at the council. "Seriously? I mean he is a genin, why would I, a ANBU Ghost, attack his squad, what could I gain? Why waste my time? And why would I ask for help on a mission? If I needed back up, I'd just take Kakashi. He is a former ANBU."

"Tsukigage does have a point." A civilian council member commented. He pointed at Naruto. "The boy has been known to cause trouble, doing pranks, sabotaging property and for sending some children in his own class to the hospital. He was always trying to get a attention judging on his teachers' reports of him.

"I second that." Another councilman said. "I recall he once dropped a bucket of water over MY head."

Tsukigage shrugged. "The way I see it, all he wants is the village to think he's being a 'hero'. By trying to throw fake evidence…wait…not even evidence…just accusations at me!" He looked over at Naruto coldly. "He's jealous of those who know more than him, and have more skill. You all have seen it in his history; he and Sasuke Uchiha were always at odds. It's possible all he wants is to get popularity."

"You're wrong!" Naruto yelled. He looked at the council. "What could I gain from lying about this?! Why would I lie about this?"

Homura spoke up. "You have been trouble in the past and Tsukigage brings good points to this meeting. He is an experienced ninja, while you, a new genin, have only been a ninja for a few weeks."

Naruto clinched his fists. He was about to yell again, but Hinata stepped forward.

"I believe Naruto!" Hinata said, loudly. Everyone in the room looked in shock at the former Hyuga heiress, even her father was shocked. Hinata took a deep breath and spoke. "I saw Tsukigage a few nights ago…meeting with unmarked ninja. I didn't overhear the entire conversation…but he did mention something about ambushing Squad Seven."

"And why haven't you said anything, young Hyuga?" The old lady, Koharu said.

Hinata was silent briefly, she saw the look in her father's eyes, she could see that he was furious with her, for speaking out and joining Naruto in accusing Tsukigage…and then there was Tsukigage, who's eyes were emotionless, but Hinata could see a faint hint of lightning in his eyes, betrayal evident in his eyes. But Hinata looked at the other council members and said.

"Because, Tsukigage is an old friend of my family's…and I didn't think he would do it…but after hearing about Naruto's wounds when he had returned…and seeing the holes in his jacket myself…and that his team were all unconscious. I realized he actually had done it." Hinata said. She looked away, her last bit of confidence to speak faded.

The entire room was silent. There were quiet conversations in the room.

Finally the Third Hokage stood up.

"We have all come to a decision…" Sarutobi said. He looked at Hinata and Naruto emotionlessly. Hinata and Naruto looked at one another and nodded. They looked at the Hokage. "Due to lack of evidence shown…Tsukigage is found not guilty."

Naruto and Hinata felt their hopes falter. Before the Hokage could say anything, Naruto yelled out. "Wait! He was looking for something called the Oracle!" Naruto yelled. "It was a red crystal! When I touched it, it showed me a vision…a vision where everyone was dead! Some kind of giant shadow was destroying everything!"

Tsukigage rolled his eyes. "Are we now including dreams into this trial?!" Tsukigage said in annoyance. "How am I supposed to prove my innocence with bull crap like that being thrown?"

Naruto slammed his fists on the table.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi yelled.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto yelled. "Every time I try and help out this village! I'm treated like the enemy! I'm treated like I'm the one who's always the enemy, like I'm some ticking time bomb! And that if I was to leave, then the world would be a better place! You didn't even investigate him! And now you're just going to let him run off innocent!"

"NARUTO! ENOUGH!" Sarutobi yelled. Glared at the Third Hokage, his eyes briefly flashing crimson. "Naruto…due to accusing Tsukigage of treason…I am afraid that the council has agreed to…" Before Sarutobi could finish, ther was the sound of metal hitting the table.

Laying on the table in front of the Hokage, was Naruto's headband. Naruto had thrown it across the table in anger.

"FINE! TAKE IT!" Naruto said, he turned around and walked to the door. He opened the door, but before he left, he looked at the group; he glared at everyone in the room, everyone but Hinata. "If you're willing to think he's not going to stab you in the chest with a sword covered in black flames, FINE! GO AHEAD!" Naruto roared. "JUST DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU'RE ALL DEAD! WHEN MY VISIONS ARE RIGHT!"

With that, Naruto exited the room, slamming the door shut.

The entire room was silent. Hinata looked up at Tsukigage, her brother figure seemed to have a sympathetic look in his eyes. He looked at the Hokage and the rest of the council.

"It's nice to know that justice has been done…though I think revoking his ninja license was a bit too far." Tsukigage said. "But that is not my place to say." Tsukigage bowed his head and looked at the hokage. "May I leave lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi nodded. "You may Tsukigage, I am sorry we disturbed you."

Tsukigage nodded, and flames in a cloud of black smoke.

Hinata watched as the council members began to leave the room. She noticed how her father passed her, giving her an angry glare. Hinata knew that she was going to hear about that at home…But that was not what she was concerned about. She saw the Hokage and his advisors talking. She looked at Kakashi, who seemed somewhat sorry for Naruto, judging on how he was silent.

Hinata looked at the Hokage, and looked at her head band around her neck. She slowly closed her eyes. She had made up her decision.

"You should have done more than revoked his Ninja status Sarutobi." Koharu said, somewhat angry.

"I am not willing to exile Minato's son." Sarutobi said, sternly. "He did nothing wrong…I am not even sure this was worth revoking his ninja status."

"He is unstable Sarutobi," Homura stated. "We should send him to Danzo…"

"No! He will not be treated like he is the fox!" Sarutobi said, quietly but angrily.

The argument between the three former teammates was interrupted when they heard something metal hit the table. The three elders looked up in shock, seeing Hinata was still in the room. They looked at the table…and saw that she had taken her head band off…and had thrown it on the table. The twelve year old Hyuga looked up at the Hokage and his advisors, and, to their surprise, glared at them.

"Consider this my resignation." Hinata said, with the tone of her voice solid, and unfaltering. Hinata then stormed out the room, and ran after Naruto.

Sarutobi watched as Hinata ran out of the room…he rubbed his temples and let out a deep sigh.

He called in one of his ANBU guards. The ANBU was female, but unlike her other ANBU allies, she did not have a katana strapped to her back, but there was a scroll attached to her belt. Her white mask had dark pink markings on it, her light pink hair was in one braid. Her mask resembled a bird.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" The woman asked.

Sarutobi looked at the ANBU and said. "Lightning, find Inoichi and Tsukigage. I want Inoichi to examine Tsukigage's memories, carefully. If you can't find Tsukigage, assemble Sasuke Uchiha, Saskura Haruno and Kakashi." Lightning nodded. Lightning held up her left hand, and vanished, instead of a cloud of smoke, she vanished in small flash of electric sparks.

Sarutobi leaned in his chair, and rubbed his temples. "I am getting to old for this…"

**A/N: **

**Next time: The Agent from Mist  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Agent of Mist

**Chapter 3: Agent of Mist**

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower, hands in his pant pockets, head hung low, anger and betrayal evidence in his eyes. While he walked down the market center of the leaf village, Naruto muttered to himself, saying how stupid the Council was, saying he was just trying to get attention for himself.

He wasn't angry that his Ninja career was gone…he was angry because the entire Council thought he was lying and making up accusations at Tsukigage…why would he lie about something that serious?

Naruto continued to mumble under his breath, occasionally he would brush passed several villagers, not caring if he knocked over any of their objects. But after four minutes of silent venting, he felt hungry and tired. Naruto heard his stomach growl. Naruto moaned lightly and touched it.

Naruto sighed. "Guess I should get something to eat…" Naruto commented. With that, Naruto walked over to his favorite Ramen stand, Ichiraku.

Naruto walked quietly through the village, heading to his favorite restaurant stand. But as he turned a corner, he heard the sound of ceramic pots crashing to the ground. Right as Naruto turned the corner, he felt someone run into him. Naruto felt himself crash to the ground. He looked up, and saw a boy about his age, he had pale skin and dark brown hair, over his eyes were a pair of goggles and a small black bandana around his neck. Over his head, was a blue head band, with four small marks on it. Naruto recognized the headband, it was the same headband type that Zabuza and Haku wore.

The Mist Genin looked up at Naruto.

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The Genin said.

"Sorry I…" Naruto began, but didn't finish as the Genin quickly got up and darted through the streets. Naruto stood up and scratched the back of his head. "That was weird…No, scratch that…creepy."

Naruto shook his head and continued on to Ichiraku.

When Naruto approached the building, he pushed back the small curtains and entered the Ramen bar. Inside, he saw the owner, an old man named Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame, standing stove boiling noodles. Ayame looked up, seeing Naruto, and smiled.

"Hey Naruto." Ayame said kindly. Naruto smiled lightly, Ayame and her father were some two of the few people who showed Naruto respect and valued him as costumer and, most importantly, as a person.

Naruto walked up to one of the stools.

"What can we get for our favorite costumer?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto shrugged. Teuchi and Ayame noticed that Naruto seemed not like himself.

Ayame sighed. "Okay, what happened…" Ayame said. "Normally you're up beat…and you're always talkative…but not today. And where's your head band?"

Naruto looked away, silent.

He sighed. He told the owners about his mission to wave, and how he and his squad were returning home when they had been approached by an ANBU, he didn't mention Tsukigage's name, and told them how the ANBU attacked his squad, wiped out the memories of the others, and how somehow Naruto retrained his memories. Then he mentioned how when he awoke, he tried to prove to the council that the ANBU attacked his squad. But due to the Council not wanting to believe one of their skilled operatives was a traitor, claimed that Naruto was only wanting attention, and as consequence, Naruto ninja career was all but destroyed.

Teuchi and Ayame were both silent. Naruto could tell that the two found what he said hard to believe, but they all seemed to know Naruto would never lie about something that serious. But knowing they couldn't do anything for the boy in terms of getting his license back, decided he could have a few free bowls of Ramen.

A few minutes later, Teuchi put a bowl of Miso Ramen on the table in front of Naruto.

"Sorry to hear that Naruto…" Teuchi said leaning on the far wall. Ayame sat next to Naruto.

"I mean, as weird as it sounds," Naruto said, gripping his chop sticks. "I don't care my ninja career is over, but what I do care about is trying to prove the ANBU is a traitor, I mean…if he is one, then if I don't do anything, then the Village is in danger…"

"Well...it's only natural for the Council to not believe a Genin over an ANBU, I mean the ANBU are their elite operatives. It's politics."

"Well I hate politics!" Naruto said loudly but then was silent.

"I just got my head band a few weeks ago, spent three years in the academy…and I'm not as good as my other teammates…hell…Sasuke and Sakura are far more advanced me…no way I'll get better…now that it's all gone." Naruto said. He slammed his fist on the table. "DAMN IT! I feel so helpless! Kakashi sensei doesn't believe me…Sakura doesn't, hell Sasuke proble doesn't either…I know you guys aren't sure…the entire Village isn't willing to help or believe me…maybe the entire world isn't willing to help." Naruto vented.

"You're wrong…" Naruto heard a soft voice say from behind him. Naruto turned, and saw Hinata walk into the shop. She looked at Naruto sympathetically. "You're not alone…"

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled lightly and walked to a stool next to him.

"I believe you…and I'm willing to help." Hinata said. Naruto noticed her head band was gone.

"Hinata…where's your headband?" Naruto asked. "The council didn't…"

"No, I 'Resigned'." Hinata said, confidently. Teuchi and Ayame mentally cheered on the Hyuga, they'd known about Hinata's personality, and how she has a crush on Naruto, for quite some time.

Naruto looked concerned for a moment, but grinned. "Hinata…are you becoming a rebel?"

Hinata felt her cheeks burn. "I uh…uh…"

"It's fine Hinata." Naruto said, grinning. "It's nice to know you've stuck with me."

Hinata nodded, feeling her cheeks cool slightly.

"But this still doesn't help much with proving the ANBU's a rogue…" Naruto said. "Even with both of our accusations…it wasn't enough."

Hinata nodded. "I think…we need to find actual evidence to show. Like, showing proof that he's attacked your squad, or at least proof that would show that he has been planning and conspiring about the "Oracle"."

"Yeah…" Naruto said. "But no way will we be able to find any evidence without help…I mean it would be nice if we knew someone who had evidence about Tsukigage…"

"Tsukigage!" Ayame suddenly exclaimed surprised. Both Hinata and Naruto jumped in surprise, they both looked at the ramen chef's daughter. "Did you say Tsukigage?"

"Uh…" Naruto and Hinata both said. "Yeah." They both answered.

"Do you know him?" Hinata asked.

"No," Ayame said. "But I heard some Mist Genin say that name."

"A mist Genin?" Naruto asked, all of a sudden thinking of the Genin he ran into on his way to the Ramen stand."

"Oh yeah," Teuchi said, rubbing his chin. "Quite the impolite kid that one was. He barged into the stand, and stood next to a wall, he seemed desperate. When I asked him 'Are you alright?', he looked over at me, eyes filled with excitement. He jumped on top of the table, knocking over condiments and my daughter's tip jar, and grabbed me by my collar and said 'Tell them! It's Tsukigage!'…and then he barged out of here like he was a bat out of hell…"

Hinata and Naruto looked at one another. Naruto looked at the older man. "I ran into him, literally, on my way here…he seemed worried."

Hinata was silent. She looked at Naruto. "Maybe we can find him, see if he has anything about Tsukigage."

Naruto nodded. He looked at his bowl of Ramen, now cold. He quickly took out his frog wallet, which Hinata looked at with a confused look 'Why is his wallet in the shape of a frog…or toad…'

Naruto threw down a few dollars. "Thanks Ayame! Thanks old man! Gotta go!" Naruto said quickly, right as he got off his stool, he grabbed Hinata's hand, which caused the poor girl to blush madly. 'He's…holding my hand…' She struggled to keep herself conscious.

The two made their way through the crowds, occasionally Hinata would notice some civilians look at the two with disgusted looks.

She occasionally heard a few civilians mutter. "She shouldn't be with him!" Or "What's the demon doing with an innocent girl like her?"

Hinata shook her head and continued to follow Naruto.

…

By now, it was nine o'clock at night, and Hinata and Naruto stood on top of one of the buildings in the village.

Hinata was focusing her Chakra to her eyes. She told Naruto she could track the Genin, but it required her to be on the top of a high building and to use her Byakugan. After a few minutes of focusing her chakra, she then said.

"Byakugan!" Suddenly, the veins on the side of her head appeared. She then saw almost everything in the village. The people, the civilians, the ninja…and even the shinobi from other villages, the ones participating in the chunin exams. But due to the two no longer being ninja of the leaf, the exams weren't a concern. She continued to examine the village…until she saw him. The Mist genin they were looking for. He was in an alleyway, leaning against a wall…BLEEDING!

"I found him!" Hinata said. "But he's hurt…dying!"

Nartuo stood up. "Lead the way!"

Hinata nodded, and the two jumped off the side of the building, and began to dash across the rooftops, trying to reach the Genin's location.

After fifteen minutes of running, they reached the alleyway, they found the Genin where Hinata said he'd be…but Hinata was right, and he was wounded. He had a wound in the left side of his rib cage. Several scratches over his body. Hinata leaned down next to the boy, and checked his pulse…she froze, she felt nothing!

"Oh Kami…" Hinata said. "He's dea…" She didn't get the chance to finish, because a second later, the two former leaf Genin were trapped in one giant sphere of water, similar to Zabuza's water prison jutsu.

Both of the former genin saw the "Boy" disperse into a puddle of water.

'_Water clone!' _They both thought, surprised.

That's when they saw the real genin jump from the side of a building, and land in front of the two, over his hand, water chakra floated over his hand.

The boy glared at the two former genin. He raised his other hand, and made a tiger seal. Suddenly, the water prison turned into ice. The Hinata and Naruto landed on the floor of the ice prison. The Mist Genin glared at the others.

"So…Tsukigage sent you to kill me! Did he!" The Genin yelled.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled.

"No! Tell your boss that he's done for! Once I've found someone who's willing to listen, he's going to die for what he's done!" The Genin yelled.

"We're not working for the ANBU!" Naruto yelled, pounding on the ice prison wall.

"Don't bother, that ice is so strong, not even blue flames can burn through it." The Genin said. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because, you three are all gonna die." A voice from the other end of the alley called out. The three genin looked at the other end, and saw five men in black walking down towards them, each wielding spears. Their face's were covered, and they had head bands, with no insignia.

The Mist genin gritted his teeth together, he looked at Naruto and Hinata, realizing her was greatly mistaken. He released the jutsu, both Naruto and Hinata landed onto the ground, both felt relieved to be back in the warm air.

The Mist genin turned around, and drew a kunai knife at the new enemies.

"Come and get me! I dare ya!" He said. Right as he said that, the enemy ninja charged. Naruto and Hinata prepared themselves for battle. But the Genin held up one hand at the other two.

The Genin made a series of hand signs, and placed them on the ground.

"Hidden Ice style!" The Genin yelled. "Slick Path!"

Suddenly, a trail of ice appeared on the ground, which formed right under the enemy ninja's feet. The ninja suddenly began to slip and fall…though they looked threatening; they sure as hell weren't coordinated or organized. The Genin looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Please tell me you have a place!" The Genin said, no longer hostile, but nervous. "That jutsu is D-Ranked, though effective, they'll stop stumbling!"

Hinata looked at Naruto, which the young Uzumaki grinned.

"Follow me!" Naruto yelled.

With that, the three twelve year olds ran through the streets of the village, Naruto could hear the sound of the ninja finally gaining their footing, and yelling for the children to stop.

Eventually, Naruto, Hinata and the Mist genin made it to a crowded area. People were busy looking around at shops, not noticing the three running through the streets. Their five pursuers continued to chase them. But once the pursuers turned a corner, they no longer saw the three genin…but continued running forward.

"Damn! Tsukigage is going to kill us if we don't get those three!" One of the pursuers yelled to his partners, the five ninja turned a corner, and split up.

But little did the ninja know that they passed their three targets. From behind one of his camouflaged tarps that he used to hide from the victims of his petty pranks. Naruto slowly took the tarp off of himself, Hinata and the Genin.

Naruto looked at the others and grinned.

"And Iruka said that was a stupid idea to hide!" Naruto said, which Hinata giggled lightly, and the Mist Genin couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks…" The Mist Genin said.

"No problem." Naruto said. "Listen, I know we just met…but you said you knew something about Tsukigage? An ANBU Ghost?"

The Genin nodded. "Yeah…surprised you know about him. But yeah I do…I suppose the two of you have been affected by his crimes."

"I knew Tsukigage since I was young." Hinata said. She pointed at Naruto. "But Naruto and his squad were attacked by him."

The Genin crossed his arms. "Wow…" He said. He looked around and then at Naruto and Hinata. "Okay, I'll share what I know, but not here. To many listeners. Do you have somewhere I could rest up at?"

Hinata nodded. "I know a place in the Hyuga compound…it underneath it, and very few people in my clan know of it. It should be safe there for you to rest, and for us to talk."

The Genin nodded. "phew…thanks." He said. "I owe you all a great dept…" He held his hand up to Naruto. "The names Mizu, Mizu Yuki. Former member of the Yuki Clan, and former Genin of The Village hidden in the Mist."

**Next Time: A new Ally, and the search of the "Titan" of Rock.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Titan of Stone

**Chapter 4: A New Ally and the "Titan" of Rock"**

**A/N: WHOA! TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! I would like to thank you all who have reviewed so far, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Shot outs: **

**RedRangerBelt: Yes Mizu is in a way related to Haku, at least in terms of being from the same clan. But they would be distant relatives. And the Oracle…well I won't reveal a whole lot about it, yet.**

**Hurricane Kamina: I understand Mizu isn't the best name, but there is more to Mizu's story, and why his name is Mizu. And I understand, your opinions are fine.**

**Dreadful-life20: Don't worry; there will be other view points in the story. Not just through Naruto's. **

**Peter Kim: Danzo has a role in this series, but I will say this; Danzo's personality is that he fights for the leaf in his way no matter the cost. But and what Tsukigage is doing, does not the benefit the leaf in any way, shape or form.**

…**.**

The catacombs underneath the Hyuga compound were LONG and HUGE. This amazed Naruto and Mizu when they had entered a pipeline, and found a hidden vault, which required the Hyuga blood to unlock, once Hinata opened the vault, the three former Genin walked through the tunnels of the secret catacombs. Surprisingly the tunnels weren't a mess, not like one would expect if they read to many mystery novels, the tunnels seemed well kept. Though it was dark, it wasn't creepy.

Hinata had a lantern in her hand as she led others through the tunnels.

"So…Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Why does your clan have a secret passage under their compound? Seems a bit…strange…"

"I'm not sure myself…Naruto." Hinata said quietly. "All I know is that it was made years ago by my great great grandparents…even my Father doesn't know much about them. But I guess they were built as a way to hide important members of the clan, in case the Leaf Village fell."

"Paranoid," Mizu commented. "But smart."

Hinata turned a corner, and the three came to a door. Hinata opened it up, and the three entered a small room. Hinata raised her lantern, and lit a candle, which once lit, several others followed. The room was square, and it had several bed roles in it, they seemed fresh. Mizu looked at the bed roles, his eyes filled with relief. The former mist genin throw off his pack and landed on the bed role. He sighed in relief.

"Oh…THANK Kami!" He said, enjoying the softness of the bed role. "I haven't slept on something soft for weeks…"

Naruto and Hinata looked at one another, realizing their new friend must've been on the run for quite some time. The two walked over to Mizu, and sat on bed roles next to him. Mizu, after a few minutes of enjoying the softness of the bed roll, sat up, and looked at the others.

"Sorry about that." He said. Slowly he reached for his bag, and opened it. "Guess you want to know what I know…"

"It's fine, Mizu." Naruto said. "Take your time."

"No. I understand that you all want to know what I found out about Tsukigage." Mizu said, pulling out several scrolls. "And I intend to show you."

Slowly, he unraveled one scroll, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took it, and examined the scroll's contents…it was a…Contract?

The contents of the Contract were as followed:

**Once you've joined me, there is no turning back, you are either with me. Or you are against US. If I'm wounded or have lost a limb, you WILL give me yours, if I tell you to run into a wall of white flames, you WILL do as I say, because if you don't what we do to you will be far worse that what your comrades will do. **

**There is a new age coming, one where mortality will no longer be a word. Those who refuse will be killed and processed. But those who obey will join the ranks and the brotherhood. **

**I know you thought of joining my organization in hopes of money. But we are not like the Akatsuki, we do not pay the outsiders. **

**Make your choice, I expect this contract signed in three days, if not, and then you are our enemy. You will have known too much. **

**Tsukigage**

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Tsukigage's name.

"Are you saying he made these contracts?!" Naruto exclaimed. Mizu nodded.

"I intercepted this scroll after examining Tsukigage's trade routes for his organization." Mizu said, holding up a map, showing marked locations. "These are trade routes that Tsukigage's men follow. They send messages and equipment from several locations. I got this contract, it was sent to the Daimyo back to the Land of Water, where my village is located in."

Hinata read the contract. "So…are you saying Tsukigage…is threatening the Daimyos to work with him…and if they don't sign, then he kills them?"

Mizu shook his head. "No, the Daimyo of Water AGREED to work with him, he never was threatened." Mizu said. He leaned forward. "You see, back home, I'm a skilled agent, meaning I'm good with getting info and relaying it back to my superiors. Plus I'm good with observation and tactical. My accuracy is unmatched in my village." Mizu seemed to get excited, but calmed down. "But, that's not the point, the point is, I SAW Tsukigage talking with the Daimyo…I was in Water capitol, and wanted further investigation on Tsukigage, and once I found out that Tsukigage was bribing the Daimyo with info he gained about some Shinobi in the Mist who have the Hyouton kekkei genkei, my clan's signature blood line, the Daimyo swore his loyalty to Tsukigage for the info…" Mizu paused. "As a result, my mother and father were murdered when I returned to the Mist village…I barely escaped."

"Wait…" Naruto said. "Your last name is Yuki? Right? I encountered someone on my last mission named Haku Yuki, he used Ice based Justu, just like you can."

"Yeah," Mizu said. "He would've been from my clan. Some of the members of the Yuki clan went into hiding after the bloodline wars. My father knew that my mother was a part of the clan, and loved her anyways. In fact, if it wasn't for him, my mom would've been killed by Mist Shinobi." Mizu looked down. "I'm sorry…I know you don't want to listen to my sob story…"

"It's fine Mizu…" Naruto said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"You can tell us…" Hinata said.

Mizu wiped a tear from his eye, and smiled. "You two are the first people in three months to show me kindness…" He paused. "But I'm fine now…thank you." Mizu leaned forward. "Back to business. I ambushed a trade route, and got a map of the other trade routes documents. They detailed that Tsukigage was going behind the Leaf's back and assembling a "Order" filled with S-Class murderers and people who have good financial skills and those with a lot of money to fund his order."

"So…this is BIG." Naruto asked.

"Hell yes." Mizu said. He passed a document to Naruto. "This letter was meant to be sent to someone in the Village hidden in the grass. It says that the recipient is a noble woman who sells illegal drugs, known to increase strength, senses and stamina."

"Damn…" Naruto and, surprisingly, Hinata both said.

"Yeah…" Mizu said. "This evidence is clear, that Tsukigage is planning something big, and whatever it is. Does NOT influence the Leaf in a good way."

"But is it enough to prove he's gone rogue?" Hinata asked. Mizu shook his head.

"Unfortunately, unless we have actual voice data or someone who knows Tsukigage personally to testify, then this info could be counted as 'fake' even with his signature." Mizu said. Slowly, a smirk came onto his lips. "Luckily for us, I just so happen to know of two shinobi that Tsukigage is worried about in terms of them reveal his plans."

Naruto and Hinata leaned forward. Mizu took out another scroll and handed it to Naruto. Naruto opened the scroll, and saw two photo ID's of two shinobi.

One was a Ninja of the Hidden Rock Village, named Katashi Aoi. He was thirteen years old and a Genin. But judging on his appearance, he was rough and ragged. He had a scar over his left eye, and his hair was cropped short. He looked like a chunin…Judging on his stats, he was a Rock and Fire Element user. Good with his fists and is known to crush rocks with his bare hands…which earned him the title "The Titan of the Rock".

The second photo was of a twelve year old girl. Her name was Kira, her last name wasn't mentioned, judging on her head band, she's from the Village hidden in the sand. Her skills weren't listed but she was skill in tracking. She had tanned skin and coal black hair.

"Each of these Genin know something about Tsukigage and they apparently are all currently in the Leaf , and Tsukigage himself mentioned in his letters that he wants them dead. Especially the girl named Kira." Mizu said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Not sure why they would want to kill Kira, but judging on her file, it says she is skilled with tracking." Mizu said. "Possibly she has audio data that we could use."

"What about the big guy?" Naruto asked, pointing to Katashi.

Mizu lightly gulped. "Him…he's a walking tank judging on his file…and apparently Tsukigage had an encounter with Katashi a year back…"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Maybe we could recruit them both to our cause." Naruto said. Mizu and Hinata looked at Naruto. Naruto grinned. "I know that Katashi is from The Village hidden in the Stone, but apparently we have a common goal, to prove Tsukigage is guilty. Maybe he could help."

"Hopefully…" Hinata said. "I saw Katashi when I used my Byakugan…he apparently got into trouble in the village and some Jonin were taking him to the Hokage Tower."

"Then maybe that's where we should go," Mizu said. "Recruit him first, and then find Kira."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, then we can show our evidence to the council!"

The group all nodded at one another. They all agreed that they would find Katashi first, recruit him, and then find Kira.

….

By now, it was eleven o'clock at night. The Group had exited the tunnels, and found an exit that was close to the Hokage Tower. As they entered the front yard of the tower. The door to the tower was flung open, and out came three Chunin, each of them had a hold of a Genin, Katashi.

While the Jonin were trying to get Katashi out of the tower, he was yelling at them.

"LET ME GO ASSHOLES!" He roared. "I F-ING SWEAR! YOU LEAF PUNKS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

The Jonin ignored the ranting and raving Stone Genin. The three Shinobi then threw the Genin out the door, and down the steps. Katashi landed on the ground, hard, he stood up and ran to the door. But the doors shut. He let out a yell.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" He roared, slamming his fist on the door, actually smashing a part of the wooden frame. Naruto, Mizu and Hinata all looked at the Stone Genin, pale eyed. Katashi looked at the three shocked Genin. He wiped the side of his mouth. "What are you three looking at?!"

"Uhh…Katashi?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"Who wants to know!" Katashi said, loudly.

"We're…doing an investigation…to prove a ninja in the leaf is guilty." Naruto said. "His name's Tsukigage…"

"What!" Katashi yelled. He suddenly appeared in front of the group, his eyes burning with hope. "You two!"

The group all nodded. Katashi crossed his arms and then grinned, he then raised his hand and slapped Naruto on the back, hard, next thing Naruto felt was that he was on the ground. Naruto was helped up by Hinata, Naruto thanked Hinata and dusted himself off. Katashi shrugged.

"Not as strong as me…no surprise really." He said. He examined each of them. "I know the Mist boy proble has a reason…but you two look like you're from the leaf…if you are, why are you accusing one of your own?"

Naruto and Hinata went into a brief description. Naruto explained how he and his squad were attacked by Tsukigage after they helped him retrieve the crystal, and how it burned a vision into his mind, to Mizu, this was the first time he heard this so he was intrigued, but said he had no info on the crystal in the scrolls he had. And Hinata mentioned how Tsukigage was a family friend, and how she overheard his plan. Then Mizu explained his side of the story.

"Hmm. So each of you were affected by the asshole in some way shape or form…" He said. But that's when his face darkened. "But I've been affected far worse than any of you…"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Katashi stared at Naruto.

"He killed my entire Squad and my girlfriend, and left me this scar!" Pointing to his eye, "And left me for dead! Now every time I go to bed, every time I zero in on my enemy, I see that assholes face! He WILL pay for what he did!"

The three were silent.

"You can count me in!" Katashi said. "I'll help you prove he's not as 'great' as your village thinks he is! And then, I'll kill him!"

Naruto nodded, for some reason, this guy reminded Naruto of a more angry version of Sasuke…Naruto had to make sure.

"But if you endanger the lives of my friends with any reckless actions…just to get your revenge, then you're on your own." Naruto said.

"Do you think I'm some kind of angry loner!" Katashi said, disgusted. He pointed at Naruto. "I may want revenge! But I will not let my allies and friends suffer because of my actions! I am not THAT driven for revenge!"

Naruto nodded. "Good…welcome to the team." Naruto said, holding out his hand. Katashi shook his hand.

"Now let's get to work and become bloody damn heroes! Now that I'm not even a Genin anymore!" Katashi said. Deep in the others' thoughts, this guy was loud and came off rude, but they all had a feeling they were going to like this guy.

Naruto then asked. "We're going to be looking for a Sand Genin…her name's Kira."

"Kira aye?" He asked. "I think I know who you're talking about…when I was on the way to your village, I saw a girl who was being chased by unmarked Ninja…they headed towards one of your training fields…Forest of Death I believe."

The name of the forest, though they had never heard of it till now, caused the three former Leaf and Mist Genin to pale.

"Wait…you mean they were attacking her!" Naruto asked snapping out of his daze. "And you didn't help her!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know she was important?" Katashi said defensively and annoyed. "I saw her just a few hours ago. If we hurry, we may be able to catch up to her."

Naruto and the others nodded.

"We'd better hurry…" Naruto said. "I think I may know where the training ground is at."

The others nodded, and with that, they all began to rush to the Forest of Death.

…

Tsukigage watched as the four former Genin of their respected villages all rushed towards the Forest of Death. Tsukigage held a cigarette in his left hand while he leaned against a water tower on top of a rooftop. He slowly inhaled into the Cigarette and blew out a small cloud of smoke.

"Guess it's time to begin."

**A/N:**

**Next Time: The Living weapon from Sand**


	6. Chapter 5: The Living weapon of sand

**Chapter 5: The Living Weapon from Sand**

Kira took cover behind a downed tree, she heard the sound of shurikan and Kunai knives hitting the other side of the tree. Slowly she covered her head, her breathing increasing rapidly. She had been dodging these unmarked Ninja for hours…she was getting tired.

While she hid in the forest of death, she had set up several traps to stall her attackers. But those traps had all been triggered, and due to these ninja being in between B or A class in strength and intelligence, she no longer had any traps. She had been hit with a poison, which was seeping her strength every minute. Luckily it was slow moving. But she did not have enough time to do the proper procedure to get the poison out. She knew it was as simple as letting it bleed out, but not at this moment.

Kira was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard small hissing, and faint smell of smoke.

Her eyes widened, recognizing the sound of a Bomb seal about to detonate. Kira quickly lunged forward, just barely making it out of the blast radius. Though she escaped the initial stage of the paper bomb, she was still caught up in the shock wave, which sent her flying through the forest, and hitting the side of a tree. She cried out as she heard her left forearm make a snapping noise.

Kira slowly clutched her left arm. She turned her head, and saw the ninja approaching her. They wore black light weight armor, and had a forehead protector, only with no insignia. They wielded Tanto's and were drawn. One of the ninja, a forty year old male, approached Kira and kneeled beside her, gripping her hair. Kira screamed as he held her up by her hair.

He held the tanto to her neck.

"Give it to us!" The Ninja said.

Kira said nothing, she felt the blade of the tanto tighten around her throat. She closed her eyes.

"Fine then, we see how you wanna play it…" He said. Tears flowed down the twelve year old's eyes.

But as the ninja was about to kill her, someone yelled.

"Hidden Ice Style: Slick Path!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the ninja holding Kira up, slipped and fell on the ground, hard. Kira fell to her knees, unharmed.

She looked up, and saw the four new comers. One had the Rock village insignia on his headband, the other had the mist insignia, while the other two, a blond haired boy and a Hyuga girl, wore no head band. She saw that the blond had his hands up in a seal. The Unmarked Ninja all stood up, and saw the newcomers. But before they could react, a bunch of clones of the blond haired boy fell out of the trees, and tackled the ninja.

The four all jumped out of the tree, and engaged the five ninja.

Katashi balled his hands into fists and yelled out as he hit a ninja in the gut, seconds later the ninja was sent flying through a group of trees, and landed in a lake a mile from where the fight was.

Mizu easily dodged the strikes from a ninja's tanto. But the Ninja surprised Mizu when the ninja kneed his in the gut, with a small blade extracting from a mechanism on the ninja's leg. But when the ninja thought he had killed the boy, the boy's body turned into water. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. The ninja turned around and saw the grinning boy.

"Missed me!" Mizu said. The ninja "Stabbed" Mizu again, but Mizu turned into water and the water fell to the ground.

"Missed!" Mizu said again, this time leaning against the Ninja. The Ninja slashed again, only to hit water again. "Not even close!"

Before the ninja could react, Mizu landed on top of the ninja and jumped off of him. Mizu made several hand signs.

"Hidden Ice style: Blizzard breath!" Mizu yelled, suddenly a funnel of snowflakes came out of Mizu's mouth, and a strong gust of wind smacked into the ninja and pinned him to a tree, the snowflakes that remained on the ninja's body soon expanded and encased the ninja's body in solid ice, which would take days to thaw out.

Hinata skillfully evaded a Kunoichi's tanto strikes. After evading three strikes, Hinata struck out with open palms, hitting a point in the Kunoichi's shoulder. The Kunoichi, not understanding the Hyuga's style of fighting, smirked while thinking the Hyuga did nothing.

Hinata continued to avoid strikes from the Kunoichi's tanto, and at the same time, hitting certain points of the Kunoichi's body. As the battle went on, the Kunoichi began to lose feeling in her body where Hinata hit her, and she found using her chakra was becoming difficult. After five minutes, the Kunoichi could no longer use her chakra and was now exhausted.

Hinata jumped back. She took a deep breath. _'Here we go…' _She saw one of Naruto's clones watching her, making sure she was alright, and ready to jump in if the need came. _'He's watching…I can't mess up.'_

Hinata rushed forward, light blue chakra surrounding her palms. Her Byakugan activated.

She struck the Kunoichi two times.

"Two palms!" Hinata yelled, this followed with two more strikes. "Four palms!" The Kunoichi began to feel pain throughout her body where the young Hyuga had hit her. "Eight palms!" The pain of each strike increased. "Sixteen palms!" Hinata then smiled lightly, ready for the last set of strikes. "Thirty two palms!"

The kunoichi was then struck in the chest on the last strike; the woman cried and was sent flying across the forest, hitting a tree. Hinata slowly eased up and said. "Eight trigrams: Thirty two palms."

Hinata looked up at Naruto's clone, who smiled down at her.

Hinata smiled lightly up at the clone.

Meanwhile, Naruto fought two of the ninja with his clones. The Ninja both struggled to find out which one the real Naruto was, all while avoiding vicious strikes from each clone. The Ninja had heard the boy, and did not know the boy's strikes were this fast and vicious…or even organized. His file NEVER mentioned anything about the boy knowing a organized fighting style.

One of the ninja saw one of the Naruto's in the far back, and assumed it was the real Naruto. He threw a poison tipped Kunai. The Kunai hit Naruto in the stomach; they all heard the blond cry out. Suddenly, all of the clones vanished. The ninja approached the dying boy and smirked. But as they approached the boy, Naruto looked up, and smirked. Suddenly, "Naruto" vanished in a cloud of smoke like the rest of the clones. The ninja were taken back in shock, another clone! But where was the real…

The answer came quickly. They looked up and saw Naruto falling towards them, and to their shock, his arms were covered in crimson chakra.

Naruto landed on top of the Ninja, and slammed his chakra covered fists into them. There was a heavy shockwave which shook the entire forest. Naruto slowly stood up, his chakra arms still active. He looked at the now comatose ninja and smirked.

'_Tailed Beast Style: Chakra Arms.' _Naruto thought to himself. It was thanks to THAT event before Squad Seven left Wave that he and Kurama became friends, which now gave the boy limited access to the chakra of Kurama, due to Naruto being twelve, his body still needed time to adjust to the new chakra.

The Chakra arms dispersed, and Naruto joined the others.

Kira slowly stood up and saw the four genin approach her. She clutched her side briefly and felt the pain ease.

"Thank you…" Kira said, but paused when she saw movement. "LOOK OUT!" She suddenly yelled, before anyone could react, Kira held up her hand, and to everyone's surprise, a sharp BONE flew out of her hand, they heard a cry and a loud thump. They turned around, and saw that a ninja was about to attack Mizu from behind with a kunai. The genin all looked at Kira with surprise. Mizu held his hand up and pointed at her.

"You…you're from the Kaguya clan!" Mizu said.

Katashi smirked. "Sweet." Katashi then commented. "But weren't the Kaguya wiped out? And you're a sand Kunoichi…shouldn't you be mist?"

Kira slowly touched her right arms. "Yes…on the first part. But no on the second." Kira said in a soft voice. "My mother wasn't barbaric like the rest of the clan. Before the clan attacked the Mist village, she left with my father, who she had met during his mission. Then I was raised in the village hidden in the sand."

"Wow." Naruto said. "So…your clan can use their bones as weapons?"

She nodded. "Yes…and I'm able to regenerate bones that I have used." She held up her right hand, and slowly white bones began to wrap around her arm as if they were vines, then they slowly retracted into her arm. Hinata lightly shivered, it was a amazing display, but it crept her out slightly.

"You four happen to know who I am," Kira said. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Mizu Yuki."

"Katashi Aoi."

Kira smiled and bowed her head lightly. "Thank you for saving me." She said.

Naruto grinned. "No problem. People like us have to stick together." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Because we're looking to prove Tsukigage guilty as well." Mizu said.

Kira's face lit up with excitement at the mention of that. "You too!"

They nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you Kami!" She said. "Ever since I got this audio," She said, taking a recorder out of her weapon's pouch. "No one's believed me, my Sensei abandoned me! No one in the village was willing to do anything! Hell…I've practically been 'fired' as a Kunoichi. That's why I came to the Leaf, to prove Tsukigage is rogue."

"Same here." Mizu said. "I've got scrolls that detail his men's main routes and some letters. Apparently he wanted you dead."

Kira nodded. "I know, because I recorded this."

She pressed the switch on the recorder. Tsukigage's voice could be heard on the recorder.

"**The mission at Cloud was successful, the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed fox will no longer be a problem, the oracle is ours. The Leaf expects nothing, it and every other Hidden Village will BURN" **

That's when another voice could be heard, a woman's voice. **"And the return of the Grand Shadow is close my lord…with its return, the new age will begin."**

The recording ended.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, who looked at the recorder with a intense expression.

"That's what we need!" Mizu said. "This proves Tsukigage is traitor."

Kira nodded.

Naruto looked up. "Who was the second voice?"

Kira shrugged. "I don't recognize her. But the "Grand Shadow" part is what worries me."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"From what I gained, it is an ancient Demon Summon. The info I have on it however…is severely limited." Kira said. "But I do know it's crucial to his plans."

"To conquer the five nations." Naruto said, everyone looked at him. "My vision…it showed some kind of shadow…and it…it was killing everyone…destroying everything in sight. But my vision was unclear. When I touched the crystal in his possession when he attacked my squad, I was able to touch this red crystal. And it showed me these visions, though they were fragmented."

"Makes sense." Kira said. "The crystal in his possession, from the audio files I took, was called the "Prophet" basically it is a crystal passed down since the time of the Sage of Six Path's. It gave people visions of those who had used it before. Tsukigage wanted the Prophet to give him more information on the Grand Shadow."

"But he didn't anticipate you touching it Naruto." Mizu commented. "We need to get this to your Hokage and the Council, we've got enough info to prove he's gone rogue."

"Right…" Naruto said. "Let's get back to the Hokage tower."

"Wait…" Kira said. The others looked at her. "I know that I'm just a former Genin from the sand…but my parents are both dead, the Sand Village won't ever accept me…Is it alright…if I travel with you four. To repay you all for saving me."

"Of course." Hinata said. "We're in this together."

Kira smiled. "Thanks."

"Welcome to the group, Kira." Naruto said.

"I promise, I won't let you all down!" Kira said.

The group then made their way out of the training ground, when they made it out of the fence, Naruto and Hinata lead the group through the woods, back to the Village. But as they did, Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Good job in your fight with that Kunoichi." Naruto said, Hinata looked at him, and blushed. "You were amazing."

Hinata felt her blush increase, but she smiled and nodded. As the group made their way to the village, Hinata couldn't help but feel that she was getting more and more brave while being with Naruto. Though she wanted, with all of her heart, to tell him how she felt about him. She decided she would tell him once they showed the evidence to the council, and proved Tsukigage's crimes. Then, once the mission was over and the council took action, then she would tell him.

**A/N: **

**It's all good! They have the charts showing Tsukigage's criminal organization's routes and crimes, a victim of Tsukigage's crimes and finally audio data that proves Tsukigage's guilty! Everything should go well, right? (Or so they think)**

**Continue reading to find out. **

**Next Time: This has just gotten much more complicated**


	7. Chapter 6: This just got complicated

**Chapter 6: This mission just got more complicated**

**Shout Outs:  
**

**lyiaRose: Thank you. And don't worry, I intend to finish this fic.  
**

**RedBeltRanger: You'll find out in this chapter, but the Council cannot refuse the evidence handed to them. But the subject of the Grand Shadow...that is MUCH more tricky for people to believe.  
**

It was four o'clock in the morning.

The Hokage and the leaf village council members were all in an emergency meeting, regarding the recent evidence against Tsukigage that the four Genin had shown the Hokage. Laying across the table, were the documents that Mizu had recovered, and the tape recorder that Kira used to record the conversation between Tsukigage and the currently unknown woman.

Outside the conference room, Naruto and his team were walking through the halls of the Hokage tower, heading to the conference room. When they had returned from the Forest of Death, Naruto and the others had first shown the evidence to the Third Hokage. The Hokage said he would assemble the council and his advisors, to show the evidence. He made it clear to Naruto, that either if the council didn't approve of the evidence or they did the actions to revoke Tsukigage's status as a Ghost ANBU would be taken. But further actions must be discussed. He told the Genin team to meet him and the council in a half an hour.

By now Naruto and the others had reached the door, and they were met with Kakashi and Hinata's, as of now, former jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto.

"The Hokage is showing the evidence that you and your new friends found." Kakashi said, turning around and opening the door. Naruto and the rest of the genin entered, with Hinata being last, she looked up at Kurenai, and nodded at her former teacher.

When they entered, they heard the recording of Tsukigage's conversation with the unnamed woman.

"**The mission at Cloud was successful, the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed fox will no longer be a problem, the oracle is ours. The Leaf expects nothing, it and every other Hidden Village will BURN"**

**"And the return of the Grand Shadow is close my lord…with its return, the new age will begin."**

The Recording ended and the entire room was filled with silence. The only sound that could be heard the light tapping of Hiruzen's index finger on the wooden table.

Koharu spoke up first. "It seems due to these recent events, we will need to take steps in ensuring that Tsukigage's position is stripped, and that he is counted as a Rogue ninja."

Homura nodded at his former teammate's statement. "Indeed. We will dispatch a group of Shinobi to deal with him, due to Inoichi's reports and the reports of Lightning, he is nowhere in the village."

Several council members nodded.

Hiashi then spoke. "I am more curious about this "Grand Shadow" Tsukigage mentioned." Hiashi said. "How come we've never heard of it?"

Naruto answered. "Kira says that it's an ancient Demon Summon. It's goal is to wipe out all life in the world…just like how I saw it in my visions, which you all clearly ignored."

Both of Sarutobi's advisors scoffed.

"Please…" Koharu scoffed. "An ancient demon? Sealed away in an alternate world? Obviously Tsukigage was only manipulating those mercenaries and daimyo's he's hired. So that way he can rule in fear over his force's. And then attack the leaf village."

"I agree." Homura stated.

"Excuse me…" Kira asked politely. "But he said in the message that this problem doesn't just affect YOUR village, but others as well."

"It is only a scare tactic." A Civilian council member says. "He obviously wants to overthrow the Leaf Village government. There is no such thing as an ancient demon that can destroy the entire world like a shadow."

"You seemed willing to believe that the Tailed Beast's are more of a threat." Katashi commented.

"That's because they are the most powerful demons in the world." Another council member commented.

"Yeah," Naruto said, stepping forward. "In THIS world."

The civilians rolled their eyes at Naruto's comment.

"Naruto…" The Third Hokage said. "You have to understand, you only saw the grand shadow in your vision, and no one else did."

"But I know what I saw! Are you going to take any chances with Tsukigage gone? You're just going to dispatch a retrieval team?" Naruto asked.

"Watch your tongue," Homura said. "By all right, we could have you put on trial for working with ninja from the Rock, Sand and Mist without our approval."

Naruto smirked. "Sorry old geezer, but I'm not a ninja of the leaf anymore. I remember that you all revoked my ninja license, and Hinata quit. Plus; Mizu, Katashi and Kira are not ninja from their respected villages anymore. So we haven't done anything wrong."

Homura was about to comment, until he realized the former Genin was right. He no longer was a ninja of the leaf, so he couldn't be charged with working with foreign ninja without the council approval.

Hiruzen interrupted the small argument.

"At this moment Naruto, we cannot do anything else. You've proven that Tsukigage has gone rogue, and the council and I would like to formally apologize for not believing you when we should have…but you have no proof on the claim that the Grand Shadow even exists." The Hokage said.

Naruto just stared at the Hokage. The old man slowly stood from his seat.

"This meeting is adjourned." The Hokage said. With that, the council meeting ended. But before the group of former genin could leave, Sarutobi told them to meet him in his office.

The group of Genin did as they were told, and a few minutes later, they stood before the Hokage, with Hiashi standing next to him.

"Naruto and Hinata." Sarutobi said. "We are giving you both an opportunity to be given back your head bands, and your status as Shinobi of the Leaf Village. Due to the recent events, it is clear that we owe you that."

Naruto and Hinata were silent. Mizu, Katashi and Kira waited for their new friends to answer. Hinata looked at her father, who looked at his daughter with emotionless eyes.

Naruto was the first to ask. "Will we be able to participate in the hunt for Tsukigage?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No, you two are Genin. The mission is an SS-Class mission. Tsukigage is a elite ANBU. You two wouldn't stand a chance against him. Besides…the Chunin Exams are starting in two days. You two should be preparing yourselves."

Hinata and Naruto were both silent.

"And besides," Hiashi said, emotionlessly. "Hinata, you have a duty to the Hyuga. That is your first and most important objective."

Hinata did not look at her father, but instead said quietly. "How can I have an obligation to a clan, who has forsaken me?"

"What?!" Hiashi growled lightly. "What did you say to me?!"

"I said!" Hinata almost yelled, much to the shock to Naruto and their new friends. "That you made it perfectly clear to me that I'm not a Hyuga! I'm too weak in your eyes!"

"Don't you dare speak…"

"Or else what!" Hinata said, daring her father.

Hiashi growled lightly. Naruto looked at Hinata, amazed that the normally shy girl was fighting back against her father. He walked in between the two.

"Hinata is not weak!" Naruto said. "And you should think twice before telling Hinata what her obligations are! When it is her right to decide!"

The Hyuga leader clinched his fists.

Naruto glared into the Hyuga's pale eyes.

"**Kit,"** Kurama said, Naruto was surprised at hearing Kurama's voice, this was the first time in hours since he heard his voice. **"Calm down."**

Naruto did so. Hiashi growled lightly and stormed out of the room. Sarutobi was silent. Hinata and Naruto looked at the Hokage, and both said.

"No."

"Why?" Sarutobi asked, shocked.

"Because," Naruto said. "We know there is more to what Tsukigage is up to. And we want to stop him, to do that, we have to work outside of being a ninja."

Sarutobi was silent. He looked at the former genin and sighed. _'He truly is your son…Minato and Kushina.'_

"If I cannot stop you…then I guess I can only help you." Sarutobi said. "Though it will be limited. I can only direct you five."

The five former genin looked at each other in shock.

The Hokage leaned forward and a scroll appeared after an explosion of clouds appeared. He handed Hinata the scroll.

"In that scroll, features details of a former Genin Kunoichi who was from the Village hidden in the clouds. She went missing a week ago." Sarutobi said. "She is skilled at mental jutsu, almost to the effect of our own Yamanaka clan in the leaf. She may be able to assist in translating your visions further, Naruto." Sarutobi said. "Also, the scroll details locations of non sanctioned, but hidden in plain sight, weapon stores. Which sell Shinobi and Samurai grade weaponry. The scroll details the password required to let the owners know you are allies."

"How is the Third Hokage of the Leaf village in the possession of a map which shows locations of illegal trading posts?" Mizu asked.

"Simple," The Hokage asked, taking a blow from his pipe. "I've…known some contacts in my youth. They may be willing to help you five." He paused, but continued. "I cannot do anymore for you five…but I will say this. Becareful, you all maybe from different villages, but it is a dangerous world. You have no village that will support you…you are no longer ninjas. But I believe you will find what you are looking for. Good luck."

With that, the five former Genin bowed their heads, and left the room. When the door shut. Sarutobi leaned in his chair, and turned his attention to the far wall, where the pictures of the previous Hokage's were hung. Sarutobi looked at the picture of the forth hokage, and sighed.

"I hope he is ready…Minato."

**A/N:**

**Next Time: New Equipment/Naruto's New Look  
**

**Now, I will remind everyone that this is a NaruHina fic, but it will take time for their relationship to become official. And after the next chapter, that is when things will start to speed up both in terms of action and Naruto and Hinata's relationship.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Naruto's New Look

**Chapter 7: New Equipment/Naruto's new look**

**A/N:**

** After this chapter, the group will leave the Village and their mission will official begin.**

**Shout Outs: **

**Rose Tiger: I don't hate Hiashi, but I wouldn't give him the "World's Best Dad of the year" award. But I always wanted to see a scene where Hinata stood up to Hiashi, but didn't get into a fight with him.**

**Haru Kitsune: Thank you for the advice. I never had intentions on making this fic similar to the first Mass Effect, though the idea of Tsukigage going rogue is similar, along with the recruitment of the squad. And I don't watch the Anime, so I had no idea that there was such a clan…But again, your feedback is greatly appreciated.**

…**.**

The group had just arrived at one of the weapons stores, which was located near the eastern side of the village. The Building was neither well made, nor poorly made. But in truth, no one would expect that this place would be a cache for people who wanted Samurai/Ninja grade weaponry. The group knew they were taking a risk working with none sanctioned weapons dealers, plus they were no longer even Genin. But they all knew they needed equipment, so they had to take that risk.

Naruto was the first to open the door, the door made a small moaning noise as he opened it. Inside…there were literally NOTHING on the shelves. For a few minutes, the former Genin walked through the empty store and examined it.

Mizu crossed his arms. "Well…looks like your old Hokage's info is outdated." Mizu commented. "I mean there is nothing-" Mizu was cut off when suddenly, an old appeared in a cloud of smoke, in front of Mizu.

"HELLO!" The old man said cheerfully.

Mizu jumped back, surprised.

"What can I do for you young Genin!" The old man said. The old man walked with the help of a cane, he wore plane brown clothing, his thin grey beard was the only sign of hair on his head.

Mizu felt sweat role down his forehead, by now the others walked up to him and examined the elderly man.

"Uhh…uh…" Mizu said nervously, still trying to act calm.

"We're here for weapons old man." Katashi said, straight to the point.

The old man rubbed his beard lightly.

"Weapons you say?" He asked. "I don't sell any…in fact; this store has been closed for years." He said, walking over to the counter. He sat on a stole…and pulled out a certain yellow book.

Hinata leaned closer to Naruto, and whispered. "Isn't that book the same one your sensei reads…"

Naruto nodded. "Never knew what was so amazing about that damn book."

Kira looked at her friends. "You don't know?"

Naruto and Hinata shook their heads. Kira lightly rubbed her forehead. "You'll learn sooner or later." Hinata and Hinata glanced at one another, Kira almost seemed…creeped out.

Naruto walked up to the counter and leaned forward. "Listen old man!" Naruto said, somewhat loud. "We know you sell weapons here! In fact, a certain friend told us you did! And what we needed to tell you!"

The old man looked up from his book, and raised a wrinkled eyebrow.

"Really boy?" He asked. "And what might that be?"

Naruto smirked, and said. "Typhoon of steel and fire."

The old man put his book down and leaned forward. He eyed the blond and his friends.

"So," He said. "Old Hiruzen has got me some costumers." The old man chuckled. "You five must be pretty desperate to come to one of us for weapons, especially since I assume you five are not shinobi…or used to be…whatever. It doesn't matter to me."

The old man stood up and motioned to the former genin to follow him. They did so. The old man lead the five to the back of the building, towards the back of a staircase. The old man held his hands up in a seal, and muttered a few words before saying "Release."

Suddenly a seal appeared on the wall, which then vanished. That's when the "Wall" began to descend into the floor. Revealing a flight of wooden steps. The old man walked in first, with the former genin following behind. Eventually, they entered a large circular room with shelves and shelves of ninja tools and weaponry, spanning from Kunai knives, to shurikans, swords and bombs.

"Feel free to take as much as you'd like." The old man said waving his hand forward lazily.

Hinata looked at the old man. "Don't you want money?"

"HA!" The old man laughed, without humor. "Girl, in my age, and how much I've sold, I could easily buy myself a expensive castle, and have PLENTY of money left over. How much you take, and what you take, is of no matter to me. All I ask is that you tell no one."

The former Genin nodded. With that, they began to fill their tool bags with the tools they would need. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking at the different clothing there were that Ninja would commonly wear. The attires did not just stop at Leaf Village style, but also through the other villages from Grass, Waterfall, Mist, Rock, Sand, Cloud, Rain and even Sound, a new hidden village which had recently been founded.

Naruto was impressed, whoever these people were that The Hokage directed Naruto and the others to, they had quite the influence. Naruto was about to stop looking, until that's when he saw a set of clothes which caught his eyes.

The set of clothing was predominately black with red markings. On the back of the jacket, was the symbol of a red fox head. Naruto smirked. Slowly he took the set of clothing.

…..

After ten minutes of finding weaponry that suited each genin's fighting style respectively. They all waited for Naruto up on the top level. After a few minutes of waiting. Naruto walked up the steps, in his new set of clothing. The clothing were predominately black with red markings. Over his hands were white tape. Strapped to his back, was a medium sized katana with a black and red hilt, with a small keychain attached to the end with the same fox symbol on the back of his jacket.

Hinata and the others were slightly shocked, to the others, from Hinata's explanation, Naruto normally wore orange. But to see him in…a more darker set seemed surprising to the others.

Naruto saw the surprise in his friends' eyes. He shrugged and smiled. "Hey, at least I won't stick out like a sore thumb like I did before."

"I know but…" Hinata commented. "It looks so different…"

"And better!" Katashi said straight to the point. Naruto grinned.

"Plus, I like the fox references on the jacket and the sword." Mizu commented.

Naruto nodded. But as he did, he noticed that the old man seemed to be looking at Naruto with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

The old man's attitude changed from curious, to joyful. "Oh nothing!" He said. He then grew slightly serious again. "Now, I don't know what you five are up to…but please do be careful. But if you do need any more equipment, I'll be sure to send a letter to tell my friends to keep an eye out for you five."

The others nodded.

With that, the group of former genin left the weapons store. As the door shut, the man's eyes remained emotionless. He then scratched his chin, and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began write the words.

**I've found him.**

….

The group made their way to the Leaf Village's huge gates. Naruto and Hinata walked ahead of the group, and when they reached the leaf village gates, they weren't about to stop, until Naruto heard someone yell his name.

He and Hinata turned around, and saw Sakura and Sasuke approaching, with Kiba and Shino not too far behind. Mizu, Kira and Katashi knew they should not get involved in the conversation and stood to the side.

When Naruto and Hinata's former team members stopped in front of them. The six were silent, until Sakura spoke first.

"Kakashi Sensei said you two were leaving with three foreign ninja…something about going after Tsukigage." Sakura said. "So we just wanted to find you two before you left."

"Yeah," Kiba said. "But also Shino and I wanted to tell you Naruto to look after Hinata, and not to let anything happen to her." Akamaru, Kiba's ninja hound barked in agreement.

"You can trust me." Naruto said. "I promise, she'll be fine."

"She'd better be." Kiba said, with a hint of warning in his tone.

Shino, the insect user of Hinata's former team, calmed the tension. "We trust you Naruto." Shino said emotionlessly.

Naruto and Hinata spoke with their respective former teammates on their own for a few minutes.

"Sorry Naruto…" Sakura said. "For not believing you…The Hokage said that you were right about Tsukigage, and that you lost your ninja status because we didn't believe you." Sakura said, her voice filled with apology.

"It's alright Sakura." Naruto said. He scratched the back of his head. "I know I wouldn't want to believe it either."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who gave Naruto an expressionless look.

"Good luck out there." Sasuke said. Holding out his hand. Naruto smiled lightly and shook his former teammate's hand. "Don't die on us, dope." Sasuke said, in a friendly tone, rather than his provoking manner.

Naruto smirked and nodded.

"So who's going to take my place?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Kakashi sensei says that the council is considering adding a genin named Sai…we haven't met him yet." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Well, good luck with the Chunin exams." Naruto said. They both nodded. Naruto then turned around and walked back to the group with Hinata.

With no more words to be said, the five genin darted forward down the dirt road, their journey officially started.

**A/N: **

**Next Time: The Seeress of the Cloud**


	9. Chapter 8: The Seeress of Cloud

**Chapter 8: The Seeress of Cloud**

Mari woke with a start; the violent shaking caused enormous noise in the caverns. Mari quickly stood up, reaching for her tanto and strapping it to her back, and finally grabbing her Cloud Head band, a keepsake for when she was once a Genin of the Village hidden in the Clouds. She quickly braided her white hair just enough so it didn't get in the way of her sight. The small stone chamber had served as her room for the past week while she had taken refuge inside the enormous temple, which dated back to the time of the sage of six paths.

She quickly ran out of the small room and into a long dark stone made corridor. She ran through the corridor while at the same time avoiding the roof's supports collapsing on her. Eventually, she made her way into a long open room, she stood atop a balcony, which she quickly vaulted over the railing and fell to the ground a few feet below. When she landed, she saw several people in the same room, each of them wore clothing which confirmed them to be excavators and researchers, they were all scrambling around, grabbing their gear so they could escape the collapsing temple. Mari ran to the lead researcher, a woman in her late forties.

"Miss Goto!" Mari yelled. The woman looked up at Mari. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know…I've lost contact with the others in the ruins." Miss Goto said. "This is to violent for a cave in!"

Mari nodded. "Get your people out!" She yelled.

"Mari…my niece…she's in the upper levels…"

"I'll get her! GO!" Mari yelled. Miss Goto nodded, she turned to the others and yelled at everyone to evacuate.

Mari quickly darted through the corridors of the Temple, making her way of the stair cases and avoiding the debris that fell. As she made her way up to the top level, she found Miss Goto's niece, Hisoka, a nine year old who accompanied her aunt to see what it was like to excavate ruins.

"Hisoka!" Mari yelled, she quickly ran to the younger girl, but suddenly a pillar fell in between the two. Before it hit the ground, Mari drew her Tanto, which suddenly was covered in white electricity. Mari slashed upwards, cutting the pillar in half before it fell.

The nine year old laid huddled up against the wall, covering her head.

"Mari…" The younger girl whimpered.

"It's alright…" Mari said, supporting the girl onto her back. "We're going to get out of here…"

But before the former Cloud Genin could move, she heard someone say over the roar.

"Not sure I'll allow that!" Mari spun around in time to avoid a kunai flying right at her.

She spun her head to see the man she had been dodging while doing her research for the past three weeks, Tsukigage. The former ANBU Ghost of the Hidden Leaf.

"Shit…" The twelve year old muttered. She clutched Hisoka tightly. "Hang on!"

Tsukigage smirked, and held up his hand, making a rather…unique hand seal. Suddenly, time stopped around the former Genin and the young girl, even the rocks stopped falling. Mari attempted to move her body, but it did not respond, she couldn't move her eyes.

Tsukigage smirked and approached the girl. When he was close enough, he reached for the girl's chin and clutched it tightly. Tsukigage's eyes slowly shifted from their normal color, to pure black and violet. Mari felt her entire body go cold, she felt something…touch her mind, realizing what was happening, Mari focused her chakra throughout her body.

"_Forbidden Jutsu: MENTAL STASIS!" _Mari yelled mentally. Suddenly, Tsukigage's eyes widened…and he froze. His eyes moved around rapidly.

'_Release!' _Mari mentally screamed. Within seconds, she regained control of her body, but time resumed. With no option left she saw the hole in the floor, and jumped down it, holding Hisoka close.

Mari gritted her teeth as the two fell faster to the ground miles below. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, but that's when everything…became nothing.

….

Naruto and the others had been travelling for three days; they had stopped at some outpost villages, but made sure it was only for a few hours before they continued moving. During that time, the five former Genin trained with one another, and tested one another's skills.

Hinata's skills with Taijutsu and her family's fighting style improved with her training with Katashi who, using his heavy body armor was able to avoid taking heavy damage from the hits that Hinata sent his way.

Naruto's taijutsu increased rapidly as well, along with his training in using his new sword. Luckily the sword didn't only look good, but it also had an interesting function to become stronger with the amount of chakra pushed into it. But from what Mizu had told Naruto, the sword would be greater in use if Naruto could use elemental chakra, which at the moment Naruto had no skills in. The team agreed to help Naruto and Hinata both discover their elemental affinities once they reached another outpost village that could supply the equipment needed for elemental training.

At the moment, the group had set up camp and were eating dinner. Which, much to Naruto's disappointment, was not Ramen. But he kept his mouth shut, since both Mizu and Hinata made the dinner. Simple rice with beans and little meat.

While the group ate, they sat in a circle while eating around a fire. The group normally ate and talk, got to know one another since they all knew that the mission they were on maybe a long one. So it was best to know each other well. Tonight however, the group was silent and just focused on eating.

That was, until they all heard the sound of footsteps approach the camp. Instantly, everyone stood up, weapons drawn.

"Come out!" Katashi yelled.

Sure enough, out came a man covered in dirt and blood.

"Please! Help!" The man said. Everyone eased up.

The man staggered over to the group, Mizu and Kira ran up to the man and supported him by his arms. They sat him down on the ground lightly. Hinata quickly reached into her pack, and pulled out some meds from her bag, which included ointments, syringes, med pills etc.

She reached for a container of ointment. She kneeled next to the wounded man and opened the container, dapped her index and middle fingers into the ointment and rubbed the ointment on the wounds.

"This will numb the pain for now and heal…you should be fine in a few hours." Hinata said the man whinced lightly, feeling the sting of the ointment doing it's work through the wounds. Hinata then bandaged the wounds up.

"Never mind about me!" The man exclaimed while Hinata continued to mend him. "My friends…they need help!"

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Your friends?" He asked.

The man nodded. "Yes…we're an excavation team, our town isn't too far from here but I'm too wounded to continue…we were unearthing an ancient temple not too far from here. I escaped before all of the entrances were blocked…damn it…" The man said clutching his head lightly and shaking his head rapidly. "Miss Goto was down there…and her niece…and Mari…"

"Wait," Hinata said. "Did you say Mari?"

"Yeah," The man said while nodding. "A former Cloud Genin. She came to our town just a few weeks ago, said she was a fan of ancient history."

Katashi looked over at Naruto. "Sounds like the girl that your Hokage suggested we find."

Naruto nodded.

Mizu stood up. "If she's in there then we'll take all the help we can get."

"But I think we should help the people trapped inside." Kira said. "It just wouldn't feel right leaving them in there, especially in an unstable environment like that."

Naruto nodded. "I say we divide into two teams." Naruto suggested. "Hinata, Kira and I can search for Mari, while Mizu and Katashi can save the people still trapped inside."

Mizu, Kira and Hinata nodded, but Katashi seemed reluctant. "Why am I assigned to rescue?" He asked disappointment evident in his voice.

"Well," Naruto said. "Think about it, out of everyone in this group, you're the most physically the strongest. You excel at Stone based Jutsu, you can use your jutsu to keep the ceiling from collapsing on you and Mizu. You can also heat the rock up, Mizu can cool it and then you can smash it."

Katashi rubbed his chin, thinking about it carefully. He smirked. "I like your thinking, boss."

Thoug unofficial, the others looked to Naruto as the _de facto _leader of the group, mainly due to him taking charge and bringing the group together. Hinata noticed a major change in her crush's personality, he was no longer that goofy or naive…she wondered sometimes what happened to the old Naruto, the goof ball and loudmouth Naruto. But she made no comments; she still liked the new Naruto. He was still goofy, but was much more calmer now.

Hinata looked at the man, who was now patched up. "You should be patched up enough to return to your town. But I suggest you still get to a doctor."

The man nodded. "Thank you…all of you." He looked up at Naruto. "Please, save them."

Naruto nodded, and with that, the man stood up, and limped away, while Naruto and the others packed up and darted into the direction of the ruins. The group leapt through the branches of the trees, covering more distance. Eventually, they saw a clearing in the trees, and landed on the ground, and saw the ancient temple.

It was BIG. It stood at about thirty stories…

Mizu whistled. "This should be interesting." He said.

With that the group approached one of the entrances, which was covered in debris. Naruto looked at Katashi, and nodded to the debris. Katashi smirked and cracked his knuckles. He walked up to the debris in the way and sent his fist flying forward, making contact with the debris, which crumbled into a thousand pieces.

The group entered the temple, and looked down the dark corridors. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and saw several chakra signals in the lower upper levels, and two chakra signals in the lower levels.

"I see several chakra systems up on the upper levels, while there are two on the lower levels." Hinata said, deactivating her Byakugan. "I think Mari is one of them on the lower levels."

Naruto nodded. "Let's split up. We'll meet up outside in an hour."

The others nodded, and split into their designated teams.

…..

Mari felt her eyes open, and her head throb. She felt Hisoka on her back, and could feel her breathing, much to Mari's relief. Slowly, the former genin stood up, and laid Hisoka on the ground lightly.

She looked around at the dark chamber…no source of light. Slowly she drew her Tanto and used her lightning chakra to cause electricity to cover it, and used it as a lantern of sorts…and the room lit up with the white light of the electricity. She could now see the walls of the room…which had several drawings on them. Mari's history loving side almost got the best of her, seeing ancient drawings like these, they looked much older than her associates thought.

"Outstanding!" She said. She walked forward into the center of the room…that's when she felt a light rumbling, she looked to the center, and saw a small stone pillar rise from the floor itself…on top of the pedestal, was a small glowing gold gem, completely flawless. Mari smirked. "Wonder how much this would cost…this could give me enough money in my bag to last me for years and years to come. But luckily, I'm not that kind of person." Mari thought out loud. Slowly she approached it, until a giant seal appeared on the ground bellow her, and golden field of energy sent her flying backwards. She landed on the ground lightly.

She stood herself up and looked at the seal on the ground; it covered a certain radius which surrounded the pedestal.

"A security system of sorts…very interesting." She thought aloud. Slowly she reached into her bag and pulled out a small piece of paper, she bit down on her thumb and drew a symbol on the tag. She slowly walked forward with the tag, and was prepared to brace herself. She then felt her hand touch the invisible force of the field, and slapped the tag on it. "Release!" She said, the tag had several black lines come out from under it and spread throughout the field. But as the lines were about to cover the field completely, the tag burned up into ash…and the lines vanished.

Mari sighed angrily.

"This could take a while…"

….

Naruto, Hinata and Kira were making their way through the long dark corridors of the temple. As they were now descending down a long flight of stairs.

Naruto led the two, but as the group reached the ground floor, Naruto suddenly felt his head start to feel light. Naruto stumbled back from the sudden sensation, but felt a pair of hands support him up.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto slowly turned to look at his friend, but when he did, he wasn't looking at Hinata…he looking at a Hyuga, though the Hyuga girl looked like Hinata, it wasn't her. She looked older, her hair longer and went down to her back, the woman wore a white Kimono dress, blazed with several blue and red streaks.

But that's when his vision returned to normal, and saw Hinata…

Naruto felt his cheeks blush a crimson red. "I'm…fine Hinata…thanks…" He said, nervously.

Hinata's cheeks flushed red as well…deep in Naruto's mind he could hear Kurama chuckling.

Kira watched the small display and couldn't but chuckle lightly. But she stopped when she saw movement in the shadows.

"Uh…guys!" Kira said, making one of her bones in her arm to extend forward as a sword.

Hinata and Naruto saw it as well. Naruto gripped his katana's hilt while Hinata prepared her byakugan. Hinata surveyed the room, trying to find whatever it was that was moving. But that's when she saw not one…but two…no…FIVE of…whatever it was.

"Naruto…Kira…" Hinata said quietly. "There's five of them…"

Naruto drew his Katana and slowly moved forward into the corridor. Kira and Hinata standing behind him and watching behind or to the sides. But as the light of the staircase became faint, small scrapping noises could be heard, becoming louder. Hinata continued to observe the area with her byakugan…but she couldn't pin point where the things were at. She was about to deactivate the Byakugan…until she could've sworn she felt a small…warm breeze touching her neck.

She at first thought it was nothing…until she realized to things, one; they were in a ruin, area was surrounded in walls, there couldn't be a breeze…especially a warm one on a night like this. And two…the "breeze" was coming from the Byakugan's infamous blind spot…right behind her neck!

Hinata, on instinct, spun around and slammed her fists into whatever was behind her, she felt her fist's hit something wet, and furry. She then heard a loud screech. Naruto and Kira spun around to see that Hinata had hit an unknown enemy. Hinata couldn't see what she hit, but she knew one thing, it was NOT human.

Seconds later, there were several screeches and roars echoing down the corridor. Naruto looked forward and saw a pair of violet eyes with slit pupils. Naruto felt chills run up his spine. He charged forward with his katana ready, he then slashed his katana at the shadowed enemy, he felt the sword make contact and a low animal like moaning came. Naruto turned to his allies, he heard them running towards him, though he couldn't see them.

"Run!" Naruto yelled to the others. He, Kira and Hinata quickly darted through the corridor; they heard the sound of metal scratching against stone. They did not know what enemy they were fighting, but they knew they had to get into a lit area. Sure enough, they saw light at the end of the corridor.

When they reached the end, that's when a shadow appeared in front of the group, the next thing Naruto and the others felt as they exited the corridor and into an open area, was a chill run down their spine and something throw them to the far wall.

Naruto was the first to look up…and saw the figure that had thrown them. Tsuigage stormed up to Naruto and grabbed the recovering Jinchuriki by his collar and then slammed him into the wall.

Tsukigage smirked.

"Thought you were busy with the exams! Nine tailed brat!" Tsukigage said.

Naruto tried to force Tsukigage to release him by grabbing Tsukigage's forearm and using Kurama's strength, crush it. But Tsukigage smirked, realizing what he was trying to do.

"I'm not like those weaklings in my army who claim to be "SS-rank"." He says. He then threw Naruto across the room, Naruto felt himself fly through a stone wall, and smash through it, entering yet another open chamber.

….

Mari heard the crash; she spun around and saw a blond haired boy hit the ground a few feet away. Mari quickly ran to the boy and stared in shock at the boy…it was **him**.

"Oh Kami…" Mari said in surprise. But as she was about to examine the boy, she saw Tsukigage walk through the hole in the wall.

The former Ghost smirked at Mari. Mari quickly stood in front of the blond haired boy, and drew her tanto and a kunai knife in her other hand.

Tsukigage merely smirked.

"I'd be a lot more worried about myself than about him." Tsukigage said, he looked at the pillar, and the crystal on it. His eyes seemed to darken. "At least you've done the hard work for me."

Tsukigage lunged forward, katana drawn. Mari and Tsukigage's blade's clashed against one another. But before Mari could make another strike, Tsukigage somehow phased through Mari, and kicked her from behind, sending her staggering backwards. Tsukigage held his sword up backhanded, black flames covered his sword as twirled it around.

But before he could do anything else, he heard a light whistling from behind him, he smirked and held his sword up, and he saw a small bone like projectile split in two when it came into contact with his sword. He turned and saw Kira and Hinata come through the hole of the wall. Tsukigage and Hinata's eyes met briefly, but the eye contact was broke when Tsukigage stabbed his sword in the ground, and rushed at the two former Genin. The Kira and Hinata entered a tai jutsu battle against the rogue ANBU. But even with the combined skills of the Kaguya and Hyuga, they were no match for Tsukigage's elite training. Whatever the two former Kunoichi threw at him, he would either counter it just flat out cancel it out. Kira was eventually knocked out of the battle after Tsukigage slapped a paralyzing seal tag on her forehead. Hinata tried to hold her own, but her Eight Trigrams thirty two palms was no match for Tsukigage.

After Hinata attempted to land another strike, Tsukigage caught both of her hands and held her close to him. The two made direct eye contact. Tsukigage's eyes were filled with conflict, wondering whether or not to continue to let her live, or to kill her.

But before Tsukigage could react, Hinata kneed him in the abdomen, catching the rogue off guard. Hinata was free and struck him in the chest, hard. Tsukigage staggered backwards and clutched his chest. Suddenly, black chakra began to leak out of his body. He looked up at the Hyuga heiress.

Mari quickly recovered and stood next to Hinata.

"We have to protect your friend!" Mari said. Hinata looked at Mari. She continued. "I can't explain everything, but we have to make sure he will live."

Hinata nodded.

Mari slapped her hands together. "When I launch my jutsu, attack." She ordered. She made a series of hand seals. "Wind Style: Whirlwind Flail!"

Suddenly the air around Mari's hand became visible and swirled around her hand. She threw the sphere forward at Tsukigage and the small sphere turned into a miniature, but strong tornado, which absorbed Tsukigage, and sent him flying towards the ceiling, smashing into it, and falling back to the ground in a loud crash, which caused Tsukigage's body to make a sickening CRACK!

Hinata winced when she heard the noise. But quickly ran to Naruto and helped him up.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened.

"Hina…ta…" He said, weakly.

"You'll be alright…" Hinata said, reassuringly. Naruto looked over at Mari who was supporting the now recovering Kira, who had been released from the seal.

"I missed a lot…" Naruto muttered. Hinata nodded.

Mari looked over at Naruto, she opened her mouth to speak, until time stopped, leaving Mari and Kira frozen. But Naruto and Hinata were the only ones unfrozen. The two former Genin looked at the room in shock, wondering who cast the strange jutsu.

"It's not jutsu…if that is what you are wondering." A gruff voice echoed throughout the room. Hinata and Naruto tensed up. Naruto drew his sword. "Do you feel it? The cold shiver running down your spine?" the voice called out.

Naruto and Hinata now stood back to back.

That's when, from the direction where the now crippled Tsukigage lay; a man wearing strange black and violet armor came walking out. The armor was heavy weight, his helmet decorated with several chains and feathers. Strapped to his back, was a sword half of the warrior's size. Hinata and Naruto tensed up.

The armored figure approached Tsukigage's unconscious body, he held his hand up, which was now covered in blood red light.

"Awaken," The man said, in an emotionless tone. "Do not let **him** live."

Suddenly, Tsukigage's eyes opened up.

"Yes…Arbiter…" The Tsukigage said. "Of death."

The man vanished, and Tsukigage stood up. Naruto slowly pushed Hinata behind him. Tsukigage glared at Naruto. His eyes filled with killer intent, which almost caused Hinata and Naruto to convulse.

Tsukigage drew his katana.

"DIE!" He roared. Within a second, Tsukigage was in front of Naruto, Naruto raised his sword, just barely blocking the strike. And instantly, time resumed. Tsukigage then kicked Naruto in the right side of his ribs, causing Naruto to kneel, he then kicked Naruto in the chest, sending the blond haired fighter flying across the room.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. But suddenly, Tsukigage lifted Hinata up by the throat.

Tsukigage met Hinata's eyes. "Die…Hinata."

But before the former ANBU could react, a massive wave of killer intent filled the room, which caused even Tsukigage's aura to be weak. Tsukigage looked at the source…and saw massive waves of blood red chakra flowing from the area where Naruto was kicked to. Tsukigage smirked, and then turned Hinata around, her back facing him, and his katana close to her throat.

Mari and Kira were about to come to Hinata's rescue, but stopped, when they heard a feral growl.

"Feel that…Hinata." Tsukigage whispered into the ear of his friend who he once loved as his little sister. "Feel that killer aura…that chakra…tell me…do you know the stories? The stories of the Tailed Beasts? How they were sealed away into human hosts, but the nine tailed Fox was supposedly defeated by our once great Fourth Hokage? What if I told you, it was all a lie! What If I told you, the fox was sealed away into a child…what I if I told you that your crush, the boy you love, is actually…the host of the Nine tailed fox."

Hinata was too shocked to respond…the red chakra was becoming more and more intense.

"Don't believe me…but you'll see in a few seconds, which your little boyfriend isn't as pure as you'd want to believe." Tsukigage whispered. Sure enough, Naruto walked out of the debris…but Hinata watched as she saw that the chakra which surrounded her crush, took the shape a human sized fox, she saw one tail flailing around, Naruto's arms were covered in the red chakra and took the form of claws.

Naruto's canine's were sharper and longer. His eyes no longer the beautiful cerulean color they normally were. His irises were now crimson red, with his pupils as slits.

Tsukigage smirked.

Mari and Kira were shocked at what they have seen.

Tsukigage called out to Naruto. "Listen here, demon brat! You come at me! I kill her!" Naruto's footsteps stopped. "I am not afraid to slit her throat. I may have been her friend, but I am not afraid to kill her right her, right now! Try me Naruto! Or should I call you! Naruto! Jinchuriki of the nine tailed DEMON fox!"

Naruto's blood red eyes watched the former ANBU like a Hawk. But that's when Naruto's eyes looked over to Kira, and nodded. Kira nodded back, a small dagger sized bone appeared in her hand. Naruto looked at Tsukigage, and smirked.

"You think I'm like the other Jinchuriki? In terms of how I control my tailed beast!" Naruto called out, his voice somewhat feral…but in control, even with the power he has.

It took Tsukigage a second to realize it, but when he realized it, it hit him hard: Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of the academy…had control, and was in peace, with his tailed beast!

Before Tsukigage could react, he heard something fly at him, letting go of Hinata, he dodged the knife thrown at him. Before he could react, Naruto was in front of him, chakra claw extended. Naruto slashed upwards with his chakra claw, sending the former ANBU backwards. The Rogue recovered, and used a fire ball jutsu, only for Naruto's chakra cloak to absorb it. Tsukigage prepped to use another jutsu, but was interrupted when he felt someone hit him from behind, he suddenly lost all control of his chakra. Tsukigage, staggering, looked behind him, to see that Hinata had somehow snuck up from behind him…and hit him in a crucial point. He grit his teeth. He looked behind him, seeing Naruto's tailed beast chakra retreat. Tsukigage realized this battle would take too long without his chakra. He then held his hands up, and vanished in a black cloud of smoke.

"Damn it…" Naruto yelled.

Mari and Kira ran over to Naruto and Hinata. Mari looked at Hinata and Kira in confusion.

"Excuse me, I know we just met…but why aren't you two…not surprised or shocked deeply that your friend here is a jinchuriki? I mean…"

"I told them." Naruto said. "After we left my village I told my friends…and they accepted me."

It was true, days before the group arrived at the ruins, Naruto told them the truth about his past, how he was Kurama's jinchuriki. Though the team was surprised, they did not hold it against Naruto. And understood that he should not be blamed for the previous rampages of Kurama. To Hinata, she felt her feelings for Naruto increase, though she still had not told the others or Naruto. Though Mizu, Kira and Katashi were aware of her feelings for Naruto.

Mari nodded. "Amazing…" She said. She coughed lightly. "I suppose you all know who I am?"

Kira, Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah…you're Mari right?" Naruto asked. Mari nodded. "Look, I know we just met, but we're trying to stop Tsukigage, the guy…"

"The guy who attacked us, I know who he is. He's been tracking me for weeks." Mari said.

"That's half the explanation done." Kira said.

"And I'm assuming you know about his plan…revolving around the Grand Shadow?" Mari asked.

"How did you…" The Three former Genin began.

Mari interrupted. "Back at my village, I was a Seeress." She said. "Though I can't predict the future, I was assigned to look after an artifact. It was called…"

"The Oracle." Naruto said.

"Yes…but Tsukigage stole it…but he needs someone who knows how to use it to activate it. I am the only one in my village who can activate it. Due to my mental jutsu." Mari said. She then looked at the crystal on the pedestal. "Which is why I came here." She said. She approached the pedestal. "This pedestal holds an artifact, made by the Sage of Six paths himself…but I cannot get through the barrier I'm…wait!"

But before Mari could say anything more, Naruto approached the barrier…and to everyones surprise, it let him through. Mari's eyes widened.

'_He…He really is…' _Mari thought, but as Naruto approached the glowing gold crystal, which glowed as he approached. Naruto picked up the crystal, which suddenly…broke into pieces when he touched it.

Naruto felt beads of sweat role down his head.

'_Ah crap…' _Naruto thought. _'You're not going to cause me grief right Kurama…Kurama?'_

But there was no reply. Naruto turned to the others who lightly rubbed their heads.

"Well," Mari said. "Looks like it must've been a fake; no crystal could brake like that…but why would they make an impenetrable barrier?"

Naruto approached Mari.

"Look…we need your help." Naruto said. "I touched a red gem that Tsukigage had, it was called the profit. It burnt a vision into my mind…but it's fragmented. The Hokage at me and Hinata's old home told us you could help."

Mari rubbed her chin and nodded. "I guess I could help…but first…"

She was cut off mid sentence when the room began to shake.

Naruto then heard his communication device over his ear make noise.

"_Boss…you alright!" _Mizu's voice said.

"We're fine, we got Mari…Are the survivors alright?" Naruto asked.

"_Yeah, but the temple's collapsing! Where are you!" _Mizu asked.

"We're coming!" Naruto said. He looked to Kira and Hinata and they nodded. Mari had run over to Hisoka, who was still unconscious and lifted her up. The former Genin then began to run out of the temple.

….

Mizu, Katashi and the survivors stood away from the temple as it began to collapse to the ground. Mizu felt his fist tighten when he didn't see the others yet. But sure enough, right at the last second. Naruto, Hinata, Kira and Mari, his estimation, carrying an unconscious girl made it out of the exit before the Temple fully collapsed.

Naruto and the others collapsed to the ground after the made safe distance from the collapsing ruins.

Naruto breathed a deep sigh of relief. He looked at Hinata and the two laughed lightly.

Mizu and Katashi ran to the rest of the group.

"Glad ya made it out." Katashi said. "Would've sucked if you all died."

Naruto just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot big guy." Naruto said. Mizu and Katashi helped the others up.

Miss Goto ran over to Mari, and saw her niece with her. The lead researcher thanks the group of former genin for saving her niece and for helping them. And for that, they were allowed to stay at the research groups home town for as long as they'd like.

…..

Three hours passed, and the six former genin had gotten fed, bathed and rested up. And at three o'clock the next morning, the group sat in their room that they were allowed to stay in at the town's Inn.

The group sat in a circle while Mari officially introduced herself.

"I appreciate what you all did for me, saving me from Tsukigage." Mari said. "I will do what I can to assist you in this mission of yours."

Katashi grunted lightly.

"But what can you do?" He asked.

"I'm skilled in lightning based jutsu, and Wind." She said. "Also mental based jutsus seem to be my excel point."

"And what can you…" Katashi was cut off mid sentence when he froze. Mari smiled and snapped her fingers, Katashi regained consciousness.

"I can paralyze my opponent with my jutsu's, temporary, but when they come to, I could already have beaten them down." Mari said.

"That sounds useful," Mizu said.

"Yeah mist boy, you ain't the one who zoned out for a few seconds." Katashi said, rubbing his head.

This earned a laugh from the group. Naruto stood up.

"You said you could help interpret my vision?" Naruto asked. Mari nodded.

"I will do my best…but from what you told me, my interpretations may not be good enough, since the visions are incomplete." Mari said. She stood up and walked up to Naruto, placing her hand over Naruto's head. The two closed their eyes, and the vision Naruto had days before, began to replay.

…

_Death, darkness…consume._

_The Shadow released it's terrible energy out, the buildings around it burnt in black flames._

_Death, Darkness…Consume!_

_Anyone in it's way, was burnt, dragged, mutilated and then consumed. _

_Death, Darkness…Consume!_

"_Y…will…no…l…"_

_There was a bright light…and…_

…_._

Mari's eyes opened…she stepped backwards briefly and rubbed her forehead. Naruto's eyes opened.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said. "I didn't…"

"It's fine…Naruto." Mari said. "I just…didn't expect that vision to be…" She shook her head. "I couldn't make much out…it's to incomplete, how you were able to put the pieces together this far is amazing…"

Mari rubbed her eyes she looked up at Naruto. "I will fight for you and your team. But now…I need sleep…"

Naruto nodded. "I think we all do." He looked at the others. "Rest up for the rest of the day, then we head for the land of Waves tomorrow."

The others nodded, stood up and went onto do their own business. A few seconds later, only Naruto and Hinata were in the room. Hinata stood up and walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"Wha…why?" Hinata asked, shocked…why should he apologize?

"I'm sorry I used Kurama's chakra…I didn't mean to frighten you." Naruto said. Hinata shook her head. Slowly she got closer and placed her hand on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushed lightly.

"No…don't be sorry." Hinata said. "Thank you…for saving me."

"It was also Kira's help as well…" Naruto said. But before he said anything else, Hinata kissed his cheek. Naruto stood where he was, shocked. Hinata smiled, and slowly walked into her, Kira and Mari's room.

Naruto stood where he was in the main room, shocked. The twelve year old slowly felt a smile cross his face, he then sat down on the couch…and looked up at the ceiling.

Naruto then quietly said. "Maybe…I do have a shot."

**A/N: **

**Next Time: The Order **

**Well, that is proble the longest chapter of the story so far. Hope you guys liked it. That moment between Hinata and Naruto is the starting point of their relationship. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Order

**Chapter 9: The Order**

Mari was alone in the room, Kira and Hinata were outside of the Inn, practicing and improving their skills. The fight between them and Tsukigage made the two former Kunoichi that they had a lot to learn before they could actually fight Tsukigage head to head.

In the mean time, Mari sat on her bed, her legs crossed, hands held up as if she were holding a sphere. Mari closed her eyes, her breathing even and calm. She focused her chakra into her hands, and she felt the air around her body grow col. That's when her mind went blank.

….

"_Does he expect anything yet, Mari?"_

"_Not yet…he doesn't know anything."_

"_And the Atlas?"_

"_Delivered."_

"_Good, when will you arrive?"_

"_In three days. Though I am worried. Master, his friend, Hinata, said that a being that called itself "The Arbiter" appeared."_

"_The Arbiter?!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did he and Namikaze engage in open combat?"_

"_No."_

"_Good…very good."_

"_Master, what is the Arbiter?"_

"…"

"_Master?"_

"_I will have to ask the Mentor himself. But from what I know from the legends, is this, the Arbiter of Death is the Vanguard."_

"_To what?"_

"_To the end of the world."_

"_That serious?"_

"…"

"_How strong is it?"_

"_The stories say very little. But assume the worst. You know what you must do."_

"_Yes."_

"_I will leave you now. Inform us of any changes."_

"_Yes master."_

"_Good luck."_

…

Mari's eyes opened…she slowly lowered her hands and rubbed her eyebrows. She stood up and reached for her bag, and pulled out a small notebook, a pencil, and sat back on the bed, and began to draw three pictures…one was of a phoenix, the other was of a Dragon and finally a fox. She drew the pictures for several minutes, gave them all detail, and then after a half an hour of drawing, she put the book away.

The former Cloud Genin laid on her bed, and began to ponder the events of the previous day.

**A/N: **

**Next Time: Return to Wave**

**I know, short chapter. I promise I'll make up for it later. **


	11. Chapter 10: Return to Wave

**Chapter 10: Return to Wave**

**A/N: Nothing much to say on this authors note. But just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed thus far in the story. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

**Shout Outs:**

**Adngo714: I won't say much about the Rasengon or other jutsu's related to it, but there are more than one ways to become a sage in this story.**

**Rose Tiger: Be prepared for a long hunt…because Tsukigage is very illusive**

**PikaPower: Thanks :)**

** : There is a reason why Kurama has gone silent. But it will be revealed later on.**

…**..**

'_Kurama!' _Naruto thought loudly, while sitting in a meditation position, with Hinata and the others watching him. _'Kurama! Answer me! Damn it, you've never been quiet this long!'_

'_Look, you've been silent since we left the Leaf Village…why have you gone silent?'_

In Naruto's mind, he was in the mental plane he and Kurama normally spoke in, ever since he willingly opened up Kurama's cage after the first mission to wave. At times the mental plane the two would talk on after Kurama's release would appear as some kind of forest. But now, the mental plane resembled the old sewer like area that Kurama had been in when he was sealed.

"Look!" Naruto yelled at the empty cage, hoping somehow Kurama was listening. "I've got questions! You're the oldest of the other tailed beasts! What is it about the Grand Shadow that's keeping you quiet?!"

No answer. Naruto ran his left hand through his hair.

"I don't know what's going on…but please…talk to me." He said. "You and I promised to look after one another when I released the seal. That meant more than me calling on your chakra. You're my friend Kurama!"

There was neither movement nor sound within the cage. Except for a brief moment, there seemed to be a loud sigh.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets.

"Fine…we'll talk when you're ready…okay?" Naruto said. Only a light grunt came from the cage.

Naruto then left the mental plane.

….

Naruto's eyes opened and saw the others looking at him, slowly he leaned forward and rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Still not talking…" Naruto said. "Whatever's going on sure has his tongue caught. He refuses to talk or anything."

The others were silent, until Hinata asked. "How come you were still able to call on his Chakra back in the temple?"

"With the barrier between us separated," Naruto began. "I can call on his chakra at will."

"I don't see the big deal in why the big fur ball won't talk," Katashi commented. "If it allows you to use it's chakra, then I see no problem."

"HE," Naruto said. "Kurama isn't an it."

"Whatever," Katashi said.

"And the big deal is this, if Kurama knows about the Grand Shadow, and just how dangerous it is. Then he could help all of us out with his advice." Naruto said. "Since he can temporarily speak through my body to others."

"Can't you speak to him, Mari?" Kira asked.

Mari shook her head. "I think that would be a bad idea." She said. "Mental jutsus and tailed beasts…don't mix well. Plus, especially on a Jinchuriki. Since the Tailed beast can dispel the jutsu, and if Kurama is refusing to talk…I wouldn't want to test that on a tailed beast who wants to be silent."

"So…" Hinata began. "We leave Kurama be." She said, in defense of Naruto's spiritual partner. "If he doesn't want to talk, then we'll wait until he's ready."

"That's right Hinata." Naruto said, standing up. He placed his hand over his chest. "Kurama, as strange as it sounds, has been there for me even when I didn't know it. He's healed my wounds and cured diseases."

Naruto paused, remembering when he was a child how the so called "Demon Fox" healed him without him even knowing it. How he would get a large wound and Kurama would heal it in seconds. How when he had an illness, he recovered faster than most children his age. When he and Kurama first spoke after Wave, he didn't understand why Kurama seemed so unlike himself in the stories told around the Leaf and other villages. Naruto trusts Kurama completely, reason being, if Kurama really wanted to kill Naruto and be free, then he would have done so when the seal was released.

Naruto lightly stretched and looked off into the distance. He could hear the sound of waves in the distance. Slowly, Naruto walked forward, with Hinata and the others following him. They walked for a few minutes. That's when they reached a clearing, in the distance they could see an island with a single bridge connected it to the mainland. Naruto smiled lightly.

The others stopped and looked at the island.

"Guys," Naruto said. "Welcome to the Land of Wave's."

….

While Mari, Katashi and Kira went down towards the bridge that connected to Wave. Mizu, Naruto and Hinata went the grave sight of Zabuza and Haku. The graves were marked with Zabuza's executioner sword stabbed in the ground, and Haku's was marked with a cross.

Mizu kneeled in front of the graves on one knee and looked at Haku's grave.

"All this time…figured my mother and I were the last of the Yuki clan…never thought there would be survivors…but…looks like I truly am the last." Mizu said, solemnly. He stood up. "Would've been nice to meet Haku."

Naruto nodded lightly. "He died protecting Zabuza. Due to his loyalty being that strong."

Hinata looked at Naruto. "You…changed after your mission here…"

Naruto was silent but nodded before saying. "Your views can change after a mission like this…it was a day after Zabuza and Haku were killed that I first officially spoke with Kurama."

Hinata nodded, not wanting to press the subject. After a few more minutes, the group rejoined the others. But Naruto noticed as they approached Mari, Katashi and Kira that their three teammates seemed to be holding back laughter…Naruto raised an eyebrow as they approached.

"What are you three laughing about?" Naruto asked. Kira pointed towards a pillar of the bridge. Naruto looked at the pillar and saw the bridge's name…"The great…Naruto bridge!" Naruto said in amazement and shock.

"Guess you had a major impact on these people." Mari said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck lightly. "Guess that must've been Tazuna's doing…"

"I like it." Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled lightly.

A few minutes later, the group continued to walk down the bridge. It felt weird for Naruto to be on the same bridge that he had been fighting on weeks ago…he remembered his and Sasuke's battle with Haku, him first using Kurama's chakra and seeing Zabuza kill the crime lord Gato.

But he was brought out of his thoughts when the group saw a woman walking down the bridge…she had just appeared out of nowhere and was heading for them. She looked attractive, she had light tanned skin, wore a black kimono with white flower petals designs. Her eyes were a hazel color. She stopped in front of the group and smiled.

"Hello…are you Team Uzumaki?" She asked. The others looked at one another…they had been thinking of a team name…thought Naruto didn't want it to be after his last name…but they went with it…but how did she know their team name. Naruto looked at the woman.

"Yeah…how did you know our team name?" Naruto asked slowly preparing himself.

"Oh, I know much…" She said softly. "Such as who you are…and who exactly you descend from…Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata eyed the woman, she didn't trust her…but what got her thinking was this, her voice sounded…so familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his voice slowly becoming hostile.

"Oh…I'm no one…no one important…" She said.

Kira heard it, the sound of metal sliding across metal. She glanced at Mizu, he nodded briefly.

Slowly the woman held up her hands, and the sleeves of her kimono rolled down…the other's eyes widened. Her hands…were literally razor sharp claws. Before Naruto could react, the woman made a feral growl, and lunged at him. Naruto had no time to react as the woman closed in on him with blinding speed.

But before she could attack, Kira jumped in the way, holding her arms up and her bones on her left arm formed as a shield and blocked the attack. Naruto quickly snapped out of his daze and drew his katana. Hinata and the others were ready for combat.

Naruto stepped in between Kira and the woman, and entered a "Sword on Claw" fight with the woman. The woman was fast with her claws and had agile movement that was so fluid. Naruto slashed at the woman for a minute, until he performed a backflip when he heard Katashi yell.

"Lava Style! Comet Bolt!"

Suddenly, two giant boulders of fire covered rock were sent at the woman, Naruto successfully backflipped over the attack. The woman slashed her claws at the boulder, cutting it in two, but was hit by the second. But when the smoke cleared, she had no burns on her.

But that's when Mari acted.

"Mizu!" She yelled.

"On it!" Mizu said, kunai drawn.

Mari made several hand signs while she and Mizu charged at their opponent.

"Wind/Water Style!" Mizu and Mari yelled at the same time. "Hurricane burst!"

Instantly, whirlwind appeared around the woman with water spiraling in the miniature hurricane, the water spun around so fast, that it began to cut the woman. The woman growled in irritation. After five minutes of being cut and slashed in the miniature hurricane, the storm died. With mist covering the bridge. The woman snarled in irritation. Suddenly, Kira and Hinata appeared from the mist, and began to use their respective tai-jutsu styles to hit the woman. When Hinata was finished with her Gentle Fist style and Kira was finished with her attack, they vanished in the mist. That's when the woman saw a faint red glow from in front of her. Naruto charged forward, currently in his initial Fox state.

He had his sword drawn, instead of the usual red chakra aura around him, the aura was around his sword. He roared as he began to slash at the woman.

"TAILED BEAST STYLE!" Naruto roared. "VERMILION BLADE DANCE!"

In less than thirty seconds, Naruto had delivered one hundred strikes and crippled the woman, sending her backwards. The mist died, and Naruto reverted to normal. The others joined him.

"Who are you!?" Naruto demanded. The woman was kneeling on the ground, clutching her wounds as they bled. "Do you serve Tsukigage?!"

The woman laughed.

Hinata suddenly figured it out!

"Naruto!" Hinata said. "Her voice…she was speaking with Tsukigage on the voice data Kira had retrieved!"

Naruto looked at the woman and pointed his sword at her.

"Where is he?" Naruto demanded. "Where is Tsukigage!?"

The woman looked up at Naruto, suddenly, her eyes changed into violet eyes with her pupil as slits. Slowly she bit her thumb…revealing black blood…she then slid the bleeding thumb on the ground.

"I will not betray…the master…" The woman said, in a dark tone. "Forbidden Jutsu…"

….

Kurama's eyes slowly opened, he watched through Naruto's eyes at his opponent. Kurama watched the woman bite down on her thumb and slide it on the ground. Kurama's eyes widened in alarm.

"**NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE!"**

It was too late.

"DARK FOX!"

…

Instantly a rush of black chakra flew through the air, staggering the group back a bit. Naruto held his ground, trying to look through the air, now filled with heat and a massive wave of killer intent. Before Naruto could react, something tackled him and pinned him to the ground, Naruto looked up, and saw the woman covered in black and violet evil chakra…she had a fox skeleton over her body, and her face could not be seen…behind her, were nine black and violet chakra tails.

"What!" Naruto said in shock.

The woman resembled an eviler version of Kurama…he could feel the massive chakra waves. She was using the Version 2 of the Tailed Beast Chakra shroud, where you became the smaller version of the tailed beast you had sealed in you. Naruto was unable to access this form, due to his body being young and the chakra would be too much for him to handle.

Naruto struggled to break the woman's grasp. But she was to strong. The others were weakened due to the massive wave of chakra released. The woman's mouth slowly opened, Naruto saw black and violet flames start to appear. Naruto quickly focused his tailed beast chakra, but it was no use. The chakra was not responding.

As the flames were about to be released, a loud screech filled the air. The woman looked up, and suddenly Naruto saw a sapphire blue tail swat the woman away. Naruto quickly looked behind him to see who had saved him…and much to his shock, he saw a giant fifty foot tall sapphire blue bird behind him. Naruto looked up into it's eyes, and saw it's light blue irises look down at him. On it's forehead, there was a blue jewel. The same jewel was on it's chest. Slowly it lowered it's head to Naruto, and it's eyes looked to it's neck. Naruto, understanding what it meant, nodded.

He ran to the others, now recovering and looking at the bird in shock, all except Mari, were amazed with the bird. Naruto helped Hinata stand.

"She wants us to get on her back!" Naruto said.

"Wha…" Hinata began.

"I know, but rather with her than with…her." Naruto said, pointing to the chakra covered woman. She nodded, the others quickly stood and Mari, surprisingly, seemed to know what was going on.

"Get on!" She yelled.

The others, not asking questions, got onto the giant bird's back. Naruto however, got onto his neck…for some reason he felt connected with the giant bird. He knew that it was female for some reason. As if he'd known it all of his life.

The bird slowly stood up on it's hind legs, the chakra covered woman began to breath fire at the bird, but the bird flapped it's wings, sending out giant gusts of strong winds at the woman, sending her flying off the bridge. With the woman dispatched, the bird began to flap it's wings and began to ascend into the air. Katashi gripped the bird's feather's lightly.

"I hate flying!" The former Rock genin yelled, a second later, the bird flew off into the sky at high speed.

Naruto felt the wind rush passed him as they flew away from the main city of Wave…he looked up front and saw the bird circle around the island…and begin to descend rapidly into the water.

"OH NO NO NO!" Naruto yelled. Everyone braced themselves, Naruto felt the cold water rush passed him as the bird flew through the water, fast.

Seconds later, Naruto felt the water grow colder. Naruto opened his eyes briefly, and saw they were heading into an underwater cave. Naruto saw the bird successfully avoid the rocks and any object in it's path, after seconds of swimming, it finally went upwards, Naruto saw a break in the water.

Seconds later, the bird flew out of the water, and landed on the ground of an underwater cave.

Naruto and the others slid off of the bird.

Katashi began to mutter to himself as he tried to dry himself off. "First flying! Now underwater! I hate flying! And I hate swimming! That bird better have a good re…oh boy." Katashi paused. The others looked in the direction he was looking, and saw a group of people in black robes standing before them.

Each of the men wore black robes, blazed with white flame designs. Each had a hood covering their heads and the shadows covering their faces. Naruto gripped his katana. But that's when he saw one of the men step forward. His robes were different than the other men's robes. His were blazed with ruby red flame designs, and a symbol of a fox was present on his robe.

He walked forward and stood before Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the man, who now slowly reached for his hood, and pulled it back. He had long red hair, and a deep scar which ran across the right side of his face showing the man had experience in battle.

The man seemed to examine Naruto. Almost as though the boy were familiar.

In an expressionless voice, he said. "Naruto…"

Naruto eased off of his sword's hilt.

"That's me…" Naruto said.

Slowly, a light smile appeared on his lips.

"It's finally nice to meet my own nephew." The man said.

Naruto and the other's, except Mari, eyes widened in shock.

Naruto's "Uncle" then said. "My name is Rikuto Uzumaki…your mother's younger brother."

**Next Time: Family Reunion/Naruto's heritage and ancestry revealed.**

**The next chapter we learn more about the order, and it's patrons and how they are connected to the Uzumaki. **


	12. Chapter 11: Family Reunion

**Chapter 11: **Family Reunion/Naruto's Ancestry/The Siblings

Naruto lay on the bed…he had been silent since after he was introduced to his uncle…his mother's younger brother. The room had a bed, bigger than his old bed back at the Leaf village. There was a table, which had his back pack, sword and his weapon bags on. On the left side of the room was a tapestry which was predominantly black with three circles. Each had a symbol of a supposed mythical creature.

One circle red, with a symbol of a fox in the center.

Another one was blue, with a symbol of a phoenix.

Finally, there was a golden circle with a dragon in the center of it.

Naruto looked at the tapestry from where he laid. He had little to no idea what was going on. After Rikuto introduced himself as Naruto's uncle, it was revealed that Mari was a part of "The Order" and served as Rikuto's student. Naruto and the others were shocked to say the least. But before any questions were answered, the group were sent into the living quarters of the underground facility, which from what Naruto learned, was BIG. While Hinata and the others had to share rooms…Naruto had his own.

Though he felt glad to have a little bit of peace and quiet on his own…he wanted to see his uncle…he had so many questions running through his mind. Most importantly, who were his parents? The question plagued Naruto's mind for years. But Naruto could wait a few minutes.

And then sure enough, there was a knock on the door. Naruto stood up, grabbed his black and red jacket, put it on and strapped his katana to his back. He opened the door, and there was Mari waiting for him.

"Hey…" Mari said. She seemed silent for a minute until she said. "Rikuto-Sensei, your uncle, wanted me to bring you to him and The Mentor."

Naruto nodded.

"Lead on." Naruto said. Mari nodded, he began to follow her through the underground complex.

As they walked, Naruto occasionally saw more robed people, who would bow their head lightly and continue on. Naruto would just make a brief nod in greeting.

As they walked, Mari felt uneasy about not telling Naruto the whole truth. There didn't seem to be any hostility in Naruto's eyes, but she felt the need to apologize.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." Mari said. Naruto looked at his teammate.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For not telling you and the others everything." She said. "I was ordered to keep things a secret until you arrived."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

Mari noticed that Naruto smiled lightly. "So, you're some kind of…ANBU Ghost?"

"Not really." Mari said smiling lightly. "We're…much more secretive than that."

"Did the Hokage know?" Naruto asked. "He gave me the scroll which detailed about you and something about recent activity in Wave."

"No." Mari said. "But let's just say that Sarutobi had friends who were a part of our order."

"Cool…" Naruto said.

The two were silent for a minute, until they reached a giant double door. With the same insignia that Naruto saw on the Tapestry. The pair of doors opened up, with no one moving them. The two former genin stepped through the doors and entered a long open chamber. The chamber had several pillars supporting the room, the far end of the room had a throne, behind it were three giant statues of the three mythical animals that were referenced.

Naruto stepped forward with Mari beside him.

They walked towards the throne, where Rikuto Uzumaki stood to the right of the throne, sitting on the throne was an elderly man. Like Rikuto, the elderly man wore a black robe, though the coloring was different. Instead of the flame designs on the robes being a red color, the elderly man's were a sapphire blue. With references to a phoenix on the robe. The man's hair was grey, and his eyes, from where Naruto stood he could see that the man's eyes were a misty grey…confirming he was blind.

Mari placed her left hand over her chest and bowed her head lightly.

"Lord Uzumaki." Mari said, to the elder man. "I've brought him."

The Elderly man looked in Naruto's general area.

"Naruto?" The Elderly man asked. Naruto slowly stepped forward.

"That's me…" Naruto said.

The man's eyes now focused in the direction of Naruto's voice.

"If I could see…I would say that it would be nice to see my grandson…" The elderly man, now confirmed to Naruto to be his grandfather, much to Naruto's surprise. The old man, sensing his grandson's confusion and surprise, smiled lightly. "But of course due to my old age…and the loss of my sight, I can't really say I could see you now could I?"

Rikuto lightly smiled at his aging father's humor. Naruto laughed lightly.

"Nice to finally meet someone from my family…" Naruto said quietly.

"I understand…Naruto…" Naruto's grandfather said. "It seems…Sarutobi must have had good reasons at keeping your identity secret to the world…after all, he assumed us of the Uzumaki clan and of the Order were wiped out years ago."

Naruto was silent, but shocked. He had a…clan? The Uzumaki?!

Again, as if sensing his grandson's confusion, answered the boy.

"The Uzumaki clan were distant relatives to the Senju clan, the clan in which the Leaf's first and third Hokage's originated from." Naruto's Grandfather said. "Our clan's ancestors each had an ancestor who was connected to the Sage of Six paths."

Naruto crossed his arms.

His grandfather continued. "The stories say of how the Uchiha and the Senju were descended from the Sage of Six paths, the Uchiha inheriting his 'eyes' and the Senju inheriting his 'will'. But the Uzumaki…were different."

"How so?" Naruto asked. "And how come we've never heard of this in history books at the academy?"

"To answer you latter question, the truth of the Uzumaki was kept secret. Only those from within the clan knew the truth. Not even the Senju, our greatest allies, knew the entire truth." His grandfather said. "It was meant as a safeguard to protect the clan…from what we inherited."

"Which was?" Naruto asked.

"We inherited the Sage's will…" His grandfather said, slowly his eyes looked at Naruto, and to Naruto's shock, his eyes began to shift. They became a grey and light purple color and had a ripple pattern…Naruto had never seen a Bloodtraight like that.

But that's when he heard from deep inside his mind, Kurama lightly comment. **"They inherited his Chakra…and his bloodline: The Rinnegan."**

Naruto's grandfather smiled and chuckled.

"It seems Kurama remembers." His grandfather said.

"You…" Naruto said, shocked. "Could hear him?!"

He nodded. "I maybe old…but my ability to read the hearts and minds of others is still strong. The Tailed beast's are no different."

Naruto was silent.

"You want answers, don't you Naruto?" He asked. "Such as, who were your parents? What became of them? And what is it that we, your people, ask of you?"

Naruto remained silent, he already knew what his grandfather already knew what he wanted to ask. So there was no point in asking.

"Very well." His grandfather asked. "Just listen and I will tell you."

Naruto nodded.

"Your mother, my daughter, was Kushina Uzumaki…the heir to the Uzumaki clan." He began. Naruto noticed his uncle looked away briefly, his expression confirmed this was a sore subject. "Your father, was Minato Namikaze…The Leaf Village's famed Yellow Flash. But most commonly known as: The Fourth Hokage."

Naruto felt his eyes widen, shock evident both in facial expression and in his body expression. He was taken aback by this revelation…he was the son of the Fourth Hokage? The savior of the Leaf? And also the same man who sealed…Kurama inside of him?!

"Your father had his reasons Naruto." His grandfather said. "For he knew that you would need the power of Kurama later in your life…at the cost of his, and your mother's, life. He sealed Kurama inside of you." There was a pause. "The story was told that you were killed alongside your parents on the night of your birth. The Third Hokage wanted to change your clan name to Uzumaki in an effort to protect you from the enemies your father had made in his life. We believed the story…but it was only recently we learned that you were alive. Sarutobi believed our clan to be wiped out…if he knew, I want to believe he would have sent you to us."

Rikuto scoffed. "Unless those old fools he calls 'advisors' had any say in the matter if they knew."

Naruto's Grandfather sighed and continued. "I sense a mixture of emotions in you Naruto…hurt and anger towards your father, the one who sealed Kurama in you. He and your mother both loved you with all of their hearts and minds…if there was any other way, they would've have sealed Kurama in someone else…but they knew you were at risk."

Naruto said nothing and looked at the ground emotionless. His Grandfather was right; he did feel anger towards his father. Choosing the village over him…choosing the village's future over his. Though his Grandfather said these words…he still felt resentment against his father.

He looked up at his grandfather.

"Thank you…for telling me." He said. His grandfather nodded. "But now…I want to ask; what is this order? And what is it you want of me and my team?"

"The order…" His grandfather said. "Was created after the bloodfeud between the Senju and Uchiha began. The Sage of Six path's daughter, his biological child, inherited both his will and eyes. The Senju and Uchiha ancestors were students of the Sage, and cared for them as his own sons. The Sage, predicting that there may be a feud between his two students, told his daughter to never reveal her abilities to anyone. Only to her husband and their family. Which I how the Uzumaki kept that secret for centuries. To further hide her abilities, the daughter worked on her ability at Sealing Jutsu. Which the Uzumaki clan later became well known for.

"The Order was created by multiple members of several clans and families throughout the world. In order to serve the daughter's descendents and to protect the world from the underground and the shadows."

Naruto slowly crossed his arms.

"So you're a shadow organization?" Naruto asked. "You run those illegal weapon caches."

His grandfather chuckled. "Oh, they are not illegal. Only those of the order and our allies are able to use them. Our allies may not know we exist. But we are there if they need them…and it seems you found our order's Initiate uniform."

Naruto looked at his clothes and nodded.

"When our contact in the Leaf told us you picked those clothes, and that your appearance matched that of your father's…he knew that you were my grandson." His grandfather said, calmly.

"So you knew I was coming before I even left leaf?" Naruto asked.

He nodded. "Yes…and we are aware of your mission." His grandfather slowly paused, his gaze darkening. "And of the threat you are trying to avert."

"Tsukigage…and the Grand Shadow." Naruto said.

His grandfather nodded. "The order's secondary objective on it's founding, was to prevent the resurrection of the Grand Shadow. But with Tsukigage acquiring his contacts…it has been difficult."

His grandfather stood up.

"Naruto, there is much I can tell you, but so little time to explain." His grandfather said. "But to further explain about the Grand Shadow, and what your visions mean, we must send you to the place where those visions originated from."

Where?" Naruto asked.

His grandfather's eyes darkened. "To the Realm of Dusk."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, confused.

This time, it was Naruto's uncle who answered. "The place where the Grand Shadow first attacked…it rests on the southern half of the world…it no longer supports life."

"And it is where your answers will await." His grandfather continued. "We will assign two specific teammates from the order to go with you."

"I already have a team." Naruto said.

"Yes, but these two will be useful for where you are going." His grandfather said. "Your team will be informed of all you've learned while you are gone. And they will be inducted into the order as well."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "They're great people, but don't order's like this normally have a rite of passage?"

"No." His grandfather said. "They've proven themselves already. They are willing to follow you without question. And have named you their de facto leader. It is only right that they have access to the resources we have. After all…you will take my place when it is time."

"What?" Naruto asked. "I'm not special, yeah I have Kurama's chakra. But I'm not like you, I don't have the Sage's eyes or will…"

Rikuto laughed. "You sound just like your mother when we told her…yet, she had his chakra."

Naruto was silent.

"Naruto, I cannot answer everything. But I will say this, you are the one were looking for." His grandfather said. "Our patrons: The Kitsunes, Dragons and Phoenix clans all have pointed to you. Besides…I believe Sora knows as well."

"Sora?" Naruto asked.

"One of the many Phoenix summons. The three Patrons summons support the Uzumaki clan and the Order. When the Uzumaki clan went into hiding after it's village was destroyed, they did as well." He said. "Due to your mother and yourself being from the royal bloodline of the Uzumaki clan, the dragons, phoenix and Kitsune clans all are available for you to summon…even with out a blood contract."

"That's…amazing." Naruto said. His grandfather nodded.

"This meeting is over Naruto…I, and your team, will meet you here after your journey to the south is over." His grandfather said.

Naruto nodded. "What will my team be doing?"

"Mari will show them around." Rikuto said. "Share with them important information."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

"Mari," Rikuto said. "Show my nephew to the sealed gate. I will tell the twins to meet him there."

Mari nodded. "This way, boss."

Naruto nodded. But before he left, he looked at his grandfather.

"Thanks…for the info grandpa…but what's your name?" Naruto asked.

His grandfather smiled. "I'm afraid, that info will be shared at a later time. My grandson." Naruto sighed and nodded. As Naruto and Mari left, his grandfather said. "Good luck…Naruto."

…..

The Sealed gate wasn't much of a gate…more like a bunch of seals on a floor in a giant room. Mari and Naruto stood on the top steps of the "Gate" and looked at it. The room had several candles lit which kept the room dimly lit. Naruto heard a door open…he turned, and in came a woman with pale skin, an light blue hair. Her armor was dark sapphire in color, and was light weight. Around her left side, was a light blue feathered sash.

The woman walked up to Naruto and Mari, her blue eyes looked at Naruto, and she smiled and bowed.

Mari bowed lightly. "Naruto," Mari said. "This is Sora."

Naruto grinned and held his hand out. "Nice to meet ya Sora."

Sora looked at his hand silently, and smiled.

Naruto noticed she didn't quite understand. He looked at Mari and said. "Who is she? And…why doesn't she speak?"

"She's…" Mari began, but stopped. "You'll find out. But the reason she doesn't speak is also private…like I said, you'll find out."

Naruto nodded. The doors opened…and Naruto saw two kids around his age walk towards him. They were twins, one was a boy and the other was girl. They each had pale skin and black hair. But Naruto noticed something about the two of them…they looked like they were related to…Sasuke.

This was confirmed when he saw that on their clothing, which were black and blue version of his, that the Uchiha clan insignia was on it.

Mari began the introductions. "Naruto, meet Ami Uchiha." Pointing to the girl, who smiled much to Naruto's surprise since he'd never seen a Uchiha…smile much. "And her brother, Tori."

Tori nodded, he also smiled as well.

"Tori, Ami, this is Naruto. The Grand Master's grandson and heir." Mari said.

"Nice to meet you…" Ami and Tori both said at the same time. "JINX!" They both said in unison, followed by a laugh.

Naruto smiled lightly, he had a feeling he was going to like these too.

"So," Ami said. "The Master wants us to take him to the south?"

Mari nodded. "Take him to the temple. Don't stay to long though."

"Got it." Tori said. Suddenly, a loud siren rang. That's when Naruto saw the seal over the floor vanish, and that's when the stone floor down the steps slid open. Revealing a "Pool" of white glowing white energy.

Naruto looked at the "Pool" realizing it was a portal…He then saw Sora body begin to…glow and change. One moment she was a human…the next, she was the same bird that flew him and the others out of danger a few hours ago. Sora looked down at Naruto, and motioned him to get on. Naruto nodded. He, Ami and Tori got onto Sora's back, seconds later, Sora dove into the portal, and everything went white.

…

**Next Time: The Southern Ruins and the Twin's trump card**

**A/N:  
**

**Now I know a lot of you wanna see more NaruHina. But don't worry, we're getting there. But it takes time. Stay tuned ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 12: The Temple

**Chapter 12: The Southern Ruins/The Twins Trump Card **

The Cold breeze rushed passed Naruto's cheeks as Sora flew Naruto, Tori and Ami over the ocean. It had been thirty minutes since the group had flown through the portal, and were now flying over an unknown part of the ocean. Due to the temperature over the ocean being below zero, Ami and Tori had switched into the Order's winter clothing and Winter traveling cloaks, which the colors on their cloaks were the same as their normal clothing. Naruto was given a winter cloak as well, along with winter clothing.

The cloaks had white fur which covered inside to keep them warm, and had white fur around the collar and the edges.

As they flew, Naruto had asked the Uchiha twins various questions.

"So…you're from the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asked. They both nodded.

"Yep," Tori answered. "We know why you're asking, we know that the Uchiha clan was wiped out in the Leaf. But let's just say that I and Ami's parents were one of the few Uchiha who were aware of the Order's existence. While our parents pretended to have been loyal to the Uchiha and the Leaf Village, our loyalties were to the Uzumaki and the Order."

Ami nodded. "Our parents and the few Uchiha who were apart of the order, were not as prideful of our abilities. Plus, we held no hostilities towards the Senju, our clan's once blood enemies." She explained. "When Itachi Uchiha wiped out most of the clan…"

Tori continued. "Our parents and the Uchiha of the order were not in the village…"

"And we remained in hiding with the Order." Ami finished. Naruto found it interesting how the two siblings finished each other's sentences at times, or said things at the same time, almost as if they read each other's minds.

"So…do you know why Itachi killed your clan?" Naruto asked. A small cold breeze rushed passed the group for a second.

"Not really, but we do know this. He was a member of a group called 'the Akatsuki.'" Ami said. Naruto had heard the name before, it was mentioned in the files that Mizu had acquired.

"Akatsuki? I've heard of them." Naruto said. Tori continued.

"They're an organization led by someone by the name of Pain. No one knows much about the leader. But the organization's true intentions are currently unknown." Tori said. "The Order's been keeping an eye on them for several years. But so far, the group hasn't done anything to cause the order to take action."

"Did you know Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The twins shook their heads.

"Nope," They both said at the same time.

"We heard of him, him being Itachi's younger brother, but we never met him." Ami said. "But we know he's truly determined to kill Itachi."

"Do you think him meeting you two will change his attitude?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure," Tori said. "Normally the common trait of an Uchiha is if you did something to affect our clan negatively, and then prepare to face a relentless retribution. Ami and I don't have that personality since our parents taught us to be loyal to the Order and your Grandfather. Same goes with the rest of the Uchiha in the order."

"Sounds admirable." Naruto said. Taking a look forward briefly, he asked the twins another question. "So, if back at that base they opened that portal up and we ended up over the ocean…how come you guys couldn't open the portal over the location we wanted?"

"Common precaution." Ami answered. "You see, the Sealed Gates, the portal system we use to travel from place to place, isn't perfect. When we travel from hide out to hide out, each major hide out has it's own Sealed Gate and Gate Master. Meaning, we can easily be transported to a major base with a Sealed Gate. However, traveling to a location that doesn't have a sealed gate is less accurate due to there not being any portal at the unmarked location."

"So," Tori continued. "When we transport to an location without a portal, we are transported a mile or two away from our designated location."

"Sounds…annoying." Naruto said.

"Yes, but the portals are more reliable when we need extraction." Tori said. He pulled out a small scroll from his pouch. "Inside this scroll is a seal which once released sends a signal to our Gate Master, knowing our exact location and opens a gate exactly where we are at. Sometimes, when we need to get to a location instantly, we'll have one of our men in that location release a seal at the location we want, the Gate master senses the location, and activates the Seal Gate knowing the direct coordinates."

"Awesome," Naruto said. "Didn't know my clan was that smart to make the sealed gates." He looked down at Sora, who's attention was focused straight ahead of the group, she could see several grey clouds in the distance. Naruto noticed her eyes start to tense. She lightly shook uncomfortably. "What's wrong girl?"

The Blue phoenix was silent. But kept flying her master and his new friends towards the clouds.

Naruto looked closer at the grey clouds…and that's when he smelt it, sulfur. As they got closer, Naruto soon began to realize the grey clouds weren't actual clouds…but smoke mixed in with clouds. Naruto saw land in the distance. Snow was starting to fall as the temperature began to decrease further. Naruto, Ami and Tori slowly put on goggles over their eyes as the snow became heavier and heavier.

When they were close enough, Sora slowly began to descend to the ground, eventually touching down lightly on the snow covered beach. She slowly kneeled down, allowing her master and teammates to get off of her. Naruto was the first to touch the ground. His boots crunching on the snow covered ground. Naruto walked a few feet away from the twins and looked off to the mainland. He could see countless mountains and burnt and dried husks of trees covered in a blanket of snow. Ami and Tori walked forward and looked at Sora.

"You don't have to come with us Sora." Tori said to the Phoenix Summon. Slowly, the Phoenix wrapped her wings around herself, and slowly blue flames wrapped around her body, and she slowly shifted to her human form. She looked at the twins and shook her head lightly, pointing towards the mountains.

Naruto walked up to the group. For some reason he understood the silent exchange.

"She wants to come with us." Naruto said.

Ami looked at her leader and smiled. "Looks like you're getting the hang of it. And your uncle said you doubted yourself in being the Sage of Six Path's direct descendent."

"Say wha?" Naruto asked.

Tori answered. "Simple, the Phoenix, Dragon and Kitsune Clans were the summons of the Sage of Six Path's daughter. She and only a few of her descendents can understand what they say."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. He didn't necessarily understand what she was saying. But he did see mental images come to his mind that Sora sent to him. But he just sighed.

"So…what do you guys want to show me?" Naruto asked. "Some kind of temple Mari said."

"Yeah, the Temple." Ami said. She rubbed the back of her head. "You see, this place was where the Grand Shadow first attacked centuries ago. The exact distance these islands and continents are from the Elemental Nations…well let's put it this way." Ami paused suddenly, with Tori continuing where she last left off.

"Even with the fastest class of ship sent from the nations, fully stocked with food, fuel and equipment." Tori paused, Ami finished.

"It would take about twenty years for the ship to arrive her without the use of a sealed gate or a summon."

Naruto whistled lightly.

"Damn…no wonder there is hardly any proof of the Grand Shadow's attack on our world." Naruto said. "Because the continent is so far from the nations."

Tori and Ami nodded. "Exactly." They both said.

Tori and Ami looked off at the mountains.

"Think it's best we get moving…don't want any of the 'native wild life' to attack." Ami said. Tori and Naruto nodded. "Sora?" Ami asked. "Want to lead the way."

Sora nodded and the human/Phoenix woman walked forward towards the ruined forest. When the group entered the forest, Ami and Tori drew twin kukri knives and stood ready for combat. Naruto drew his katana, not knowing what threats could lay in the forest, but was ready. Sora, not needing a weapon, continued to lead. As Naruto and the group made their way through the forest, Naruto noticed how everything was, literally, as silent as the grave. He knew that his uncle said that the continents no longer supported life…but the young Uzumaki heir thought that there would be some…passing life here. But it was literally a grave site, just no bones…none at all.

The group continued their way through the forest for ten minutes, until a blood curdling scream rang through the air, surprising Ami, Tori and Naruto causing them to jump. Sora's eyes tensed and she held a hand up. The group stopped. She turned to Naruto, suddenly she sent images into Naruto's mind.

"She…says that there aren't supposed to be others here." Naruto said.

"Damn it." Tori and Ami said.

"That means that it must be one of Tuskigage's men." Tori said.

"How?" Naruto asked. "You said the Uzumaki clan and the order were the only ones with the sealed gates."

"Years ago," Ami said. "Before Tsukigage was the leader of the brotherhood, the order that worships the grand shadow, the leader of the brotherhood sent a convoy of ships…the order believed the brotherhood's ships were destroyed. Apparently they made it…but are most likely dead."

"Killed by what?" Naruto asked.

"We're about to find out." Tori said, pointing in the direction of the scream. "Let's go."

The group ran farther into the forest, eventually coming into a empty clearing, where the ground was thick with snow. At first the snow was soft, but in the center of the clearing…were a pile of bodies, freshly drenched with blood. Naruto felt himself gag lightly, seeing how the bodies were mutilated. The group didn't step closer into the field, aware that the assailant was proble still in the area. Naruto, Ami, Tori and Sora entered a close circle, backs facing one another. Naruto eyed the surroundings, ready for anything. But that's when he heard something from a few meters in front of him. The group looked in the direction of the sound, a low moaning. Naruto held his katana up, but second later, he felt his face pale. Staggering to the front of the group was literally a walking male corpse. It had black cuts, drooling out with a black organic substance. It's eye sockets were empty, skin withered away.

"What…is that!" Naruto yelled.

"We got more!" Ami said, turning into another direction, seeing thirty more. Naruto looked in all direction…and there were more than just human "Zombies" there were reanimations of animals, and creatures that were mangled together to form beasts that no one thought possible, such as a Cerberus like dog that was bigger than any type of dog Naruto had ever seen.

The Cerberus charged forward first, Ami and Tori quickly prepared to attack.

The two stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Naruto and Sora.

"Fire Style!" Ami yelled out. Tori finished: "Fire ball jutsu!"

Both of the Uchiha twins shot out a fireball from their mouths' which merged into a giant fireball three times the normal fire ball jutsu's size. The fireball made contact with the Cerberus, creating a massive explosion, taking out several of the zombie like creatures and the Cerberus. Naruto twirled his katana, it's blade began to radiate Kurama's chakra. Naruto yelled and slashed the blade horizontally.

"Tailed Beast Style: Crimson wave!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly a horiztonal slash of chakra flew forward at the zombie creatures, once it made contact with the creatures, they all burned into ash.

There were more moans coming from around the forest. Soon enough, the creatures came out of the forest by the fifties. Soon, in less than thirty seconds, Naruto estimated there were three hundred of the creatures surrounding them. Naruto's teeth clinched. He sheathed his katana. He noticed the twins dispatch several of the creatures with their Kukri knives, he noticed how the two of them fought together as if they shared the same mind. They performed several Tai jutsu moves without the need of a Sharingan.

Sora skillfully killed the creatures, she had formed wings on her back, and blue chakra claws over her hands, which similar to Tailed beast mode, could extend to extremely long lengths. But soon the four were forced back into a circle. Naruto held his hands up, focusing Kurama's chakra.

But Sora put her hands over Naruto's arms, pushing them down; she shook her head at her rider. She then jumped into the air, and she shifted into her phoenix form. She then flew around the area and screeched several times, suddenly she then blew out several giant blue fire balls which engulfed the creatures instantly, burning down the remains of the forest. The group now stood in the middle of a scorched spiral. Sora landed on the ground and examined her handy work. Naruto looked at the Uchiha twins.

"What…were those?" He asked, slightly shaken.

"Wraiths." Ami answered. "The Thralls of the Grand Shadow."

Naruto shivered.

"Once you're consumed by the Grand Shadow," Tori continued. "You are transformed into those things. Your dead, your body is left behind to do the Grand Shadow's bidding. The Shadow was able to warp the bodies of many together…for example that one canine creature. The Knights of the South, this continents version of Shinobi and Samurai, labled them as a Cerberus."

"Isn't there anyone alive here?" Naruto asked. Tori and Ami shook their heads.

"Only ones alive are you, Ami and I and Sora. Everything else, every wild life, are all Wraiths." Tori said. Naruto looked around and the ash piles, the remains of the wraiths. He felt pity for them. "Naruto, listen. We know you have questions, but they will be answered at the Temple. It's only a half hour walk. But we must keep moving."

Naruto nodded.

Ami looked at Sora. "Keep the skies clear, girl."

Sora nodded, and flew into the air.

Tori looked at his sister. "Ami, I'll scout the perimeter. Get Naruto to the temple. If I find any heavy hitters, I won't engage."

Ami nodded. "Go on bro, we'll see you at the temple."

Tori nodded, and then darted off into the opposite direction. Ami looked at Naruto.

"Let's go," She said. Naruto nodded, the two then dashed forward through the rest of the ruined forest. A few minutes later, they came to a cliff, which overlooked an old abandoned town…the buildings were in ruins, but the only actual structure was a stone made tower that was so high up in the air, it touched the clouds. "That's the temple." She said, pointing at it.

"What will we find in there?" Naruto asked.

"The solution to your fractured visions." Ami answered. "But most likely the town will be cluttered with Wraith's…" She paused, she looked over at her de facto leader. "Naruto, a word of warning." She said. Naruto nodded. "When we get in the city, some of the wraiths…will not just be grownups; some will be of children as well…or were once children but are now shells of their former selves."

Naruto nodded, understanding her point.

"It will be difficult, but you must not let them trick you." Ami said. She paused. "When I first came here, I learned the hard way."

Naruto again nodded, understanding. Ami and Naruto then climbed their way down the cliff, and made their way into the ruined village.

When they entered the village, Naruto and Ami were on high alert, ready for whatever came. Naruto's katana was at the ready while Ami's kukri knives were drawn. As they walked, Naruto worried about Tori and Sora…

"Are you sure your brother and Sora will be alright?" Naruto asked quietly, as they neared the center of the village, the three still focused on the abandoned and burnt homes and shops.

"Tori will be fine…we have a way of knowing if the other is hurt…" Ami said. "And Sora…she'll be fine. She is the daughter of the Lord Phoenix after all."

Naruto nodded. "How do you know Tori is fine?"

"Well…" She began. She smiled at Naruto briefly. "It's part of our trump card…let's just say we share more than our skills."

Naruto didn't ask further, due to him sensing the wraiths in the village, but for some reason they didn't attack. But the two remained alert. Naruto and Ami eventually made their way into the temple. The entrance hall door was made of stone, which required Naruto to engulf his arms with Kurama's chakra, and push the stone doors open. But when Naruto cracked the doors open slightly, a wraith that was originally a teenage boy appeared in the space, and had its left arms flailing at Naruto. Naruto jumped back, and lashed out with his chakra claw, killing the wraith instantly.

He pushed the doors all of the way open, and the two stepped in. Ami slowly reached into her pack, and pulled out a flare.

She lit the flare, and handed it to Naruto, while she grabbed another one and lit one for herself.

The two stepped into the dark entrance hall. The entrance hall was covered with aged blood stains. In the entrance hall, were statues of armored men, six of them, the armor was much different than the armor worn by samurais. And their swords and shields were not Katana's are common straight swords used in the elemental nations.

Naruto and Ami held their blades up while still holding the flares up, they noticed a long spiraling stair case. Naruto and Ami quickly began to climb up the steps. When they walked up one hundred steps, there was more light, due to the halls having open windows on the sides. Naruto and Ami extinguished their flares and continued walking up, still alert. Naruto didn't know how long he and Ami walked up the stairs, but he assumed it was about forty minutes. The two would take occasional breaks, hydrating themselves or eating a ration bar. But eventually, they made it to the top.

They opened a pair of doors which lead into the top chamber of the tower. Which the room had a long hall which led to the center of the chamber. But in the center of the chamber, was a small pillar, with a small red crystal on it. Naruto recognized the jewel.

"The prophet!" Naruto said.

Ami nodded. Naruto walked forward towards the jewel and looked at it from a distance of five feet.

Ami said. "Only the chosen descendent of the Sage of Dawn can view the memories in that jewel."

Naruto looked at Ami. "The sage of dawn?" He asked. She nodded.

"The Sage of Six Path's daughter, your ancestor." Ami said, walking forward. "The Prophet only lets the next Sage of Dawn view it's contents. Tsukigage was only able to view the memories in the Prophet he found, because the Grand Shadow's energy is inside of him. But you…you're the only one who can properly use it."

Naruto looked at the jewel and then at Ami.

"What happens if I'm not really the next 'sage of dawn' or have the Grand Shadow's energy? And I touch the jewel?" Naruto asked.

"Simple," Ami said. "You die."

Naruto gulped lightly. He looked at the prophet jewel…took a deep breath, and touched it. Suddenly, he felt a shock run throughout his body, his eyes widened. Suddenly, his normal blue eyes, turned gold.

…..

_It was a clear night. The village was in the middle of a celebration. The war against the Western kingdoms had been a victory for the capitol kingdoms._

_People were celebrating, dancing, cheering. The Knights returned to their homes, their families in utter joy that the Knights returned. The celebrations continued into midnight. But, the joy and cheers were soon replaced with screams of terror…_

_The night sky opened up, the people looked up, seeing a monstrous beast, bigger than anything they had ever seen before. It's giant wings opened, it's tendrils began to touch the ground, realizing a tar like substance into the ground, the substance clung to the ground, burning anyone and everything in sight._

_The people ran in terror, those caught up in the tar, screamed and tried to rip it off, only to be consumed by the tar. Seconds later, they became monstrosities. Those who fought, didn't have the courage to fight the bodies of their friends, family and children. _

_All across the continent, the villages and capitols couldn't hold their own. There was no organized resistance, only chaos. The Shadow continued to take the life of the continent. In one day, millions were dead, in day three. Billions were dead. _

_By the end of the week, the process was complete. The entire continent, humans wild life, plant life, flora, fauna . The Grand Shadow began to carry on it's next destination. A young culture, which would later become the Elemental Nations. _

_But before it could leave the southern continent, one woman stood in it's path. She wielded a staff in one hand, and a katana in the other. Her blond hair was cut short, her hazel eyes looking up at the beast. _

"_You will not take another life!" She yelled. _

_The beast, not posing the woman as a threat, continued to move to the ocean. The woman held up her hands, creating hand seals. _

"_SEALING ART…" She yelled, light appeared around her, her golden eyes then shifted, her eyes now having the Rinnegan active. She then yelled out. "HEA…_

…

"_Naruto! We have to go!"_

"_**KIT! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"**_

…

Naruto's eyes opened. He heard an explosion from within the room. He looked up and saw Ami breathing fire at the door way. Naruto saw several wraiths trying to charge through the door.

Naruto stood up, focusing Kurama's chakra.

"Tailed Beast style! Chakra arms!" Naruto yelled. Kurama's chakra formed around Naruto's arms. But suddenly, the chakra turned from red, to gold. Naruto looked at the chakra in shock but quickly formed the chakra claws, and slashed them into the ground, sending a wave of brilliant gold energy at the wraiths, incinerating the burning corpses.

Ami looked at Naruto.

"You survived…you really are…" Ami said. "I mean…I knew you were…but…" She said in amazement. She bowed her head. "I am yours to command…Sage of Dawn."

Naruto grinned. "You don't have to call me that, it's just Naruto."

Ami smiled. "Alright…Naruto."

Suddenly, there was an explosion that came from behind them. They quickly turned, and saw Sora fly into the chamber, Tori on her back. Tori jumped off, and stared in shock at the golden chakra.

"My…Kami…" Tori said, amazed. But before anyone could react, the entire tower shook. That's when a small pool of black tar appeared from the center of the room and began to take shape.

The tar took the shape of a thirty year old man, wearing the armor of the knights. His sword formed into a near perfect replica of the swords they wielded, along with the shield. The only difference in this replica, was that the eyes of the "Knight" glowed blood red and the armor and sword were pure black. It readied the sword and shield.

Naruto readied his chakra arms. But Ami and Tori stepped in front of Naruto.

They looked back at Naruto.

"Let us handle it." They both said at the same time. Naruto nodded the chakra residing.

Ami looked at her brother.

"Ready?" She asked. Tori smirked.

"Just about to ask you!" Tori said. Tori clasped his right hand to Ami's left hand. They formed a tiger seal.

Suddenly, Tori's right eye began to shift, while Ami's left did the same. Suddenly, Tori's right eye became a sharingan and Ami's left became one as well. While their other eye remained the same.

Ami and Tori lunged forward, evading the strikes of the shadow knight. The knight was not able to strike the two Uchiha twins. The twins began to cast jutsu that spanned from Fire style, to water style and to earth style. Naruto noticed the twin's sharingan eyes, and noticed how their sharingan eyes were only active in one eye, much like Kakashi's were. But their fighting style was even more fluid than it was without the sharingan. It was as if they were reading each other's minds and, to an extent, the enemy's. Finally after several successful strikes.

They both yelled out. "Earth style: Tremor Quake!" Suddenly, the floor around the shadow knight began to crack, and it fell right through the floor, all the way down to the ground floor hundreds of feet below. The Entire tower now began to shake violently, due to the use of the earth style jutsu. The two twins quickly mounted Sora, their sharingan eyes reverting back to normal.

"GO!" They both yelled. Naruto looked down at Sora, who nodded, flapped her wings, and flew out of the tower as it collapsed from the top down.

Sora hovered when she was a few yards away from the tower ruins. They watched as the tower collapsed, and left giant cloud of ash, dust and snow in it's wake. Sora then turned around and flew away. Tori reached into his bag, pulling out the seal scroll.

"Let's go home!" He said, releasing the seal.

Suddenly, a sealed gate appeared in front of the group, and the group vanished through it.

**Next Time: Hinata's New Sensei/Hinata's rise/Hyuga Style: Chakra blades**


	14. Chapter 13: Hinata's Rise

**Chapter 13: Hinata's Rise/Hyuga Style: Chakra Blades **

**A/N: Here is chapter 13. And I apologize for the spelling errors in the story and the grammar errors as well. Remember to review, I gain more inspiration if you guys review. Enjoy Chapter 13 :) **

Hinata listened to Mari as she explained everything to her and the others. The five former Genin sat together in the recreation room of the Base. A medium sized room which had several chairs, tables where one could play shogi or other sorts of games. The group used this room as the room where Mari would explain to the others the important details of the Order. Naruto had left a half an hour ago with two members of the order, which Hinata learned that both of them were Uchiha. But as shocking as it was to find our there were two other survivors of the famed Uchiha clan, she was shocked at the revelation about Naruto's ancestry. Him being the direct descendent of the Sage of Six Path's himself.

Though the surprise easily wore off after a minute of Mari explaining.

"So your Order has more than just the Uzumaki clan in it?" Mizu asked.

Mari nodded. "Yes, the Sage of Six Path's is well known. Only a select amount of people know of the Order's existence, and how they are tied to the Uzumaki." She said. "We work in the shadow's, having contacts throughout the hidden villages and other nations."

"The weapons merchant?" Hinata asked. Mari nodded.

"Yes, he is a member of the order, he supplies weapons to the members of the order in the land of Fire and to some allies, who don't know we exist, but have the same goals as we do and know the code needed to be given the weapons" Mari explained.

"So," Katashi said, leaning back in his chair. "Now that you've got us here, how is this order going to help us stop that bastard Tsukigage?"

"As I said before, Katashi," Mari began. "We've been in conflict with Tsukigage's group for a long time. We know how they operate, and where they hide." She paused. "Naruto and you all need our help. If we didn't bring you here, then you would fumble through the dark."

Hinata was silent. Still taking in the information given to her, finding it hard to believe. But she believed Mari. She knew the others believed as well. With the Grand Shadow, and seeing such a well organized force such as this "Order" she knew that the threat of the Grand Shadow was big. Bigger than just spanning the five great Hidden Villages.

"So…if Naruto's grandfather is the leader of the order, and the ruler of the Uzumaki clan, does that make Naruto your leader? I mean of the order." Hinata asked.

"No," Mari answered, shaking her head. "He is the future leader of the order and the Uzumaki, but he isn't ready to lead the order or the clan."

"I can kind of see that." Katashi commented. "The boss has charisma, but not enough to lead something this big. I'm guessing the reason why he's here now, is to train and become the next leader."

"Exactly." Mari said. She leaned forward. "And to assist him in his mission, just as we all are. I spoke with my sensei, Naruto's uncle, about us being a part of Naruto's team, he agreed. But so we all are able to use the same resources Naruto will have access to, you all will need to be inducted into the order."

"Inducted?" Kira asked. "You mean we'll have to do some kind of 'rite of passage' to prove our worth." The young Kaguya said.

"No," Mari answered, smiling lightly. "You won't have to take a rite. You've already proven your loyalty to Naruto, and to an extent, the Uzumaki clan and the order. We just need to do the ceremony when Naruto returns." She paused. "In the mean time, while Naruto is on his mission. I'll show you the ropes."

The group stood up. She pointed to the recreation room. "As you can tell, this is where the order spends their time when not on duty…We may be a powerful order, but we know the importance of R&R and the need of a break."

Before Mari could carry on, the door to the recreation room opened, and a woman walked in. And, much to Hinata's surprise, was a Hyuga. She was around twenty five or twenty six years old. She had long black hair which was tied into a single braid and rested on her shoulder. She wore a predominantly white robe with black flames blazed on it, she had the Order's symbol of the Kitsune on it. The woman's pale eyes fell on Hinata, she smiled lightly and looked at Mari.

"Mari," The woman said. "We've got word from Tori Uchiha. They arrived at the continent. The group was attacked by wraiths, but is fine. Naruto and Ami are in one group, heading for the temple."

"That's good, Hikari –Sempai." Mari said. She turned to the others. "Everyone, this is Hikari Hyuga, the leader of the order's scouting division."

The others bowed lightly. Hinata looked at Hikari, she already knew who the woman was.

"Mari, take the others and show them around," Hikari said. "I'm going to speak with Hinata."

Mari nodded. Mizu, Kira and Katashi looked at Hinata, who smiled lightly to the others, and said she'd meet with them later.

The others left the room, leaving Hinata and Hikari alone. The two Hyuga were silent, until Hikari walked forward, and placed her hand over Hinata's head and smiled.

"You've grown, Hinata." Hikari said. "And I bet you have boys looking at you."

Hinata smiled and blushed lightly.

"No…not really." Hinata said, quietly. "It's good to see you, Hikari."

Hikari nodded.

Hinata remembered when Hikari was one of the few Hyuga's in the clan who showed genuine care towards Hinata. She would give Hinata support and encouragement before and after her sparring matches. But Hikari had vanished a year ago, leaving no note or information on where she had gone. But though she was happy to see her friend again, there was one fact Hinata remembered clearly about Hikari.

She and Tsukigage were lovers.

…..

"Why did you leave?" Hinata asked Hikari as the two walked through the forests of Wave. They had left the base, and Hikari said that she would talk to Hinata when they were outside. When they approached a small stream and walked down the side of it.

Hikari stopped for a moment and looked up at the clear blue sky and looked at Hinata.

"It's a long story…but let's just say I was tired of the clan. It's strict rules and so many formalities." Hikari said. "My parents were a part of the Order. I only put up with the Hyuga Clan's traditions because that's what my parents wanted." She slowly looked at the water and sighed. "Plus…after seeing how much Tsukigage was changing, and learning of his true affiliations…I knew the Hyuga Clan would only get in the way. So I left, and focused fully on my duty to the Order."

"So…" Hinata began. "You noticed a change in Tsukigage's behavior before he went rogue?"

"Yeah," Hikari said. "He..." She paused, walked closer to the stream and sighed. She looked at Hinata briefly. "He and I were secretly engaged…"

Hinata was shocked, but to an extent. Part of her knew that her and Tsukigage were bound to get engaged behind the clan's back.

"He…" Hikari began. "Told me his plans…his true allegiance." She placed her hands over her hips and paced. "I knew the truth about him, about his anger, but didn't know he hated the leaf that much…or in this case all of the hidden villages."

"You mean…he hated the leaf?" Hinata asked. Hikari nodded. "How come he never told me? He trusted the two of us the most."

"He wanted to tell you." Hikari said. "But, he couldn't, knowing you wouldn't betray the village."

The two friends were silent. Until Hinata broke the silence.

"What happened? What caused him to hate the village?" Hinata asked.

"Simple…" Hikari said. "One of the Council leader's, a man by the name of Danzo, ordered the deaths of his parents back when Tsukigage was only five. Tsukigage's parents were only farmers. But Tsukigage was very adept with chakra control, earth and fire jutsu at such a young age. Danzo had approached his parents, demanding that he be taken to the Leaf for training. His parents refused, Danzo didn't take the refusal lightly, a month later, his parent's farm was destroyed, parents butchered and he was taken into the ANBU Ghost unit at the age of seven."

"Why…didn't anyone hear of this?" Hinata asked, bewildered of what she learned.

"The official story was that Tsukigage's family was murdered by mercenaries. And Tsukigage was told that." Hikari said. "But he learned of Danzo's crimes when Tsukigage was twelve. Though he hated Danzo and the Leaf, he kept a emotional mask on for several years. But came into contact with the Brotherhood. They tempted him with power, and the birth of a new world, one where Ninja and Samurai don't exist, and the hidden villages, along with their governments were all executed for their 'crimes against humanity'…if only that were true…" She paused. "If only he knew he was being manipulated by the Grand Shadow."

Hinata looked at the ground. She nodded. Hikari slowly turned to Hinata.

"I learned about what happened at the temple you, Naruto and the rest of your team went to." She said. "Mari said you, Kira and Mari didn't hold out very well against Tsukigage…though you were skilled, you still needed work."

Hinata nodded.

Hikari smirked and walked up to a tree. "Hinata, watch this." Hinata looked up at her best friend, and saw the Hikari held up her right arm, and suddenly white-blue chakra appeared around Hikari's arm, and near her finger tips, a long bluish white chakra blade formed around her hand, from her small finger, the blade curved to the left.

Hinata looked at the chakra made blade with amazement.

"The Hyuga Fighting style is good at crippling and weakening an enemy, and possibly, killing your opponent. Especially ones in light weight ninja gear…" Hikari smirked. "But what about heavily armored foes?"

Hinata realized what she meant. Though a deadly fighting style, the Hyuga style could be faltered by heavy armored foes.

"These Chakra blades help go around that." Hikari said. "The Chakra blades go through the armor of an opponent, though not causing physical damage, it still effects the chakra system." She paused, she smirked. "However, the chakra blades can be even more lethal when there is a lot of chakra poured into them." She focused briefly, suddenly the blade turned a very dark blue. "Observe." Hikari said. Hinata watched as Hikari suddenly spun around towards the tree, yelled, and slashed the chakra blade in a horizontal slash. She slowly backed away, seconds later, the tree fell over, it's trunk was cut cleanly, not a single splinter. Hinata looked at the damage with pure amazement.

Hikari turned to Hinata and was serious.

"Starting tomorrow, Hinata, I am your new sensei." She said. She smiled. "We'll show the world just how strong we Hyuga women are."

Hinata was silent for a moment, but looked up at Hikari, and smiled, with a look of determination on her face.

"Yeah." She said. Hikari looked at Hinata with a slight look of amazement, so what Mari said was true, The Grand Master's grandson was a positive influence on Hinata's personality…she just needed to confess her feelings to the blond.

"And maybe," Hikari said. "We can get you together with your blond haired boyfriend."

At the sound of Hikari saying that Naruto was her boyfriend, the former Hyuga heiress blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hi…Hikari!" Hinata slightly yelled.

Hikari let out a loud laugh, which caused Hinata to smile lightly. Yep…this was Hikari…though she didn't miss the teasing, she felt happy to be with her friend again, and happy to know she would be her teacher.

…..

**Next Time: Induction into the order**

**A/N: Don't worry, Naruto and Hinata's relationship will start…VERY soon.**


	15. Chapter 14: Induction

**Chapter 13: Induction into the order**

**A/N: I won't update as much as I did a few weeks back. School is back up. But I will say this, I feel more inspired when I hear others thoughts of the chapters. Whether it be advice it's fine by me.**

The Gate Master stood at the edge of the sealed gate, he wore long black robes with silver markings on it. On his back was the Kanji for Gate, he wore a silver gauntlet over his left hand, and held a long black and silver staff in the other. His job was simple, but also the most important. He was meant to keep the Sealed Gate of this facility sealed and also unsealed when it was in use.

He knew when it was time to open the gate, when he sensed the seal of one of the scrolls the members of the order wielded. As of now, he waited for the Grand Master's grandson to return alongside the famed Uchiha twins. The three twins and the daughter of the Phoenix clan's leader had been sent to the southern continent, a desolate land where the Grand Shadow had first appeared, and annihilated every living being. Then transformed them into it's thralls.

The Gate Master was snapped out of his thoughts when all of a sudden when he heard a loud "ping" in his mind. The Gate Master looked up to a control booth; he saw one of the members of the order standing next to the siren controls. The Gate Master nodded, to which the initiate nodded, and pulled down on the controls, the siren wailed, signaling the Gate was about to be opened.

The Gate master twirled his staff, and touched the edge of the stone gate, the seal vanishing, and the stone slowly sliding apart, revealing the white whirlpool of energy.

Seconds later, Sora flew through the pool of energy, and hovered in the air of the room, the Gate Master slowly placed his armored fist on the edge of the portal, and the stone gate slide shut, the seal reappearing. Slowly, Sora landed on the ground, her wing's flapping motion decreasing.

Eventually she stopped, and shook her neck lightly. Naruto, Tori and Ami slid off of Sora. Naruto walked up to Sora's neck and rubbed it lightly.

"Atta girl…" Naruto said. Sora leaned her head down, and Naruto lightly rubbed her head.

Naruto stopped rubbing her head, and turned to his companions, who seemed to be…paying one another?

"Uhh…" Naruto scratched his head lightly.

Ami noticed their leader's confused look.

"Oh, just paying wagers." Ami said. "I bet him that I'd kill so many wraiths, but he ended up beating me…"

"Yep, so sis has to pay up." Tori bragged lightly.

Ami rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Anyways…guess we should meet up with your grandfather." Ami said. Naruto nodded lightly.

"Will the others be there?" Naruto asked.

Tori nodded. "They should be, then after you're done talking with your grandfather, the induction into the order will begin."

Naruto nodded, feeling some excitement raise in him. Joining the Order and helping to stop Tsukigage. Tori and Ami motioned Naruto to follow them, he did so quickly.

…..

Hinata, Mari, Mizu, Kira and Katashi stood in the Grand Master's throne room. Hinata and the others were formally introduced to Naruto's uncle and Grandfather. They stood waiting for Naruto, Tori and Ami to arrive, which fifteen minutes after the group had entered the throne room, the doors opened, and in came Naruto and the Uchiha twins. Hinata and Naruto's eyes made direct contact as Naruto walked up next to his team, the two looked away briefly…Hinata blushed a light red, and unbeknownst to Hinata, so was Naruto.

Naruto's grandfather stood up and bowed his head lightly at his grandson.

"Naruto…I see you and the twins' mission in the southern badlands was a success." His Grandfather said. Naruto nodded.

"It was grandpa…" Naruto asked, lightly rubbing his forehead. "The vision…makes since…but part of it is still incomplete."

Hinata and the others glanced at Naruto, Hinata saw how Naruto looked somewhat…uncomfortable with mentioning what he learned.

Rikuto noticed this as well.

"You don't have to tell us what you saw, nephew…"

Naruto interrupted. "It's fine uncle…" Naruto took a deep breath and began to explain what he saw, the Grand Shadow descending and it attacking the first time, seeing it murders everything in its path. The people all being consumed, and transformed into wraiths. Then, after it's cycle of destruction on the south was complete it prepared to travel the sea to continue it's destructive path. However, it had been stopped by a woman with blond hair.

"Then…she made several handseals, and…everything became bright and I woke up." Naruto explained. "That woman, the daughter of the Sage of Six Path's, she used some kind of jutsu to stop the Shadow in it's tracks…"

Naruto's Grandfather, who stroked his graying beard lightly, openly pondered what his grandson told them.

"Our ancestor was skilled in the sealing arts…" The Grand Master said. "But she had some many sealing jutsu's, most of them too complex for us to decipher…"

Rikuto looked at his father. "I'll head for the Grand Library in our facility back at the Land of Whirlpools in a few hours, and see if we can find the jutsu."

The Grand Master looked at his son's direction and nodded.

"Very well…" He said. He turned his head into the direction of Team Uzumaki and the Uchiha twins. "In the mean time…we have other matters." Slowly the Grandmaster stood from his throne. "The first matter of business is of Tsukigage…our contacts in the Land of Wind have discovered…some unsettling news." The group listened intently. The old man then spoke. "The Village hidden in the sound and the Village hidden in the sand intend to assault our old allies, the Village hidden in the leaves during the village's chunin exam finals in a week and a half."

"What?!" Hinata, Naruto and Kira said in shock. The former three genin were aware that their former villages each had an alliance, though there were tensions, it was a shock to learn that the Sand would be willing to attack the leaf.

"We also learned that the former Sannin, Orochimaru, will be behind this attack. His intentions are to capture your former squadmate, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto." Naruto's Grandfather said. "And is intent to destroy the village and kill Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage…" There was a light pause. "During the attack, Tsukigage plans to take control of three of the Contestants in the blood bath, and assassinate the leaders of the village…"

There was silence. The older man continued. "But if Tsukigage has further plans…we do not know. But we assume that he is looking for something in the village while his forces and the three controlled genin are fighting. Our plan is simple, send in a covert team and assist the leaf in it's defense, but they must do it covertly."

"I volunteer." Naruto said. His grandfather looked in Naruto's direction. "I know the village more than anyone. You'll need me."

His grandfather nodded. "Very well, but is your team willing?"

"We are." Mizu said. "Naruto's our de facto leader. If his village is in danger, then we'll help."

Katashi, Mari and Kira nodded. Hinata stepped forward to Naruto's side and nodded. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled lightly at her.

Rkuto smiled lightly. _"Well…he's got your husband's charisma, huh Kushina?" _

"Very well," Naruto's Grandfather said. "In one week, we will dispatch you, Team Uzumaki, to the Leaf Village. We will give you your full mission report the day before your mission. In the meantime, each of you will be trained on how to operate in the Order, and to further improve your skills and jutsu."

The team nodded.

"Grandpa." Naruto said, "One more request…if it's alright with you, I would like to request Tori and Ami to be a part of my team. One, they were great help to me in the South, and they would be great additions to my team."

His grandfather nodded. "If that is their choice."

The two Uchiha twins looked at each other excitedly, and then to Team Uzumaki. Then together in unison, they said "It would be an honor."

Naruto nodded.

"Now then…" Naruto's grandfather said. "You have each shown commitment to our cause…Naruto, Hinata, Katashi, Kira and Mizu…due to your actions and determination in wanting to stop Tsukigage and his brethren. It is with great honor that I welcome you with open arms in to the Order of The Six Path's."

…

Hours after the quick and sudden, induction into the order. Naruto walked through the halls of the facility, heading for the astronomy wing of the facility, where he heard Hinata was at. Naruto figured now was the time to speak to his friend…it was time to tell her…

As he entered the large circular room, he walked onto a metal railed floor, the room was darkened, small artificial stars were hovering on the ceiling, almost like the night sky. Naruto saw Hinata standing in the center of the room, on a walk way on the central platform, playing around with a small globe which hovered in the center of the room. Naruto took a deep breath, and approached the former Hyuga heiress.

As he walked closer, he could tell his friend was so concentrated on the ceiling and the small star like representations.

"No…no that's not it…" Hinata said quietly as she once again readjusted the globe to a certain date.

Naruto was now standing behind her, and lightly touched her left shoulder. Hinata jumped lightly and turned her head to look behind her, but Naruto smiled and before she could see him, he touched her right shoulder and she turned her head to the right and saw Naruto.

Hinata suddenly blushed lightly, but remained calm.

"Naruto…" She said quietly. Naruto smiled and slowly held her left hand with his left hand.

"Hey…Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "Just wanted to talk to you…I never got the chance to talk to you alone after the morning we found Mari…and the kiss you gave me on my cheek…"

Hinata looked away. "I…" She paused. "It was selfish of me…" She said. "It's just…I've always loved you…since the academy."

Naruto was shocked lightly. "You did?"

She nodded. She pushed a strand of her hair back. "Yes…I just…was too nervous to tell you."

Naruto was silent. "To tell you the truth…I've always liked you…" Hinata looked up at him in shock, shocked to know he felt the same way. "It's just…I always saw Kiba and Shino with you…plus you're a clan heiress…I always thought 'why would she wanna hang out with a goofball and a screw up like me?' so I gave up…Ironic as it sounds." Naruto said.

Hinata was silent.

"Then I focused on Sakura…and I was so focused on her, that I kept thinking you'd never want someone like me…" Naruto said. The two former Leaf Genin were silent for a brief moment. "I mean…if you don't want someone like me…I unde…" He never finished that sentence, as he felt Hinata's soft hand slowly reach up, and touch Naruto's left cheek. Naruto looked into Hinata's lavender colored eyes, she smiled and him. Slowly the two leaned closer, and closer, finally they kissed. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, and slowly their foreheads touched.

They did not care what their future held, but they were ready to face it, together.


	16. Chapter 15: Infiltration

**Chapter 15: The Finals Part 1: Infiltration **

The Chunin Exam Finals had finally come, the stadium in which the finals were to be held in were packed with over a hundred civilians of the Leaf Village, and several others from other countries who had come to watch the finals of the exams.

There was talk about the matches that were to happen.

The First Round was between two teammates: Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, two master Tai Jutsu specialists. The fight would surely cause people to be on the edge of their seats.

Next, was the match between the new, and mysterious, Leaf Genin named Sai of Squad seven. His opponent was against the puppet user named Kankuro of the sand.

Third was between the smart, but extremely lazy, Shikamaru Nara going against Kankuro's older sister Temari, a wind element user who uses a giant fan in combat.

Then finally, the match everyone was excited for, Sasuke Uchiha fighting Gaara of the Sand, the youngest of the sand siblings.

The day's fights made everyone excited to see who would become Chunin or who would remain Genin. Today was the day to show the other villages just how hard these eight genin had fought to get to these matches.

But unknown to everyone in the leaf village and it's guests, aside from two specific ninja groups, this day was going to turn from a day of enjoyment, to a day of bloodshed, and even unknown to the two villages who plotted the downfall of the Leaf Village, a third and fourth party intended to join the fray when it started.

…..

Sakura and her best friend Ino Yamanaka and Ino's squad mate Choji made their way to their seats in the stands of the Chunin exam stadium. Sakura took her seat first, and looked out at the field. She could see the contestants lining up in front of the proctor, who was different from the proctor from the preliminary rounds.

Sakura looked around, but could not see Sasuke nor her sensei, Kakashi. She wasn't too worried, full aware that it was common for her sensei to be late, but she did feel slightly worried about Sasuke…she hoped he didn't miss the match. After all of the work he had done, it would be a shame for him to miss his match.

She heard Ino yelling at Choji for some no apparent reason. As she listened to her two friends argue, she began to look around at the stands, hoping she could find Naruto. She didn't know why, but she hoped her former Squadmate and his team would come…take time off of their mission to watch the matches.

Ever since Naruto left Squad Seven and the leaf village…it felt different, the spirit of the Squad was gone. Yes, the blond haired knuckle head could be annoying, and loud…scratch that VERY loud, but he was what kept the team's spirit up. With Sai replacing him…the normally emotionless genin was unable to fill the void that Naruto left. Sai was a good friend, and after several missions, had become a good member of the team…but he couldn't replace Naruto.

The former Rookie nine also felt different without Hinata there. The normally quiet Kunoichi served as the voice of reason and was the calmest of the group. Squad Eight wasn't able to find a replacement for Hinata, which left the tracker team at a slight disadvantage.

Though the two former Genin were not the strongest of the Rookie nine, it still felt empty without them there. One time, the remains of the Rookie Nine met, and spoke about how different it felt without their two friends. But the moment was ruined when Neji Hyuga entered the conversation. He made nasty remarks about Hinata and Naruto, calling them the weakest and had no right to be ninja. He called Hinata a spineless excuse for a Hyuga, and that Naruto was just a loud mouthed loser who should have died on the mission to wave.

Before any of the group could react, Sasuke, in a rare fit of anger, punched the Hyuga prodigy in the jaw, shocking everyone in the room.

"They may not be the strongest!" Sasuke had yelled out. "But they're better ninja than you'll ever be! They're out there…proving their worth to this village!"

Since then, it had been Sasuke's silent pledge to beat Neji in the exams. Sakura remembered as the two passed one another to watch the preliminaries; the two had a silent exchange. The look in Sasuke's eyes confirmed what he silently said. "Don't lose, not until I beat you."

Sakura's eyes refocused on the Hokage, who began his speech to the people in the stadium.

After the speech…the battle between Neji and Lee began.

…

"Come on!" The civilian yelled at the Chunin guard. The civilian wore a long red traveling cloak. His hair was brown and was spiked up, behind him were two horses, one was his own, the other was his wife and six year old daughter's. The wife and daughter watched as the man yelled at the two Chunin, saying that they had merchants inside the village that wanted his trade items hours ago.

"Sir," The Chunin said. "Calm down, just let me do a quick check…"

"Of what!" The man yelled. "Food? Water? Spices? What the he…" He paused, holding his tongue, knowing his daughter was listening. "Heck, do you think? I'm just a simple food merchant."

The argument continued, but as it did, the wife look up at the sky and saw a small blue feather slowly drift to the ground. She smiled and looked at her young child.

"Go on sweetie." She said. Her daughter grinned. She then began to let out a loud cry, which to people around her, seemed like she was tired of the waiting and wanted to stand. The father looked at the guard and then at his family and walked up to them.

The chunin looked at his partner.

"Don't think they're hiding anything…with a girl that tired?" He asked. His partner nodded.

"No one would be stupid enough to bring a child if they tried to infiltrate."

The Chunin called the man over, and agreed to let them in.

The family made their way in. But little did the Chunin guards know, was a faint hint of silver flew over them with the incident with the family.

…

Naruto, Hinata, Mari and Mizu flew on top of a silver phoenix that Naruto had summoned. The Phoenix was the younger sister of Sora. The silver was named Lia, a skilled wind style phoenix. As the bird stuck to the clouds, avoiding detection from the bystanders bellow, she then flew into a small alleyway, in which Lia slowly phased into a teenage human girl, who wore the same style armor Sora wore, only her's was silver with a white sash. Her hair was silver white, just like her older sister's. She suddenly transformed into a small phoenix, and rested herself on Hinata's shoulder.

The riders landed on to their feet. Quickly, just as they planned, they pulled out small amulets from their bags, with a small Kanji for Wind on them. The group put their amulets on. To them, they each looked no different than they would normally look. But to others, the former Genin looked like a bunch of teenagers who looked as though they were normal civilian teenagers.

**(Flashback: Three days ago)**

Rikuto paced in front of Team Uzumaki, who all stood straight with their arms behind their back. A table was behind Rikuto as he paced. On the table, amulets rested on the table, one for each member.

"Mari, Tori and Ami know what these are." Rikuto said, picking up a single amulet. "These are what we use for infiltration, they are similar to a transformation jutsu. But they make you much more like the person you transform into. To others, you look like the person you're disguised as." Rikuto slowly put the amulet on himself, suddenly, in front of everyones eyes, he became the spitting image of the First Hokage. He then passed an Amulet to his nephew. "But to the ones who wear them," He said to the group, his voice just like the First Hokage's.

Naruto slid the amulet on. Suddenly, Rikuto looked like himself. But to the others, Rikuto and Naruto were still transformed, Naruto resembled Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, in his prime years.

"You look normal." Rikuto finished. Naruto and Rikuto took the amulets off. "However, you will be picked out easily by a sensor ninja. So infiltrate using our distraction, then use the amulets."

**(Present)**

The group made their way through the streets, heading for the Chunin exam stadium. Naruto stopped at the front doors of the stadium. He saw the sensor nins at the front doors of the stadium, Hyuga. Naruto looked at the others, and nodded.

He looked around at the trees, and made a light whistling.

He whistled a few notes from _'Oly oly oxen free.'_

…..

In the trees. Ami, Tori, Kira and Katashi had infiltrated from the streams, cutting through the vents and climbing up the water canal. They waited in the trees for their friends. When they found them, they heard Naruto's whistling.

Katashi reached into his pouch, and pulled out a small dart, and handed it to Kira. Kira pulled out a small pipe, along with Tori and Ami. The small darts were made of a light brown wood, and were very small, and held a small liquid in them…and but to the more visual, the darts held a small "Bug".

**(Flashback)**

"Hinata, step forward." Hikari said to her friend. Naruto glanced at his girlfriend worriedly, but Hinata smiled lightly at her boyfriend, reassuring him.

She stepped forward in the training room. Hikari held a small blow pipe with a dart loaded. Rikuto leaned against the far wall watching the new recruits learn this valuable piece of equipment.

"These darts are loaded with small parasites," Hikari said, holding up the dart. "They are loaded in these wooden darts which once the wood touch blood, they instantly turn to microscopic ash, and release the parasite. The parasite is not harmful, but it effects sensor nin's, specifically the Byukugan."

She blew a dart at Hinata, which her bare shoulder. Hinata expected to feel a sting of pain, but didn't. Sure enough, the dart burned up instantly. She activated her Blood trait…however it seemed off…she looked at Mizu, who wore the amulet from earlier, she could see the other's chakra systems fine…but she couldn't see passed the amulet's cloaking jutsu.

"The parasite prevents sensor nin's from seeing through the Amulet's effects. The ffect is temporary, lasts only two minutes. So, once those two minutes are up, you have better been far enough away from the ninja." Hikari said.

**(Present)**

Kira, Ami and Tori shot the darts, each hitting their assigned targets. They quickly slipped on the amulets. They lightly jumped out of the trees, and joined their teammates. When the effects of the parasites wore off on the Hyuga, the team was already inside.

Naruto smirked as he walked inside. "Infiltration successful."

…..

"You know Gaara…" The man in the black jacket said to the dangerous, and unstable, Sand Genin. The two stood in one of the rooms outside of the stadium, outside the fierce battle between Lee and Neji went on. Gaara sat on one of the benches, starring at the mysterious figure who stood before him. "I heard about this little…plan between your village and the sound's…and how you just LOVE to kill…and you have a lust for impressive battles to satisfy that lust for blood…"

The man smirked under his hood.

"However…you may think that your opponent, Sasuke Uchiha, is powerful…But I know one boy who is JUST like you, since he has something sealed inside of him as well." The man said, Gaara's eyes remained emotionless and calm.

"I'm listening." The Genin said. If his older siblings were here, they would proble do a light reprimand, telling him he shouldn't jeopardize this important mission, but personally, he didn't give a damn what they, or his sensei and so called "Father", said.

The man smirked. "You can continue your battle with the Uchiha while I prepare my plan, and play along with your village and the Sound's plan. When the time is right…you'll meet you opponent."

Gaara felt the Shikaku's laugh in his mind, he was satisfied.

Gaara nodded. "Very well…but if the opponent you've promised me is weak, your blood is mine."

The man nodded and smirked. "I understand."

"What is his name?" Gaara asked.

"He is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox; his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The man said. "He, like you, is in good terms with his tailed beast…and possesses the Chakra of the most powerful sage in the world."

Gaara could feel his excitement slightly grow.

"Plus…the battle between the two of you would be even more glorious, if you used the Shukaku. Imagine it!" The man said, suddenly, the man appeared next to Gaara, sitting next to him, his hand on his shoulder and his other up in the air, as if to show the Genin something. "The One tail! And the Nine Tails! Battling it out in the middle of a village full of people, the buildings and homes burning! People being crushed! Burned! People yelling! Screaming! Bleeding to death while the two of you fight! And then…and then!" He smirked. "The two of you release a Tailed beast bomb so powerful! It wipes out EVERYONE in the village! You own shinobi and civilians from the sand that came to watch the Exams! The Shinobi and other civilians from different countries! The Leaf Village and everything in a 26 mile radius, maybe even wider, burnt to a crisp! With you and Naruto still fighting! Imagine it! A battle that would go on for hours and hours! Maybe even WEEKS!" The man looked at the Genin, who's eyes were wide, staring at the ground, but they were filled with a blood lust so strong, it could have even matched a Genocidal demon's."

The man smirked. "What do you think of that? Gaara of the sand."

Gaara was silent, his mind picturing all of the blood he could spill in that glorious battle. Gaara nodded.

The man patted the genin on the shoulder.

The man walked towards the door that went into the stands. He looked at the genin, smirked, and said. "My name is Tsukigage…and I promise you will not regret working with me."

With that, the man left the excited genin alone in the room, his eyes still wide open in excitement. Today…was going to be indeed a BLOODY day. A day he would enjoy.


	17. Chapter 16: The Attack

**Chapter 16: The Finals Part 2: The Attack**

**A/N: Thank you all! This is the part where the attack begins. Enjoy.  
**

Team Uzumaki watched the battles from their seats. The battle between Lee and Neji had just reached it's end. Lee, using all of his strength and speed, tried to defeat Neji. But with the combine usage of the Rotation and the Eight Trigrams style of fighting, Lee was no match. Though both had been tired from the battle, it was ultimately Neji who was left standing after the final clash. As Lee was sent away to the recovery room, Neji ignored the clapping and cheers, and walked into one of the rooms under the stands.

Naruto and Hinata were the only ones who weren't clapping. Naruto noticed a look in Hinata's eyes. Naruto put two and two together, and figured out that Neji was an immediate cousin to Hinata. Meaning the two knew each other.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked, using his disguised voice.

Hinata looked over at her boyfriend, and looked down at her lap.

"Neji…is a person who's suffered much in his life…" Hinata said. "He has the bird cage seal..."

Naruto nodded, the day after the two became a couple, Hinata told Naruto about her clan's structure. How there was the Main Branch, the controlling house of the Hyuga clan, and the Side Branch family…the so called "Protectors and servants" of the Main Branch. Naruto was aware of the Cage Seal, how it was the Main Branch's method of controlling and punishing the Side branch of the Hyuga, should they be disobedient.

"He hates the main branch very much…right?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"Yes, Neji's father was executed by ninja from the Hidden Cloud. When I was young, the Shinobi from the Hidden Cloud kidnapped me, but my father saved me. But he killed their leader." She paused. "The Leaf and the cloud were close to war, so the Hyuga elders of the clan agreed to use my uncle, Hizashi, as a replacement instead of my father, when my uncle died, his Byukugan was sealed forever." She lightly wiped a small tear from her eye. "Neji was changed…he believes that no one can change their fate, no matter how hard they try.

"He despises me because I'm from the Main branch…" Hinata finished, still looking down at the stadium.

Naruto sighed. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, and shook her head. "No…I'm not a part of the Hyuga Clan anymore." She said, her voice hardened a little. "I don't want to get involved."

Naruto nodded, understanding her reasoning.

The two turned to look at the stadium.

…..

"I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled out to the proctor.

Everyone near Kankuro looked at the puppet master. Baki, his sensei, and Temari silently agreed that it was a good call on Kankuro's part, the plot would assume as planned. However, Sai starred at the Puppet user, he remembered watching the Sand Genin fight with his puppets at the Preliminaries…he didn't seem like the type to quiet.

Though Sai was a genin, his "Special" training gave him an advantage. He knew there was something wrong. But he decided to play along with it.

"Very well…" The proctor called out. "Due to one of the combatants forfeiting, Sai will move on."

Kankuro noticed the Leaf Genin's emotionless stare. Kankuro pretended to ignore him, but the pale skinned Genin crept him out.

"Awe man…" Shikamaru muttered. The lazy master tactician REALLY did not want to fight his opponent…But he knew that if he didn't get down there then Ino would hit him with her "16" hit combo…He groaned, and made his way down to the stadium, mumbling his famous "What a drag" statement.

Shikamaru tried to ignore the cheers of his teammates as he stood in front of Temari. She slowly held up her giant fan.

'_Great…' _Shikamaru thought. He tried to think about the fight between Tenten and Temari…she was a wind user, so he had to be extremely careful. But before he could think of a strategy, the Proctor started the match. _'What a drag…'_

…..

"Well…" Mizu said. "Looks like your old friend down there isn't much of a fighter."

The team all watched Shikamaru as he avoided Temari's attacks. But each chance he got, he made mental notes on her strengths and weaknesses.

"You're right Mizu." Hinata said, smiling lightly. "Shikamaru isn't one for direct combat…but what he lacks in fighting…"

"He makes up for in intelligence and strategy." Naruto said. "He may come on as lazy, but out of everyone in me and Hinata's class, Shikamaru was the smartest. Though he's just too lazy to admit it."

Sure enough, right as he said that, Temari had been caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu, with the use of a makeshift air balloon. But as the match was called in Shikamaru's favor, Shikamaru called it quits…which to Naruto and Hinata was no surprise. They both could hear Ino yelling at Shikamaru, calling him a "Lazy ass moron".

"Well…" Kira commented. "Would hate to be him…" Lightly flexing her hand briefly, a small bone came out of her wrist, but retracted. Luckily no one saw her as she boredly did the same motion over and over again.

…..

Hiruzen sighed lightly as he heard Shikamaru forfeit the match. He'd heard from his son, Asuma, that Shikamaru was known to call it quits at times…even at times when he won a competition.

The Kazekage, AKA: Orochimaru, was silent as he waited for the next match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. Things were currently going according to plan. The real Kazekage was dead, and the Sand still believed that he was alive, the body guards next to the Kazekage were actually the Sound Four prepared to make their move.

But when the Proctor began to call out the next contestants…Orochimaru noticed that Sasuke, his next 'body', and even Gaara, hadn't shown up yet. Gaara appeared two minutes later, but Sasuke and Kakashi had yet to appear.

…

"Where's Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto muttered.

Ami and Tori were on the edge of their seats, interested in meeting their distant cousin.

"Maybe…" Mari commented. "He isn't going to show up…"

Both Hinata and Naruto knew that wasn't true, the Sasuke they remembered would never miss a match like this. But as the others looked around the stadium, Hinata and Naruto looked to their right, feeling a pair of eyes on them from a distance…Hinata lightly gasped in shock.

Looking right at them…was Hiashi…

Naruto placed his arm over Hinata's shoulder, and hugged her with that arm lightly. Hiashi's Byukugan could see through their disguise, and knew who they were. Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, wasn't paying attention to what her father was looking at. Hiashi's stare seemed slightly hostile, but also calm.

Naruto glared at Hiashi, but then turned his focus back to the arena, and he whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"He won't bother us." Naruto said. Hinata nodded lightly.

A minute later, as the proctor was about to cancel the match, a whirlwind appeared in the middle of the arena. Suddenly, Sasuke and Kakashi stood in the middle of the arena, standing back to back. Sasuke's attire had changed from what Naruto noticed. His outfit was all black, and he had white bandages over one arm with a black strap wrapped around his bandaged arm. His hair was slightly longer but other than that, he hadn't changed.

Naruto smirked. "Glad to see the jerk has finally arrived."

The group nodded in agreement. Ami and Tori looked at each other, and smiled.

A few minutes later, the fight engaged.

….

Neji sat in on of the recovery rooms, mentally preparing for the next match. But as he sat in deep thought. He heard someone enter. He saw a man in a black jacket slowly approach him. Neji eyed the man down as he got closer. Neji stood up.

"What do you…ARGH!" Neji cried out as suddenly the man's left hand reached out, shifted into a claw, and stabbed it into Neji's shoulder, Neji clutched his shoulder and fell to his knees, feeling the excruciating pain burn his shoulder. He looked up at the man, who's clawed hand vanished.

"You're…Tsukigage!" Neji said. Tsukigage chuckled lightly.

Suddenly, the rogue ANBU snapped his fingers, and suddenly the white's of Neji's eyes turned black, and Neji slowly stood up, his wound healed. Neji approached the Hyuga prodigy and said. "Wait for the signal, and kill Hanabi Hyuga, understood?"

Neji nodded silently. His eyes void of emotion. Tsukigage smirked. "Good…"

…..

The fight between Sasuke and Gaara elevated. After several minutes of a hard fight, the Sand Genin hid behind a hard sand shell and focused his chakra. His sensei and Siblings all recognized the technique he was preparing…it wasn't good.

Naruto looked at the others, they nodded. Slowly Naruto looked at Lia. The small silver phoenix made a nodding motion and slowly flew up from the stands. Everyone in the stadium saw the bird fly up into the middle of the stadium, the bird caught Sasuke by surprise, as he prepared his new jutsu, the Chidori, the bird flew straight up into the sunny sky.

**(Flashback)**

"Naruto," Rikuto said. The two walked stood in the training hall of the Wave Facility. "You will have a contact during your mission, she is one of us. She's a skilled Sensor nin who's infiltrated Orochimaru's ranks. She is the one who wrote the files that you were given last night."

Naruto nodded, he spent the two nights before the mission to study Orochimaru's file, he was aware of his jutsus of choice and his ability to summon snakes.

"She is currently in the Leaf Village and is on stand bye until the attack begins. She told us that when Sasuke and Gaara are about to use their most powerful jutsus, Orochimaru will summon one of the giant Snake Summons to attack. Before that happens, send one of your summons to the location to attack the summon before it breaks through the walls, and causes Shinobi casualties." Rikuto said to his nephew. Naruto nodded.

"Alright." Naruto said.

"Also, there will be a Genjutsu user in one of the trees in the stadium, I suggest you send in…a trickster to deal with him." Rikuto said. Slowly he held his hand up, a crimson mark appeared on his palm, which looked like a fox. "Masu!"

**(Present)**

"Do your thing Masu…" Naruto whispered.

As Sasuke was about to charge forward to attack, there was a loud yell that pierced the entire stadium. And it wasn't from any of the contestants.

It was Kabuto…one of the "leaf Genin" who participated in the first parts of the exam, but back out. He was in truth a spy for Orochimaru. His part of the assault was to perform the Feather Illusion. He had placed his hand on a lady's shoulder, and was preparing the jutsu. When suddenly something bit his leg with razor sharp teeth. Everyone close enough turned to look at what it was that bit the man. It was a small terrier sized White Fox with a small yang symbol on it. It bit Kabuto's leg continually. Kabuto kicked the fox away, who let go before the foot made contact.

Team Uzumaki smirked.

"Looks like the fox did his job." Mari said.

"Time to roll!" Tori suddenly yelled out.

Suddenly, right as the group took off their transformation amulets, revealing their true forms. A smoke bomb was thrown into the stands and the arena.

…

"Kazekage!" Hiruzen yelled at his Sand village Counterpart. "What is the meaning of this!"

Suddenly, the "Kazekage" lunged at Hiruzen, and held him at Kunai point. The Hokage's guards prepared to go to their leader's defense, but the two bodyguards stood in their path.

"Well…is this anyway to say hello…Sarutobi sensei?" Orochimaru said in his real voice. Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock.

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi said coldly.

…

Meanwhile, out on the far wall.

A single chunin patrolled the Leaf Village's wall…Suddenly, to the Chunin's surprise, a giant brown snake appeared from a cloud of white smoke. The snake was about to crash through the wall, until suddenly, a loud screech could be heard from above. The Chunin looked up, and to his shock, saw a giant silver bird ram itself into the giant Summoned Snake, and began to battle it. The chunin quickly contacted other members on the patrol.

…..

Sand Jonin and Sound Jonin suddenly began to attack the Leaf Ninja in the stadium, every civilian remained undercover while the fighting went on.

Sakura, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru all took cover while their sensei's fought the foreign enemy. But one Sound ninja saw the four, and appeared in front of them, he quickly knocked Choji and Shikamaru to the side, and prepared to attack Ino and Sakura, Ino prepared a mind transfer jutsu, but she was not quick enough. As the kunai was about to stab the two Kunoichi, Naruto appeared in front of his former teammates, and drew his katana, his blade and the Sand Jonin's locked.

Sakura opened her eyes, and to her shock, saw Naruto.

"Na…Naruto!" Sakura said, in relief and shock. Ino's mouth fell wide open in disbelief.

"No…way!" Ino said.

Naruto looked back at the two, and grinned. "Hey!"

He then kicked out, and slammed his free hand into the man's stomach, sending him flying across the stands.

The rest of Team Uzumaki began to engage the enemies. While Hiashi fought the enemy to protect his youngest daughter, one enemy slipped through his offensive, and was heading straight for Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi yelled. Hanabi attempted to defend herself, but her fighting style wasn't perfected.

Right as the Sound Ninja's attack was about to make contact. Hiashi saw a blur of white.

Hinata suddenly appeared in front of her younger sister, and slammed her palm into the ninja's chest, knocking the ninja unconscious. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her younger sister.

Her sister smiled happily up at her older sister.

"Big sister!" She yelled happily. Hinata smiled, but then looked at her father, who's expression was emotionless.

Before the two could speak, a giant armored Sound Ninja appeared, taller than Hiashi or Hinata. Hinata saw her father prepare to battle the giant opponent. But Hinata held her hands up in a seal.

"Hyuga Style!" Hinata said. She separated her hands as the chakra surrounded her arms. "Chakra blades!"

Suddenly, the chakra blades appeared in a light blue color. Hiashi starred in surprise at his daughter's new jutsu. Hinata yelled and charged at the opponent, and lashed out with one chakra blade, and then another. She then stood behind the ninja, who at first smirked and laughed…that was until he felt his entire body go numb, and blood poured out of his mouth. He fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Hiashi starred in shock, his oldest daughter…the supposed "Weak link" of the Hyuga Clan…had just taken down a fully armored opponent…with a jutsu he'd never seen before. Hanabi smiled at her older sister's victory, and thought what she did was amazing.

Before Hiashi could react, Hinata lunged forward into battle, and attacked the enemies.

…..

Sasuke avoided a blast of sand from Gaara, who had come out of the shell. Though his expression…was much more eviler. As Sasuke prepared another Chidori, he felt someone stab a claw through his shoulder. Sasuke cried out as Tsukigage lifted Sasuke up with his claws. Sasuke's eyes suddenly grew darker, and his expression blank.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out from the stands, seeing the boy she cared about being impaled from behind by the ANBU that Naruto and his team was trying to capture.

Naruto looked over at Tsukigage from where he stood on the stands. Tsukigage's eyes locked with Naruto's as the battle between the leaf and sound and sand went on. Tsukigage smirked, and dropped Sasuke to the ground, his body landing on the ground limply. Naruto's teeth clinched tightly. Naruto summoned Kurama's chakra into the initial stage, and he forced the chakra to surround his Katana, leaving the only changes to Naruto's features being his eyes and the thicker whisker marks.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled out. Everyone from Team Uzumaki, from in the stands or on the stadium fighting all nodded.

Naruto, Mizu, Kira and Hinata jumped out of the stands and onto the stadium to join Mari, Katashi, Tori and Ami. They rushed towards Tsukigage, ready to engage him in combat. But suddenly, the eight members all felt an invisible force push them backwards. They all landed away from Tsukigage. The group slowly stood up, and saw that in front of Tsukigage…was Neji.

"Neji!" Hinata yelled out to her cousin. But there was no response. Neji slowly entered his battle stance.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Kurama says he's under Tsukigage's control…"

"So is your friend." Katashi said, pointing forward. Suddenly, they saw all saw Sasuke stand up, his eyes the same as Neji's.

Ami and Tori slowly entered a fighting stance. Their Sharingan's in their respected eyes active.

"We'll fight out cousin…" Tori said.

"You all deal with the enemy ninja." Ami finished.

Naruto noticed Gaara, the sand Genin who fought Sasuke, glare over at him…

"**Kit…he's a Jinchuriki of the One Tail…my youngest brother."** Kurama said quietly.

Naruto nodded. He stepped forward and held his Katana up. "Let my friend, Neji and Gaara go!"

Tsukigage laughed. "Well…for one, if you can beat them without killing them, then sure…and two…I don't think Gaara is doing this against his will…ain't that right?" Tsukigage said. Naruto saw a sadistic smirk cross Gaara's lips. "You all have two options, let me go, and save your village. Or…attack me, and watch your village burn, which I have no problem watching."

Naruto growled.

"Good bye…see ya later, Naruto." Tsukigage said, before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

Without any further word, the controlled Neji and Sasuke lunged forward, and Gaara's sand flew at Naruto and the rest of the team.


	18. Chapter 17: Battle of the Uzumaki

**Chapter 17: The Finals Part 3: Battle of the Jinchuriki and the Hyuga.**

"Fire style: Dragon Flames bombs!" Ami and Tori yelled at the same time as massive explosions of fire flew forward at their mind controlled cousin, Sasuke. Sasuke performed a fire ball jutsu, which collided with the twin's own fire style jutsu, however due to the combined efforts of the twins, the Dragon Flames bombs continued it's way towards Sasuke.

The fire bombs hit Sasuke, but as the flames surrounded the young Uchiha, violent purple chakra surrounded Sasuke. On his skin, several black flame tattoo like markings appeared.

"Well this isn't good…" Tori commented. "Guess that's the Curse Mark?"

"Yep…" Ami said.

Sasuke lunged forward in a flash of speed; he was much faster than he once was. Ami and Tori engaged in a Tai-Jutsu battle with their cousin. But due to the two understanding the other's fighting styles and traits, the two easily evaded and sent in small successful strikes against Sasuke.

Meanwhile: Hinata, Kira and Mari were in a battle of their own against Neji.

"Kaguya style:" Kira said while lashing out with her feet and then kicking Neji in the gut. She then back flipped away. "Incapitating strike!"

Suddenly, several bones stuck out of her forearms, she made a horizontal throwing motion with her arms, and several bones flew at Neji, instead of hitting him in vital points, the bones only hit minor points in the body, hoping the slow the Hyuga protégée.

Mari lunged forward, making several hand seals.

"Wind style:" Mari yelled, with one hand she grabbed her tanto. "Hurricane step!" Suddenly, wind became visible around her, and she spun around once with her tanto, sending a whirlwind at Neji, Neji held his arms up, bracing himself for the jutsu, as he was engulfed in the wind, he spun around once.

"Rotation!" He yelled. Suddenly a dome of chakra surrounded him and spun around, the two jutsu's cancelled one another out. But as the dust settled, Hinata lunged forward through the dust screen, and the two cousins entered hand to hand combat.

Though Neji was more skilled in the Hyuga style of fighting than Hinata, Hinata had improved in her own style, and made it her own. As the two cousins fought, Hinata could see her father watching her fight. At one point when she had avoided the first strike of Neji's Eight Trigrams, and Hinata countered by hitting several chakra points in his arm, she could have sworn that she saw her father…smile at her!

As thrilled as she felt, she focused on her battle.

When she began to feel that Neji was beginning to overpower her, Mari and Kira appeared. The two threw out a paper bomb, which the shockwave sent Neji flying back into the wall, but due to Tsukigage's chakra controlling him; it was only a minor setback. However, he saw the three former kunoichi lunge at him.

Mari was the first to strike, electricity radiated off of her fists as she began to strike at Neji with fast and powerful blows. She then kicked upwards with her foot, sending the Hyuga into the air. Kira, who had run up a wall of the stadium, jumped at Neji and began to slash bone like claws at Neji.

"Kaguya Art! Feline Rage!"

After thirty minor scratches, she slashed out one more time in one powerful slash, sending Neji down to the ground with a crash.

Finally, it was Hinata's turn. Hinata focused her chakra in her arms and took a deep breath. She charged forward.

"Protective Eight trigrams sixty four palms!" She yelled out. Her fists were now covered in light blue chakra, which as she struck her opponent, blue chakra lines appeared around her, forming a dome.

The jutsu was similar to the Rotation, but was different in terms of the execution of the technique.

After the sixty four strikes, Neji was sent flying back to the ground with a crash.

Hinata and the others looked at Neji, who now lay unconscious on the ground. The three Kunoichi looked at each other and smiled, proud of their teamwork. However, their slight victory was interrupted when black chakra began to appear around Neji…

….

"Sand shower!" Gaara roared, suddenly, sand like bullets flew forward at Naruto, Katashi and Mizu.

The three former genin each evaded the sand like bullets as they attempted to impale them. After Mizu avoided one flurry of sand bolts, he performed a jutsu similar to Gaara's.

"Hidden Ice style!" He yelled. "Hail storm!"

Soon, ice formed in the air around Mizu into small ice daggers. Mizu pointed at Gaara, and the ice bolts flew forward, clashing against Gaara's own jutsu. Meanwhile, Katashi lunged forward at Gaara, his fist covered in rock in a gauntlet like appearance fire around the stone. As Katashi ran forward, Gaara viewed the former rock genin as an immediate threat. The Sand Jinchuriki formed several barriers of sand around himself, and in front of him, confident the barriers would hold, but was unaware of Katashi's strength. Katashi, to Gaara's surprise, broke through the barriers as if they were regular sand. When Katashi crushed the final barrier Gaara quickly tried to evade, the flames around the stone turned part of Gaara's sand armor to glass. Gaara leapt to the far wall, and watched the three former genin…but didn't notice where Nartuo had gone.

Suddenly, he heard someone yell from above him "Fire style! Fire Ball jutsu!"

He spun around, anticipating to see one of the Uchiha, but instead saw that the caster of the jutsu was none other than Naruto himself.

The Fireball made contact with Gaara, sending the sand genin flying to the ground, part of his sand armor cracked.

Naruto twirled his sword around, wind and water surrounding the blade. Gaara slowly stood up, the sand armor repairing itself.

'_So…'_ Gaara thought. _'He can use his beast's chakra to gain control of more than his affinity element.'_

Naruto lunged forward, and slashed his sword upwards into the ground, sending a giant blast wave of water and wind at Gaara. Gaara formed a sand barrier which protected him from the blast.

**Flashback:**

Rikuto and Naruto stood near the southern beach of the Land of Waves. Naruto had no successfully mastered the Water Walking technique thanks to his uncle. Rikuto took it upon himself to train his nephew and turn him into a better warrior, assassin and jutsu/chakra specialist. Though his nephew was skill with his katana, his Tai, Nin and (Especially) Gen jutsu.

But most importantly, Rikuto needed to focus on one important detail, Naruto's chakra control. Which was nothing to brag about. Rikuto slightly wanted to blame the Leaf Village for Naruto's arrested development. But he had no time with throwing the blame around. As of now, Naruto's chakra control was the most important factor.

After several tries, Naruto finally mastered the water walk technique, without Kurama's chakra melded with Naruto's own. This made Rikuto's job easier now.

The two stood on top of the water, with Rikuto explaining about the Chakra elements.

"Fire," Rikuto began. "Air, Water, Earth and Lightning."

"Those five elements are the primary elemental chakra's in the world. Depending on your personality and style of fighting, you will fall under each of these categories." Rikuto said, slowly he took out two slips of paper, and held one up. "In my hand, I hold paper which is made out of chakra sensitive wood. Depending on your nature type, the paper will react to it. For example, if your element is Fire: it burns up, Water: it gets soaked, Earth: crumbles into dirt, Wind: Is sliced in half, Lightning: the paper crumples up."

Rikuto held up one piece of paper. He pushed chakra into it, and it slowly burnt to ash. "My natural element is fire…primarily due to my…" He paused and scratched the back of his head. "Fiery temper."

Naruto nodded, part of him wanted to make a sarcastic remark…but figured he didn't want to suffer the wrath of his uncle.

"Now…" Rikuto said. "I know you're wondering, how come people like Katashi, Mizu and Mari can control more than one. In Mizu's case, it's due to him being of the Yuki Bloodline, which grants him the ability over ice jutsu, which is a combination of Water and wind chakra. Mari and Katashi have had advanced training in their villages."

"Makes since." Naruto said. Rikuto slowly handed Naruto a slip of paper.

"Go ahead, push chakra into it, and let's see what you fall under." He said. Naruto nodded, and took the slip of paper.

Naruto pushed chakra into the paper…It soon was cut in half.

"It looks like…" Rikuto began…but stopped. Suddenly, the two slips of paper in Naruto's hand began to crumble as if there were a static shock, then it became damp…began to burn, Naruto let go of the paper in shock, which slowly fell into the water as a combination of dirt and ash. "Well…" Rikuto said, a small smirk on his face. "Looks like the Chakra of the Six Path's has merged with your own chakra…making it your own."

Naruto looked up in shock.

Rikuto continued. "Ami told me that you used a golden chakra, that chakra is the chakra of the six paths." He said. "Melded with nine tails and your own, you've gained access to not just wind, but also the other chakra elements as well."

Naruto looked up in excitement. "That's…amazing!" Naruto said.

"But this is only the beginning." Rikuto said. "You will have to now train and develop those jutsus." Naruto nodded. "But first we will start with the known jutsus, then move on to your own original jutsus you could develop." Rikuto smiled and drew his katana. "Now, we'll start your elemental training now…while under combat, and over water."

Naruto nodded, drawing his katana. "Yes uncle!"

**(Present)**

Naruto made several hand signs. "Water Style: Water bullet stream!" He yelled. Suddenly, he blew out of his mouth several small bullets of water at Gaara. Gaara smirked and raised his sand in defense.

But The next thing he knew, was Naruto lunge forward, and cut the barrier in half with his katana fused with wind chakra.

Gaara, not skilled in tai jutsu, attempted to evade the blade, but was felt the extended wind chakra blade slice through his sand armor, and punctured his shoulder. Gaara, shocked that HE was actually HURT let out a blood curdling scream, which could be heard throughout the arena.

…

Kakashi, his long time rival Might Guy, battled Kabuto on one of the walls of the arena. Kabuto, after avoiding a Dynamic Entry from Guy, took a brief glance at the small skirmish in the arena, eyeing the as of now unknown team of Genin, but could recognize the Nine tailed Jinchuriki and the former Hyuga heiress battling Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Lord Oruchimaru's target, and Gaara.

Kabuto watched Gaara, who had as of now strayed from the plan, with anger.

"What is he DOING!" He growled. He quickly turned back to see Kakashi in front of him.

Kakashi throughout a few punches and a round house kick to Kabuto's chest, as Kabuto staggered back from the blow, Guy sent out a series of powerful kicks, followed by his jutsu called "Leaf Hurricane" which including him tripping his opponent with a powerful swipe of his feet. Kabuto fell off the wall, but landed on his feet on the ground.

Guy and Kakashi landed on both sides of Kabuto and prepared to attack.

But before they did, Guy looked at Kakashi's old student, Naruto. He grinned.

"Well! Looks like the dead last has become the first class! Aye Kakashi!" He said. "Reminds me of his father!"

Kakashi made a brief nod. Though he didn't want to show it now in the middle of the fight, he was glad to see Naruto and his team, and judging on his former students skills, this Naruto was now more powerful than the student Kakashi trained.

'_Go for it Naruto…'_

…..

Naruto pushed Gaara into the wall, the sand around the two surrounding them. Naruto pushed his blade further into Gaara's shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled as the sand began to create a loud noise. "Stop this!"

Gaara just stared blankly into Naruto's eyes, red chakra surrounding Gaara.

"I know the feeling…I understand what you've been through…the feeling of being resented, the feeling of being alone…without a purpose." Naruto said, activating Kurama's chakra in the initial stage, his eyes shifting to red eyes with slit pupils. Both of their chakras melded. "You don't have to do this!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Gaara roared. Suddenly, a shockwave of red chakra sent Naruto flying through the air, and to the ground.

Gaara pulled the sword out of his shoulder and tossed it to the ground.

"Killing!" Gaara roared. "Is my reason to exist! Even if you claim you are like me! WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!"

The Shukaku's chakra began to surround Gaara, which in turn released a massive wave of killer intent. Naruto felt himself crumble to his knees. He looked up at Gaara, his pupils turning back to normal but his iris remained red.

Hinata avoided another strike from the now more aggressive Neji. She looked over at her boyfriend briefly as Kira and Mari double teamed Neji. She saw the same chakra Naruto had around Gaara.

"Naruto…" She whispered. But her attention turned back to the fight, only to see her two teammates knocked back by Neji's darker version of the Rotation.

Neji looked at Hinata but then passed her, up at the young Hanabi, who was watching the fighting. Suddenly, there was a change in Neji's facial expression, Hinata knew it, his new target was her younger sister!

Hinata ran at Neji, who to charged forward, Hinata attempted to hit a chakra point in Neji's chest, only for Neji to evade her, and slam his palm into her side. Hinata cried out, and fell to the ground, blood coming out of her mouth. He felt her entire right arm and side blaze in pain. She saw Neji run up the wall towards her sister. Hinata gritted her teeth.

"NO!" She yelled.

She then darted forward, refusing to let her cousin kill her younger sister.

Hanabi watched as her cousin jumped up over the railing and in front of her. Hanabi, frightened, tried to hit Neji, only for Neji to grab her left hand, and apply heavy pressure to it.

"Neji!" She cried out. "Please…stop!"

Neji's eyes held no remorse nor regret. He reached into his tool pouch, and pulled out a kunai knife and prepared to impale her in the young girl's chest.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi yelled, trying to take out as many Sound and Sand shinobi as he could to get to his daughter.

But as the kunai was about to impale Hanabi, Hinata suddenly appeared in a flash of white, pushed Hanabi out of the way, twisted Neji's hand that held the kunai, and then formed a chakra blade, with only a small amount of chakra, and then "Stabbed" the chakra blade into her cousin's chest.

Neji's eyes widened in pain and shock. His entire Chakra network deactivated. His eyes slowly reverted to normal. Hinata took the blade out, and was thankful the blade had only a small amount of chakra in it to only affect his chakra network.

Hinata slowly lowered Neji to the floor. Neji, his eyes now refocused, looked up at Hinata. He stared up at his cousin's lavender eyes…and slowly he looked away, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Lady…Hinata." He said, a hint of guilt in his tone. "I…"

"You weren't yourself brother…" Hinata said. Neji, shame in his eyes, still did not make contact with her's.

"I treated you like scum…" Neji said. "Part of me…didn't resist what the man did to me…"

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek, and Neji looked at her, there were no anger in her eyes.

"Hinata…" Neji said. "Why?"

Hinata smiled lightly. "We're family…no matter what."

Neji looked at Hinata with shock, but smiled lightly.

"Hinata…thank you…for saving me."

From the distance, Hiashi smiled briefly, but then returned to combat.

…..

Ami and Tori slammed Sasuke into the wall.

"Ami!" Tori yelled. "DO IT NOW!"

Ami quickly placed her hand over her cousin's forehead.

"Ninja art! Path of Light! RELEASE!" She yelled, right as the curse mark began to evolve into it's next stage, the transformation stopped in mid step, and slowly receded.

Both the twins sighed in relief. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes returned to normal…he slowly fell to his knees with the twins supporting him to the ground. Sasuke looked up at Ami and Tori, and saw their sharingan eyes.

"Who…" He said, tiredly. "Are…you?"

Tori and Ami looked at one another and together said. "We're Uchiha."

Sasuke starred up at the twins in shock, but slowly fell unconscious.

….

Naruto watched as Gaara became the miniature version of the Shukaku. The only part of Gaara's true body that remained normal, were his feet. Naruto heard the rest of the team arrive to his side. Katashi slammed his lava gauntlets together, Mizu held ice senbons in between his fingers, Kira held a bone like sword in both hands, Mari twirled her Tanto around, Tori and Ami each slashed their Kukri knives together, Hinata's chakra blades were formed.

Naruto smirked and focused Kurama's chakra into his katana and held it up.

"Give up Gaara!" Naruto said. "We can help you!"

Gaara looked at the team, and let out a menacing chuckle, which evolved into full out laughter.

"Why should I FEAR YOU!" He roared. "Show me YOUR true POWER!"

Naruto looked at his team, and turned back to Gaara and said. "My friends are my power, and I'm theres!" He said.

Gaara's sharp teeth clinched together. "Bull shit…People…your friends…your power!" He laughed out. "Bull…ALL OF IT!"

From the top of the stands, Temari and Kankuro stood watching their younger brother…they didn't get involved in the battle…they viewed it as to much blood on their hands. They wanted to help Gaara somehow…but were too frightened of Gaara to do it.

Naruto, sensing their presence, said. "You have people who care about you…during our clash, our chakras merged." Naruto took a step forward. "You saw my memories…" Naruto paused and looked down. "And you saw mine…"

Gaara, still intent on killing, did not ease up, but Naruto saw that his eyes seemed to soften. Naruto continued. "You have people who care about you!" Naruto yelled. "Even if you think they don't, they truly do! Just give them a chance…open your eyes!"

"You lie!" Gaara roared.

"You siblings…" Naruto said. "They may fear you…but they care about you. They're willing to help you, if you only give them the chance! Don't swat them away." Naruto closed his eyes briefly. But reopened them. "And Matsuri! She may not come out and say it…but she loves you! Just as Hinata has always loved me…even if I was flawed."

Naruto took another step forward and held his hand out. "And I'm willing to be your friend…if there is anyone else in this world who understands you; it's me and the other Jinchuriki."

Gaara was silent, his entire body shook, not in anger, but in confusion. Naruto's words sunk into him…slowly, the form of the Shukaku began to recede from his head downward.

Gaara's expression turned from anger, to sadness. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Help me…" Gaara said sadness evident in his voice, he looked up at Naruto, and held his hand as it reverted to normal. He then tearfully chocked out. "Please…"

Naruto slowly nodded and walked forward, the others eased.

Naruto slowly reached out for Gaara's hand.

….

From the top of the Kage's stand, the Third Hokage and Orochimaru battled. Hiruzen had summoned Enma, his personal summon, who then transformed into a boe staff. Next to Orochimaru was the resurrected Second and First Hokage's battling side by side with Orochimaru against their own will.

Hiruzen summoned shadow clones to battle the Second and the First Hokage's. As Hiruzen deflected a blow from his former snake summoning student, he took a glance passed the barrier and saw Naruto in the arena, successfully calming Gaara. He smiled.

"Good job Naruto…" He muttered. Oruchimaru glanced at what had developed. The snake Sannin chuckled.

"So…the nine tailed brat successfully calmed the Shukaku container." Orochimaru said, but slowly, a smirk appeared. "It may have gone against my plans…but I am aware of Tsukigage's hand in this."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock.

"You…" The Third Hokage said, Orochimaru looked at his former sensei and smirked.

"Yes, Sensei, I am aware of Tsukigage's affiliations…such as his goals of resurrecting the Grand Shadow." He said.

"You mean the summon is!"

"Yes, sensei, it is more than real." Orochimaru said. "As well as it's influence."

….

From the top of the stands, Tsukigage sat lazily, watching Gaara revert to normal. He smirked.

"Ah ah ah." Tsukigage said. "You're not getting off the hook that easy Gaara."

Slowly Tsukigage held his hand up into the sky.

….

**Realm of the Void**

…**.**

The figure took many forms, but in it's sleep, it took the form of a vampire bat. It's wings wrapped itself in eternal darkness. It hung upside down from a charred root in the realm where there was no such thing as "Life".

It felt a small shock course through it's "Body". A single eye opened, revealing a blood shot eye with a black and violet iris.

The Grand Shadow released it's energy into the realm of the living.

…..

Naruto and Gaara's hands were about to touch, when suddenly, Gaara let out a blood curdling scream. Naruto suddenly saw sand begin to form around himself and Gaara. He looked up at Gaara, who clutched his head, screaming in agony.

"Get…OUT OF MY HEAD!" Gaara roared. He looked up at Naruto. "HELP ME!"

Naruto stretched his hand out, trying to reach out to Gaara passed the sand.

"Naruto!" The others yelled, Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand.

As the sand began to engulf the two Jinchuriki, Naruto's hand vanished in the sand, Hinata let go, she turned to Katashi. Katashi nodded.

The others stepped back, he released a fire jutsu, so hot that the flames were white, but the dome was too thick. Hinata activated her Byukugan. She couldn't see anything passed the dome of sand…only that the Shukaku's chakra was melding with black chakra. She knew what that meant.

The Grand Shadow had infected Gaara.

….

(Inside the Dome)

Naruto still tried to reach for Gaara, whose body was covered in black chakra.

_You can't save him_

Naruto's hand slowly edged closer to Gaara's.

_He is ours now…_

Naruto refused to give up on him.

_You deny the inevitable. You stand no chance against us. Our Arbiter has ensured that. _

The Black Chakra became even thicker. Naruto quickly took his hand away, and held his hand up.

"Please…" Naruto said. "I need you…Get us out of the stadium…anywhere where there isn't any civilians…and meet me where you've sent us…"

…..

Outside, a flash of crimson light blinded the rest of Team Uzumaki, the dome dispersed…with Naruto and Gaara nowhere to be seen. Hinata quickly ran to where she had last seen Naruto…but he was gon…

Her thoughts were interrupted when a giant sealed gate opened up over the Hokage mount. The group turned and saw the Shukaku land somewhere behind the mount faces itself.

"There!" Hinata yelled.

The others quickly ran to towards the gate.

…

The Shukaku crashed onto the ground behind the faces. He let out a loud roar which echoed throughout the Leaf Village.

Naruto was the last to fall out of the gate. As he fell, he felt his entire body feel limp. He watched as he fell towards the Shukaku a hundred feet below, who opened his mouth to swallow the young jinchuriki as he fell.

Naruto suddenly widened his eyes in the traditional anime style.

"AAHHHH!" He yelled. "MASU! KOI!"

"HERE WE COMMMMMMEEEEE!" Yelled out a young male voice. Naruto looked up at the gateway as it closed, and saw two small foxes fall towards him. When they reached his level, he saw the small white fox that had helped prevent the Feather Illusion Jutsu, and then there was a small black fox that had the yin symbol over her forehead, her fur was the inverted version of her brother Masu, and which Koi was more mature than her older brother.

"What can we do for ya boss!" Masu yelled.

"Grow big!" Naruto yelled.

"What's the magic word?!" Masu said teasingly.

"LOOK BELLOW US!" Naruto yelled. Masu and Koi looked bellow, their eyes widened in shock.

"AHH!" They both yelled. "RIGHT AWAY BOSS!" They both yelled.

They held their paws together.

"HURRY!" Naruto yelled…

The three fell into the Shukaku's mouth...it's mouth closed, and a smirk appeared over it's lips…that was until it raised an eyebrow, and a series of explosions could be heard from inside the mouth.

Suddenly it's mouth blew apart, and out came Masu and Koi in their horse sized fox forms. Naruto lay on Koi's back, relieved.

"You alright boss?" Koi asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said. "Nice fox blast you two."

Koi and Masu landed on the ground in front of the Shukaku, and crouched down in a battle ready stance. Naruto looked up at the Shukaku, and saw Gaara's body…he remembered that in order to release Gaara from the Shukaku's jutsu, he had to wake him up.

"Looks like I found something to kill!" Shukaku yelled.

Masu and Koi looked up at Naruto. Naruto began to contemplate about how he could wake up Gaara…the sand would be problem…he needed something that could easily be crushed so he could free him…that's when it clicked.

"Guys!" He said. "I'm going to use that jutsu! But I'm going to need that ugly thing off my back!"

"On it!" The two said.

"Ready!" The two said at the same time. "Hey!" Both said at the same time.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, the two foxes lunged forward, avoiding the Shukaku's sand strikes and swats with it's fists.

"Wind style: Air bullets!" It roared. Suddenly, blasts of wind flew out of it's mouth. Both foxes avoided the blasts of wind, the two foxes continued to evade the attacks, but made sure that the attacks didn't go to the village.

Meanwhile, the Sand and Sound shinobi forces had stopped attacking, wanting to get a clear distance from the Shukaku's wrath. But at the same time, the Leaf Shinobi headed towards the area where Naruto, the foxes and the Shukaku were fighting. They kept their distance, knowing that even the one tail was dangerous.

While Hiruzen sealed away the first and second Hokage, he saw the battle from where he stood, as much as he wanted to assist Naruto, he knew he had to defeat Orochimaru, and at the same time find a way passed the barrier the sound four set up.

Team Uzumaki watched from one of the roof tops as their team leader and his fox summons fought the Shukaku.

"Fox style:" The troublesome fox twins yelled. "Explosive rain!"

They jumped up above the One tailed beast, and released a rain of multiple fire balls at the beast, the One tail felt no threat against those small…

Suddenly, the fire balls grew in size of small comets. The Shukaku covered it's head, roaring in anger as the rain of fire balls kept coming.

"BOSS! NOW!" The Foxes yelled.

Naruto jumped off of Koi, and held up his right hand.

Naruto then focused his chakra. Suddenly, blue chakra became visible around Naruto's hand, and began to spiral around into a sphere.

From the distance, Kakashi watched as his student formed…THAT jutsu.

"He's…" Kakashi said, both of his eyes widened in shock. "He's performing the!"

"RASENGON!" Naruto yelled as the Rasengon severed through the Shukaku's arm, clearing himself a path. A Shield of Sand appeared around Gaara, the Shukaku knowing what Naruto was up to.

Naruto formed another Rasengon in his other hand, and pushed the Rasengon into the hardened sand shield.

After thirty seconds, the Rasengon cracked through the shell, revealing Gaara's unconscious body.

Naruto landed in front of Gaara, and grabbed his shoulders. Naruto felt the sand grip his legs and try and drag him. Naruto clinched his teeth together, and slammed his head into Gaara's, successfully snapping him out of his trance.

Suddenly, the Shukaku stopped…and slowly began to dissolve into ash.

All of the Leaf who watched the fight cheered, after seeing the so called "Nine Tailed Brat" defeat the one tail, and had saved the village. Hinata and the others quickly darted towards the Hokage Mount.

Naruto lay on the ground…looking up at the sky…a few feet away from him, lay Gaara, who starred up at the clear sky, his strength was completely spent. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Slowly Gaara looked at Naruto, and nodded. Naruto smiled lightly, and nodded back.

Seconds later, Temari and Kankuro arrived at their brother's side, while Hinata and the rest of Team Uzumaki arrived next to Naruto. As Kankuro and Temari helped Gaara up they said nothing to Team Uzumaki while they helped Naruto. Hinata and Mizu starred at the two, and the teams exchanged a nod, agreeing they were not enemies. Temari and Kankuro departed with their brother in their arms.

As they leapt through the trees away from the village. Gaara looked at his siblings…and much to their surprise. He said. "Kankuro…Temari…I'm sorry."

Temari looked at Kankuro in surprise…Naruto's words really had reached him.

"It's alright…Gaara." Kankuro said.

Little did the siblings know, that their relationship with Gaara would change, for the better.

…..

Hinata slowly placed her hand over Naruto's cheek.

"You…idiot…" Hinata said, tears in her eyes. Naruto looked up at his girlfriend with a tired smile.

"Yeah…but I'm your…idiot." He said jokingly.

Hinata wiped her tears away, and lightly slapped his cheek, but soon kissed him after.

The rest of Team Uzumaki watched the couple from a small distance and smiled. By now, several leaf Shinobi had arrived, and helped the now unconscious Uzumaki up. Hinata walked away with them, wanting to be by Naruto's side.

Though the Village had survived…the victory had been costly. Along with the death of the Third Hokage.

…

Hiruzen coughed up several drops of blood…he had suffered a sword wound from Orochimaru's blade…he had successfully sealed away Orochimaru's ability to cast jutsu…he knew he was in his final minutes of his life from using the Fourth Hokage's jutsu known only as the "Reaper Death Seal."

As he lay on his knees, feeling his life slip away, he heard footsteps. Hiruzen looked up…and saw Tsukigage walk up to him. A sick smirk was on the rogue ANBU's lips…but Hiruzen noticed that his skin was much more pale than it had been before.

In Tsukigage's hands, was his katana. He twirled it once and pointed his blade at the Hokage's chest.

Hiruzen slowly smirked and chuckled. "Tsukigage…"

"Old man…" Tsukigage said. "Nothing personal…"

Hiruzen slowly closed his eyes, and embraced death.

Tsukigage brough his sword down with one swift strike.


	19. Chapter 18: Jiraiya

Chapter 18: Jiraiya

It had been two days since the attack, and the village was recovering at an even pace. But the death of the Third Hokage had hit the village hard in terms of spirits. The entire village had heard that judging from The third Hokage's wounds, that he had been killed by Orochimaru's own blade. Team Uzumaki attended the Hokage's funeral. During the service, Naruto and Hinata stood next to their old teammates in silence.

Naruto remembered the times he and the Hokage had together, how he was one of the first people who cared about him, seeing passed the fat that he had Kurama sealed with in him. After the funeral was over, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai met up at Ichiraku's, for old times sake.

At first Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ate in silence; Sai said nothing since he knew it wasn't really his place.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "Your two team members…Tori and Ami…they're from my clan…" Sasuke said, Naruto could sense a hint of confusion, but slight joy in his emotionless tone. Sasuke smiled lightly. "Here I thought my brother and I were the last Uchiha…"

Naruto put his chop sticks down. "Yeah, they're a good team…they've got something unique about their Sharingan…somehow they can almost read each other's movements."

Sasuke nodded, slightly impressed. "I'm wondering…if they could help me in my quest…"

"They don't seem that interested." Naruto said. "They were born outside of the village…" He paused; he had to make sure he didn't tell them about the Order. As much as he wanted to.

"Hn…" Sasuke said, continuing to eat.

"So…" Sakura said, pushing a strand of her hair. "You and Hinata are together…I heard."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "She's the best."

Sakura slightly smiled, but it felt strange, that Naruto no longer was interested in her. But at least he had found happiness with Hinata. Naruto starred at Sai, who was starring at his untouched bowl of Ramen.

"So…you must be Sai." Naruto said, the Genin looked at Naruto, and gave him a light smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Sai nodded. "Like wise, Naruto."

…

The three Genin went separate ways temporarily. Naruto walked up to the Inn that he and his Team were living in while they were in the village. The team's rooms were located on the third floor of the inn, and the door had a seal which prevented anyone from eavesdropping on them.

When Naruto opened the door, he entered the living room, which had the blinds shut, and the team sitting in circle, waiting for Naruto. Naruto sat down with the others, and the meeting began.

Mari began. "I've done some searching around the village…trying to see if there were any break ins during the attack in terms of sealing scrolls…"

"And?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head. "None…whatever Tsukigage was doing her or whatever he was looking for, either was not here or he was looking for something else."

Mizu leaned forward and sighed. "So we failed…the Hokage's dead, and Tsukigageproble got what he wanted."

"No," Hinata said, the others looked at her. "We didn't fail, we stopped Tsukigage from destroying the village, Naruto freed Gaara from the Grand Shadow's influence. That means we achieved something."

The others were silent. But Kira nodded in agreement.

"Right now, we'll take the positive over the negative." She said.

Tori slowly took out a scroll and put it in the center of the circle.

"Think we should report to the Master…tell him what's developed." He said. The group nodded.

The group all stood up, and focused their chakra. Slowly the scroll opened automatically, and seals appeared around the group in a circle.

…..

The Grand Master stood in the middle of the meeting room, which was where he spoke with his commanders via a holographic jutsu.

Slowly, holographic images of his grandson and his team members appeared around him.

The older man smiled lightly, sensing the chakras.

"Naruto…I heard from our contacts about what happened at the Leaf…good work, saving SasukeUchiha, Nejihyuga and Gaara. That will make Tsukigage and his brotherhood think twice." He said.

Naruto crossed his arms lightly. "Yeah, but we failed to save the Hokage."

"Yes…" The Master said, his voice slightly saddened. "HiruzenSarutobi was a good friend and ally…it is a pity that he was killed. But he will be remembered." The master said. But continued. "But now, we have to move on…we've gained information that revolves around the woman from the message that Kira recovered. We have discovered the woman who took the form of the darker version of your fox forms, Naruto."

The original six members remembered the woman…how powerful she was.

"Her name is Yuna, other information regarding her age and village is unknown. But we have spotted her. She was last seen in the Land of Earth, just a few miles from the Village Hidden in the Rock." The group looked at one another. The Master continued. "Naruto, you and three others must go to the Land of Earth, and track her down. She is Tsukigage's second in command. With her intel, we may discover more on how exactly Tsukigage intends to free the Grand Shadow."

"We'll get to it." Naruto said.

"Good…I wish you luck my grandson." With that, the message ended.

…

"You heard my grandfather," Naruto said. "Time to pack."

The group nodded and began to pack up their gear to prepare themselves for the journey. It took the team only ten minutes to fully pack their gear. As much as Hinata and Naruto wanted to stay longer, they knew the circumstances of the mission. As the thoughts of their friends filled their minds, a knock on the door sounded throughout the room.

The group turned to the door. Naruto walked forward to the door, unlocked it…and suddenly the door flung open, revealing an older man with long white hair, and wore a sage's outfit.

"The Toad sage has arrived!" The man yelled out in a dramatic pose.

Everyone looked at the man strangely.

'_What a weirdo…' _Everyone thought. The old man slowly straightened up and looked at the group, and his eyes fell on Naruto, the man grinned.

"You must be NarutoUzumaki. The famed hero of the Leaf along with the rest of his team!" The man said.

"Uhh…" Naruto began.

The man paused and lightly smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh sorry…the names…" The man began, but was cut off by Mari.

"Lord Jiraiya. The Toad Sannin." She said. Jiraya looked at Mari, with interested eyes.

"So…looks like someone here knows who I am." He said. "Possibly a fan of my book series…"

"Oh no!" Kira yelled out, pointing at him, suddenly a kunai like bone appeared in her hands. "YOU!" The normally quiet girl yelled out.

Jiraiya lightly sweat drop and held his hands up. "Whoa whoa…"

Mizu placed a comforting hand on Kira, who calmed down. But Kira pointed at him, a warning. "Don't you even think about it! Pervert! I know about your stupid book series…make out paradise!"

Naruto, still confused, thought. _'Isn't that the same book Kakashi Sensei reads?'_

"We are not taking your porn!" Kira and Ami said at once.

'_Wait! IT'S PORN!' _Naruto mentally screamed.

"Whoa, calm down." Jiraiya said. "Three things…one, I'm not doing my 'research' and two, I am not a pervert…I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

Naruto and the others all of a sudden sighed and sweat lightly.

"_At least he admits it…" _They all thought at once. Jiraiya's mood changed back to normal and he continued.

"And three…I'm here to speak to you," Jiraiya said, pointing to Naruto. "As I knew and trained your father personally."

Naruto slowly crossed his arms. "You know about the Order of the Six path's then?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, I've been a close ally to them for years, though not a member myself, I know your uncle Rikuto who helps intern give me extra resources for my spy network. Intern I give the order valuable information."

"Thank you then," Naruto said. "For giving the order intel…but what is it exactly you want from me?"

Jiraiya slowly held up his left hand, and motioned him to follow. Naruto looked at the others, who seemed slightly unsure about the weird old man.

"I'll meet up with you guys at the gates." He said, the others nodded, and prepared to leave.

…

The Toad Sage and future Sage of Dawn stood on the top of the apartment complex. Naruto sat on the top of a water tower while Jiraiya looked out at the Hokage Mount. Starring at the carved face of his deceased Sensei and the face of Minato. Jiraiya was silent for a few minutes, until he turned to look up at his godson, who was waiting to know what it was he wanted.

"With the death of the Third Hokage…the Village is in a vulnerable state." Jiraiya said. "The council wants to dispatch me to find a woman named Tsunade Senju, one of the two candidates to take the position, me being the other."

"Don't see what this has to do with me," Naruto said, emotionlessly. "Why don't you take the position?"

"I've already got important things to do." Jiraiya said, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No no no, not just my research, but also information seeking on a growing shadow group…"

"The Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"You've done your homework." Jiraiya said. "But the reason I've approached you…is that I can teach you a few techniques while we search for Tsunade…such as the…"

"Rasengan." Naruto interrupted, holding his hand up, and the blue spiraling sphere of chakra appeared over Naruto's palm.

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"How did you?"

"I gained the scroll detailing the technique from my grandfather, he figures that the jutsu should be given to me, to give me an advantage on my mission." Naruto said, dispersing the jutsu. He jumped down and then said. "And no…I don't want to take part in your mission."

Jiraiya stared at Naruto, shocked. "Why…Naruto, this is your village…"

"I know, it was, but I have more important things to do." Naruto said. "I have to stop Tsukigage."

"I know…but your father would want you to at least put the Leaf into consideration." He said. Naruto looked away. "Naruto, your father thought that it was the duty of not just the Jonin or the Chunin to help the village, but also the genin. It was the obligation to protect the village. Not just for the village itself, but for it's people…he cared deeply for the people of the village. And would willingly give his life to protect each of it's members."

Jiraiya waited for his words to sink in…but that's when he saw his godson's fist clinch. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, tears rolling down his cheeks, teeth gritted together.

"That's…very nice…but where is he?" Naruto asked. "Where is my dad now…why isn't he telling me this? Don't you think it should've been HIS obligation to tell ME that…"

Jiraiya was taken aback by what Naruto had just said.

"How dare you!" Jiraiya said sternly.

"How dare I?!" Naruto's voice rose. "HOW DARE YOU!"

The two were silent.

Naruto yelled. "I know my father died protecting the village! I know why he sealed the nine tailed fox inside me…I respect him for that…but I won't forgive him for what he did…for choosing the leaf's future over my own…actually considering turning me into the outsider of the village!"

"He wanted you to be known as a hero, Naruto!" Jiraiya countered. "Do you really think he would have done that without thinking first?!"

"Yeah! Well he did a hell of a job!" Naruto yelled. "How do you think it feels! Every birthday! Being beat and shunned for something I never caused! No one paying attention to me! Most children refusing to acknowledge me!"

Naruto pointed at Jiraiya. "Don't you DARE tell me where my obligations lay! OR what my father would have wanted from me! Because I don't give a DAMN about what he wants." He said, Naruto turned around and began to walk away, as he walked to the door, he said. "Besides, I'm no longer a Leaf Genin, whatever the hell happens politically in this village, does not affect me." Naruto reached for the door, and looked back at Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes seemed calm, but still hard. "I don't hate my father, but that doesn't mean I have to do everything he would have wanted me to do for the Leaf. Right now, my obligation is to me and my mother's clan and stopping Tsukigage."

With that, Naruto left the roof. Jiraiya stood where he was, he rubbed his temples and looked up at the Hokage mount.

"Minato…" He said…he looked down and sighed. "I screwed up big time…"

**A/N: **

**I just want to mention, that I think Minato is a cool character. But I just wanted to give Naruto a hint of resentment towards Minato. Since this Naruto's obligations aren't just to the village anymore, but to his family and friends. Meaning, he chooses his family first over the village. Minato's goals were justifiable, since there was no one to seal Kurama in but Naruto. But to Naruto, being friends with Kurama and seeing as he is much of a victim to, will not fully forgive his father.  
**

**But all in all, he still loves his parents. But it will take time for Naruto to truly let go of that resentment towards his father.  
**


	20. Chapter 19: The Pirate

**Chapter 19: Sasuke's change of Ligh/The Pirate **

"So will you be back in the village soon?" Kiba asked the group.

The Remaining members of the Rookie nine all gathered up at the Leaf Village gate to wish Hinata, Naruto and the rest of the team good luck.

"We've got some leads on Tsukigage's next location," Naruto said. "We won't be coming back for quite a while."

Hinata then said. "But we'll see if we can."

Some of the group smiled lightly, while the others nodded. In the distance, Sakura watched Sasuke talking with Tori and Ami. She couldn't hear them, but she knew that her crush was wondering if they could help him with his revenge. But judging on the expressions of the twins, they were not interested.

"Sorry Sasuke." Tori said. "But as much as we'd like to bring Itachi to justice as you do, we have other obligations to attend to."

"But you two are from the same clan as I am…" Sasuke said, his voice filled with slight hurt. "Surely you've got to feel the need to at least help me with my quest!"

Tori and Ami glanced at one another. Ami placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Look, Sasuke." She said. "You say you want training, or help in this case. But all we can give you is advice."

"That is?" Sasuke asked.

Ami answered. "Don't let your hatred blind you. Don't turn away help from your friends. Do not take the easy path."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. "If it helps me achieve my goal, then I should take it."

Tori crossed his arms, his expression hardened. "You sound just like our uncle." He said. "And now he's dead."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Ami continued. "The thing with power that's just handed to you, power that you don't have to train for, you don't fully understand it…and most likely the person giving it to you will only backstab you in the end." Ami said. "Right now, you are not strong enough to even land a blow on Itachi. But in time, with training, patience…and people you trust by your side, only then will you be just as powerful as Itachi."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked. Wanting to know what his distant cousins were saying was true.

Suddenly, Ami and Tori winked at Sasuke and said at the same time. "Because we've already done it."

Tori said. "We know our strengths and weaknesses, and…"

"We watch one another's backs." Ami continued.

"And we can take on any challenge." The two finished at the same time. Sasuke looked at the two with slight shock, but it seemed the twin's words had sunk into him.

"HEY!" Mizu yelled. "TORI! AMI! COME ON! WE'RE SETTING OFF!"

The twins turned to the group.

"Coming!" The two said at the same time. The two turned to Sasuke, bowed, and said. "See ya cousin!"

The twins then ran to the group, when the two reached the rest of the group, Naruto looked at Sasuke, and the two made eye contact, and the two nodded.

Moments later, the team then sprinted down the road, their next destination: The Land of Earth.

…..

The girl was twelve years old, her skin was lightly tanned, her black hair tied back and a red headband wrapped around her forehead. The wind rushed passed her as she looked out across the ocean, the seagulls were making a lot of noise through the fog of the ship. She put her hand over forehead, and tried to see land…and sure enough, the fog cleared. A grin formed on the girls face. She quickly grabbed a hold of a small poly, which slowed her fall, and she landed on the ground lightly.

"Land ahead captain!" She yelled to the captain, a sixteen year old boy who wore a dark blue long coat. He had a black headband over his forehead. On his shoulder, rested a small red bird, which did not resemble a parrot. Over his left eye was a scar. Strapped to his sides were two four barreled flintlock pistols.

"Good girl." The Captain yelled. He then yelled out to the rest of the crew. "You heard Maya! Land ahead!" The Captain smiled. He then thought _'Ah…good to be home'_

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But this chapter is major in terms of Sasuke's personality being affected and about introducing new characters. **


	21. Chapter 20: Treasure of the Sixth

**Chapter 20: Treasure of the Sixth**

"Mi lady." The markless Ninja said, entering the tent.

Inside, Yuna sat on the ground, in a meditative pose, her eyes closed, until one of her guards entered.

"What is it?" She asked quietly. The ninja placed his hand over his chest and bowed his head lightly.

"We've found it." He said.

Slowly, Yuna stood up, and walked out of the tent. She soon came out onto the rough mountain side where her and her men had set up camp on the mountain. It was a clear day, and but cold slightly. The air was beginning to thin. Multiple ninja of the brotherhood were doing the daily patrols around the camp.

The ninja then walked forward and directed his mistress to follow him. The ninja guided her towards an opening to a cave. Slowly, the two entered, the guide slowly picked up a lantern and held it up, dimly lighting up the caves. Yuna followed the ninja as he lead her through the tunnels, to which they eventually reached a shaft. The ninja pulled down on the lever, which slowly caused the makeshift elevator to descend into the depths of the mountain.

Yuna out nowhere asked her guard "Is it intact?"

The guard nodded. "It is."

"Good…I would hate to try and find another one." She said.

Slowly, the shaft came to a stop, entering a large open chamber carved into the mountain, supported by ancient pillars. The two stepped forward, and began to walk towards the center of the chamber. There, more unmarked ninja surrounded a small platform, with a pillar that held a glowing Violet jewel.

Yuna walked forward towards the pillar, and placed her hand over the jewel, only for the jewel to start to glow, suddenly purple sparks appeared over the jewel, shocking Yuna.

Yuna took her hand away from the jewel, and lightly shook her hand.

She smirked. "Ah…the Daughter was smart. A security seal." She turned to the ninja in the room. "Put it in a sealed container, Lord Tsukigage will know what to do with…"

Suddenly, the entire chamber shook. The lead ninja placed his hand over his radio.

"What is…What!?" He yelled. "An airship! That's impossible! Sky pirates…"

"Are apparently still alive, lieutenant." Yuna said, pushing a strand of her hair back. "I'll deal with them," She said, she pointed to the ninja. "As I said, put it in a sealed container."

The ninja nodded obediently. Slowly, Yuna turned and walked towards the shaft.

…..

To many of the ninja in Yuna's Unit, they had not expected to see it…nor could the well experienced expect it. In a futile attempt, they threw their paper bomb attached kunai knives of the armored…ship…that flew!

Yes, a flying ship!

The ship had the basic structure of normal ship that sailed the seas, however, the mast was different, instead of being made of a exposed fabric, this ship's fabric seemed to be made of a light metal, preventing the mast from being caught a blaze. What caused the ship to fly was a combination of propellers and some kind jet propulsion. The ship had various cannons, a maximum total of forty. The haul was not made of wood…but a thick metallic armor.

Aboard, the Captain stood at his station, maneuvering his ship. Aboard, he heard his crew load the cannons with bombs, and fire.

So far, the un marked ninja were no threat, their jutsu could not penetrate the outer shell of the ship.

"LOAD GRAPE SHOT!" The Captain yelled.

"Loading grape shot!" Several Crew members yelled.

"MAKE READY!" He yelled, holding up his hand. "FIRE!"

The crew ignited the fuse of each cannon, the cannon's let out a loud explosion, and suddenly, a cloud of black spheres flew towards the ground, the small cannon balls shredded apart their targets. Many of the tents had been torn apart from the multi shot.

By now, the ninja on the ground had lost ground, and were taking heavy casualties. The Captain smirked, time to go in.

"Mister Tyler!" The Captain said to the older man next to him, his first mate. "You have the ship! Time to show those ninja who the real fighters are!"

The older man nodded. He then yelled out. "Everyone! TO ARMS! TO ARMS!"

The Captain grabbed his sword, and reached for his four barreled flintlock. The Crew reached for grappling hooks, and threw them down towards the ground, attaching the rocky surface. The captain and several crew members, wearing chakra infused armor, slid down the ropes, and landed on the ground. The crew and their captain began to fire their flint locks, and engaged the enemy.

Back on board the ship, Maya came up from the lower deck, to the upper deck, her blade fastened to her belt, and her chain darts wrapped around her shoulder. As she ran for the cables, she heard Mister Tyler yell from the captain's station.

"OH NO YA DON'T MAYA!" The First mate yelled. "The Captain wants you up here!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Mister Ty…"

"Oh don't 'Mister Tyler' me! You, miss, help with the cannons! Make sure those so called 'ninja' don't get on board!"

"They're only ninja!"

"Yeah, but SS-Class are among them!" Mister Tyler yelled, he then pointed to the lower deck. "Lower deck! Now Missy!"

Maya rolled her eyes and ran back under the deck, muttering. "Men…"

….

The Captain slashed at one ninja, his blade going across his chest, killing the ninja easily. He then spun around, and fired a flintlock at an approaching Wind Jutsu user. The man holstered his pistol, his last shot before he had to reload.

Both the sky pirates and ninja had taken equal casualties, but the sky pirates were gaining the advantage, thankfully for their sky ship close by.

After several of the ninja were killed, many of them quickly retreated up the mountain, the ninja had the advantage of stealth and speed. But the sky pirates were more for overwhelming and strength. Even as the other ninja retreated up the mountain, several sky pirates had loaded up chakra piercing bullets, which whatever jutsu they used, the bullets could go through whatever defense, though it couldn't kill the enemy instantly.

The Captain yelled. "FIRE!" Several bullets flew through the air, hitting their targets. But multiple of the ninja had escaped. But the captain didn't care.

Slowly, he looked around at the camp. He and his men had caused a lot of damage. That's when he heard the sound of moaning. He turned, and saw a wounded ninja on the ground, clutching his side. He noticed one of his crew hold a flintlock at the downed ninja.

"Stop!" The Captain yelled. His crew member obeyed, and holstered his pistol. Slowly, the captain kneeled next to the wounded ninja. "Well…your camp's destroyed, your allies have abandoned you…you're bleeding out…what do you have to lose?"

The Ninja glared up at the Captain. The ninja spat out blood at him. "Tyrant!"

The Captain smirked. "Thank you. We try."

"I…will…never! Tell you!" The Ninja said. The Captain lightly shrugged.

"Well then…" Slowly the captain pulled his flintlock out, and delivered the killing shot. "You're no longer of any use."

He turned to his crew. "Take anything of value…" He said, a smirk appeared on all of the Sky pirates' faces. "But the rest of you are coming with me…let's see what these 'ninja' are trying to dig…"

The Captain stopped, he suddenly felt a massive wave of killer intent fill the area. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake…and the stone underneath them began to crumble. Several Sky pirates looked around, flintlocks and swords at the ready.

Back on Board, Maya looked at what was happening down on the mountainside, she slowly placed the bomb on the ground and looked out through a small port hole. She heard the rest of the crew muttering amongst themselves.

Back on the ground, the Captain silently ordered his men to be ready. But as he gave the command, a giant black and purple chakra arm smashed through the ground, and grabbed hold of one Sky pirate, and began to violently thrash him around until the pirate was dead. Many of the men fired chakra receptor ammunition at it, but it the arms was too thick with chakra. After the arm killed several of the Captain's men, he soon heard the ground explode a few feet away…and there it was…a human sized chakra fox. The man's eyes widened, recognizing it's form.

"Shit! Back!" He yelled at his men, throwing a bomb at the ground. "Get back on board!" He yelled. The men did so without hesitation, only the captain stayed behind. The beast's pale eyes eyed the captain with interest, but then eyed the ship. A small grin appeared on it's lips.

When all of the men boarded, many of the men yelled at their captain to get on board. But the captain charged forward, swinging his sword, made of chakra absorbing metal, at the beast, only for it to merely lash out at the captain, sending him towards the stone wall. When the Captain was unconscious, the beast turned it's attention at the airship, suddenly, chakra began to appear around it, which slowly began to form a small sphere…

Mister Tyler recognized the sphere. "Detach!" He yelled out as the men began to cut the cables attaching the ship to the side of the mountain. "DETACH! FIRE HEATED SHOT!"

But before the crew could load the bombs, the Beast shot out first, sending the chakra sphere at the ship…suddenly there was a loud explosion, which tore through the ship's armor, and incinerating everyone bellow deck, except Maya, who had quickly run up to the upper deck, but for what little good that did, as the ship had almost been torn apart…and began to fall towards the ground hundreds of feet below.

Meanwhile, the beast watched from the ledge as the ship crashed into the side of a mountain, a majority of the ship ripped apart. It could see the smoke from where it stood. Slowly, the beast stood up on it's hind legs, and the chakra vanished, revealing it's true from to be Yuna. Yuna lightly smiled sadistically. She slowly turned to one wounded pirate, who had survived her thrashing.

She walked up to him, and killed the sky pirate by crushing his throat. She turned to the slowly recovering Captain, who supported himself up on a rock, and was firing his flintlock, the bullets merely went through the woman. She walked forward as the captain emptied one gun, and emptied the other.

The Captain slowly pulled out a knife, only for the woman to grab the captain's arm, twist it, and forced him to drop the knife. The Woman smiled in a false, cold, kindness.

The Captain looked up at Yuna and said. "Normally I would compliment a woman on her overall…beautiful hair…nice flowing hair…soft skin…supportive waist…" But the compliments ended when he said. "But I know for a fact, that you aren't a woman…you're too PERFECT…"

Yuna slowly gave a sadistic grin, her canines as long as a fox's.

"My dear Captain…" She said. "You really are observant…You're right," She said, slowly leaning down to his ear.

"I'm not human."

….

The Entire group heard it.

Naruto, Katashi, Mari and Mizu all heard it. A giant, loud, explosion up the mountain they were climbing. They all looked up, and saw, to their surprise, a giant metal ship fall towards the lower part of the mountain. The four watched as it collided into the face of a mountain, they felt the heat of the fire as the ship blew up, and now laid lifelessly on the side of the mountain.

The group kneeled on the side of the natural pathway.

Katashi whistled. "Well…don't see that every day."

Slowly, Mari took out a pair of binoculars and aimed them at the remains of the fiery ship.

"Oh kami…" She muttered, handing the binoculars to Mizu. "They're sky pirates…"

"Sky pirates!" Mizu suddenly said, dropping the binoculars to the ground, shocked. "You mean…the terrors of the sky! The merciless mercenaries who attack villages from the air…leaving no survivors! THOSE SKY PIRATES!"

Naruto and Katashi glanced at one another, they'd heard the stories of how the ninja of the nations had always had a problem with Sky Pirates, who the mercenaries always had chakra armor or chakra absorbing weapons with them.

Mari nodded. "Yep…those would be the ones."

Naruto slowly looked up the mountain…he knew the whatever shot the pirates down, had to be Yuna…The group had been traveling in the Land of Earth for three days, asking advice from the people if they'd heard of any activity from the "Unmarked ninja" but when some civilians said that the group was up in these mountains, Naruto had Hinata, Ami, Tori and Kira go to one of the Order of Six path's bases in the Land of Earth, and he, Katashi, Mari and Mizu would track down Yuna.

He looked towards the ship, and sighed.

"Okay…we'll check in on the survivors." Naruto said. "Maybe they can help us out."

"HA!" Mizu said. "Don't get your hopes up…they'll proble throw us off the plank…"

"In a ruined ship Mist boy?" Katashi asked. Mizu held his index finger up to argue…but couldn't think of one.

With that, Naruto held his hands up, and suddenly a silver crystal, which looked like feathers circling one another. He then threw it into the air, suddenly, a silver portal opened, and Lia flew out of it in her phoenix form, landing in front of her master and friends. Naruto told Lia what they saw, and she sent mental pictures to Naruto saying she would take them to the ruined ship.

It only took Lia a minute to fly them to the ship…when they arrived; there was nothing left other than the skeleton of the ship. Slowly, Naruto dismounted his phoenix summon and walked up to a breach in the haul of the ship…the metal was still blazing hot. Slowly he entered the lower deck, but as he did, he heard a loud _click. _

"Not a single move." Came a girl's voice. Naruto slowly looked to see a girl around his age; she held a double barreled flintlock pistol aimed at Naruto's head. "Hands up Ninja."

Naruto said nothing, by now, the others had entered the lower deck. Maya eyed them.

Naruto slowly held his hands low and said. "We're not here to fight…"

"Why should I trust you?" She said.

"Since we're your only means of survival." Mari said. "Your ship is just a skeleton now."

The girl eyed them all. But her eyes lay on Mari.

Slowly, the girl's eyes softened. "Mari?" The girl asked softly. Mari nodded, and smiled lightly.

"Hey…May." Mari said.

Naruto and the others looked at the two shocked, slowly, the girl lowered her flintlock, and her and Mari walked up to each other, and gave each other a hug.

The girl smiled. "Four years! Can you believe it!"

Mari nodded. Slowly she turned to face the others. "Everyone, this is Maya, her older brother is the captain of this ship…a member of the order."

The others lightly bowed their heads lightly. Maya just sighed. "I never was one for formalities."

Naruto and the others straightened up slightly embarrassed. Mari turned to Maya.

"So…you and your brother were sent on the same mission as ours?" Mari asked.

"You mean to track down Tsukigage's second in command?" She asked. "Yeah. Though the crew had no idea, they only thought we were on a raid…" She slowly scratched the back of her head. "Until the fox thing attacked our ship…and obliterated it."

The group looked at one another. Mari asked. "You mean Yuna? She was in her fox form?"

Maya shrugged. "Must've been…There's only three of us left." She said. "Come on, follow me."

Maya lead the group towards the remains of the captain's quarters, when they opened the door…the group saw a twelve year old boy kneeling against a small makeshift bed, where an older man lay…the man had a deep cut over his forehead.

Maya walked forward. "Connor." She said. The boy turned and looked at her, he wore long white robes with the dragon insignia of the Order on it. Maya walked forward towards the older man. "How is Mister Tyler?"

"The First Mate is fine," Connor said in an emotionless tone. "He needs rest however."

Maya nodded. She turned to the group. "Everyone," She said. "My other brother, Connor."

Connor bowed lightly. "An honor."

The others nodded.

The group spent three minutes giving the siblings a summary of what their mission was, and what they knew. Maya and Connor said they were honored to meet Naruto, the next Sage of Dawn.

"Our father is still on that mountain…" Maya said. "If you're going back there…"

"We'll look for him." Naruto said.

"No, Connor and I are going with you to help." Maya said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Positive," The Siblings said in unison.

Naruto nodded. He turned to Mari and Katashi. "You two stay and look after the First Mate."

The two nodded. Naruto turned to Mizu. "Mizu, you're coming with us."

Mizu nodded. "Got it boss."

With that, the group left, Naruto and the group mounted Lia, and flew back towards the mountain top where the ill fated fight between the ninja and sky pirates took place.

…..

When the group reached the top of the mountain, Naruto saw the dead bodies of the Sky pirates and the unmarked Ninja…it had been a brutal fight…especially when Yuna had entered, judging on the massive Chakra burns on the ground, Yuna had taken part in the fight.

The group dismounted Lia, who vanished in a flash of bright silver light.

Maya was the first to point out the shaft a few feet away. The team then walked forward, and entered the shaft, pushed the lever, and the team watched as the makeshift elevator began to descend. As they descended. They all prepared themselves, knowing they were going to be in the middle of territory. As the make shift elevator reached the "Ground floor" Maya and Connor held up their flintlocks, though they didn't see any targets in the large open chamber, they had to be careful.

Naruto drew his katana, and used wind chakra to extend the blade's reach. Mizu slowly pulled out three senbon, which were covered in ice chakra. They all walked forward, examining the room. As they approached the center of the room, Naruto saw a small platform, on it, a small glowing purple jewel rested on it…Naruto tilted his head. Recognizing it as possibly similar to the prophet jewels. Slowly he approached the jewel, and picked it up, he looked it over, curious about the strange jewel.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise from another chamber just ahead of the group. Naruto looked at Mizu and Connor, and motioned them to take positions from either side of the chamber entrance. The two nodded, and did so. He and Maya slowly walked forward.

As the approached the chamber entrance, they now stood on the top of a balcony, on the lower level, stood a group of the unmarked ninja, and Yuna who was interrogating a man. As Naruto silently ordered Connor and Mizu to follow, Connor and Yuna recognized the man, it was their older brother.

Yuna violently sent her fist into the Captain's jaw.

"I will not ask you again," The woman said. "Where is it?"

"The hokage faces?" The Captain asked in a joking tone, lightly spitting out blood. "It's in the leaf village."

"You really want to play this game?" Yuna asked emotionlessly.

"Sure…we can play, just take off the dress." The Captain said, a mocking grin on his face.

Yuna growled lightly. She then pulled out a kunai knife. Her Bodyguards shook their head, the captain was on thin ice taunting Yuna…they all had seen what she could do. This man wanted a deathwish.

Maya slowly reached for her blades, and attached the chain. She whispered to Naruto and Mizu.

"Connor and I will be on those pillars." She said. "Naruto, think you can distract them."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, let me know when you're ready, I'll give you the signal." Naruto looked at Mizu. "Mizu, prep your ice jutsu, slick path should help."

Mizu nodded. "Give me the word Naruto, and I'll release it."

Naruto nodded. Slowly, Maya and Connor vanished in the shadows of the room, with Mizu slowly hanging back.

Naruto slowly stood up on the railing of the balcony, and jumped down to the ground floor. The unmarked ninja heard Naruto land, and spin around and prepped their weapons. Yuna turned to see Naruto approaching her group, she smirked and held her hand up, giving her men the silent command to wait.

Naruto slowly drew a shurikan. Naruto looked at the Captain, who looked somewhat bruised and was bleeding.

"You alright Captain?" Naruto asked. The Captain looked at Naruto with curiosity, he recognized the description that Naruto's grandfather gave him, and grinned lightly.

"Fine…had been better, but I'll live…" He said. Naruto nodded, and turned his attention to the Yuna.

Yuna slowly held her hands up, dark chakra surrounded them.

"I've been expecting you," Yuna said. "Both of you."

Suddenly, Naruto felt his head begin to burn. Then, the next thing Naruto knew, he stood in the middle of a scorched field of grass. He looked behind him, and saw Kurama standing behind him, looking ahead of him, and anger in his eyes. Naruto turned, and saw Yuna.

Yuna stepped forward towards a scorched tree.

She slowly sat beside it, and smiled a fake kindness at them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kurama." Yuna said.

Naruto heard Kurama let out a small growl.

"Arbiter." Kurama growled.

Naruto turned to the woman. "What are you?" Naruto asked.

Yuna smirked. "Simple, the Vanguard of the Shadow."

"Vanguard?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…you see." She said. "My lord and master cannot cross to your realm, thanks to your meddling ancestor interference."

"You're not human at all then?" Naruto asked, in shock.

"Indeed…" Yuna said, slowly, her kimono began to burn into ashes, soon revealing she wore dark violet armor with black markings on it. Slowly, a sword appeared in her hand. "I can take many appearances…but to disguise myself as a fleshling, is one of my many forms." Suddenly, she appeared next to Naruto, her appearance changing, suddenly she became a paler version of Sakura, except her hair was pitch black. "I can do many things…" Yuna said, in Sakura's voice, suddenly, her appearance changed into Sasuke. "Be anything…" She said in his voice. Suddenly, she changed into Kakashi. "Do whatever we want."

Yuna then vanished, and appeared at the top of the burnt tree, now back in her 'default' human form.

"Listen, Sage, and listen well." Yuna said. "Tsukigage and my master are giving you an offer, either join us. Or stay out of our way. Or die."

Naruto held his Katana and shurikan up. "How about I choose the fourth option, me beating the living crap out of you!"

Yuna laughed. "You? Coming from a Jinchuriki of the Tailed beast who could not even lay a scratch on my master…let alone defeat me."

"What?" Naruto asked…shocked.

"You never told him Kurama?" She asked the nine tailed fox, who remained silent. "Oh…the poor baby fox…" Yuna said in a mocking tone. "I remember when you were just a pup." She said. She laughed out loud. "Oh it was so hilarious…" She said touching her forehead.

"I slaughtered his mother and brother…" She said laughing. "Back when he first acquired the most powerful of the Ten tail's chakra…I remember crushing the poor baby's mother's skull…" She paused, as if to remember it as a good memory. "Then impaling his brother in the chest…"

Naruto felt Kurama's breathing rapidly increase; he heard his claws digging into the dirt.

"The "Cursed Fox" as most of his people called him, blamed him for his mother and older brother's death, due to him having the Ten tail's powerful chakra, but when he came to attack me, even with his full power, the pup couldn't kill me. Could not even lay a scratch on me. I tortured the pup, but that all changed when the Sage of Dawn stopped me…" She paused then continued. "Kurama…the little kit, you think you've grown. But…you're still that kit. That little kit who cried as he mourned over the bodies of his family, the only people who showed you kindness aside from that damn Sage of Six paths and his bitch of a daughter…all in all…you're nothing. I can almost hear the howls of your mother now in my mind…I enjoyed it SO much!"

"BE QUIET!" Kurama roared. Suddenly, the giant fox ran forward at the Arbiter. As Kurama brought his claws down, the arbiter smirked…suddenly, the Arbiter transformed into a giant black and violet Wyvern, it stood at least a foot taller than Kurama.

The Wyvern suddenly slammed it's wings down on Kurama, and crushed it to the ground, Kurama then blew fire at the Wyvern, only for it's scales to absorb the flames. Naruto watched stunned as the Wyvern easily overpowered the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts.

Naruto quickly ran forward, only for Kurama to yell. "Stop! Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Kurama, who's eyes looked at him.

"Don't! Fight it!" He roared. Naruto felt his hands clinch.

"Kurama…" Naruto whispered.

Slowly, the Wyvern looked at Naruto.

"_Be warned, child, you cannot kill my master…I am no where as strong as my master, and your PET could not kill me…what makes you think you can face US."_

Naruto glared at the Arbiter. Naruto slowly looked at Kurama, and nodded at him. Kurama eyed Naruto briefly, but understood what Naruto meant.

Naruto looked up at the Arbiter. "You may think we can't beat you…" Naruto said. "But you're right really…alone we're powerless." Naruto then pointed to his chest. "But Kurama and I…WE ARE NOT ALONE!"

"Together!" Naruto yelled. "We WILL! Defeat! YOU!"

Suddenly, Kurama vanished under the Wyvern's grip, and appeared behind Naruto, who's blue eyes changed to red irises, but his pupils remained the same.

The Wyvern looked at Naruto with amused eyes. Until it smirked.

"_You make empty claims, but in the end, like the people of the south, you and everyone else…Will die!" _

"_When we find the seal…We will destroy it…and our master will be released."_

Suddenly, the Arbiter vanished. When it did, the area turned from a dead scenery to a area full of life. Naruto looked over at Kurama, who's head hung low, his eyes filled with hurt.

"Naruto…I…" Kurama began.

Naruto interrupted him. "Don't…its fine." Naruto said. "But…why didn't you tell me…that you were afraid?"

Kurama was silent for a brief moment, but answered. "When I was younger, I thought I was the strongest, when my mother and brother were killed and I fought the Arbiter, that was the only time I truly felt…vulnerable…the only other time was when I was sealed into Mito Uzumaki…and your mother Kushina…then being controlled…" He looked away. "I'm sorry for hiding this from you…but I did not want you to look at me differently, that I was truly afraid."

"Kurama, you may be the most powerful tailed beast," Naruto said. "But you are not perfect…and Kurama, you once told me back at Wave, that we'd look after each other. That didn't just mean you looking after me. I meant what I said. I'm here for you." He said. "You and I, we're in this together."

Kurama was silent, but slowly looked at Naruto, and nodded. "Naruto…" He said, as slowly the scenery changed.

"…Thank you."

**A/N: Next Time: The Seal…and the Roar of Hatred.**


	22. Chapter 21: Roar of hatred

**Chapter 21: Roar of Hatred**

Time resumed.

Naruto and Yuna slowly looked up at each other, their minds being caught up to speed over the conversation between the two in the spiritual plane, which to the outside seemed like only seconds. Naruto knew the group was ready…

Yuna's eyes seemed to harden…

"Now!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, a path of ice appeared on the ground, forcing multiple of Yuna's men to slip and fall to the ground, Yuna, using her advanced agility, JUMPED up to the ceiling, and clung to it like a spider. Meanwhile, two of the ninja's were impaled from behind, and were forced into the air by a chain, where they hung dead.

Connor and Maya quickly entered the fray, firing their flintlocks. Mizu quickly jumped out of the shadows.

"Hidden Ice style!" He yelled. "Storm Flurry!"

Suddenly, fog appeared throughout the room, icicles flying out of the clouds, impaling the ninja.

Naruto quickly made several hand seals and readied his fire jutsu.

"Fire style!" He yelled. "Scorching dragon flame bombs!"

Naruto then blew out three giant balls of white scorching flames at Yuna, who quickly evaded the fireballs, but the amount of heat put in the fire balls burnt Yuna's arm from a small distance. She lightly gritted her teeth...and began to retreat. Naruto found this as odd, why would she retreat now?

Naruto continued to blow out fire balls, but eventually Yuna escaped. Naruto was about to run after the demoness, until Connor grabbed Naruto's arm.

"You'll have another chance." Connor said. "Now, we have to tend to the captain…

Naruto sighed, in irritation. But agreed. Plus, he knew he and Kurama weren't ready to fight Yuna, not yet anyways.

Naruto and Connor approached the Captain, who was being tended by Maya. The Captain winced as his little sister slowly rubbed a cream on his leg, and it cleaned his wound.

He looked up at Naruto, and slightly grinned.

"Captain James Ven." The Captain said. "Just Ven's fine…"

Slowly Naruto and Ven shook hands.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Pleasure is mine, future Grand Master." Ven said. Naruto lightly shook his head, still not used to being called the "Future Grand Master".

Naruto kneeled next to Ven.

"What were you looking for here? Or were you assigned to track Yuna?" Naruto asked.

"We weren't assigned to capture the demoness." Ven answered, wincing lightly. "My siblings, my crew and I were out traversing the islands out in the ocean, not too far from the nations, running small supply missions for the Order. We received word from your uncle, Rikuto, saying he wanted me and my crew to help in your investigation around Tsukigage's intent to resurrect the Grand Shadow."

"And your intel led you here?" Mizu asked.

Ven nodded. "Yep…the brotherhood has been digging here for something…"

Slowly, Ven's eyes turned to Naruto's pocket, and slowly he smirked. "Looks like you've found it."

Naruto looked at his pocket, and to him and the others surprise, a small violet glow appeared around the crystal Naruto had picked up in the other room. Slowly Naruto takes out the jewel from his pocket. All of a sudden, the jewel began to shake violently. Naruto dropped it, suddenly, the jewel flew through the air, going into another chamber.

Naruto, Connor and Mizu quickly ran into the chamber. The three stopped, seeing the jewel hovering in front of a…blank stone wall?

"So…" Mizu wondered aloud. "It leads us into a room…with a blank wall?"

Naruto slowly walked forward…to the others, they saw nothing, but to him…he saw EVERYTHING. On the wall, he saw the carving of a woman, the Sage of Dawn, standing before…darkness. The drawing showed her with her staff. But he noticed how she held her arms out, and it looked like…she was yelling? The shadows seemed to retreat. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Guys…" Naruto said. "It's showing me something…"

Mizu and Connor looked at Naruto.

"What?" They both asked. By now, Ven and Maya entered the room.

"I…it shows the Sage of dawn…yelling. The Grand Shadow seems to be retreating." He said. "That's it…no jutsu name…no nothing."

Suddenly, the jewel crumbled into dust…turning the room dark.

…..

"You said…the sage was yelling?" Rikuto asked Naruto in the debriefing room.

Mizu, Mari and Katashi were somewhere in the base, doing their own activities. Ven, Connor, Maya and First Mate Tyler were in the infirmary. After Naruto and the others left the catacombs, they met up with Katashi and Mari, who flew to the mountain on Ven's phoenix summon, the bird normally seen on his shoulder. From there, they opened a sealed gate, and returned to base.

"Yeah…" Naruto said. "It had no name…just showed me her yelling."

Rikuto slowly rubbed his chin.

"Hmm…there's another thing for us to study…" Rikuto said. He looked up at his nephew. "I'll tell our scholars to see what we can find about this "Yelling jutsu"." He said. "In the meantime, you're free to go."

Naruto nodded. He was about to leave, until he noticed how his uncle looked at a small photo that he took out from his pocket…Naruto had noticed that his uncle always looked at the picture during breaks from training, the picture was of his wife, three year old daughter and son. Naruto hadn't normally asked…but now was the chance he thought.

"Are they…" Naruto paused. Rikuto looked up at Naruto, knowing the question.

"No," Rikuto said, smiling lightly. "They're not dead…they're just in a safe place."

Naruto looked at Rikuto. "Why?"

"Because," Rikuto said, crossing his arms. "Would you want your family to live their life entirely in the shadows, never having the chance for a normal life?" He paused. "I'm a hated enemy to Tsukigage's Brotherhood, if they found out that I had a family…then they would track them down, and kill them or use them against me.

"As much as I would like to drop what I'm doing," He said. "I can't. Not until this shadow war is over."

Naruto nodded. Rikuto looked up at his nephew, and smiled lightly.

"Enough about my personal life…better get to your girlfriend." He said. "She's in the astronomy wing."

Naruto smiled lightly, and nodded. Leaving the room, and heading to Hinata's location.

….

Hinata fiddled around with the small sphere like device in the center of the astronomy room. This depending on the way you turned it, and entered in the date, the "Sky" of the room would change to the date's formation of where the stars or the planets were arranged. Right now Hinata was trying to find a specific date…but she couldn't remember the exact date and time.

She heard the door open, slowly she turned, and saw Naruto walk inside. She smiled lightly and stopped what she was doing. She walked up to Naruto and the two embraced.

"Heard about what happened…" Hinata said, enjoying her boyfriend's embrace. "Sky Pirates?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…never thought I'd ever meet Sky pirates." He said.

The two were silent, until Naruto broke the hug, but held Hinata's hand and the two walked towards the device.

"Why do you spend most of your time here?" Naruto asked. "I mean, there's no problem…but if there is something you wanna do, then just ask."

Hinata giggled lightly. "It's nothing wrong…" Hinata said. She slowly placed her hands on the sphere. "It's…just there's something I want to see…"

Naruto leaned on the guard rail.

"What are you trying to look for?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Well…when I was three years old…" Hinata began. "My mother took me out one night into an open field, and we spent the night looking up at the starry night…I remember that the night was so clear…and so beautiful."

She slowly moved parts of the dial around.

"But for some reason I can't remember the date…since I was so young." Hinata said. She looked at Naruto. "I want to see that scene again…"

Naruto nodded and walked up to Hinata's side.

"Understandable…" Naruto said, looking at the ground of the platform. Hinata noticed the slight hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked. "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and shrugged. "Just…wish I had moments like you described…with your mother…I wish I knew mine."

Hinata nodded and hugged Naruto.

"I can't imagine…" Hinata said. "My mother and sister were the most important parts of my life back in the village...they still are…but you…you never had a family to know?"

Naruto nodded. "It's nice to know my grandfather and uncle are here…but I wish I knew mine." Naruto looked at his chest. "Part of me blames my dad…I know he used a jutsu called the Reaper Death seal to seal Kurama in me…but it cost him his and my mother's lives…"

"He died protecting you…" Hinata said.

"I know," Naruto said. "But part of me hates him for sacrificing his life, and my mother's life, to seal Kurama in me…maybe if someone else sealed Kurama in me, and my parents were alive, maybe I'd feel less resentment towards my dad…" Naruto paused. "But right now…I just…"

Naruto looked away.

Hinata placed a hand on his cheek. "I understand…Naruto…" She looked at the ground. "Even if me and my father…reconciled before we left the Leaf after the Chunin Exams…I still felt resentment to him…"

Naruto looked at Hinata and said. "I understand…"

Naruto then looked at the lunar dial; he slowly grabbed Hinata's hand and walked her over to the dial.

"How about if I help you out?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled, and nodded.

"Yes…I would like that…"

….

**A/N: Hey there everyone; sorry for the slow update…other projects I had to do. **

**As of now, I am at a sort of cross roads in the story. And I'm not sure how to proceed. Right now, I am thinking of continuing to the Three Sanin battle, or to take minor filler "Arc" that would help fill the time span.**

**I am allowing you, the viewer, to vote on whether Naruto and his team are to take part in a separate mission before Naruto and his team takes part in the fight. Or, should I skip forward a few weeks when the fight takes place. If you have any suggestions for a "Filler mission" let me know. I'm up for suggestions. **

**Thank you :) **


	23. Chapter 22: The first sages

The Grand Master sat in a meditation pose, his legs crossed, and his fists touching each other, his eyes closed, while the Rinnegan was active. In his dark and almost empty meditation room, he focused his chakra, and set up the mental link.

….

The Master's eyes opened, the Rinnegan active, allowing him to see. He stood atop a high mountain, a blizzard almost blinding his sight. If he was actually standing atop the mountain, if any human were, then the air would be to thin…no living creature could last an hour atop the mountain unless they had something to support them breath…however, the race that lived atop this mountain, were not like the other creatures.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble coming from in front of the master's projection. The Master looked up, and saw a giant creature walk up to him. The creature was ancient…but powerful. The Master smiled lightly, and bowed his head.

"Master…" The Grand Master spoke.

The creature stopped a few feet from the human. It's wings stretching. Slowly, the storm began to die down…revealing the creature to be a giant…Dragon. The Dragon's scales were red and gold, and it's eyes almost glowed a crimson color. Over it's neck, a amulet rested on it's chest.

"_Uzumaki." _The Dragon said, mentally. _"It has been years, old friend."_

"Yes…yes it has." The Master said, raising his head and looked up at the dragon.

The Dragon looked up at the sky, and seemed to sniff the air briefly.

"_The wind…smells darker." _The Dragon spoke. _"I have not sensed darkness this thick…for a millennia…Not since…"_

The Grand master nodded.

"Yes…I understand master."

"_My sons…brought me word that Tsuki's successor, your grandson, has been found…"_

The Grand master nodded his head. "He has, as of now, we are training him in mastering his chakra."

The Dragon was silent, it's eyes still to the sky.

"_It will not be enough...the power of the Sage's chakra…has limitless power…mortals may teach the boy, but he will not gain full access to his power…not through mortal means." _

"You're implying he undergoes Sage training, master?" The Grand Master asked. The Dragon nodded.

"_Yes…the original Sage training. The training the original Sage of Dawn underwent."_

"He is young…"

"_But is capable. He holds Kurama, the oldest the summon beasts to receive the power of the Ten tails, the two have formed a bond of friendship, something that has been unheard of for thousands of years, Kurama despised humans, yet he and the boy are friends and he willingly gives the boy his chakra." _The Dragon continued. _"The Boy has used a one tailed chakra cloak, and is using the chakra of Kurama in combat…Something that would've taken other Jinchuriki years to master even with the help of their tailed beasts…the boy is capable. Just as his predecessors. We won't force him into advanced Tailed Beast forms. But Sage training in this point in his life, will help him greatly."_

The Grand Master paused.

"_My student, is you wish for Naruto to be ready. Bring him here. To the realm of the Trinity. We will train him."_

The Grand master nodded. "Yes, master…I will tell him."

The Dragon nodded.

Slowly, the grand master's image faded, leaving the ancient Dragon alone atop the mountain.

"_Good luck…"_


	24. Chapter 23: Hinata's Lead Part 1

**Chapter 23: Package retrieval**

"Sooooooooo…Who's leading the team?" Mizu asked as he, Katashi, Hinata and Kira walked through the halls of the Order's base in the Land of Wind.

"I say, I lead." Katashi said, cracking his knuckles lightly as they approached the main meeting hall of the facility.

The main base in the Land of Wind was slightly different from it's counterpart in the Land of Wave's. The facility was more…sandy…to say the least. The base was underground in the middle of the desert, so far out that one person would need weeks of supplies to travel through, and out, of the desert.

About a week after the team's mission in the Land of Earth, Naruto and his uncle left to travel to a, as of yet, unknown location. What Naruto's "Mission" was, no one knew not even Hinata. The Grand Master assigned Mizu, Katashi, Kira and Hinata a mission out in Wind country, while Tori, Ami and Mira were sent to the land of Fire on a separate mission.

As of now, the team were about to meet the facilities leader…all the while Mizu and Katashi were arguing about who the team leader should be.

"No offense big guy, but yea ain't the strategic type." Mizu said calmly.

"What was that Mist boy!" Katashi yelled, right in front of Mizu's face to be exact.

"I mean, you're big…and…well…you're more of the heavy hitter rather than…"

"Coming from the boy who's a shrimp!" Katashi yelled out in frustration.

"At least I'm hard to hit!"

"And when you do!"

"Water clone! How about you!"

"Lava armor! AND MUSCLE!"

"WILL YOU TWO JOCK HEADS STOP YELLING!"

Mizu and Katashi suddenly stopped their argument…and looked over to the two girls…only to see a fuming Kira. Her face was beat red, the normally calm and sweet girl, like Hinata, was now on the verge of clobbering the two…which exactly was what happened.

Before the two boys could react, Kira slammed her fists into the two boy's heads, one second, the two boys were starring at the girl, next thing they knew, they were each laying on the floor, starring up at the now calming down Kaguya. Hinata stood next to Kira, who had multiple sweat drops rolling down her forehead.

Both boys slowly stood up.

"Ohhhhh…" Mizu said, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, checking to see if there was any blood. "Man Kira…you hit hard."

"Almost as hard as me…" Katashi muttered under his breath, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't judge a girl by her cover." Kira said, softly. Slowly, she and Hinata walked past the two.

Katashi and Mizu starred at the two as the girls walked past.

"Uhh…Katashi, you can be team leader for the mission…" Mizu muttered.

"No thanks pal…" Katashi whispered back. "I think we both know who might lead…"

…

The Leader of the Order's Wind division was a woman in her mid twenties, though she wore a Sand Jonin vest, she wore a headband that had the Kanji for "Dawn" engraved on it. The woman looked at the four former genin with her emotionless hazel eyes. She paced in between the four new recruits and her desk. Slowly she looked at them.

"The Master has told me that you are a part of Cell Uzumaki…but he never told me that you would be…" She paused. Trying to find the right words. "Puny brats."

The four all inwardly sighed, slightly annoyed.

"But that's not up to me to decide on whether or not you'll perform as good as the Master says." The woman said, sitting behind her desk and pulling out a scroll. "Your mission is a simple pick up mission…retrieve the package at the designated zone, protect it with your life and get it back here ASAP."

Hinata glanced at Kira, the two shared the same uneasiness. Hinata looked at the Division commander.

"Umm…Ma'am?"

"What is it, Hyuga?" The woman asked emotionlessly.

"Is there…any other details we need to know?" Hinata asked. She remembered from Kurenai's teachings that a Ninja must always ask questions before a mission, since even one question could mean the difference between life or death.

"No, none that you need to know. Just follow the map that is printed on that scroll. It will supply you with the general location our package is at." She said. Slowly she looked away from the team. "Now get your butts to the Sealed Gate, and the Gate master will send you to the general location."

The team nodded, bowed their heads, and began to leave the room. Until…

"Oh, one more thing brats, I want Hinata Hyuga to lead your four man team."

The four stopped, with Hinata's eyes widened…she felt the blood drain out of her face…her? Lead the team!

….

Tsukigage sat in his chamber; a simple small square room, which had only one door, a small round table with a dimply lit candle resting on the table and one chair. Through the small flickering light, one could see Tsukigage's pale skin, almost as pale as a white blanket sheet, small purple bags surrounded his eye lids. He was not the definition of perfect health…he was the exact opposite.

He rested in his chair; only the sound of his heavy breathing could be heard.

Yuna leaned against the rear wall, watching the man she called "Master"…at the moment.

Slowly, she walked up to his left side, and slowly rubbed her right hand down his left arm. Tsukigage made a light grunt.

"Four of Naruto's teammates have been dispatched to collect the artifact…" She said softly.

Tsukigage said nothing.

"I've sent a pack to the location…" Yuna continued.

Tsukigage grunted lightly.

"Oh…and Hinata Hyuga is leading the team…"

Tsukigage made no sound or movement. Yuna shrugged lightly, and walked to the door to leave…until.

"Yuna…" Tsukigage said, coughing lightly.

Yuna smirked and looked over her shoulder, to see Tsukigage stand up, his eyes shifting from their natural eye color, to a thick violet glow.

Tsukigage then said.

"I'm going…"


	25. Chapter 24: Hinata's lead part 2

**Chapter 24: Hinata's lead part 2**

The Sealed gate closed as Hinata, Kira, Mizu and Katashi stepped out of the glowing gate, and into an empty desert. The four members of Team Uzumaki stood in the middle of the desert for a few seconds; an awkward silence came among the group, which changed when a strong desert wind kicked up. Mizu was the first to speak.

"Okay then…" Mizu said, resting his hands behind his head. "What now Hinata?"

Hinata was quiet for a moment…Kira saw her friend lightly tremble nervously. Kira placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"You know…one of us can lead." Kira said.

Hinata had been silent ever since the Facility leader told the team that Hinata would be leading. Though Hinata tried not to show it, she was in truth scared stiff. She wanted to give command of the team to the others…she admitted she was more of a follower than a leader…But another part of her wanted to prove she could lead the team in Naruto's absence…

Hinata looked at Kira, and smiled lightly. "No…I can do it." She said calmly. After that, she reached into her bag, and pulled out four pairs of goggles. "We'll need these…there will most likely be a Sand storm, we'll need the goggles to help us see through the sand."

The other's nodded and took a pair. The four quickly put the goggles on and tightened them so they fit snuggly.

Hinata then pulled out the map and a compass. For two minutes the team surveyed the area, looking for land marks so that way they could tell exactly where they were at. Once they were done, they realized their destination was only a mile away. The team quickly sprinted forward.

The team was silent as they sprinted through the desert, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the wind kicking up and the sand, which like Hinata had speculated, had kicked up into a sand storm in a matter of seconds. It was Katashi who broke the silence.

"Have any idea what kind of "Package" we're looking for?!" Katashi yelled over the wind.

"Who knows…but hopefully it'll give us an edge!" Mizu yelled back.

"It could possibly give Tsukigage a edge to if he got his pale hands on it!" Kira yelled.

As the three conversed, Hinata said nothing. She felt no need to enter the conversation…especially if it was about Tsukigage. She still couldn't believe all of this…he wanted to wipe out the Leaf Village…all because of what one man did. Because of what one man ordered his ninja to do.

She wanted to believe that the man she had fought twice…once in the temple and the other during the Chunin exams, was not the man she once looked up at as an older sibling. The same man who was there for her when her father wasn't.

But she knew that just because she wished it, didn't mean it would make it better.

The terrain slowly began to change from a flat desert, to rocky hills. Which was a sign that the group was close to their destination. The team climbed up the hills, climbing over rocks and has their weapons ready, in case someone was about to ambush them. After a half hour of climbing, the group eventually found a cave entrance, the one they were looking for. The team quickly entered the cave, which ground descended into a steep slope. The four looked down the slope, unable to see the bottom.

"Maybe we should take this nice and easy…" Kira said quietly to the others.

"Or not!" Katashi said, before the others could ask the former rock genin, he quickly pushed the three down the slope and the three teens slid down the smooth slope. Katashi then followed.

"KATASHI! YOU ASSHOLE!" Kira and Mizu called out as they slid down the slope.

….

The hounds were nothing but ten foot skeletons that were once dogs, but now were undead abominations.

Their once pure white bones were now covered in thick black tar, a violet glow came out of their eye sockets, and they radiated a foul smell.

To Tsukigage, the smell was nothing. After all, they were his summons. Straight from the Realm of the Grand Shadow. Tsukigage and his five hounds darted through the mountains. Over the lower half of his mouth was a black bandanna, a black cloak hung loosely over his left shoulder. The sluggish and dirty remains of his ANBU Ghost uniform remained. As he ran, occasionally he would cough which would slow him down, but would continue running.

Eventually, he and his hounds had tracked the scent of Hinata and her allies. When they reached the cave opening, he stopped, and looked down the slope. The hounds growled lightly, knowing their targets were down the slope.

Tsukigage was silent, but that changed when he held up his left hand, and snapped his fingers.

"Sic' em."

….

The group landed on their butts as the slope came to an end, all except Katashi, who was laughing at his three teammates as they stood up and glared at him lightly. After a few minutes of laughing, Katashi stopped after Kira lightly slapped him upside the head.

"Jock head…" Kira muttered.

"What?" Katashi said, seeing the others start to walk away. "Oh come on! It was funny! You have to admit!"

But the three just ignored the biggest member of the team's explanations, which eventually ended with a sigh as they kept walking.

The group saw dim light ahead of the tunnel. Eventually, once they reached the end of the tunnel…they entered a surprising, and breathtaking sight.

The opening was a hidden sanctuary of different nature life, trees that were long thought extinct, flourished with in this hidden cave. Hinata recognized several flowers that were once documented in the books back in The Leaf, but were labeled as extinct. Yet, here they were. There were several pools of water in the cave, which were crystal clear, and had several glowing crystals in the bottom of the pools.

Hinata walked forward through the grass which covered the ground…and saw a pedestal in the center of the cave. Hinata realized their target was on that pedestal. Hinata and the others stepped forward towards the pedestal, and walked up the flight of stairs towards the top.

Laying on the top of the pedestal, was nothing more than three necklaces…

Hinata kneeled down and picked them up, and examined them. One necklace had a ruby, the other had an emerald and the last one had an amethyst.

"So…" Katashi muttered. "That's it? We travelled through the desert just to pick up three necklaces?"

"Oh, you all know so little." A voice echoed out from behind the group. Quickly, the group spun around to see Tsukigage…and undead hounds standing beside him. The former ANBU stared straight at Hinata, ignoring the others.

"Tsukigage!" Mizu said, instantly, everyone was battle ready.

Mizu pulled out several needles and engulfed them in ice chakra, Katashi covered his arms in rock armor, which soon turned into lava gauntlets, Kira summoned bones in both of her hands, holding them like duel blades. Hinata stared at Tsukigage, who stared into her pale eyes with an emotionless expression.

"You look ill…Tsukigage…" Hinata said, stepping forward. The hounds growled and the others tensed. But both Hinata and Tsukigage ordered their followers to wait.

"A small price to pay." Tsukigage said. "For the power The Shadow has given me."

"But is it worth it?" Hinata asked. "For the number of people who will die?"

"Yes," Tsukigage said. "It is. I wouldn't expect you to understand. After all…" Tsukigage paused, his eyes flashing violet briefly. "You have not seen the world as I've seen it."

"All because one man ordered your family to be killed?" Hinata asked.

"One of many," Tsukigage countered. "Your precious Third Hokage did nothing to prevent it. Every Ninja Village has corruption in it Hinata. Even your little Leaf. The villages don't care about the lives they ruin. They thrive off the blood or innocents. Your order of Six path's seeks to protect that corruption. My brotherhood seeks to create a world united, with the Grand Shadow summoned, it will be possible."

"You're wrong…brother…" Hinata said, stepping forward. "Our order knows about the corruption in the ninja system…we seek to eliminate that corruption. But we won't resort to the destruction of the entire village!"

"Which is why," Tsukigage said, slowly drawing his katana. "You will always FAIL!"

Suddenly, the hounds lunged forward. Hinata quickly formed her chakra blades, and lashed out at one of the hounds. The blade cut through the hounds neck, bisecting the head from the rest of it's body.

Mizu quickly made several hand seals and jumped into the air.

"Freezing Water style! Arctic shower!" Mizu quickly blew three bolts of freezing water, which flew down at the oncoming hounds, two evaded, while one was hit with the arctic temperature water, completely encasing the hound in a block of ice.

Katashi held his arms up as two of the hounds lunged at him, and using his strength he tackled the hounds by their throat. He roared as his arms became encased with stone, and soon covered in magma armor.

"TAKE DOWN!" Katashi roared as he slammed the monstrosities into the floor, causing the hounds to smash, literally, into a thousand pieces of bone.

Kira and Hinata lunged at Tsukigage, and engaged him in "Blade to blade" combat. Kira swung her bone blade at the former ANBU and successfully nicked him on the right side of his chest. Hinata increased the chakra in her Chakra blades, turning them into a darker blue. Hinata delivered a flurry of strikes, only for Tsukigage to easily evade them or parry the strikes. As the three fought, one of the remaining hounds began to sneak up from behind Kira and Hinata, preparing for a surprise attack.

Tsukigage staggered backwards after being hit in the chest with a palm thrust by Hinata. Tsukigage clutched his chest, coughing lightly. He looked up at the two girls…and saw one of the hounds. Tsukigage smirked, the hound lunged forward. Hinata, sensing it, spun around, and stabbed her chakra blade into the Hound's head, causing it to fade instantly. As Kira and Hinata were about to reengage Tsukigage…only to see that their opponent had vanished.

Kira kicked the ground lightly.

"He got away…" Kira muttered. Hinata said nothing…but looked at the amulets in her hand.

She closed her eyes and gripped them in her palm.

She learned much through this fight with Tsukigage…that this man…was no longer the one she called brother.

Mizu and Katashi soon rejoined Kira and Hinata…Hinata held up the Sealed Gate scroll, looked up at her team.

"Let's get back home…"


	26. Chapter 25: The Pendent of Spectra

**Chapter 25: The Pendent of Spectra**

Cell Uzumaki had assembled in the main office of the Order's Facility in The Land of Wind. Mari, Tori and Ami had recently arrived at the facility at the same time as Hinata and her team. The reunion was short, which included a few nods, and then they made their way to the facility leader's office.

The Facility leader, like before, wore an expressionless face. But there was a hint that she was impressed. She walked in front of the seven assembled members of Cell Uzumaki. She stepped in front of Hinata, and held out her hand, a silent command to give her the amulets Hinata and her team had collected. Hinata gave a silent nod, reached into her bag, and pulled out the amulets and put them into the woman's hand. The woman examined the amulets and nodded, impressed.

"Well…" The facility leader said, nodding. "I'm impressed." She looked up at the four former genin she sent on the retrieval mission. "Do you four have any idea how important these amulets are to the order?"

The four shook their heads…confused.

The woman sighed, and muttered "Rookies…"

Ami looked at her teammates. "Those are the pieces to the Pendent of Spectra. We've been looking for them for centuries."

The team nodded, Hinata then asked. "Why are they important?"

The facility leader slowly walked to her desk and placed the pieces of the Pendent on the desk. She folded her hands and leaned in her chair, and turned to the banner on the back wall of the room. It showed the Dragon insignia of the Order of Six path's.

"Spectra, is the Order's patron Goddess." The leader said.

Hinata, Kira, Katashi and Mizu looked at one another in confusion.

Hinata then asked. "How come we've never heard of this…Goddess?" Hinata asked.

The leader glanced back at the team.

"Because, it wouldn't make a difference if you've heard of her or not…" The Leader said, coldly. The team wisely kept silent. The leader slowly turned in her seat. "Our order is one of many." She said. "The Order of Six paths are just one of the many hundreds of groups who fight to ensure that people like Tsukigage, do not cause harm to the world…and beyond."

Tori, Ami and Mari noticed the confusion in their teammate's expressions. The three of them have heard the story all of their lives…but Hinata and the others grew up outside the Order…meaning they have never heard of The Goddess herself.

Slowly, the leader held up the amulets of Spectra.

"These," She said calmly. "Contain an ancient power and spirit inside them. Something that our order has kept hidden from the rest of the world…but now that the Grand Master's grandson has been found, it is time that he awakens the Spirit that rests inside these pieces."

Slowly, she stood up and walked over to Hinata, and handed the amulets back to her.

"The spirit in these amulets is old, and has been sleeping for centuries, since the Sage of Dawn saved the world." The leader said. "The next time you see Naruto Uzumaki, give these to him."

Hinata nodded. Slowly the leader turned to her desk, and said. "Dismissed."

Without further explanation, the team left and prepared to head back to the main base of the Order.

…

**Location: Unknown **

**Three days ago**

Naruto lay on his bed in the ship that was, as of now, heading to an unknown location. He remembered when his uncle had approached him a few days ago…telling Naruto that he had an important task for Naruto…to train somewhere called "The Eastern Islands."

According to the books and scrolls he had been given to read during the journey, the Eastern Islands were a cluster of five small islands which were believed to be uninhabited. However, that was only the "official" story. The Order knew better.

They kept the island's true origins a secret.

The island was actually home to the world's oldest living species…the Dragons.

Suddenly, the blond haired ninja heard the sound of a bell ringing, confirming that land was close by. Slowly, Naruto sat up straight, reached for his black jacket of his outfit, examined the fox head insignia on the back, and put it on. He quickly opened the door and left his room. Naruto darted through the corridors of the ship, gently pushing passed the workers. Eventually he walked up a flight of stairs, opened a door, and came out onto the foggy deck of the ship. Naruto quickly pushed chakra to his feet, and ran up the largest of the three masts of the ship.

Eventually he reached the top of the mast. Slowly, Naruto looked out at the mist filled area. Slowly he looked carefully, and the silhouettes of trees in the distance…

Naruto smiled brightly as he saw the island draw closer.

He felt Kurama's chakra soon after.

"**Ahhh…" **The nine tailed fox said. **"The home of the first species…The Dragons."**

Naruto nodded inwardly.

"Yeah…and where we'll learn the ways of the Dragon and possibly the way to stop The Grand Shadow." Naruto said.

Kurama nodded.

"**Indeed kit…we're in this together."**

…**..**

**Next Time: The Dragon-Gods and the Spectra Goddess **


	27. Chapter 26: The Dragon-gods

**Chapter 26: The Dragon-gods**

**A/N: I'd like to thanks those who have reviewed so far, you are all the best.**

**Also, warning, there will be a new character who will make references to other series', both Manga and none Manga, but it at the end of the next few chapters, it will be revealed how he knows the information.  
**

The sun beat down on Naruto as he made his way through the thick forest. Naruto sighed as he wiped off the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I hate this…" Naruto mutters to himself as he pushed through a bush. "It's humid…not to mention the humid is DRY…"

"**Oh stop complaining kit." **Kurama said, suddenly, a phantom appeared next to Naruto. The phantom appeared as a fourteen-year-old boy, with long red hair, red feral eyes and had slightly long canines. The boy wore the same clothing as Naruto, and had the same whisker marks on his face, just like Naruto.

The phantom was Kurama's "Human" based appearance he now used to communicate with Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kurama and rolled his eyes.

"Says the fox whose sealed inside me…" Naruto muttered, sitting down and pulling out his canteen of water and took a sip out of it, feeling the cool water run down his throat. Naruto then put the cap on his canteen and put it away and stood up.

An hour ago, Naruto's uncle told Naruto to traverse towards the island's tallest mountain, alone, and meet his "Teacher" up at the summit of the mountain, and also that the questions Naruto had would be answered. Naruto looked up in the air, just barely seeing the clear blue sky through the emerald leaves of the trees.

Kurama looked around at the forest and a small smile appeared on his lips and he chuckled lightly.

"What's up?" Naruto asked his partner. Kurama looked at Naruto and smiled lightly.

"**I was born and raised on these islands…along with the rest of the Kitsunes." **Kurama said, seemingly recalling the memories. **"Back when your ancestor, The Sage of Six Path's, was at his prime, these islands were the home to the Phoenixes, Kitsunes and the Dragons. The Kitsunes live on the northern most island."**

"How did the Sage of Six paths find you?" Naruto asked, curious about his partner's history.

Kurama grinned lightly, revealing his long canines.

"**I was just a kit when he came to these islands…" **Kurama explained, sitting down. **"It was after he defeated the Ten Tails, he was searching for one of the Kitsunes to hold the Ten Tail's most powerful chakra, I was chosen due to my…unique personality for getting myself into trouble, and at the time my love for adventure was…pretty much the drive in my life."**

Naruto smiled and looked at the ground and shook his head while laughing.

"Guess there are a lot of stuff that make us similar…" Naruto said while looking back up at Kurama. The two chuckled lightly. Naruto slowly stood up and turned into the direction of the mountains. Kurama's form slowly faded, and Naruto continued his journey towards the snow covered mountains.

…..

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves: Two days after the arrival of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage**

Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of The First Hokage, stood atop of the Hokage tower, looking out at the Leaf Village. It was sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky, the birds chirped happily as they chased one another. All in all, for the recently inaugurated Fifth Hokage, things were calm.

She the blond haired Sanin still found it difficult to believe…that Jiraya had ACTUALLY convinced her to come back to the village. Which she at first had no care for coming back, but upon learning of Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, mission with the famed Order of Six path's and how the Council had forced him to Resign due to his "Visions", she knew that the Village at the moment required…a major adjustment. Especially with the so called "Civilian Council". How her Sensei gave the Civilian council power, she'll never know. But the first thing she made sure of, was that the civilian side of the council had no power, yes they had a voice, but now voting right.

The Leaf was a Shinobi village, not some random village where politicians could go around throwing their weight around.

To say the Civilians didn't like the recent events in regard to their power would be an understatement. But there was nothing else they could do. Just watch as the power they once held fell down the drain.

At the moment, before she could be spotted by Shizuna, she would just enjoy a nice peaceful afternoon on the roof…but little did she know that that peace would soon end…

…..

"Come one! Come All!" The Merchant yelled out to the crowd of civilians in the market place of The Leaf Village.

A Caravan, claiming to have come from the desert, had just arrived in The Leaf and had set up several stands, which multiple civilians looked at each of them with inquisitive eyes. There were all sorts of items, spanning from weapons, flowers, books and much more.

The head Merchant of the caravan was a seemingly cheerful man. He wore a white robe with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His skin was slightly tanned. His eyes were an icy blue. Standing by his side as he addressed the crowd, was a three year old girl. She wore similar clothing the head merchant was wearing. She had brown tanned skin with long coal black hair. She held the man's hand as he happily addressed the people.

"We have all sorts of things for all you people of the Leaf!" The merchant yelled. Suddenly, he turned to the cart behind him; and threw into the air several vases, and pulled out a beautiful blue flower, he ran over to a woman in the crowd and handed the woman the flower, whom took it nervously and while trying to hide the blush. "Flowers for the pretty ladies!"

The man then skillfully cart wheeled backwards, and held up his hand, catching the vases he'd thrown into the air, which soon the other vases stacked on top of each other skillfully. The man put the vases on the ground, and pulled out a long great sword from the cart.

"Weapons for the bravest Shinobi who can wield them!" The Man said, stabbing the blade into the ground. He walked up to the three year old girl, who was giggling at the man's antics. The man picked the girl up and put her on his shoulder and leaned on one of the stands and pointed to the stands. "Enjoy!"

With that, the man and the girl walked away to inspect the carts.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai watched the man walk away.

The three genin had been assigned a varying C-Class mission by the Fifth Hokage, and that was to watch the merchants that had just arrived in the village. The Caravan looked harmless…but if the caravan had come from the Land of Wind, more specifically the Hidden Sand Village, whom the Leaf's relationship with was still tense after the village's part in the invasion of the Leaf.

So far, the entire caravan looked normal…though the team, specifically Sasuke, seemed uneasy about the leader.

The team slowly walked over to the leader, who was talking to a ten year old brother and sister, who were looking at a strange case of…trading cards?

"You see," The Merchant began, holding up three cards to the kids. "These three cards, where I got them from, are EXTREMELY rare…so rare that it is rumored that there are only a few in existence. But, luckily for you, I have them."

"Cool!" The brother said amazed.

"Can we have them!" The sister said.

The man smiled. "Well, sorry…but these cards must stay with me."

The two siblings both said a disappointing "Awe…." At the same time.

"But!" The Merchant said. Holding up another three cards. "I'll give you these…they are a favorite of a celebrity. He is so obsessed with these cards, that he even has his own…uhh…summon! Based off of them!"

"Cool!" The siblings said. The man then gave the two children the cards, and stood up.

"Now, run along." The merchant said happily. The children did so, chattering happily, looking at the three cards. The Merchant laughed lightly.

As the three genin approached the merchant, the merchant spun around, and with open arms, said. "GREETING!"

The three genin jumped back in surprise.

The merchant grinned. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno and…well I don't know the pale kid! But welcome to my stands!" The Merchant said happily, slowly he and the young girl bowed. "My name is Janus! And this is my niece, Maria!"

"Hi!" The little girl said, waving shyly at the three shinobi, which made Sakura smiled and give a small wave to the girl.

"Now!" Janus said, clapping his hands. "What can I do for you three fine Shinobi!"

Sasuke was about to open his mouth, until Janus interrupted. "How did I know your names? Well it's quite obvious, everyone in The Land of Wave talks so much about the teammates of Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched and was about to comment, until Janus interrupted…again. "And I know your Hokage has ordered you to spy on me…yes yes I know you Shinobi don't like us merchants, always traveling around among the countries…well, we merchants can't stop ourselves, we follow the wind!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, getting frustrated by the second. After the Chunin exams, Sasuke had become more social among the remaining members of the Rookie Nine, mainly due to the fact that he no longer felt alone…knowing that he had cousins out there. And the fact that the two weren't stoic like him…made him rethink how he viewed the world. He still wanted closure with the issue on Itachi…but it was no longer an obsession. But he still had a slight temper. And Janus was not helping.

Sasuke then says, through gritted teeth, "Do you have anything else to say?" Sasuke mutters.

Janus taps his chin. "Hmm…seems I've struck a nerve…sorry, habit of mine."

Sakura steps in between Sasuke and Janus.

"I'm sorry sir," Sakura says waving her hands in front of her. "He doesn't mean to be like that…"

"Oh no! It's quite alright!" Janus says, smiling. "I've seen quite a lot of people during my travels!" Slowly, Janus reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the three cards he was showing the children from before.

The three genin looked closer at the cards. One was colored Ruby red, the other Sapphire blue and the other was Gold. The red had a picture of a red dragon, the blue of some kind of blue statue and the other was of a golden metal dragon.

"What do you think?" Janus says, smiling. "Got these from another country…difficult, but not impossible."

"Yes," Sai says. "You told the other kids these cards are…rare?"

Janus nods. "Yes, I travel far and wide. Heck, you might say I've been everywhere! Did you know there is one place where people use these kind of cards in battle! YES! And these cards were once fought over by several "Duelists" one of which won them! Oh! And these is a place where Dragons actually live! OH! And get this! They TALK! Along with other animals to…"

Maria looks up at her uncle, seemingly uneasy. The Genin notice this…

"OH!" Janus says. "And did you know…that there is a hidden war going on! Between two organizations! One which fights for freedom! And one which fights for order and stability! Which were influenced by two other groups. One was called the Order of…"

"Uncle!" Maria says loudly, tugging on his sleeve. Janus looked down at the three year old.

The two look at each other for several long moments, the three genin look at the uncle and niece, confused…

Janus' cheeks suddenly flush red. He looks up at the three Genin. He sighs, his eyes saddened.

"I am sorry…for this." Janus says. Holding up the three cards.

"Sorry…for what…" Sasuke begins, his nerves telling him to run.

Janus smiled lightly. "For this…"

Suddenly, the three cards glowed their respective colors…suddenly the vision of the three genin went blank.

….

Naruto quickly jumped up, and grabbed the icy ledge. Below Naruto was nothing but white clouds. Naruto quickly pulled himself onto the rocky ledge and collapsed onto the snowy ground. Naruto panted as he laid on the ground. The sound of the ice cold wind rushing passed him. Naruto looked blankly up at the top of the mountain, which was still a long way up.

Naruto had been climbing up this mountain for hours…and was growing tired by the very second. Slowly, Naruto sat up and held up his hands to his mouth, and lightly blew a warm amount of fire chakra at them, warming his hands. Slowly, the blond haired teen stood up and continued to climb up the mountain.

As he climbed, he felt the air start to change. But he refused to let something such as thin air start to bother him. He knew that it would be worth it, once he reached the mountain summit.

Eventually, Naruto saw a pleasant sight, as he climbed up another ledge, he saw a cave…Naruto smirked. He remembered his uncle telling him that at one point, he would find a cave that would be carved out in the mountain side; he told Naruto that once he travelled through the mountain side, his journey was almost over.

Naruto slowly stepped into the cave entrance, and walked into the darkness. As he came to point where he could no longer see the entrance he came through, and as darkness began to overcome his sight, several gold gems lit up on the walls of the tunnel…revealing a long well built hall.

Naruto looked at the walls…which had several carvings of dragon pictures on the walls.

Naruto approached the wall, and slowly Kurama appeared next to him. Naruto looked at Kurama and the two nodded. Slowly, Kurama vanished and Naruto continued to walk down the hall.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes, Naruto came to the end of the hall, and up to a large stone door which had a dragon engraved on it. As Naruto approached the door, the door mysteriously slides apart, revealing a large, and dark, circular room.

Naruto enters the circular room. The only form of light that could be seen was from the ceiling, which had some kind of windows on the ceiling, Naruto could just barely hear the sound of the blizzard outside. Slowly, Naruto stepped into the center of the room. From here, Naruto saw on the opposite side of the room, were nine giant pillars…Naruto curiously wondered what they were…that was until the top of the pillars burst into flames, lighting up the entire chamber. Naruto quickly reaches for the hilt of his sword, ready for anything.

Suddenly, the entire room begins to slowly shake…Naruto looked up at the pillars…and his eyes widened…upon seeing a giant thirty foot Dragon step forward from the darkness. Naruto saw the Dragon's red and gold scales reflect the light of the flames, an amulet rested on around its neck which held a ruby in the center. The wings looked stronger than that of a Phoenix…the dragon over all…the rumors were really true.

But the Dragon was not alone. Soon, it was joined by three more dragons…each had a different color. One was a Dragoness who had light pink, which had an amulet jewel that matched the color of her scales.

Another was dragon with white and grey scales.

Another Dragoness followed, this one was blue. Then came a dragon that was colored yellow and blue.

Naruto felt his eyes widen as the dragons stood next to a certain pillars…and stared down at the awestruck mortal.

Slowly, the dragons sat down on the floor. The red dragon looked down at Naruto…and closed it's eyes.

Naruto suddenly felt something touch both his and Kurama's minds. Kurama suddenly appeared next to Naruto in his human appearance. Naruto was shocked as Kurama kneeled to one knee. Naruto, not wanting to be disrespectful to the members of the oldest species in the world, kneeled.

The dragons looked at the two with amazement.

"_Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki…" _Naruto heard a male voice say in his mind. Naruo looked up at the red and gold dragon, it was him who had talked first.

Naruto then asked. "It's an honor…are you the founders of the Order of Six path's? The ones who guided my ancestors?"

The pink dragoness nodded.

"_Yes," _The Dragoness spoke, her voice peaceful and caring. _"We have watched you for some time…young one."_

Naruto looked at each dragon…and looked back at the red and gold dragon as he stood. The dragon then said. _"My name is Magnus…Fourth of the Goddess Spectra."_

The blue dragoness stood. _"My name is Aqua…The Fifth born of the Goddess Spectra."_

The yellow and blue Dragon stood. _"I am Maelstrom…The Seventh born of the Goddess Spectra."_

The pink dragoness stood up next. _"I am Tsuki…the eighth born of the Goddess."_

The Grey and white dragon stood up last and followed the pattern his brother and sisters followed. _"I am Ventus…The Ninth born of Spectra."_

Kurama bowed his head in respect. **"Naruto…these are of Five of the nine Dragon-Gods…the first born sons and daughters of Spectra…the Goddess." **

Naruto, not knowing what else to do…bowed his head.

Magnus stepped forward to the two partners. Suddenly, the five "Dragon-Gods" began to glow…and their appearances changed…suddenly, they turned into humans. Each of them wore ceremonial robes which were colored the same away as their scales.

Magnus, who was now a muscular human with red hair, stepped forward to Naruto.

"Naruto," Magnus said. Naruto looked up at the now Human "Dragon-God". The man chuckled. "Many humans and mortals view us as gods…but we prefer to be viewed as normal beings."

Naruto blushed lightly…embarrassed.

Magnus laughed and held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto hesitantly took it, and stood up.

Manus nodded. "Come Naruto…there is much we need to discuss."

….

Sasuke felt his eyes slowly open. He felt a cold stone floor in between him and his face.

Sasuke groaned as he sat up…and looked at his surroundings. He was in a giant stone chamber…which had a giant gap in the middle and a platform on the other side…and hanging from the ceiling by their arms…

"Sakura! Sai!" Sasuke yelled. His two teammates were unconscious. Sasuke quickly reached for a kunai or shurikan…but he realized his weapons were gone!

"Looking for these!" A cheerful voice called out from the opposite side of the room. Sasuke looked to see Janus standing on the opposite side of the room, holding up Sasuke's weapons and gear.

Janus wore green ceremonial robes with brown markings on the robes. A amulet of some kind hung around his neck with a emerald jewel in the center.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh nothing!" Janus says. Suddenly, he held up his left hand and snapped his fingers…suddenly two human like figures in green armor from head to toe with covered faces appeared next to Janus. "Just trying to rectify the mistake I made…but before that, I must make sure that this world will not end up like…never mind."

"What!?" Sasuke demanded.

Janus shrugged. "Believe me, Uchiha, in another life, you are a pain in everyone's side."

"Stop speaking a bunch of bull! And let my teammates go!" Sasuke yelled. Making several hand signs for a fire ball jutsu…but he suddenly realized he couldn't feel his chakra… "What!"

"Sorry Sasuke," Janus said. "But in this world, your Jutsu does not exist. Follow my rules, and I will let your friends go…if you pass my trials."

"What trials?" Sasuke asks.

Janus smirks. "Play a game with me…and we will see."

Sasuke slowly looked up at his hanging teammates…specifically Sakura.

'_Sakura…' _Sasuke thought. He slowly closed his eyes…and opened them again and turned to face Janus' direction. "I accept your challenge."

Janus smirked. "Good…then prepare yourself Sasuke. For the battle of the Summons!" Suddenly, Janus became engulfed into emerald green flames…Sasuke's eyes widened as Janus was replaced by a giant emerald green…dragon…

'Janus' looked down at Sasuke and smirked. _"You may call me Janus, the sixth born of The goddess…The Dragon-god of Mischief and Pranks…"_

**A/N: Next Time: Battling the Dragon-god of Mischief/Dragon Art: Sage Mode**


	28. Chapter 27: Dragon Art: Sage mode

**Chapter 27: Battling the Dragon-god of Mischief/Dragon Art: Sage Mode**

"_Prepare yourself mortal!" _The Dragon-god roared at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his body tremble…A Dragon-god…how is that possible? Dragon-gods were only a myth…At least that's what the stories said and what Sasuke believed. The Uchiha clan had many tails about the famed "Dragon-gods". There were supposed to be nine of them. Sasuke personally never believed the tails…but now that he actually has MET one…now he wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt both of his feet become restrained by strange metal chains and bracers that had come out of the stone ground out of nowhere and now prevented Sasuke from moving anywhere. Sasuke looked up at Janus, the Dragon had a smirk.

"_Wouldn't want the famed 'last' Uchiha to run now would we?" _Janus taunted. The Dragon-god then reverted to his human form. "Now," Janus began, "The rules of the Battle of the Summons are quite simple."

Janus snapped his fingers, and suddenly a table of sorts appeared in front of each of them. Sasuke looked down at the table…it almost resembled a Shogi board…slightly larger however. On the bottom left side of the board, were several "Chips". The chips were blank on one side, but on the other had a drawing of a creature on it with a certain number of diamond shapes around the circular edge of the picked up one; the chip had an engraving of an armored centaur like creature…that wielded a double ended blade.

Janus continued. "You and I each have thirty chips. These chips are Summon chips; they summon forth three kind of summons. The mighty machines known as Dra'taleons, the majestic and benevolent Elemental Angels/Demons and the powerful Elemental Dragons." Janus slowly held up one chip, revealing what it was. The chip had an engraving of an angel like creature; it had five diamond shapes around the edge. "I will demonstrate."

Janus put the chip on one of the squares on the board.

"Come forth; Athena Angel of Fire!" Janus said. Suddenly, a pillar of flames appeared in the gap separating both his and Sasuke's platforms.

When the flames subsided, a beautiful Angel appeared hovering over the gap. She wore a white dress, adorned with red and white feathers. She wore light weight red pieces of armor on the dress. A helmet covered her face; she wielded both a short sword and shield.

Janus smirked. "And since you didn't summon anything yet, you will be dealt damage since you're defenseless!"

"What!" Sasuke said. Suddenly Athena flew forward towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly threw down the chip he'd previously picked up. Suddenly, a pillar of black flames came forth, and the Centaur appeared on a tangible platform in front of Sasuke. The Centaur held up it's shield, and deflected the blow from Athena's blade.

Athena flew backwards, and hovered next to her master. Janus smirked.

"Ah! The Arbiter of the Underworld! I knew you'd summon him. After all, you and he are traitors to your own friends." Janus said, laughing lightly.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke demanded. "I haven't betrayed anyone!"

"Oh really?" Janus said, slowly he reached for another chip, and looked at it. "Well, maybe not now, but in a possible future you might. Now, I will summon an Elemental spirit…oh wait! I haven't told you about them yet have I? The Elemental spirits are ancient spirits which can merge with a Summon's armor or weapons, offering them more power! Observe!"

The Dragon-god of mischief suddenly slapped the chip on top of Athena's.

"I summon…The Fire Spirit of Pyra!" Suddenly, a phantom appeared next to Athena…and slowly the red phantom phased through Athena's body, and soon Athena's sword grew longer by a foot and was engulfed in fire.

Athena then charged at the Centaur. The Centaur blocked the fiery strikes, but suffered a blow to the side. The Centaur backed up and held it's shield up. Sasuke picked up another chip…and sure enough it was an Elemental Spirit.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and Sai and then back at the field.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Sasuke said. "I don't care if you're a god or not! I won't let you hurt them!"

Sasuke threw a chip down on top of The Centaur's chip.

Suddenly, a violet phantom appeared behind the Centaur, and merged with it. Soon, the armor of the Centaur grew spikes and the spikes became engulfed in violet flames.

Athena attacked the Centaur again, only for her sword to shatter against the Centaur's armor, the Centaur brought it's blade down, and struck the Angel across the chest…the Angel let out a cry and vanished in flames. Sasuke smirked.

"How's that!" Sasuke yelled, letting his pride show.

Janus shrugged. "Oh, I've seen better…looks like a piece of my soul is gone."

Sasuke eyes stared at Janus coldly.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked wearily. Janus smirked.

"Each time a summon is dispersed in battle. The one who owned the destroyed summon loses a piece of their soul…once you lose five pieces, you lose your soul…for ETERNITY!" Janus laughed out.

Sasuke's face went pale.

"Not only that, but your friends will lose their soul as well!" Janus yelled out.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura…Sai…" Sasuke muttered. He looked up at Janus. "I don't plan to die here…not until my goal is completed."

Janus rolled his eyes. "Yes…you are no different. You speak big words, but in the end, you are nothing different."

Janus slowly picked up a chip and put in place of where Athena's was.

"Now, come forth, Helios! Guardian Dragon of Light!" Suddenly, a golden and black dragon appeared on Janus' side of the field. The monster was twice the size of Sasuke's Centaur. Sasuke's eyes widened at the strength the summon radiated.

"This dragon," Janus said, with a devious grin. "Will be your death!"

Helios opened it's mouth…and blew out a fire ball that was bigger than itself. Sasuke quickly pulled up a chip…and threw it onto a square…

…..

Naruto, Kurama and the rest of the Dragon-gods, now in their dragon forms, stood on the summit of the mountain.

While the rest of his brothers and sisters sat on the snow covered ground, Magnus stood, speaking with Naruto and Kurama.

"_In the beginning," _Magnus began. _"Our mother, The Goddess Spectra, created the worlds and all of the known Timelines and Space. The Dragons, were her children…she gave birth too many of us. But she remembers each of us by name. Then, she created the other races. The Phoenixes and the Kitsunes were the first races she created, followed by the Hawks and countless others. The Human race is considered our mother's youngest race._

"_When she finished creating your race…she entered an eternal rest. One she entered in order to protect the mortal races. When she sealed her realm, she took on the burden to protect the world…however, the Discord she held back…formed into something evil…and vile. While all creatures have a connection with our mother…It's connection, and that of it's servants, with our mother is none existent. It's only goal is to consume...everything. To our mother, life is precious. To it, it is nothing more than a source of food. _

"_When it first came into existence, it was nothing more than a shadow. But as time went on, it grew…and then began to consume. When the southern Continent was attacked by it, it was already century's years old. Your Ancestor, whom the humans refer to as The Sage of Dawn, was the only known human to ever fight the beast…and seal it._

Magnus paused and looked out at the clouds in the sky.

"_The humans you fight, are a part of a group…known as The Forsworn." _Magnus said, growling the last part out. His brothers and sisters seemed to do the same when they heard the name. _"They believe our mother has abandoned all life of this world…they dream of a world where everyone is 'equal'…and seek to find a way to kill our mother while she sleeps and, unknown to them, protects every life, even theirs." _

"_We Dragons live in isolation from the rest of the world, along with the Kitsunes and Phoenixes, whom we have been friends with since the world was created, in order to prevent our views cause us from going to war with the humans…since we and our children, like our mother, are immortal…we do not wish to start a war and cause bloodshed in the name of forcing everyone to worship our mother. Our mother believes humans and other mortals should believe what they wish. It is not the place of an immortal to force feed a philosophy."_

Naruto listened intently to Magnus' story…amazed at what he was hearing. He had never heard of Spectra before. It all made sense really…the Order of Six path's was formed to protect Spectra's legacy, and to battle the Forsworn. Tsukigage's "Brotherhood" was only one branch of The Forsworn…most likely only hired muscle.

Naruto looked up at Magnus. "What exactly is Yuna?" Naruto asked. "She claims to be The Grand Shadow's Arbiter."

Magnus nodded. _"The one you refer to as 'Yuna' is nothing more than an intelligent creation of The Shadow, it's only goal is to serve its master."_

Naruto nodded. Slowly he stood up.

"My grandfather and uncle say there is away to help me get stronger…and that the Dragons could help me and Kurama become stronger." Naruto said.

The Dragons nodded. Slowly, Magnus' brothers and sisters stood up and stood in a circle around Naruto.

Magnus then began to speak._ "The power of The Dragon…is one that mortals have tried to attain since the beginning of time. However, only few have been worthy of the power. Your Ancestors, the Sage of Six path's and his daughter the Sage of Dawn proved worthy of that power. The Power of the Dragon Sage is connected to that of our mother, The Goddess, herself. Only the worthy of humans who have a strong will can control this power."_

Suddenly, the five dragons raised their wings up, and soon Naruto's vision was blurred with a spectrum of colors. For a brief moment, the entire world seemed to spin. He felt a foreign energy enter his body…it wasn't chakra. It felt…lighter…more majestic. Chakra could feel either aggressive or overpowering at times...but this energy made Naruto feel at absolute peace. His body willingly accepted the energy.

After several seconds, the light vanished. Naruto felt himself collapse to his knees, he no longer felt cold, he felt warm…and felt the new energy in his body rush through him. Slowly, he stood up…and looked up at the Dragons.

Magnus smiled lightly.

Aqua slowly held up her paw, and suddenly snow in front of Naruto began to form into some kind of mirrior…Naruto looked at himself…and was amazed.

His irises had completely changed from their normal cerulean, to gold. His pupils were now slits, but the pupils didn't resemble their shape when Naruto used Kurama's chakra, the eyes resembled that of a dragon's.

"Whoa…" Naruto said, amazed. He could feel the power of the Dragons running through his veins…he felt strong, almost stronger than possibly even when he was using a Tailed Beast Chakra cloak.

Naruto looked up at Magnus, who nodded down at Naruto. Slowly, the Dragon looked up into the air, which Naruto and Kurama did as well, in the sky were two dragons, one was red, the other was Amber. The red Dragon landed first, next to Magnus' left side, while the Amber Dragon landed to Magnus' right, which Naruto noticed through it's slender figure was a Dragoness.

The Amber dragoness approached Naruto, and kneeled before him, offering him to mount her. Naruto did so. Kurama vanished, returning to Naruto's body. Soon, Magnus, the Red dragon and the Amber dragon flew into the air, flying away from the summit.

….

Sasuke panted lightly, as another summon of his was destroyed by Helios…Sasuke had only one piece of his soul left…before he lost it for good.

Janus still had four parts of his soul left…and was dominating the field with Helios. Sasuke looked at the chips in his hand…all of the strongest summons he had…had been destroyed…now all he had were just a bunch of weak summons…such as a snake like summon, a small bird, a cat and…some kind of small two headed dragon who could breath fire from one head, and ice from another. The attacks didn't even seem like they could do any damage.

Sasuke looked across the field, seeing Janus look at Sasuke with a patronizing look. Sasuke looked towards Sakura and Sai…he was going to lose…and they'd suffer.

Sasuke placed his free hand over his eyes.

'_He says my chakra can't be used here…but what if I used my sharingan…I could anticipate the summon's attack pattern, and then send my summons to directly attack Janus…that's it!' _Slowly, Sasuke pushed chakra to his eyes, he could feel his eyes start to shift…but that's when he began to think…all of this time…he had been using summons who had the strongest power…strongest abilities. But…Janus anticipated him to go straight for the most powerful summon chips…Sasuke was being predictable…

The playing style he displayed…it reflected his want for more and more power. Sacrificing summons whom he felt could not get the job done because their power was worthless…but in truth, they could get the job…it was him who was not satisfied with them. Helios was the strongest summon, no doubt about it…but Sasuke realized, that if he thought things through, not through the use of quick force, but through steady thinking…he could win…even with the 'weakest' summons in his hand.

Slowly, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

Sasuke slowly removed his hand from his eyes and looked at Janus.

'_No…I won't let take the easy way. I will use summons and resources in my possession already. I won't resort to quick way out…Even if I lose, I will still fight to make sure Sakura and Sai survive, I won't see my comrades die in front of me.' _Sasuke slowly reached for one summon chip and held it up. Janus let out a fake yawn.

"Are you done sulking over there? If you are not going to summon…then I'll have Helios finish the job!" Janus yelled. Taking the hidden command, Helios roared and let out a giant fire ball.

Sasuke quickly placed the summon chip on the table.

"I summon Pyro and Ice! The two headed Dragon!" Sasuke yelled. Suddenly, the two headed dragon appeared. The dragon was blue and red, their heads respectively having the colors of the elements they could control.

At first, the two heads started to bite at one another, almost bickering. Until Pyro noticed the fire ball and turned to face it. Pyro opened it's mouth and, to Sasuke and even Janus' surprise…swallowed the fireball!

Pyro smirked and then burped up grey smoke. Sasuke looked at the dragon…amazed. Slowly he smiled. He had what he needed to win, right in his hand.

Slowly, Sasuke held his hand up, giving the twin headed dragon the signal to attack.

The two heads smirked and lunged forward at the bigger dragon. Helios attempted to swat the small dragon, but it's small size was it's advantage. At times the two heads would bite the dragon in it's joints, the side of it's chest and the end of it's tail.

Sasuke quickly reached for another chip, due to the summons being small…he could carry on with a strategy he quickly cooked up. He reached for the snake summon, and placed it's chip on the field. Soon, a light brown, golden brown armored, snake appeared on the field and hissed at Helios as it attacked Pyro and Ice. Sasuke pointed at Janus.

"Get 'em!" Sasuke said. The snake nodded, and slithered forward, bypassing the distracted dragon, and appeared in front of Janus.

Janus looked up at the snake, and smirked. The Snake lashed out with it's tail, which hit Janus on the side of the check…Janus merely smiled. Soon….the snake joined the twin headed dragon and, using it's length, tripped the giant dragon…which fell onto the ground…and suddenly vanished. Janus laughed lightly even though he had lost two soul fragments.

Janus soon began to clap his hands.

"Well done Sasuke…well done!" Janus said laughing. Slowly he placed his hand on his side of the field. "I forfeit Sasuke…it is already apparent that you've won and passed this trial."

Sasuke, shocked, just stared at the Dragon-god…did he just…win the match?

Janus then let out a huge laugh. "OH! This was fun! Even if I lost…oh! I guess you want your friends back!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes…"

Janus nodded, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Sakura and Sai vanished from their chains, and reappeared next to Sasuke…fully awake.

"What…" Sakura began, looking as confused as Sasuke was. Sai, though silent, looked equally as confused. The pink haired genin looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "You…did great..Sasuke. Somehow we saw it all…and thank you."

Sasuke nodded, and looked away briefly…hiding a…blush?

"You're welcome…Sakura…I refused to let anything happen to you."

Sakura blushed at the kind words. And Sai merely smiled.

Suddenly, Janus and his two armored guards appeared before the three. Sasuke and the others tensed. Janus looked at Sasuke and his team and grinned. Suddenly he grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to quickly shake it.

"Well done! Well done!" Janus said grinning. He then stepped back, suddenly Maria appeared next to her uncle…equally confusing the team. She wore similar robes her uncle was wearing, though hers were light blue, and had no armor pieces. Janus looked at his niece. "That was a good battle, wasn't it my dear?"

Maria giggled and nodded.

Janus continued. "It sure is a good thing his soul wasn't really in danger…such a pity. He really is different than he should have been…"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled, her eyes blazed with anger. "YOU MEAN OUR SOULS WEREN'T IN DANGER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL SASUKE THAT BEFORE! AND NOT SCARE US LIKE THAT!"

Janus grinned a big fox grin and pointed with both of his index fingers at Sakura in a cheesy stance.

"I am the Dragon-god of Mischief and Pranks my dear! It's what I do!" Janus said, in a fake cool tone. "And plus, I love messing with you mortals…it's so fun."

"So…" Sasuke began. "You actually are a Dragon-god? Like in the stories?"

Janus, slowly standing up straight and adjusting his collar, nodded. "Yes…I am one of the nine oldest children of The Goddess, who some mortals call Spectra; though we aren't actually gods like our mother…we are given the title "Dragon-god" as a sign of respect. Due to our ability, like our countless younger siblings, to travel through time and space. I have seen countless worlds and timelines and alternate futures. Plus, it's my job, I am the patron of Traders and Shopkeepers everywhere."

"You mean the caravan…" Sakura asked.

"One of my many caravans that exist in the worlds and times." Janus said. He then placed his hand on Maria's head. "Maria is one of my MANY nieces who I take with me on my visits to my caravans. She is the daughter of my seven hundredth brother and my one thousandth sister…after all, Mother gave birth to us first dragons, and since we're immortal, mother remembers each and everyone one of us by name…including her grandchildren!"

"Wait…" Sakura said, confused. "Wha…"

"Mortals…" Janus said, shrugging. "Don't rap your mind in a bunch about it."

Sasuke shook his head lightly…confused himself. He'd read the stories…but never knew this…

Sai then asked. "Why test Sasuke? What were you trying to prove?"

Janus' face slowly grew serious.

"Like I said," Janus said. "I've been to many worlds, many times, many pasts and futures…and I had to be sure this Sasuke…was not like most others…" Janus turned to Sasuke. "You are different. It seems Mother has plans for you."

Sasuke bowed his head lightly. Janus did the same.

Janus then grinned. "Now! I suppose you want to leave!"

"YES!" Sakura said.

"But…" Janus said, his face now serious and angry. "That was another test…WHICH SASUKE FAILED! NOW YOUR SOULS WILL BE TRAPPED HERE! FOREVER!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai looked in horror at the Dragon-god as stared at them evilly…until he started laughing so hard he started to cry. When he regained himself, he smiled.

"Just kidding! Man you three should've seen the look on your faces!" Janus said chuckling. He looked at Maria who smiled. "Man I love doing that!"

Slowly, the two became engulfed in a mixture of green and light blue flames. Suddenly, Janus appeared in his Dragon form, with a small light blue young dragoness on his back, who the group realized was Maria. Suddenly, Janus raised his wings, and flapped them once…sending a strong breeze at the three genin…soon a stone pathway appeared behind them…and pushed them back through the doorway…and falling into the darkness.

….

The next thing the three genin knew…they were sitting in a random Ramen bar. The three genin looked at one another…with the same thought running through their minds. _"Was that real?"_

"Hey! Are you finally going to pay!" The three genin looked to see the bar owner staring at them with a stern look. "You've been sitting there for a half hour! And you have to pay for the ONE HUNDRED BOWLS of RAMEN you three and your pal ate!"

Sakura, looking at Sasuke. "One hundred bowls of…WHAAA!" Sakura yelled looking to her right…seeing over one hundred white bowls stacked on top of each other…

Sakura's eyes hardened and heard her inner self yell. _'GOD! OR NOT! I'LL BEAT THAT FREAK INTO THE GROUND THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! CHAAAA!'_

Sakura looked into her wallet…she nor her teammates did not have enough money…the three genin looked at each other nervously…until an unexpected savior came.

"Hey you three…eating somewhere different huh?" Kakashi said, walking into the ramen bar, seeing his three students and giving them his 'eye smile'.

The three genin looked at each other, and found their ticket out of here.

"He'll cover us!" The three said at once before running out of the bar.

"Wha…" Kakashi said, confused. He turned to the pile of bowls…and stared in horror. "Those little…"

…

"Well…" Sasuke said to his two teammates. "What a…weird day…"

Sakura and Sai nodded as the three teammates walked through the streets of the leaf village, the sun had set and the night sky was clear with the stars shining in the night. Added with the lanterns hanging on the front of shops and poles, it added to the beauty of the night.

"Lets not mention this ever again…" Sai said, Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

As the three approached a small bridge, the three genin each leaned on the railing and looked at the stream bellow.

Sakura looked over at her crush.

"Think Naruto and Hinata and their team is alright?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Knowing the dope…he won't let anything happen to Hinata or their team." Sasuke said. "He'll be fine."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "You were pretty good…"

Sasuke, to Sakura's surprise, smiled an actual true and happy smile. "Thanks…"

Suddenly, the quiet peace was interrupted with the sound of several fireworks flying up into the air…and blowing up in a shower of green and gold lights forming a design in the sky…which caused the three genin to look up at the fireworks in shock…and felt weirded out…

The design in the sky…was of Janus, in human form, in a cartoonish style, "pointing" in the three genin's general direction from the sky…

The three genin sighed and closed their eyes, anime sweat drops falling from their foreheads.

Sai then said. "Like I said…don't mention it again…"

The Sasuke and Sakura nodded and both said at the same time "Agreed…"

But the show was not over…soon, the sound of explosions could be heard from near the Stone Hokage faces…

….

Tsunade looked in shock and anger at the Hokage faces…she gripped the railing on the roof of the Hokage tower. Shizune held Tonton in her arms…slowly moving away from her already angry mentor.

"Who! DID THIS!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune gulped.

The entire Hokage stone faces…were covered in red, blue, green and yellow paint…set off from paint bombs placed on top of the heads.

Across the heads, was writing in white that read "Have fun cleaning!-Janus XOXO"

….

**Eastern Islands**

Naruto watched as the Amber dragoness flew him towards one of the central islands in the Eastern Island cluster.

When they reached the shore of the islands…Naruto saw the Dragoness approach a clearing in the trees…revealing a circle of stones and a carving in the ground. Slowly, Magnus and the dragons landed. As Naruto dismounted, he saw three Kitsunes and three Phoenixes suddenly appear.

Naruto recognized the two of the phoenixes and two of the Kitsunes.

Two were his Phoenix summons Sora and her younger sister Lia. The two phoenixes stood next to a red phoenix…who Naruto realized was the leader of the Phoenix clans…Masu and Sora's father. Then there was his Kitsune summons Masu and her twin brother Koi. They stood next to a female red Kitsune, who Naruto realized was their mother, the Leader of the Kitsune clans.

Magnus, the Phoenix lord and Mother Kitsune stood around Naruto and slowly, Naruto felt the chakra of the Kitsune and Phoenix enters his body…Naruto then felt the freedom of the phoenix…and the playful nature of the fox…Naruto suddenly felt his body grow tired…he collapsed to the ground. His eyes switching from that of a phoenix's eyes, to a fox's, then finally to a dragon's.

Naruto suddenly collapsed to the ground…and felt his eyes shut from the new chakra.

Slowly, the Amber dragoness approached the unconscious blond and slowly placed him onto her back. She looked up at Magnus. Magnus nodded.

"_Hera…you and Apollo take Naruto to Rikuto…and tell him that the boy's training begins to tomorrow as soon as he awakens…" _Magnus told his daughter.

The Amber dragoness nodded her head. _"Yes father…"_

Suddenly, the son and daughter of Magnus flew up into the air…and vanished into the night.

….

**Unknown location (Three days later, two hours after "Hinata's Lead Part 2")**

Tsukigage stood in the dark chamber…staring at a pool of glowing green liquid. Tsukigage stared blankly at the liquid…seeing his reflection in the liquid. Tsukiage slowly reached for his shirt, and removed it…revealing his pale chest.

Yuna walked behind Tsukiage, running her index finger across his shoulder and back.

"You want to feel nothing towards the girl named Hinata?" Yuna asked her 'leader'. Tsukigage said nothing…but faintly nodded. "You want the power to change the world? And give it hope?"

Tsukigage nodded.

"Then…fully embrace The Discord…and become one with it, Tsukigage." Yuna said. "Only one has fully merged with it…and he now fights the Goddess' greatest Champion. Do you want to become like our greatest warrior? Kain Shinigami?"

"I do…" Tsukigage said.

"Then…" Yuna said, placing both hands on Tsukigage's back, and whispered. "Become one…WITH CHAOS!"

Suddenly, she pushed the former ANBU Ghost into the liquid. Suddenly, Tsukigage began to feel his skin burn as the liquid entered his pores. Tsukigage then let out an almost inhuman scream as he tried to get out of the liquid, only for the liquid to form tendrils and restrain him…After five minutes…Tsukigage lay motionless in the liquid.

Yuna slowly walked around the pool and smirked. Suddenly, Tsukigage's hand twitched…and his eyes opened.

Revealing piercing sickly green eyes. Tsukigage slowly stood up…and suddenly, he let out a crazed laughter.

…..

**Inside the Chamber of the Grand Master of the Order of Six path's:**

The Grand Master of the Order Six path's sat in his chamber…meditating in the later hours of the night. In front of him was a lit candle. Suddenly, the candle flickered out. The Grandmaster's eyes slowly opened…feeling the cold, dark energy radiate miles away.


	29. Chapter 28: The Sealed Key part 1

**Chapter 28: The Sealed Key (Part 1)**

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed so far. I greatly appreciate what you guys have to say and the advice you give. **

**Also, to explain what Janus was doing in the last two chapters, Janus has travelled to many of the known timelines and alternate realities, including multiple Naruto plotlines. He was testing Sasuke in the battle of the summons to see if Sasuke was like the others, who was willing to give up his friends in seek of power. Luckily, through Sasuke's playing style, Sasuke passed the test, and proved he cared more for his friends and allies, then his drive for more power.**

**But anyways, onto the story.**

Hinata threw forward another jab at Kira, whom avoided the chakra infused blow and formed a shield made of bone and blocked several more blows, until Hinata began to strike stronger and faster, eventually causing the shield to smash into white dust, and resorting Kira to evade more of Hinata's blows.

Tori and Ami watched as the two team members spare in the forests of the Land of Waves. The Uchiha twins looked on while they sharpened their kukri knives. So far, the two former Genin were getting better at an even rate. The two's fighting styles complimented each other's style. While Hinata's Hyuga fighting style dealt damage internally, Kira's Kaguya style dealt damage on a severe external level. Their fluid movements made them hard to hit.

As the two teammates sparred, the two failed to notice Mizu running up rom behind.

"Guys guys!" Mizu yelled excitedly. But while Hinata wasn't caught off guard, Kira, however, was caught completely off guard…and was still in a battle ready attitude.

Kira suddenly spun around, and sent a bone projectile at Mizu…which seconds later hit a tree inches away from Mizu's forehead, just barely scratching his cheek. Kira placed her hands over her mouth, shocked that she almost killed Mizu. Slowly, Mizu looked at the bone sticking out of the tree…and then back in Hinata and Kira's direction.

"Kira…" Mizu said quietly, but then grinned and gave his teammate two thumbs up. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Kira blushed lightly, and looked at the ground lightly and smiled shyly. This awkward situation caused both Tori and "Ami to burst out laughing, Tori almost falling off of the stone he was sitting on.

Hinata slowly put on her jacket and looked at Mizu.

"Is there something you need Mizu?" Hinata asked softly.

Mizu thought for a moment, and then looked as though he remembered something.

"OH! Yeah! Right! I've got GREAT news! Naruto's back!" Mizu said, excitedly. Hinata's expression suddenly brightened. Mizu continued. "He's with Mari and Katashi in the rec-room…and he's looking forward to seeing you, Hinata!"

Hinata slowly smiled and hurriedly grabbed her training bag, and with the rest of the team, rushed to the Rec-Room.

….

Naruto sat on one of the chairs in the Recreation room, with Mari and Katashi sitting across from him. Naruto was explaining the training he had undergone and how much he'd learned during his absence. After he was finished explaining everything to his two teammates, Katashi mentioned how Hinata lead himself, Kira and Mizu on a retrieval assignment, and did well. Naruto, after hearing this, smiled lightly. That's when the door opened.

Naruto got up and turned to the door and, just as he turned around, felt Hinata's embrace.

"Naruto! You're back!" Hinata said, happily.

Naruto grinned. "Glad to be back, Hime." Naruto said. Hinata immediately blushed as soon as she heard Naruto call her that. Naruto then chuckled and placed his left hand over her cheek and said. "I missed that blush…"

Hinata smiled lightly, and kissed him on the cheek.

The two slowly broke their hug, and Naruto greeted Kira, Mizu and the Twins.

After a minute of greetings from all of the teammates to their leader, the group sat down in a circle, which Naruto soon began to explain everything that happened.

Naruto told the team what he had learned, about The Dragons, The Phoenixes and The Kitsunes being the three oldest races and having the strongest connection to Spectra herself. Hinata, Mizu, Kira and Katashi now understood who Spectra was, thanks to Mari and the twins, which made it easier to understand.

Naruto further explained about the training he underwent, how he gained the power of the three original Sage modes; Dragon, Phoenix and Kitsune. He explained he had some control over the forms, though he needed more training since he had trouble maintaining the forms for too long and how the different Sage forms worked differently than others.

Then finally, Naruto explained what he had learned about The Arbiter and The Grand Shadow.

"So," Mizu spoke first. "The Grand Shadow is, by all intent and purposes, an abomination. It has only one desire? And it can't be reasoned with."

Naruto nodded. "Right…when Spectra created the worlds and the Timelines, The Grand Shadow was an unintentional side effect. It is formed from humans' own darkness. Eventually that darkness took form and created The Shadow…The Sage of Dawn was the only human too confront the Shadow, and seal it."

Hinata looked at her boyfriends eyes…she noticed the change in them…

Kira spoke. "Did the Dragons explain how Tsukigage and Yuna intend to free the Shadow?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…Lord Magnus and the rest of the Dragon-gods don't know. But they do know that if Tsukigage and Yuna are trying so hard to find a way…then they have a lead as how to free it."

Katashi leaned forward and cracked his knuckles, he then said. "Then we find out what their lead is, then we stop them."

The team nodded.

Suddenly, the door to the Recreation room opened, the team turned to see Rikuto step through the door, followed by Hikari. The Team stood up and bowed their head lightly at their superiors. The red haired Uzumaki stepped to the side, and motioned Hikari forward, which the Hyuga nodded and looked at the Team and bowed her head lightly at Naruto.

"Good to see you Naruto…I assume you're telling your Team what you've learned?" Hikari asked politely. Naruto nodded.

"Just finished." Naruto said.

Hikari nodded and continued. "My Scouting teams have been patrolling some of the Hidden Villages…but one of them has gone off the radar. Near the Land of Rain."

"The Land of Rain?" Mizu asked. "Why would you guys be looking there?"

"Because," Hikari began. "The team reported that they saw Tsukigage and Yuna in the Village Hidden in the Rain."

Everyone perked up when they heard the names of their enemies.

"Days later, the team was sent on a recon mission in the outer regions of the country…however, we lost contact with the team." Hikari said.

Rikuto spoke up. "We want all of you to go to the team's last location, and bring our people home while at the same time finding out what it is Tsukigage and his followers are up to. But the extraction of the team comes first. Everything else comes second."

The team nodded. Rikuto approached his nephew and handed him three sealed gate scrolls.

"You'll need these just incase your team gets separated. Remember, Nephew, the Land of Rain is not within the Order's influence, the region is close knit. It is also the main operations region of the Akatsuki. You are on the top of their list."

Naruto nodded at his uncle.

Rikuto nodded back. "You have twelve hours. Bring our people home."

With that, Rikuto and Hikari left the room. The door shut, the team looked at when another. Naruto looked to the others and nodded.

"This is about as much warning as we've had." Naruto said. "Both Tsukigage and Yuna are possibly in the same place, this is our chance."

Hinata and the others nodded. With that said, the team prepared themselves for the mission to come.

….

**(The Village Hidden in the Rain)**

The Village hidden in the Rain was, as it's name suggested, a city where it rained constantly almost 24/7. The sun hardly broke through the clouds, which gave the city a gloomy aura to any visitors. Atop of one of the tallest Building's balconies stood four figures. Two wore black robes blazed with red clouds.

One of the robed figures was female, she had blue hair and had a paper flower weaved into her hair. She looked beautiful, but in combat, she was lethal with her paper jutsu.

The second was a rather pale man with orange hair and had eyes, which had a ripple patterns in their eyes. He also had strange piercings through out his body.

These two were "Pain" and his oldest friend Konan. The two "Leaders" of the Akatsuki. Their guest, was Tsukigage himself and Yuna. Tsukigage wore a black robe with his hood covering his head and shaded his eyes, only revealing his pale lips. Yuna stood next to him, wearing a similar robe but her hood did not hide her face.

"So…" Tsukigage said. "It's agreed then? The Akatsuki will not interfere with The Forsworn's works while The Forsworn doesn't interfere with the Akatsuki's work; in return we help each other. Such as the capture of Naruto Uzumaki and his Tailed Beast. While at the same time you allow The Forsworn access to the ruins…"

Pain nodded. "Yes."

Tsukigage smiled lightly and nodded. "Good. Thank you Pain." Tsukigage said, holding his hand out. Pain did the same, and the two leaders shook hands, sealing the deal.

With a bow from both parties, Tsukigage and Yuna departed.

As the two vanished from sight, both Pain and Konan looked at one another, almost as though a mental conversation were going on between them. They both did not trust the visitors…but if it meant furthering The Akatsuki's plans to acquire the Tailed Beasts…then they would do so. But that didn't mean they trusted the sight of The Forsworn leaders…but they would have to tread lightly on this alliance. Since it was obvious both sides did not trust each other.

…..

"I still hate this idea." Tsukigage said to Yuna as they walked through the streets of the Hidden Rain. "Asking for help from scum bags like The Akatsuki. We could just as easily take this land in the name of The Forsworn, and find the artifact, but instead we have to play politicians with a disillusioned orange haired freak who claims to be a god."

Yuna merely smiled at her "Leader".

"Patience Tsukigage…it will be worth it." The servant of The Grand Shadow said calmly.

Tsukigage scoffed but then smirked as his eyes briefly flashed a sick green aura.

"With the same power that Kain Shinigami possesses, I could easily show the Akatsuki who the true human-god is." Tsukigage muttered as the two walked into an alleyway, and vanished through the shadows.

….

**(Twelve Hours later, Outskirts a few miles away from the Village hidden in the Rain)**

The land was empty, and barren, the scars of war lingered in the wasteland from one of the previous Great Ninja Wars. The trees and other plant life still existed, but only in wet scorched husks, a reminiscent of their former beauty. The dark grey clouds and the rain did not help brighten the mood.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the middle of an open field. Seconds later, the bright light vanished, revealing the entire assembled Team Uzumaki, standing in a circle with their backs turned to each other. The team, for a few seconds, surveyed the land. Before turning to face each other.

Hinata walked up to Naruto, reached into her pocket, and pulled out the three amulets that she and the others had acquired a week ago. She handed them to Naruto, who nodded, and took them. Naruto examined each amulet, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, his hands were covered in a spectrum of Chakra colors. Soon; the jewels of the amulets began to glow…and melded to each other, creating one single necklace. The jewel of the necklace was a single crystal which seemed to reflect multiple colors. Naruto slowly put the necklace over his neck, looked up at his girlfriend, and smiled at Hinata.

Hinata smiled back.

Naruto turned to the others and the team nodded.

"Alright…" Naruto began. "Let's move."

With that, the team sprinted forward into the wasteland.

As the team made their way through the wasteland, Naruto looked down at the Pendent of Spectra that now rested around his neck.

"**Impressive," **Kurama said.

Naruto nodded. _"Yeah." _

After a half hour, the team reached a ravine. The team skidded to a halt and looked out at the vast land…

Mari slowly reached into her bag and pulled out a map. The former Cloud genin checked the map and looked out at the ravine. She looked to the others.

"Commander Rikuto said that the Scouting teams last location was in this area…" Mari said.

Naruto looked to Hinata. Hinata nodded. Slowly, Hinata activated her Byakugan. For a few seconds, Hinata surveyed the surrounding region…suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Guys! A mile away! I found them…but they're under attack!" Hinata said.

Seconds later, an explosion could be heard in the distance. The team spun to see several clouds of smoke rising in the distance…

"Guess we don't need to ask where." Katashi commented.

Naruto stepped forward. He held his hands out and a glowing silver aura appeared over his left hand, while a sapphire light appeared over his right.

"Lia! Sora!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, in a flash of silver and sapphire light, the silver phoenix appeared in her full grown form alongside her older sister.

Quickly; Naruto, Mizu, Mari and Katashi jumped onto Sora's back while Hinata, Kira, Tori and Ami jumped onto Lia. The two phoenixes flew into the air, with Sora leading the way and Lia not too far. As the group flew closer to the smoke, several more explosions could be heard. As the group vastly approached the source of the explosions, the two phoenixes flew over a small mountain…and to the shock of everyone, the team saw that they had just entered a full on battle.

Naruto quickly looked in Lia's direction and pointed down. Lia nodded at her master and quickly flew downwards. Sora did the same.

Lia and Sora quickly blew out several fire balls on the enemy, now could be seen as Forsworn hounds. The scouting unit was held in a skirmish line, with several cross bowers trying to keep the hounds at bay, while several other scouts darted across the field and engaged the hounds.

Naruto and the others, when Sora and Lia were close enough to the ground, jumped off of the two Phoenixes and on to the ground. Naruto drew his blade and bisected an oncoming hound as he landed. The team quickly scattered across the field, and began to attack the enemy, helping the division finish off the enemy.

The battle only took five minutes, and soon the hounds were all killed off.

When the team was finished, they quickly met up near the skirmish line. As they approached, the cross bow users quickly held up their weapons.

"Halt!" One of them yelled.

Naruto held up his hands. "Whoa, calm down." He said, trying to calm the situation.

The cross bow users scoffed.

"Could be anyone in that flesh." A woman said…Naruto and the others could hear the sound of stress in her voice…obviously the entire unit had seen much during their battle.

Naruto was about to step forward, until Sora and Lia landed in between the cross bow user and their master, suddenly, they held their wings up causing the unit to further tense. Suddenly, someone stormed up to the front of the skirmish line.

"Put those damn bows down!" A man said as he walked up to Naruto. "Can't you see you tried to shoot the master's grandson!"

The man was had dark skin and wore a Cloud Uniform, clearly hinting he was raised in the Land of Lightning.

The man turned to Naruto and bowed his head at the team.

"Forgive my men…we've had a hard time this past week…" The man said. "We've lost too many friends while scouting these mountains…"

Naruto nodded. "I understand…and we're sorry for your loses."

The man nodded and placed his left hand over his chest. "I'm the captain of this unit. And we'd be happy to know how many reinforcements the order sent."

Naruto looked at his teammates and back at the captain.

"Sorry…we're all that came." Naruto said.

"What?" The Captain said, disheartened. "Didn't the order receive our messages?"

The team shook their heads.

"No," Mari said. "Commander Hikari said that she lost touch with you…they didn't retrieve your message."

Naruto noticed how the entire unit seemed to look at the ground disheartened.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "We'll get you all out of here."

Kira held up a sealed scroll.

"We have enough sealed scrolls to get you out of here." Kira said, trying to reassure the unit and give them hope.

The Captain shook his head and stepped forward.

"No, we can't leave." The Captain said as he crossed his arms and sighed. "For two reasons one: Tsukigage is present in this region, and he has set up invisible time/space barriers which are preventing us from using our sealed scrolls to open up a sealed gate to get us out of here.

"Second…we can't leave because there is a base of operations that Tsukigage has been using all of this time…and it's also a mine…which we believe also the resting place of the knowledge of how to free the Grand Shadow."

The entire team perked at hearing this information.

"What?!" Naruto said. "Are you sure?"

The Captain nodded. "Yes. That's why we've been trying to contact the order…to ask for reinforcements to attack the base, and finally bring an end to this shadow war."

"Then we'll help." Naruto said. "And we'll make sure you all get out of here alive."

The Captain nodded and smiled. "Thank you…you honor us with your words and we'd appreciate your help."

The team nodded. The Captain motioned the team to follow him.

As the team walked past the make shift defenses the division used, the group saw several members of the division lying on the ground, wounded. Obviously they had seen many horrors during this mission…soon the group approached a series of tents which the group entered the central tent, which had a circular table in the center.

The Captain leaned on the table, and pointed at a well drawn map of the region. Tsukigage's base was marked with a red circle, while the division's camp, approximately several miles away, was circled in blue.

"We've discovered several entrances leading into Tsukigage's base, one that is close to a waterfall, and western entrance." The Captain said. "We've been setting up an attack for days now, but with little equipment left and little man power…it would be difficult, if not suicidal."

The Captain looked at Naruto. "But with you and your team, we may have a chance."

Naruto nodded. "I'm not one for strategy…but I think we should divide into two teams. One will take the eastern entrance, while the other takes the water fall."

The Captain nodded. "My men and I can take the eastern, it's risky…more of a frontal assault, but it would give you and your team time to enter unnoticed."

Naruto shook his head. "No, you and your men can take the water fall, my team and I can hold our own and try and cause a distraction while you and your men come from behind."

The Captain pondered and again nodded. "Very well but you said that not all of my men should take part in the fight, what about the rest? What if the Hounds attack? Surely my men will overwhelmed. They do not have much brute force."

Naruto nodded and turned to Katashi and Kira.

"Katashi, Kira. You two are good at handling large crowds. Think you can help get the rest of the division to safety?" Naruto asked. The two nodded.

"Yes Naruto, we'll do our best." Kira said.

"Count on us boss." Katashi said smiling.

Naruto smiled back at them and said. "I'll leave Sora and Hera, my new Dragon summon, behind. They should also help."

The Captain nodded. "Thank you…my men have seen too much during this mission...the ones who have seen too much shouldn't see anymore."

Naruto then said. "I'll also send Tori and Ami with your infiltration team, they're good when it comes to an open fight, ain't that right you two?"

"Bingo!" The two said at the same time. Quickly the two looked at each other and said at the same time. "Stop copying me! Stop copying you! Stop copying me!" The two then let out a laugh while patting one another on the back.

The Captain smiled. "The famous Uchiha twins…thank you Naruto…you've increased our chances of survival."

Naruto nodded. "We'll do what we can on our end."

The Captain slowly walked up to Naruto, and shook his hand.

The Captain said. "We'll depart in a half hour…may The Goddess look after all of us."

…

"Hera!" Naruto yelled, suddenly, an amber flash appeared, and the Amber dragoness appeared before Naruto.

The Amber dragoness slowly nudged her muzzle into Naruto's chest affectionately. Naruto grinned as he rubbed her head. The members of the division who were going to be escorted by Lia, Katashi and Kira all looked amazed at the daughter of Magnus. Very few had actually seen the legendary dragons…and felt honored to be in one's presence.

"We're about to go on a dangerous mission," Naruto said. "I need you and Sora to look after Katashi, Kira and the others."

Hera nodded. Naruto patted her head.

"Good girl…" Naruto said. With that, Naruto and the rest of the team approached Kira and Katashi, and they each wished one another good luck.

After the farewells; Naruto, Hinata, Mizu and Mari quickly darted towards the location of Tsukigage's base…where they hoped would be the beginning of the end of this mission to stop Tsukigage and his Brotherhood.


	30. Chapter 29: The Sealed key part 2

**Chapter 29: The Sealed Key part 2**

…..

**History of the Worlds of Spectra: **_**KainShinigami (Once known as Wuchowsen)**_

_**The Gran Novan child who once aspired to become much more and to travel outside of his native home and, if he could, his native world…little did the boy know that his wish would become true and would play a role in the future of not only his world, but also Time and Space itself.**_

_**A man who, once his goal is set, would not give up on his goal until it is completed, or dies trying. His primary reason for fighting, and even living, is to protect the Seeress Luna, who is the most precious person to Kain, and will kill anyone who wishes the young girl harm. **_

_**Now the man fights alongside The Forsworn and against the members of Cell Pandora in order to make his vision possible: The death of the Goddess and to create a world where Luna can live. A vision he's willing to do whatever it takes to make reality, even killing his former student/brother in arms. (1)**_

…

Naruto, Hinata, Mizu and Mari surveyed the perimeter of the base...and waited for the infiltration team to respond…

The base was a four story complex, with a massive wall surrounding it. On the top wall, were members of Tsukigage's brotherhood…like the ninja Naruto, Hinata, Mizu, Katashi and Kira encountered back in the Leaf a few months ago, these ninja wore headbands, but they were unmarked.

The guards wielded various weapons, the guards on the sentry towers wielded crossbows which had explosive tags wrapped around them tip, making the arrow twice as lethal. Naruto and the others hide in the charred remains of the forest which surrounded the facility. The group had completed the recon a few minutes ago. Tori and Ami and the rest of the Infiltration team had just entered from the hidden entrance…once Naruto and the others received word that the team was in attack ready position, Naruto and the group would attack, then Naruto's team could go further into the facility, find any information and then find and, if the need arises, kill Tsukigage.

Seconds later, Naruto heard a beep over his radio. Naruto looked to the others, who were relaxing briefly until they heard the all clear signal. Naruto nodded at them, and quickly summoned their secret weapon…Koi, in miniature fox form.

The predominantly black fox looked up at her summoner, and saw him nod. She grinned and gave him a salute with her paw, and darted over to the fortress wall and, using chakra, ran up the side of the wall. Eventually, she made it to the archer tower and jumped over the edge and in front of the archer on the tower.

The archer looked in shock at the fox, but before he could react, the fox jumped at the archer and clawed at his face quickly, then jumped out of the guard tower. Then Koi gripped her front paws together and in a flash of light, shifted into her horse sized fox form and two unfortunate guards bellow her.

The remaining guards quickly recovered from their shock and prepared to attack, but they were not anticipating what was coming up next. Suddenly, a crescent blast of red chakra collided with the metal gate, creating an explosion which blew a hold on the main wall of the base. As the smoke cleared, Naruto and the others darted forward and entered the battle.

Minutes into the battle, the infiltration team launched their ambush from within the fortress. With the help of the Uchiha twins' fire jutsus, the Forsworn ninja, even with their powerful armor and weaponry, could not match the skill of the Order's fighters. After three minutes, the courtyard was cleared along with the entrance hall. Naruto, Hinata, Mizu and Mari quickly bolted for the main door. Naruto leaned forward and knocked on the door three times. There was three more knocks on the other side. Naruto and the others backed up, and soon, the door blew apart with Tori, Ami and the captain and his team standing on the other side.

Naruto and the others slowly entered the entrance hall, and the two teams walked further into the entrance hall. Naruto noticed a hole on the left wall…most likely where the infiltration team had entered.

Naruto looked at the Captain, who pulled out maps of the facility, most likely taken from a dead member of Tsukigage's brotherhood. The Captain showed Naruto the maps. One map showed the fortress's main floor, the other showed the upper floors…and the final one showed the map of the mines.

"We'll fight our way up." The Captain told Naruto and the others. "Apparently there is something inside those mines that Tsukigage is interested in…he seems to spend more time down there."

Naruto nodded. "You clear the surface, we got the underground."

The Captain nodded and turned to the rest of his team.

"You heard him! Let's move out people!" The Captain ordered. The infiltration team nodded and quickly made their way up the staircase.

Naruto turned to Koi, who transformed into a small fox and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Ready for underground exploration, girl?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" The cheerful Kitsune said.

Naruto noticed Mari shift uneasily. Naruto turned to the former Cloud Genin.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked. Mari crossed her arms and looked around.

"This seems to easy…" Mari commented. "Tsukigage wouldn't just let us waltz in here that easy…we must've tripped some kind of security system…"

"What more can we do?" Mizu asked. "This isn't a usual stealth mission; we're here to finish what we started. Whatever Tsukigage's going to throw at us, we can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Mari asked Mizu, her expression hard. "We don't know how strong he has gotten, or just how much power over the shadows he actually commands. Remember; we're not dealing with a normal enemy."

Hinata then said "We'll have to take our chances…"

Naruto nodded. "We'll go into the mines, find whatever they're looking for, acquire it, and then bring Tsukigage down. Then it will be over."

Mari shook her, still not convinced, but went along with it. "Fine,"

Naruto placed a hand over Mari's shoulder and nodded. He turned to the others. "Let's get moving. This time, Tsukigage isn't getting away."

The rest of the team nodded and began their journey to the mines, with help from the map the Captain left him. As the team walked through the fortress, everyone stayed alert. Not just because that they were in enemy territory, but because they didn't know what kind of traps were set for them…but to the group's surprise, there was hardly any kind of trap or defense…

Naruto and the others realized just how quiet it was…

The group eventually made it to a hallway with several doors on either side. Naruto read the map, one of the rooms was a cafeteria of some kind. Naruto silently ordered Mari and Mizu to take position on the left and right sides of the doorway. Naruto stepped forward towards the door while he drew his katana. He then kicked the door down.

The group barged into the room, weapons drawn…only to see the cafeteria was empty…except for a few bowls…

Naruto motioned the group to survey the room. The group silently stepped forward into the cafeteria.

Hinata examined some bowls…which contained half eaten pieces of food…

Hinata was the first to break the silence. "It's almost like they just left…"

Mizu approached the kitchen and noticed the pots…which still had food in them. He placed his hand on the side of the pot, feeling for heat…only to feel nothing but the cold steel. Mizu looked to the others.

"The pots aren't radiating heat…and judging on the look of the leftovers…this can only be a few days old…" Mizu commented.

Naruto stopped and looked to at where the others were looking.

He then saw Kurama's human phantom appear beside him.

"**Naruto, this doesn't seem right…I don't sense any signs of chakra in this fortress…"**

Naruto looked to Kurama's phantom.

"_You mean they left before we even arrived? But what about those other guards we and the infiltration team fought and killed?" _

"**I'm not sure, but I will tell you this, I do sense Tsukigage somewhere in the fortress…but something seems…off." **

Naruto noticed Kurama's expression…it was one of grim remembrance.

"_Kurama…what is it?" _Naruto asked…concern evident in his tone.

"**Tsukigage's aura…it isn't natural…it isn't even chakra." **Kurama said, his eyes closed.**"Discord…"**

"_What?" _Naruto asked, feeling even more confused while Kurama rubbed his temples. Whatever Kurama sensed…easily disturbed him.

Slowly, Kurama's phantom faded. Naruto shook his head lightly and saw the others approach. Naruto motioned them to keep moving. After they left the cafeteria, the group continued to follow to map to the lower mines of the fortress. As the group made their way to the entrance, Naruto still felt disturbed about what Kurama said…and how disturbed he looked.

Even with the training he went through with the Phoenixes, Kitsunes and Dragons, there was still a lot of questions that Naruto had that were left unanswered. Such as how exactly could The Grand Shadow be defeated…a force which seemed to be the very essence of darkness itself…

Naruto hoped that whatever was in those mines…that he could find out. Naruto looked at Koi, who still rested on his shoulder…she two looked disturbed. Naruto lightly scratched the top of her head lightly.

Soon, the group reached an elevator shaft which would take them to the mines bellow. As the group entered the shaft, Naruto looked at the map again.

"Alright…" Naruto began "The map doesn't give us any description of the mines, meaning we're heading into the unknown…whatever is down there, stay close."

The group nodded and with that, Mizu pulled the lever, and the elevator began to descend into the mines bellow.

…..

Ami kicked another door in, and two of The Captain's men stepped in, Crossbows raised…only for the group to see another empty room.

"Clear…again…" Ami said, annoyed that the room was empty…like the others.

The Captain entered the room…which looked like a medium sized chapel of some sort. There were rows and rows of seats in front of a Alter…and behind the Alter was a giant banner of dragon…almost similar to the Dragon insignia of the Order…although this one looked much more…eviler.

The Captain walked down the center aisle and up to the Alter. When he stood in front of the Alter he looked up at the banner.

"Not much of a symbol of hope…huh?" The Captain muttered.

He turned to the rest of the team, while the rest of his original team were checking the room, the Uchiha twins approached the Captain and looked at the banner.

"Why do they have a symbol of a Dragon?" Tori asked. "For one…Spectra gave birth to The First Dragons…and The Grand Shadow, at least in the stories, was said to have taken the form of some kind of nocturnal animal."

The Captain shrugged. "There is much we don't know about The Forsworn…nor what they hope to achieve outside of bringing back the Shadow…"

The Captain then turned to the rest of his men.

"Alright, let's go," He called out. "Even though we haven't seen a single Forsworn grunt, it doesn't mean they aren't here. Stay alert…let's move."

The team nodded and quickly the group began to move out of the chapel. Tori and Ami were the last to exit, but as they left, the two looked at each other, both feeling uneasy…they knew something was up. It almost seemed way too easy.

…

The shaft came to a stop in the middle of darkness…Mari quickly lit the area up using her Tanto and engulfing it in lightning chakra, which the electric blue light soon revealed tunnel, leading in one direction. Slowly, the team walked forward carefully through the tunnel.

As the team walked through the tunnel, the only things the four could hear were their breathing, the sound of their footsteps and the sound of water dripping in the distance. Even with Mari's Tanto radiating the electricity, which provided the light, the light from the electricity was still not enough to fully light up the room. The Darkness also didn't seem natural…since even Hinata'sByakugan couldn't even see through the darkness.

The team's only option was to continue walking forward through the darkness.

Naruto didn't know how long he and the others walked through the tunnels, but all he knew was that they must've been going deeper and deeper into the ground, due to the temp becoming slightly colder.

Naruto was starting to get tired of seeing no progress…that was until the group saw a golden light at the end of the tunnel. Naruto and the others glanced at each other and quickly ran forward towards the light.

As they got closer to the light, the group immediately entered a large open chamber…which had several golden crystals on the walls which lit up the room with their natural light. There was a small water fall at the front of the room, which the water fell into a pool of some kind. In the center of the pool, were an Alter…and a statue of a woman, holding a red gem in her hands.

"A prophet!" Naruto said, excitedly. Quickly, the blond haired boy walked forward further into the center of the chamber, with the rest of the team right behind him.

The group walked across a small walkway above the pool, and walked up the steps to the Alter and towards the statue of the woman. When the group reached the top of the steps, the group examined the statue of the woman…she wore a robe with six comma like marks around the collar of the robe.

Naruto walked up to the statue, and looked at the jewel in the palms of the statue.

Slowly, Naruto reached out and touched the Prophet, that's when the entire room lit up, changing the surroundings to nothing but white light. Naruto and the others looked around, but at the same time ready in case of an attack. But soon, seconds later, a bright spectrum of colors appeared before Naruto, Hinata, Mari, Mizu and Koi.

The spectrum of colors soon began to die down, revealing a woman. She looked as though she were in her mid twenties. She had long golden blond hair and wore a robe which was all white, with red, blue, silver, green and violet markings. Her eyes were Hazel.

Over her neck, was the Pendant of Spectra, the same necklace Narutowore.

The group suddenly realized something…she was The Sage of Dawn, the first Sage of Dawn.

The Sage's eyes examined each of the former genin, until her eyes laid on Naruto and saw the Pendant of Spectra around his neck.

She walked forward to the former leaf genin, and smiled lightly.

"Naruto," She said in a kind voice.

Naruto, staring in shock at his ancestor, who knew his name, just nodded. Naruto and the othersthen bowed their heads lightly.

"Sage of Dawn…" The five said at the same time.

The Sage of Dawn held her arms out. "Welcome." She said. Slowly, she looked back at Naruto and saw Koi. She smiled. "Hello…Daughter of The Mother Kitsune…it has been a long time." The young Fox grinned at the sage. The Sage smiled and turned to Naruto. "I've waited for a long time, my young descendent. I see you wear The Pendant…"

Naruto looked at the Pendant and held it up lightly.

"Yes, Magnus said it would help me better develop my skills…and to help me read the Prophet." Naruto said.

The Sage nodded. "Yes, Lord Magnus spoke the truth. I sense that you've read the other minor prophets…and how they have given you the fragments of what happened in the past. But now that you have the Pendant, the gift from Spectra herself, you can now see all of what I need to show you…and how you can prevent The Shadow's resurrection."

Naruto nodded.

The Sage eyed Naruto with curiosity.

"But I sense further confusion Naruto…such as why you have been chosen, and why you are unique out of all of the other Jinchuriki and the other descendents and Uzumaki of the Clan…listen and watch…and you will understand." The Sage said. Again, Naruto nodded. Slowly, the Sage held her left hand up, and raised her index finger to his forehead, and soon…the scenery around the entire group changed.

…

_The Sage of Dawn stood before The Grand Shadow, which took the form of a giant bat. Behind it, fires spread across the dead land of The Southern Continent. _

_The Sage twirled her katana, suddenly The Pendent of Spectra soon glowed a spectrum of colors. Soon the air around her blew passed her, her blond hair soon changed into silver, her eyes switching from hazel, to a multi colored iris which reflected multiple colors. The pupils of her eyes changed to slits, becoming dragon like. The Sage created several hand seals, spectra colored chakra surrounding her, she then yelled out._

"_Art of The Heavens! HEAVENLY SEAL!" The Sage yelled._

_Soon, a series of glowing seals of golden light appeared above The Grand Shadow. The Shadow released a roar of agony, it's eyes blinded by the majestic light…soon, a vacuum effect took place and sucked the Shadow into the seal, revealing a gate of light. The Shadow's roar could be heard miles away, even on a different continent. In a matter of seconds, the Shadow vanished behind the gate, and the gate became sealed. The light then vanished…_

_The Sage held her hand up, and soon, a glowing gem of multiple colors appeared in the center of her palm._

"_In the name of The Goddess…Never return." _

…

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's what they're looking for!" Naruto said excitedly. "A gem! Not just any gem! A Key!"

The Sage nodded and smiled lightly. "Yes, The Key is the way for The Grand Shadow to return…"

"Where is it?" Naruto asked. "If we can get the Gem somewhere safe…then we can protect it and The Grand Shadow will never return."

The Sage remained silent for several seconds…the team looked at The Sage in curiosity…until they realized what it was that she was remaining silent about.

"You don't know where the key is," Hinata asked. "Do you?"

The Sage shook her head and looked up at the team.

"Before I passed away, I passed The Key to my son, my oldest child. But…where his children left it…I do not know." The Sage said, looking at the ground. But she looked back up at the group. "But what matters is this; The Grand Shadow is sealed within a pocket dimension which the Crystal is infused with the energies of The Goddess which keeps The Shadow's powers suppressed. However; should the crystal be destroyed, The Goddess' powers which support keeping The Shadow contained with in the Dimension will cease, giving The Grand Shadow the strength to break through it's prison…and enter our world."

"But why me?" Naruto asked. "Why choose me? Out of everyone in the world, why is it my duty to keep The Shadow at bay?"

The Sage smiled. "You are the first human to ever fully bond with Kurama…before I passed on to the next life; I had a vision that one day The Grand Shadow would threaten to return." She paused. "But the one, who would stop it from happening, was one of my descendents. The one who would bring light to Kurama after all that has happened to him. And the two would battle those who served The Shadow, fighting side by side.

"You and Kurama's bond has strengthened during these past few months. You are no longer just the jinchuriki who takes the power from his Tailed Beast, but the Kurama is your friend and you look after him."

Naruto placed his hand on the seal over his stomach and smiled.

"As you know," The Sage began. "Kurama was once a normal Kitsune. He was chosen by my father, The Sage of Six Paths, to hold the most powerful, and darkest, parts of The Ten Tail's chakra. He was resented because of this among the human race and viewed him as a demon. You two are similar because of that."

Naruto stepped forward. "But…what if we fail? What if The Shadow breaks free…what if we can't stop it?"

The Sage smiled lightly. "You won't fail…me, and countless others, believe in you…for you are never alone." She said.

Slowly, The Sage put her hand over Naruto's.

"It is time we parted ways…" She said, slowly she closed her eyes. _"Be warned…when you return…I feel Darkness within the area you are in…Kurama…Naruto. Trust in each other..." _

Naruto's eyes slowly closed. Slowly, Naruto's eyes opened, revealing Kurama's eyes and together the two said _**"We will."**_

…_**..**_

The Forsworn agents were not ninja, they did not use chakra…they weren't even from this world to begin with.

The leader of The Forsworn agents was a woman with silver blond hair; she wore a long black robe with emerald green markings blazed over the sleeves. Her eyes were a piercing crimson color; her skin was almost as pale as a sheet of paper. **(2)**

Strapped to her back was a pale silver blade that stretched out to six feet. It's hilt was decorated with several blood red jewels.

Her agents were dressed in black metal combat armor, their helmets completely covered their faces, and the eyes were covered with black tinted glass which released a violet glow. The agents wore packs with Katana hilts attached to the packs.

The woman and her subordinates stood in the darkness of the cave, watching a dome of light which had surrounded Naruto Uzumaki and his team…the woman smirked and slowly draw her blade, it's pale steel slightly glowing. The Dome slowly vanished.

The woman held her left hand up and motioned her agents to get ready. Slowly, each agent reached for their hilts and drew them, at first, the hilts had no blades…until some kind of black electric construct that resembled a whip appeared from the hilts.

The dome fully vanished. The woman saw Team Uzumaki standing in a circle, obviously knowing there were enemies present…The woman examined each teammate from a distance…there was the Hyuga girl…the cloud Genin…The Yuki boy, who had one of Uzumaki's kitsune summons on his shoulders…but where was the Uzumaki, whom Tsukigage claimed to be "The Descendent of The Sage of Dawn"…

She got her answer immediately; she heard the sound of movement.

The woman spun around in time to see the said Uzumaki boy right behind her and her subordinates, coated in a red chakra cloak…with a single chakra tail formed.

The woman quickly jumped away from the darkness in time as the boy slashed out with his chakra claws…however her subordinates weren't so lucky, the strike from the claws immediately killed them from behind. The woman, with inhuman strength, avoided Naruto's chakra swipes with perfect agility.

The woman gritted her teeth and drew her sword and, surprisingly, easily blocked the strikes from the chakra claws.

'_What the…' _Hinata thought, shocked that Naruto's chakra claws didn't break the blade.

But even with the woman deflecting the strikes, Naruto was easily able to outmaneuver the woman, with each strike making it seem like he was getting closer to hitting her. But when he finally saw an opening, he tripped the woman and brought down his claws for a strike, only for the woman to smirk.

Suddenly, she became cloaked in a cloak of shadows, and suddenly the shadows flew into the air…and vanished…

Naruto looked up in confusion…

'_What kind of jutsu was that, Kurama?'_

'**It wasn't a jutsu Naruto…I couldn't sense any chakra from the woman…'**

'_Then what the hell was it?'_

'**I'm not even sure to tell you the truth…but right now that isn't important…I'm sensing something on the upper levels of the fortress…not chakra signatures, but enemy life forces…'**

'_You said you couldn't sense anything before!'_

'**There WASN'T anything before!'**

The chakra cloak slowly vanished and Naruto rejoined the group.

"Something's going on up on the upper levels!" Naruto said to the others. "Kurama says somehow the enemy just…upped and appeared and that they're fighting Tori and Ami's team!"

"We have to get up there!" Mari said urgently. "If there are enemies like that woman…and they don't have chakra…the Infiltration team will be massacred. Even with Tori and Ami's…Hinata? What's wrong?"

Mizu and Naruto looked at Hinata, whose eyes were wide and staring at the ceiling…She then pointed upwards. Naruto, Mari and Mizu followed Hinata's gaze…and they felt the blood drain…Up above them, were a series of Paper bombs up on the ceiling…they were already charged and set to blow…for three seconds.

Naruto quickly reacted and focused his chakra…but before he could react…The bombs detonated.

….

**To Be Continued…**

…..

**A/N: (1): Kain Shinigami is an important character in this series. He is also The Forsworn's top agent and strongest warrior. He is also a master of Darkness and deception. **

**(2): This woman is another important character…let's just say you'll be seeing a lot more of her…and what she truly is.**


	31. Chapter 30: The Sealed key part 3

**Chapter 30: The Sealed Key Part 3**

**A/N: Beginning of most of the chapters will feature information about Spectra and the worlds she created. These facts don't play a major role in the story, but what happens in one world, will have indirect consequences on Naruto and Hinata's world and time. Also, remember to review. I greatly appreciate any feedback or thoughts you guys may have. **

…_**.**_

The Infiltration team was cornered…to say the least. Their enemy was unlike anything they had seen before, even for Ami and Tori…the enemy Forsworn wielded weapons they'd never seen before. Even without chakra, the dark armored Forsworn proved a threat.

The weapons at first appeared as simple hilts, but when the wielders flipped the switch, violet electricity appeared from hilts and became extendable like whips, making the weapons have a very long reach. Already the rest of the infiltration had succumbed to the electricity of the weapons, and were knocked unconscious, leaving just the twins and the captain.

The sight of the group's battle with the new enemies was on the high roof of the fortress. The twins and The Captain attempted to fend off the enemy Forsworn as best they could, try to defend their recovering allies. But the new Forsworn kept coming, and even when they were knocked down, the Forsworn's armor easily protected the wearer's from any physical damage.

The Captain just barely avoided a strike from one of The Forsworn's whips, and then countered by attempting to stab a kunai knife into his opponent's chest. But like the rest of his attacks, the steel knife was unable to pierce through the superior armor The Forsworn wore. The captain was becoming irritated that nothing he and The Twins did was causing any kind of damage.

Suddenly, he felt electricity serge throughout his body…The Captain cried out and kneeled to the ground, feeling his energy being sapped from his body. The Forsworn who had attacked him from behind charged forward with a knife, and was ready to deliver the killing blow to his downed foe, however, The Forsworn was swept off his feet by a fire ball Jutsu.

Tori and Ami quickly ran to The Captain's side and held their kukri knives up and were in a defensive stance as their enemies vastly approached.

"Well sis?" Tori asked Ami. "What do you think of the situation?"

"Sucks…" Ami comments, her Sharingan eye looking rapidly around the area. "They don't have any chakra…nor can we predict or imitate their moves…"

"Yeah, really does suck." Tori grunted. "Hope the others are having better luck than we are…"

Ami nodded briefly. The twins tensed when The Forsworn enemies began to spin their whips around, an obvious sign they're about to attack. The Twins nodded at one another, preparing to fight. As The Forsworn prepared to charge…they all suddenly stopped and stood up straight, deactivating their whips. The twins looked at one another, confused.

Suddenly…shadows began to form on the ground out of nowhere…soon, the shadows became black tar and the tar began to bubble, and Tsukigage began to take form from the shadows and fully materialized. The Twins tensed again…and felt disturbed at the man's appearance.

Tsukigage's skin was now pale as snow, his lips being the only form of color. His eyes glowed a sick green aura. His black hair now had silver streaks through it. He wore his former GHOST uniform, but the uniform now looked untidy and ragged while wearing an organic metal gauntlet over his left arm. The man smiled lightly.

"Tori and Ami Uchiha…pleasure seeing the two of you again; I believe the last time was in the Leaf Village." Tsukigage said, in a friendly, yet intimidating, manner. "The Sharingan…heh…a powerful blood trait…descended from the famous Byakugan…" Slowly, Tsukigage placed his left hand over his left eye and smirked. "I look forward to ripping them out of your skull!"

Tsukigage lunged forward at the twins; a sword materializing in his armored hand, unlike his previous ANBU katana, this was a Katana with a jagged blade and had black markings on it. Tori quickly ran to intercept Tsukigage and swung his kukri knife at the crazed man, but instantly, the blade cut through the knife like butter…much to the shock of Tori. Tsukigage prepared to strike again, but Tori avoided the strike from the blade, but just barely the blade nicked him across the arm…but even that made Tori feel as though he'd just been struck with fire.

Tori lightly clutched his arm and saw his sister deliver several kicks and punches at Tsukigage, who easily blocked the female Uchiha's attacks with a single arm. Tsukigage attempted to stab the girl, but Tori entered the battle, and kicked Tsukigage into the shoulder, Tsukigage roared in irritation, and slashed out with his blade, almost stabbing Ami, whom used an explosion from her fire jutsu to send her backwards.

Tori attempted to take advantage of Tsukigage's dazed state; however, as he began to attack Tsukigage, Tsukigage quickly got up and grabbed the boy by the throat, and held him up. Tsukigage smirked, and threw the boy halfway across the roof…and colliding with a stone statue.

Tsukigage slowly smirked and began to lightly stretch his neck, hearing the bones in it pop lightly. "Good way…to loosen the kinks!"

Tori slowly stood up, along with his sister. Tsukigage stepped forward towards the unconscious body of The Captain and held up his blade over his body.

"Stop!" Ami pleaded, trying to stand.

Tsukigage ignored the pleas from the Uchiha, and was ready to bring the blade down…until he heard a loud explosion from underneath the Fortress…the explosion shook the entire fortress and everyone stumbled briefly. Tsukigage smirked lightly, aware that his prey in the mines had fallen into the trap…but his moment of victory was cut short…when he saw a streak of golden light fly upwards over the ledge and into the cloudy sky.

Tsukigage looked up at the sky, and he could've sworn he saw the outline of a…Phoenix?

The "Phoenix" flew back down towards the top of the fortress…and flew at Tsukigage. Before Tsukigage could react, he felt an invisible force smash into him, and send him flying backwards into the ground. The Forsworn Agents looked up…in shock at what they were seeing.

The "Phoenix" was actually human…with a golden chakra outlining his body.

Tsukigage gritted his teeth in irritation, recognizing the boy who radiated the chakra. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki!" Tsukigage growled.

Naruto's entire body was covered in golden sage chakra, his eyes resembled that of a Phoenix's. Naruto's whisker like markings remained the same, but blue sage markings appeared over his cheeks and red markings appeared underneath his eyes, these were the markings of a "True Sage". Standing next to Naruto was Hinata, Koi, Mari and Mizu, they were suspended in the golden chakra, perfectly safe. Naruto lowered the chakra fields around his friends and they collapsed to their knees in exhaustion.

Mizu looked up at Naruto. "Hey…Naruto…warn us before you do that again?"

Naruto nodded lightly, his eyes still focused on Tsukigage.

When the paper bombs had detonated, Naruto quickly activated his Phoenix Sage mode and, using the chakra aura, protected his girlfriend and the rest of their friends from the debris, and using the chakra's power, blew a hole through the ceiling and flew himself and the rest of his team out of the mines, with Kurama directing him to the top of the fortress.

Naruto noticed Hinata looking at Tsukigage in with a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Tsukigage…" Hinata whispered his name as she stood up and walked up to Naruto's side. "What have you done…to yourself…"

Tsukigage glared in Hinata's direction. The Forsworn agents activated their weapons, only for Tsukigage to tell them to stand down. Tsukigage stood up and chuckled loudly.

"Surprised Hinata!" Tsukigage laughed out. "The power I have in my possession! Is even greater than the power of a Tailed Beast!" Tsukigage placed his armored hand over his forehead and laughed. "I feel so ALIVE!"

"No…you're not well." Hinata said, her Byakugan active…what Hinata saw…was not good. Tsukigage's chakra coils were completely infected with this foreign energy…to the extent that Tsukigage should be comatose and dead. Tsukigage was anything but healthy...

"You're dying Tsukigage!" Hinata yelled.

Tsukigage scoffed and raised his arms wide and grinned.

"We're all dying my dear little princess!" Tsukigage countered. "Me! I've embraced the power of death! I should be dead! But The Grand Shadow's power is protecting me now! And besides! Why would you care about me anyways? After all! YOU'RE A SHINOBI! I WOULDN'T EXPECT SOME ONE FORM THE HIDDEN VILLAGES TO UNDERSTAND! What would you care about the lives you hurt! WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT ME YOU HYUGA BITCH!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto roared out at Tsukigage, Naruto stepped forward one step. "Hinata's the only one out of all of us who still cares about you! No matter how far you've fallen, nor how fucked up you've become, she still wants to believe you're the same man who looked after her when she was little!"

Tsukigage looked at Naruto and Hinata with disgust.

"Don't you dare lecture me, you Jinchuriki brat!" Tsukigage countered, his eyes glowing their sick green aura. "You Shinobi make a living off of the deaths of families! Just like that bastard Danzo!"

"We are not Danzo!" Ami yelled at Tsukigage. "We're well aware of his history! How long do you think our Order's been trying to take him out of power! But we can't do that not while your 'brotherhood' is fighting against us!"

Tsukigage scoffed again and began to pace.

"You haven't done enough! You shinobi and your 'code'! You and your damn rules! YOU AND YOUR DAMN NATIONALISTIC PRIDE!" Tsukigage roared.

"We are not Shinobi!" Naruto yelled as he began to walk forward, The Forsworn agents tensed, but Tsukigage ordered them to stand down. "You're right! The Shinobi code is wrong! All of it! Why do you think Hinata and I, and the rest of my team, quit being Shinobi! Because we know that if we followed the Shinobi code and were being restrained by our own villages, we would not have been able to work together like we have! But what you're doing is all wrong! You want to bring change by attempting to enslave and kill every living life on this continent! No…The entire world! Only when you've appealed to the people, and convince them that the Shinobi system is wrong, will you actually see change!"

Tsukigage simply stared at Naruto…he appeared unmoving…his eyes not blinking…but Naruto noticed something in Tsukigage's unnatural eyes…he noticed his eyes start to look around, almost as though he were nervous…but that's when Naruto saw Tsukigage's armored hand clinch into a fist.

Suddenly, Tsukigage ran forward in a flash of speed, and appeared in front of Naruto in a split second. Tsukigage then punched Naruto in the stomach, staggering the blond briefly. Hinata and the others quickly adopted combat stances, but stopped when Naruto held up one hand, signaling them to stop. The group obeyed their leader's command, and realized that things were about to become tense.

Hinata looked to Mizu.

"Help me get the rest of the Infiltration team awake!" Hinata said. The former mist genin nodded and quickly followed Hinata.

The Forsworn Agents joined Tsukigage's side and lunged at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, and his golden chakra cloak began to shift from a Phoenix aura, to a Kitsune one, it resembled Kurama's chakra cloak, however it only had one tail and instead of Naruto's whisker birthmarks growing, sage markings replaced the whisker marks.

Naruto formed sage chakra claws and engaged The Forsworn agents. The agents attempted to strike Naruto with their whips, though the sage cloak didn't offer protection like Kurama's chakra cloak, the cloak did absorb elemental energy, which left The Agents at a disadvantage as their weapons were unable to penetrate the cloak.

Naruto easily dispatched all of the enemies by slashing out with his sage chakra claws, and easily penetrated the armor, and killing the agents. Within a half a minute, the same agents who caused the infiltration team trouble were all killed. Tsukigage laughed as he drew his sword and began to attack Naruto. The two former shinobi attacked one another, slashing with their respected techniques or swords. However, due to Naruto's healing and Tsukigage's advanced healing, the two were evenly matched.

After being struck in the side by Naruto's sage chakra claw, Tsukigage jumped into the air, and made several hand signs.

"**Art of the God of Death! Hellfire!" **

Suddenly, a torrent of black and green flames flew down at Naruto. Naruto quickly raised his arms, creating a shield of Sage chakra, successfully absorbing the flames. As the flames kept coming, Naruto quickly slashed out with his sage chakra claws, creating a vertical blast of golden chakra.

Tsukigage held his blade up, attempting to block the blast of chakra. The blast collided with his blade, for several seconds, the blast attempted to break the blade, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Tsukigage then deflected the blast, sending it into the air. Tsukigage landed on the ground and faced a charging Naruto, who was running on all fours and used the feral strength of the Fox Sage mode to knock Tsukigage to the ground. Naruto then jumped on top of Tsukigage and began to claw at Tsukigage rapidly, the sage chakra sinking into Tsukigage's pale flesh.

"This is fore stabbing me in the fucking chest!" Naruto growled as he kept clawing Tsukigage.

Tsukigage attempted to get up, but couldn't as Naruto kept slamming him into the ground. Right now…Naruto was in a frenzy.

After fifty furious swipes with his claws, Naruto had delivered so much damage that Tsukigage's healing couldn't keep up with, that Tsukigage now lay on the ground, not moving…just barely alive as blood rolled out of his chest.

"And this!" Naruto said, standing up over Tsukigage while drawing his sword, suddenly the blade became engulfed in the Sage chakra. "Is for everything else!"

Naruto quickly brought the blade down on the now helpless Tsukigage.

"STOP!" Naruto heard someone yell from behind him, he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. Naruto spun around, still in his frenzy, ready to strike whoever it was…but stopped when he saw that the one who had stopped him was Hinata…

"This isn't you…Naruto…" Hinata said. "Don't kill him…not this way…"

Naruto felt his rage calm…and felt the Sage chakra leave him…Naruto nodded lightly at Hinata…knowing what he just did…was out of revenge. Hinata sighed in relief, relieved Naruto was back to his regular self.

But the moment ended when there was a sudden explosion from underneath the Fortress…followed by several more. Naruto and Hinata turned to the rest of the team, by now the infiltration team and their captain had recovered.

Suddenly, the roof began to crack. A crack suddenly appeared in between Naruto and Hinata, separating them. Naruto quickly spun around, and saw Tsukigage already on his feet. Before Naruto could react, Tsukigage grabbed Naruto by his throat. Naruto gasped for air as Tsukigage increased his grip on Naruto's throat and ran over to the ledge and held Naruto over it.

"This time!" Tsukigage muttered. "I will kill you! Then…it will end exactly where our little game began!"

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed Hinata was about to jump, however Mari stopped her.

"Wait!" Mari said. "The entire place is about to collapse…"

"But Naruto!" She yelled.

"Will be fine!" Mari assured, she held up a sealed scroll and handed it to Hinata. "Get the others out of here! I'll help him!"

Hinata nodded reluctantly and ran to the rest of the group. Hinata quickly opened the sealed scroll and activated the sealed gate, telling the others to move. Mizu, the rest of the Infiltration team and the Uchiha twins jumped in first and finally Hinata. Koi ran over to Mari, avoiding the cracks that were forming.

Koi grew into her horse sized fox form Mari jumped onto her back and held on as Koi leapt over the ledge and onto the other side of the roof that had yet to collapse.

Tsukigage spun around in time to see Koi charging at him, he turned back to Naruto, who by now had created an imperfect Rasengan and sent it into Tsukigage's chest. Tsukigage roared in pain as the Rasengan smashed into his chest and dropped Naruto. Naruto grabbed a hold of the ledge of the roof and quickly climbed up.

Tsukigage was about to kick Naruto, but was to late when Koi was behind him, snatched him up by the leg with her teeth, and threw Tsukigage out into the air, sending the former ANBU flying yards away.

Naruto quickly mounted Koi with the help of Mari. When they were ready, Koi quickly darted away from the ledge of the roof, which was now collapsing. But as Koi landed on a part of the roof that was still intact…the roof had no fully collapsed. Now the three were falling through the air…Mari quickly opened a sealed scroll, and activated the gateway, which appeared beneath the three of them…the three fell through the gateway in the nick of time, seconds after the three fell through the gateway, a massive explosion engulfed the entire remains of the fortress…and everything within a ten mile radius.

….

Naruto, Mari and Koi suddenly appeared in the Sealed Gate room within the main base of operations for The Order of Six path's in The Land of Waves. Slowly, the two stood up...feeling themselves tremble lightly from the close call they almost had. Naruto looked up to see Hinata running up to him. Naruto stood up, and felt Hinata wrap her arms around Naruto in a tight hug, Naruto noticed the tears of relief falling from Hinata's eyes.

Naruto embraced her back.

"That was to close…" Naruto muttered.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto turned to look at Mizu, Mari, Tori and Ami, and The Captain and the remainder of his team.

The Captain approached Naruto, and shook the blonde's hand.

"Thanks kid…" The Captain said, gratefully. "You and your team saved our asses from the fire…literally."

Naruto nodded lightly. "Thanks…" Naruto paused. "I doubt Tsukigage died from the explosion though…"

"Doesn't matter," The Captain said. "The mission was doomed at the start."

"No…" Naruto said, looking up at The Captain. "It was a success."

Ami, Tori and The Captain looked at Naruto, slightly confused.

"We know how The Grand Shadow can return." Naruto told them. Naruto closed his eyes…Hinata and the others realized there was something Naruto realized. Naruto opened his eyes. "The key to The Grand Shadow's prison…Tsukigage said that 'it would end exactly where our little game began…'."

"What does he mean?" Hinata asked, confused at what Naruto was getting at.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and said. "He's referring to where my chase for him began…"

Hinata thought for a moment…and it dawned on her before everyone else realized it.

"You mean!" Mizu said, shocked.

Naruto nodded and said. "The Key to The Grand Shadow's prison…it's at home…it's in The Leaf Village."

**A/N: The Fox, Dragon and Phoenix Sage Modes follow the same principle of the Toad and nake Sage mode. However, it allows the user to use Sage Chakra as constructs of sorts. However; each sage mode has it's own perks or disadvantage. For example:**

**Fox Sage Mode: increases the strength of the user but has little defense.**

**Phoenix Sage mode: Increases the agility and speed of the user, but lacks in the strength and defense.**

**Dragon Sage mode: Increases the strength and speed of the user, but it is not as fast as the Phoenix sage mode nor as strong as the Fox sage mode. But provides protection for the user via the sage chakra cloak.  
**

**Disadvantage to all Sage modes: Once user has reverted to normal, the user feels exhausted and requires an hour before reentering the forms. **


	32. Chapter 31: The Final Battle part 1

**Chapter 31: The Final Battle Part 1**

…**.**

"_**May The Mother of The Forsworn watch over us all! And bring the worshipers of The Goddess to their knees! Rise! May Persephone rule over all!" (Battle Hymn of the original Forsworn)**_

…

**Location: Throne room of The Grand Master**

**One hour after the mission in the Land of Rain:**

….

The information regarding The Key's existence, and resting place, put The Order on full alert. As soon as Rikuto found out from Naruto of the Key's existence and it being somewhere in The Leaf Village made everyone within the Order excited and preparing for an automatic defensive…since Tsukigage and his forces knew the location as well. While Naruto and the rest of his team were treated for any wounds that they had sustained, Rikuto told his father about the recent developments, and contacted The Order's main base within the Land of Fire. The main goal of The Order now, was to find and retrieve The Key from wherever it's resting place was.

The Grand Master was prepared to personally contact The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, of the recent developments and request that The Order perform a pick up…however…the message was never sent, not after discovering what had happened an hour after the mission in The Land of Rain…

An hour after the mission, The Grand Master and his son were contacted by their operatives in The Land of Fire…Tsukigage had already made his move…and it was big.

Naruto and all of his team, including Kira and Katashi who had arrived at the base before the rest of the team completed the mission were assembled in The Grand Master's throne room…a giant sphere of water, formed by members of the order who were skilled with surveillance jutsu, helped show the group what was happening in The Leaf Village…and it wasn't good.

The image showed what the village looked like from the sky…surrounding the city was a giant dark violet dome, which covered the entire city. The image shifted from land point of view…the dome was created to prevent anything, or anyone, from breaking in or out.

But the dome was not made of chakra…the sensor specialists who reported told the Grand Master that the dome was made of an unknown energy…foreign to the Elemental nations and even the entire world.

The dome, however, was not the trouble…it was what was going on inside the city.

The city was under siege by, according to what the surveillance members of the order were able to get from Leaf Shinobi transmissions inside the dome, 'the undead'. When Naruto heard this, he realized the 'undead' were actually Wraiths, the remains of the life in the southern continent…somehow they were sent to The Leaf.

The Grand Master closed his blind eyes, thinking of the situation at hand.

"This is what we've feared for many years…" The Grand Master said, rubbing his beard gently. "So The Forsworn have finally made their first open move…"

"Attacking the Leaf village…" Rikuto commented. "That's very bold…but with The Key located within the Village…it's no surprise that The Forsworn would attempt something so drastic."

Naruto merely looked at the floating sphere of water…seeing the images before him…he could see flames engulfing many buildings within the village…most likely incinerating helpless civilians as well. He made it clear that he'd cut his ties with the Leaf…but seeing the village he'd lived in most of his life being destroyed…and what about his friends? Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji…everyone else? Were they dead? He couldn't stand by and watch.

Quickly, Naruto ran for the door.

"Naruto?!" Rikuto called out to his nephew. Naruto stopped and pointed to the sphere.

"They need our help out there…I won't stand by and watch this happen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But would they do the same for you?" Hikara said, in an expressionless tone. "Remember, they were unwilling to believe you about Tsukigage."

"It doesn't matter about that," Naruto said, his expression hardened. "So what if they refused to believe us, so what if they wouldn't do the same damn thing for me…what matters is this…no matter what they've done, no matter what they think of me, I will protect them, maybe not the shinobi of that village, but the civilians. Yes they shunned me, but I won't let that prevent me from going and doing what I know is right."

Everyone was silent, the images of the sphere occasionally flickering from time to time. Hinata and the other members of Team Uzumaki walked up to their team leader's side. Hinata reached for Naruto's hand and held it briefly.

"We're with you." Hinata said firmly, wanting to protect her home as well.

Naruto smiled lightly and looked to the others, who nodded as well, confirming their resolve.

Rikuto nodded and walked up to his nephew and stopped him by placing a hand over his shoulder.

"There may be a chance for you to get through the barrier." Rikuto said. "However, the chances of success are zero point one to a hundred."

Naruto looked at his uncle.

"I'll take my chances." Naruto said firmly.

Hinata and the rest of the team gathered around Naruto.

"Not without us…" Mizu said, grinning. "Well, at least not without me, I joined you and Hinata first."

"We're in this together." Kira said, her voice firm with resolve.

"I'm not a fan of the Leaf," Katashi said, his arms crossed, not hiding his dislike for the Leaf Village. "But the civilians need our help, and of course I'd love to see the look on the Leaf Village's face when they find out that a team of non-genins saved their asses!"

Mari placed her hand over Naruto's shoulder. "Count me in, your our leader, I will follow you into hell itself if I have to."

"Don't forget us!" The twins said cheerfully.

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend and held his hand gently. It went without saying that she would follow Naruto. Kurama's phantom appeared and he nodded at Naruto, his silent way of supporting his partner.

Naruto smiled at his companions.

"Thanks…all of you." Naruto said.

The Grandmaster smiled. "May the Goddess watch over all of you…in your coming battle." The old man said.

With that, the team left the throne room, and readied their gear for what looked like the final battle.

….

**The Leaf Village:**

The city was in discord. Bodies of Shinobi and civilians alike littered the streets, Wraiths walked across the streets, gathering the bodies of the dead and converting them into similar mindless tools. By now, the initial attack was over. Now there was only small pockets of battling throughout the city of the leaf.

After the initial battle, a majority of the Leaf village Shinobi quickly evacuated civilians into hidden spots throughout the city, away from the Wraiths…the initial walking dead was not that difficult to avoid…it was their second mutations that caused the populace of the city more trouble. But even the common Wraith was dangerous in numbers. Thirty minutes after the initial battle, the Leaf Village Shinobi quickly regrouped and planned a counter strike.

But as the Leaf Village forces plotted their next move, Tsukigage was already following through with his and The Forsworn's master plan…the plan that they'd been waiting to start and complete for centuries. Tsukigage stood in front of the Hokage tower, standing next to him were two heavily armed Forsworn Sentinels.

Tsukigage smirked up at the Hokage stone faces.

The former ANBU ghost had waited for this day for years. Once he found the key…he would wipe this village off the face of the map, there would be no one to bury, the leaf village wouldn't even be a memory. Then, with the power of the Grand Shadow and The Forsworn behind him, he would annihilate every single Hidden Village and Shinobi alive, take their precious civilians as his slaves and make a world where everyone was equal…and The Forsworn would rule!

Tsukigage looked to his guards and nodded to them.

"Let's go…" He said in an expressionless voice.

The two sentinels nodded, their futuristic armor making a metallic click as the metal rubbed together.

The three slowly approached the door to the hokage tower. As Tsukiage reached the door, he merely held his hands up and using a blast of telekinetic energy, he blew the door off of it's hinges and the remaining blast of energy demolished the entire entrance hall. As Tsukigage walked up the stairs, he smirked with grim satisfaction.

But unknown to Tsukigage or his guards, they were being tailed by a twenty three year old woman who was of ANBU rank. Her pale was resembled that of a thunder bird. Her hair was pink and in her right hand she wielded a mechanical straight sword. Slowly, she followed the crazed ANBU through the shadows.

She was code named Lightning, the former Genin squadmate of Tsukigage.

…

**Next Time: Battle for The Hidden Leaf **


	33. Chapter 32: War for The Leaf

**Chapter 32: Final Battle Part 2: War for the Leaf. **

Tsukigage made his way to the lowest levels of The Hokage's Tower…through a hidden doorway, he'd found a chamber which held several scrolls that were thought lost to the world. Each of the items had been safe guarded by both the Senju and Uchiha, the contents of some scrolls seemed to frighten both clans. To further protect these secrets, it was obvious both clans decided that the best way to hide these scrolls were to them underneath the Hokage tower…one item in particular had been kept safe for even longer than any of the scrolls…and that was a gem which glowed a spectrum of various colors…

Tsukigage approached the glowing jewel, which was placed on a small pillar in the center of the chamber. Tsukigage smirked as he approached the jewel, realizing what it was…the Key…the key to keeping the Grand Shadow sealed within the pocket dimension that it's been held in for so long.

Tsukigage approached the jewel pedestal and slowly reached for it…but suddenly a field of spectra colors appeared around it preventing Tsukigage's hand from going further as the field burned the flesh off of the former Ghost ANBU…but Tsukigage merely bit back the burning and his hand suddenly began to phase through the field.

As the flesh fully burned off of Tsukigage's hand, he gripped the jewel and ripped the jewel off of it's resting place. The field dispersed, leaving the key defenseless. Tsukigage smirked as his flesh slowly regenerated in a matter of seconds and he held the jewel in his fist.

"At long last…" Tsukigage said, his voice barely containing the excitement. "It's almost over!"

"Indeed," Tsukigage heard a woman speak out. Tsukigage spun around to see a silver bland haired woman.

The woman stepped towards Tsukigage, wielding a long pale katana. Her black robes lightly flapped as she stepped towards the Forsworn Elite.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Tsukigage asked the woman. The silver blond smirked, her eyes flashing crimson. Tsukigage's eyes widened in shock. "You…you're!"

The woman nodded and gave a toothy smirk.

Tsukigage kneeled and held the jewel out.

"Lady…Persephone!" Tsukigage said respectfully. The woman, now identified as Persephone approached the former leaf shinobi and took the jewel into her hands and examined it.

"So…this is what's kept the Shadow imprisoned?" Persephone said in an unimpressed tone. "The Shadow is weaker than my master thought…"

"My lady…" Tsukigage said, looking up at the pale woman.

Persephone chuckled. "I have business else ware…soon, The God of Death himself will return soon…The Goddess will die, and a new world will begin."

Tsukigage said nothing.

Persephone looked down at Tsukigage. "And this world will enter a new era…one where you will lead it's people, with the Grand Shadow as your own…and The God of Death supporting you."

"Thank you…My lady…" Tsukigage said.

Persephone threw the jewel onto the ground.

"Perform your ritual," Persephone said. "I must return to the Dragon Realms…soon…The Empire that Emera formed will fall, Oculos and I will personally see to that." **(Persephone's plot will be revealed in later chapters of The Legend of Spyro: The Forsworn…the consequences of her actions will affect Naruto's world as well)**

Slowly, the woman walked away into the shadows…and vanished without a trace.

Tsukigage looked down at the glowing jewel and picked it up. He smirked, and left the secret chamber…the time of the Grand Shadow's arrival…was now.

…..

Naruto, Hinata and the rest of Team Uzumaki stood in a circle around the sealed gate, waiting for the Gate master to unseal the portal and take them to The Leaf Village. Standing a few feet away from the sealed gate was Rikuto, his arms were crossed as he was about to tell the team their objectives.

"Like I said, the chances that the sealed gate will take you inside the barrier around the village are low…but if you make it through, the first thing you need to do is take the barrier down." Rikuto explained. "Our sensor specialists say that they're picking up a large concentration of dark energy near the central district of the Village…which is where the most wraiths are located at."

Rikuto paused. "When the barriers are down, I will contact several teams to help assist in taking back the village. Once you destroy the barriers, locate where the Leaf Shinobi are taking refuge and tell them our plan and that reinforcements are coming…then…that's when things get even hotter."

Naruto and the others nodded.

"Remember," Rikuto said his voice hard and emotionless. "There is a chance not all of you will come back…but you have to stop Tsukigage and The Forsworn…or else the entire Elemental Nations…and the entire world will fall. Any questions?

No questions were asked.

"Good luck…May the Goddess be with you in the coming battle." Rikuto said, he looked to the Gate master and nodded, the Gate master then unsealed the gate…the portal engulfed the entire team…and they vanished.

…

To Naruto and the others as they fell through the portal…they saw light flash past them. Everyone held their breath, hoping and praying to whatever divine was out there that they would succeed. For what felt like three minutes, the group finally saw the opposite end of the portal open and they saw the ruined streets of the Leaf from what felt like a hundred feet below.

Once they exited the portal, they saw the barrier surrounding the village above them, and the streets vastly approach them…they'd made it through the barrier!

Naruto quickly gathered Sage Chakra and entered Phoenix Sage Mode. He grabbed a hold of Hinata and Mizu with his left and right hands respectively, then Hinata and Mizu grabbed onto the others and vice versa, which allowed Naruto to lower them to the ground carefully.

When they reached the ground, Naruto exited sage mode…and that's when the fight began. Immediately after Naruto exited Sage mode, he saw Wraiths charge at the newly arrived team. Katashi formed his magma armor gauntlets and roared out as he slammed his fists onto the ground, creating a shockwave of lava rock that flew at the oncoming Wraiths, impaling and crushing over fifty…but the attack only took out a small fraction of the wraiths near the group.

By now, already a hundred wraiths were charging at the group, and even more were following the sound of the commotion.

Naruto summoned Kurama's chakra in the form of Chakra claws and lashed out, sending waves of tailed beast chakra at the wraiths, incinerating the former humans.

Hinata extended her chakra made blades, keeping her distance from the zombie like enemies so they didn't over take her.

Mizu and Mari used their water and lightning based jutsus to cause damage to the wraiths around them, taking out over fifty in one blast.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as he and Kira finished off thirty wraiths.

With that, the group quickly made their way towards the center of the village, striking down any wraith that was in their way. Hinata helped the others towards whatever was producing the barrier. The energy was similar to chakra, but not at the same time.

Eventually, they group reached what was once the market place of the village…and sure enough, they found what was producing the field.

It was a wraith…but it was mutated to the point where it wasn't even human. It was a giant canine like creature with three heads…an actual Cerberus. On it's back was a giant metallic/organic pod on it's back, sending up a violet beam that supported the barrier.

"Oh boy…" Tori thought.

Naruto slowly sheathed his blade. "I got this, keep them off me." Naruto said to the others as the wraiths approached. The others nodded and quickly engaged the smaller wraiths.

Naruto gathered Kurama's chakra.

_"Ready to take it up a notch?" _Kurama asked. _"You know we only use one tail normally right?"_

_'I know…but this time let's try for three…' _Naruto thought to Kurama.

_"Three?! You're going passed two! You have never used three tails before…are you sure your body can handle it?" _

_'Kurama, look at the over grown mutt!'_

_"Fine…I'll support you as much as I can." _

_'That's all I'm asking you to do…' _Naruto said.

Suddenly, red chakra began to surround Naruto, and the chakra cloak began to take the form of a fox, one tail appeared, then two and finally three. Naruto felt himself tire lightly…feeling the power of only three tails. Suddenly, the whites of his eyes began to turn red along with his irises, the chakra cloak began to surround Naruto's body, and produced three tails of pure chakra. When the transformation was complete, Naruto crouched down on all fours and released a powerful roar, which caused the Cerberus to stumble back.

Before it could react, Naruto lunged forward in a flash of speed, causing the ground to crack with each with his limbs hit the ground, he jumped up into the air and lashed out with a chakra claw and the claw made contact with the right head and smash into it's skull, killing the head instantly. The two remaining heads howled in agony at the death of one of it's heads.

Naruto jumped off when Kurama began to sense the beast's fury grow stronger. The Cerberus blew out a funnel of purple/black flames from the two remaining heads. After several minutes of brutal fighting from both the Cerberus and Naruto, Naruto formed a Rasengan, which melded with Kurama's chakra and turned the spiraling sphere from blue to a fiery crimson red. With the Cerberus heavily wounded, it was time to end it, and destroy the barrier.

Naruto leapt forward, and plunged the Rasengan into the Cerberus' center head, in a matter of seconds, the Rasengan demolished the Cerberus into nothing more than a heaping pile of ash. When Naruto landed on the ground, the Chakra cloak vanished. Naruto slowly stood up and looked up at the sky, seeing the barrier start to vanish…

Naruto sighed tiredly, feeling his body grow tired due to the use of Sage mode and three tails in his Jinchuriki state. The others quickly gathered around in a defensive circle around their exhausted leader, the wraiths starting to surround them in the hundreds. Each of them were low on chakra, but had enough to defend their exhausted leader, who had little to none left.

As the first wraith began to charge, Team Uzumaki heard someone yell.

"Guys! GET DOWN!"

Without questioning, everyone ducked down, seconds later they heard a series of explosions around them, and the screeching of Wraiths who seconds later died. Everyone looked up to see wraiths laying on the ground, burning to ashes. Everyone looked up to one building, to see four familiar people waving down at them. It was Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"COME ON!" Sakura yelled down at the group.

They did so, Mizu and Hinata quickly supported Naruto by his shoulder and they quickly wall ran up the building to join Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke. When the team was all on top of the building, more wraiths began to appear, trying to climb up the building.

Sasuke and Shikamaru went to Naruto's side and took him from Hinata and Mizu, supporting him. The four Leaf genin looked battered and bruised from the hour of fighting…even in that short amount of time it looked like they had seen hell.

"Come on," Sasuke said, urgency in his voice.

The rest of the team didn't need any encouragement…since a group of wraiths had burst through a door leading to the roof and were now storming the roof. With that, the team leapt away using their Shinobi agility.

…

The leaf shinobi led the team to an abandoned building, which was one of the buildings that were being used as a temporary hideout. Sensor Shinobi were using their techniques to hide the peoples' presence in the building, letting it be a safe zone of sorts…no matter how temporary that safety was.

When they entered; Naruto was laid up against a wall to rest up a bit. Hinata sat next to him, looking at the terrified civilians...and even the veteran Shinobi from the Great ninja wars…even they were terrified, and they had seen a lot of horrors in their life time…but this was completely beyond them.

Hinata looked around at the Shinobi in the ground floor…trying to see if her former team, her cousin, sister…and even her father were in the building…she wanted to know if they were still alive. Soon, Sakura walked up to Naruto and Hinata, and offered them water.

"Here," Sakura said, smiling lightly.

"Thanks Sakura…" Both Hinata and Naruto said at the same time.

The three were joined by Sai, Shikamaru and, much to Naruto's excitement, Kakashi.

"Sensei!" Naruto said relieved, his energy seemingly replenished.

Kakashi gave a "Eye smile" at his former student.

"hey…Naruto…" He said trying to seem cheerful. "Haven't really talked to you since you left the village the first time…" He slowly scratched the back of his head. "Looks like you were right…about everything…"

Naruto looked at the ground and nodded.

"How many dead?" Naruto asked.

"Close to a hundred civilians…two hundred and fifty shinobi, many died protecting the civilians…" Kakashi said while sighing. "Luckily, none of my closest friends were among them. Guy, Asuma and Kurenai's teams are all alive, though Kiba and Akamaru took a beating…trying to act like the hero as usual…but they allowed other people to escape. They're recovering now."

Hinata sighed in relief, glad that their friends were all alive.

"But…" Kakashi said, looking out at the Hokage tower far away. "We don't think we'll be safe any longer…"

"Why not?" Hinata asked. Kakashi looked to the two former Leaf Genin. "We have reports from an ANBU Ghost, goes by the title Lightning, that Tsukigage has already found what he's looking for…they call it…"

"The key," Naruto and Hinata interrupted.

Naruto stood up. "Sensei," He began, urgently. "If they destroy or tamper with the Key, it's all over, the Grand Shadow WILL come back!"

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto, Naruto ignored them and continued. "Where's the Hokage? Our contacts tell us that you have a new one."

Kakashi nodded. "We do, but Tsunade is half way across the village with the other politicians and key leaders of the Village…helping to coordinate a counter strike…however, we have a small problem."

"What problem?" Tori asked, as he and the rest of the team walked up to Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata.

Kakashi looked at the rest of the team. "One of those…things…is in the way of any form of counter strike…it would be a suicide mission."

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"A worm." A woman said. Everyone turned to see a pink haired adult woman approach, in full ANBU armor. Strapped to her waist was a mechanical blade. Slowly, the woman removed her mask, revealing an attractive woman, but looked like she could easily kill. "There is a giant Wraith tunneling underneath the village…it's attacked countless scouting parties, and killed up to ten ANBU members…whenever we try to send in a heavy assault, the worm phases through the ground, and devours them."

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

The woman smiled and saluted Naruto.

"Ghost-Commander Claire Haruno…you know my younger sister." The ANBU looked at Sakura, who smiled lightly. "Though I'm not as shallow as she is at **times (This earned an annoyed glare from Sakura, but she shook it off)**…but you may call my Lightning…never liked the birth name my father gave me when he was alive."

Naruto nodded at Lightning.

"Nice to meet you…but why salute me?" Naruto asked.

"Simple," Lightning said. "I'm a member of The Order."

The group looked at one another, slightly shocked.

"Wait…_the _Lightning!" Tori and Ami said at the same time.

"The same one!" Tori began.

"THAT WIPED OUT AN ENTIRE FORT WITH JUST A KUNAI KNIFE AND ONE GOOD ARM!" Ami finished.

Lightning nodded. "Yeah…I was also Tsukigage's teammate…I also fought him at the tower…" She paused, looking at the Hokage tower. Slowly she rubbed her neck. "He's too far gone…he almost killed me…and…he's found the Key, and is preparing his ritual."

"What!" Team Uzumaki exclaimed. Lightning nodded.

"But that won't matter now." Lightning continued. "Right now, that damn worm is what matters. I was contacted by Hikari, she said that with the barrier down that the Order could send reinforcements…but with the worm killing anything that approaches the tower…it would be a worthless charge."

Naruto stood up and looked at Katashi, Mari and Kira. "Katashi, Kira and Mari. You're on demolition patrol."

Katashi smirked as he slammed his fists together.

"Alright." The former rock genin said.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hinata, you and I will try and lure the worm out of hiding and guide it to Katashi and the other's location…right towards our surprise."

Hinata nodded.

"Mizu, Tori and Ami." Naruto said to them. "You guys make lots of noise and gather as many wraiths to the area where the worm is headed…that way we take out as many as possible."

They nodded. Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and even Sasuke, were amazed at how naruto took charge of his team. Naruto looked at his former sensei.

"Listen Sensei, Lightning will explain everything, but you need to send word to the rest of the Shinobi alive in the village and the Hokage that we need their help…if Tsukgiage is preparing his ritual, we won't have much time until The Grand Shadow returns, when the worm is dead, and reinforcements arrive, the Leaf Shinobi have to help in the fight. With the barrier down, most likely people are going to want to leave. We need as many shinobi as possible!"

Kakashi nodded. "I'll contact the rest of the team leaders after Lightning explains everything else, then we'll coordinate the attacks…"

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Sensei…"

The team prepared to leave to commence their mission, but as they left, Sakura walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, a friendly one, nothing to serious.

"Good luck out there…knuckle head." Sakura said, smiling.

Sasuke placed a hand on his former teammate's shoulder. "Try not to play the hero." He said.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

With that, Naruto and the others quickly set off towards the Hokage tower, to commence the mission.

….

Tsukigage slowly limped out onto the roof of the Hokage Tower, clutching his right side of his ribcage, where Lightning, his own teammate! Had impaled him at. Slowly, he limped to the center of the roof and held the glowing jewel up and smirked.

Slowly, he took a deep breath, and began to chant: _From the depths of the unseen abyss of Discord…come forth from your sleep, come back to the dying world, and let your destiny be revealed! Let no mortal stand in your way…let Discord and fire ravage this imperfect land…In the name of The god of Death! ANNIHILATE EVERYTHING THE GODDESS CREATED! AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND! TO USHER FORTH A NEW AGE!_

Suddenly, the glow of the jewel began to fade…and the golden jewel slowly shifted into a sickly purple and green color…a beam of light suddenly shot forth into the air, stabbing through the sky…soon a giant hole tore through the sky, creating a giant wormhole. Soon, thirteen streaks fell from the sky, and landed in separate parts of the village.

….

Yuna watched as the streaks fell from the sky, and began to take form into giant fifteen foot tall armored knights. Yuna suddenly let out a crazed laugh, her flesh began to burn, revealing organic armor which began to crawl across her entire body. When it completely formed a helmet around her head, she was now wearing black armor, which pulsed a violet aura. Her helmet completely covered her face and the only thing of her face that could be seen was her glowing violet eyes from behind her visor.

Slowly, she drew her jagged organic like great sword, and let out a monstrous war howl echoed throughout the village, which was soon followed by several more howls following hers.

The Fourteen Harbingers of The Grand Shadow…had finally entered the mortal realm…soon…soon their true master would join them…and no one would have the power to stop them.

…..

**To Be Continued: The World Needs You**


	34. Chapter 33: We need you now

**Chapter 33: Final Battle Part 3: We need you now**

Naruto and Hinata waited on a building in the cultural district of the Leaf Village, observing the disturbingly cleared and quiet streets…not a single Wraith could be seen. This almost felt like The Forsworn's way of saying "Hey! Just try and stop us!" the Hokage's tower was not that, one would just have to walk straight down the cultural district and you'd be right in front of the red tower. Before, the street was bustling with life, but now…not even a rodent stirred. There were multiple cracks in the ground, confirming that there was something big underneath the ground.

Hinata tapped her com.

"Demolition team, you in place?" Hinata asked, sounding just as she should as the second in command of the team.

There was a brief pause, Hinata and Naruto had set up that the Demolition team would have to send an answer through another mean other than responding…seconds later, they saw a flash and heard a whistling noise. The couple looked to the very opposite end of the bridge that connected the cultural district to the historical district of the village; a red flare was fired into the air, their confirmation.

Naruto and Hinata nodded at one another. Naruto patted Hinata on the shoulder and nodded.

"Be careful." Naruto said.

"Arrive on time then," Hinata said, smiling. Naruto grinned and quickly leapt towards another rooftop.

Hinata looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

The former leaf genin leapt off the building and onto the streets…she walked across the streets, bypassing the different items that littered the ground…along with the corpses of wraiths, and mutilated civilians and shinobi. Hinata stopped underneath a large wooden archway and took a deep breath, her byakugan active…scanning everywhere she could…that's when she sensed something large digging it's way towards her, to her left. Hinata spun around and saw the ground begin to crack, and something dig to the surface, suddenly, a giant, bio-mechanical worm like creature flew out of the ground, it's teeth were like drills that rotated and spun around in it's mouth, it had no eyes, but it easily sensed it's prey. Hinata quickly sprinted away from the oncoming worm and ran towards the area where Katashi, Mari and Kira were setting up the demolition equipment.

When the worm got closer to her, Hinata leapt forwards towards a wall, evading the hideous creatures teeth and jump further down the road. When Hinata reached the small bridge that connected the two districts, Hinata jumped, using as much strength as possible, over the bridge halfway and then ran over the rest of the way, as the worm dug under the bridge and into the water, it leapt into the air and was about to crush Hinata, until something metal whistled through the air and struck the worm in the side of the "Head"…an explosive Kunai.

Suddenly, the bomb seal on the knife ignited, and blew up, the Worm let out a loud metal screeching noise as it's "Head" feel to the ground. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hinata!" She heard Mizu call out. Said girl looked up at a building to see Tori, Ami, Mizu, Mari, Katashi and Kira waving at her. "You may wanna get up here! THE PARTIES ABOUT TO GET CROWDED!"

Hinata looked down an alleyway, and saw a large crowd of wraiths running down it, stumbling over each other. Mizu, Tori and Ami's plan worked on gathering a crowd.

Hinata leapt up to the building and stood next to the others. Hinata looked at Katashi.

"The bombs in place?" She asked. Katashi looked at Hinata and gave a grin.

"Yep." He said, holding up a trigger.

The wraiths began to crowd the center of the road in front of the worm, who was now standing up and about to move forward. Katashi then pressed the trigger.

Underneath the ground the worm and the crowd of a hundred wraiths stood on were fifty pounds of high impact explosive tags, enough to level an entire fortress if positioned correctly…in this case, the worm and the wraiths would be demolished if they were in the right position…which they were.

Suddenly, an explosion of white flames blew up underneath the wraiths and the worm, incinerating or decapitating the wraiths, and severally blowing off the pieces of armor on the giant worm. The worm let out a screech as the white flames began to burn the flesh underneath the armor, black blood poured out of the worm as it thrashed around, trying to extinguish the flames. But as the flames burned the giant worm, it sensed the team's presence, and in a fury, it began to move towards the team.

"Oh shit…" Mizu said.

"MOVE!" Mari yelled to the others.

The team did so as the worm brought down it's body, crushing the building the team once stood on. The group landed on another building and saw the worm come at them, a sphere of black and violet energy in it's mouth, ready to be sent at the team and kill them all.

But the worm soon sensed another presence, one that took priority over the group of brats. The aura was of the descendent of the Sage of Dawn.

…

Naruto, in Phoenix sage mode, flew close to the ground of the streets of The Leaf Village; both his hands had golden sage chakra over them in the form of claws. Naruto saw the worm in the distance and flew up in the air towards it's head.

"HEY UGLY!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, he flapped his chakra wings once, sending forth fifteen bolts of golden chakra flying at the giant monster, a striking the exposed spots that once was covered in armor.

The worm roared and turned to Naruto and shot the sphere of energy at him, Naruto smirked as he held up on of his claws, and CAUGHT the sphere, turning the energy into a white and gold sphere, Naruto threw the sphere at the worm, which blew up in the worm's mouth, further crippling it.

**"Destroy the hearts."** Kurama voiced in Naruto's head.

Naruto did so, charging flying forward in a flash of golden speed and penetrating the protective armor, and while he was inside the worm, flew upward with his claws raised, destroying the worm's hearts as he went up towards the mouth, and flew out of the mouth and into the air. The worm screeched in agony as it fell to the ground. Naruto landed on a tall spire and looked down at the worm's corpse.

The rest of the team cheered as the worm went down.

"HA! TAKE THAT UGLY!" Mizu taunted at the now dead worm. "No one outsmarts Team Uzumaki!"

Hinata tapped her com, contacting Kakashi and Lightning.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Lightning…the worm is down, the way is clear. You can call the attack."

….

Kakashi and Lightning had received word from Hinata, they quickly contacted the remaining teams.

"All team leaders," Kakashi said over the com. "The creature is down, I repeat, the creature is down. Prepare to counter attack. We're taking back our village."

With that, the remaining shinobi with in the village began their attack. Aburame shinobi used their insects to swarm the wraiths, and bite away at the creatures' joints. The Akamichi clan were tasked with attacking the second mutation wraiths that were too big for the other shinobi to handle. Inuzuka clan members and their shinobi hounds used their techniques to clear paths for the rest of the shinobi.

As the teams began to counter strike, everything seemed to go as planned, but they had a long way to go until they reached the Hokage tower, where the Key was being weakened in order for the portal holding back the Grand Shadow to break free.

While the Leaf Shinobi struck their surprise attack, it didn't take long for the Wraiths, regular mutation and second mutation alike, to catch on and become mobilized. But this time, unlike when the wraiths originally attacked, the Shinobi no knew the tactics of the wraiths and knew when to fall back or to keep fighting.

Five minutes into the attack, Lightning stood on top of a roof, observing the battlefield that was once The proud Leaf village, Lightning tapped her com.

"Lord Rikuto, this is Special Op leader Lightning Haruno, the Barrier is down, and the counter attack has begun, we're ready for assistance."

…..

(Order of Six Path's base: Waves)

Rikuto stood in front of thirty assembled well trained fighters of the Order. They were assembled in the sealed gate's resting chamber.

"Listen up," Rikuto said, his voice firm and strong, just as the legends always said about the famed warrior of the order. "We have to drop in, that's the only way we can spread out and take the Forsworn and their pet wraiths by surprise. I can't promise any of us will return alive…I understand if none of you will come…but the Leaf village needs you…the WORLD needs you."

There was silence in the room, until the youngest member of the group stepped forward, a former Waterfall Shinobi, and said. "I think I speak for everyone sir…when I say; Let's show the Forsworn what happens when they attack one of OUR villages."

Rikuto smiled and looked at everyone else.

"WHO ELSE!" Rikuto yelled.

Suddenly, one former shinobi yelled. "Right here sir!" Soon, the room was filled with the cheers of everyone in the room.

Rikuto smiled and saw Hikari approach the sealed gate, and nodded at her superior. Rikuto nodded back, knowing she wished to go…to finally see her lover again.

Rikuto tapped his com. "All division leaders, this is Paladin-Commander Rikuto Uzumaki, we are ready to depart, Operatives nearby the Leaf Village, prepare to open all Sealed gates in the air…it's time to show the Forsworn that the Order of Spectra, WILL NOT! Let them attack one of our villages and get away with it!"

With that, the gate master opened the gate, allowing the team access to the Leaf Village. The operatives of wave jumped through the gate, with Rikuto following alongside of Hikari.

While the Wave Team was prepared, the teams from the Land of Wind, Land of Lightning, Land of Earth, Land of Fire and Land of Water prepared their operatives for departure, all of them firm in their resolve.

….

Naruto looked out across the village, still on top of the spire. The counter attack was working! Naruto smiled and looked out to the Hokage tower, the beam of dark energy causing the portal to the Grand Shadow's realm expanding. Naruto's eyes hardened and he prepared to fly into the air. He took flight, and flew towards the Hokage tower…until he heard a loud roar.

Naruto looked and saw what looked like a fifteen foot tall armored woman appear, followed by two others at the same height and also armored in similar armor. They each wielded blades and shields, though of different designs.

**"NARUTO! IT'S YUNA AND HER SUBORDINATES! THE HARBINGER'S! THE SHADOW'S MOST POWERFUL WARRIORS!" **Kurama yelled.

"UZUMAKI!" The armored Harbinger yelled, the female…which sounded like Yuna. Yuna held up her hand, an a sphere of energy shot forward toward's Naruto, hitting Naruto and sending him flying upwards into the air.

"ARRGGH!" Naruto yelle , trying to regain control, but as he flew out of control, a portal of black and violet energy appeared behind him, he unwillingly flew through it, and the portal closed.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled, seeing her boyfriend vanish into the portal.

"Shit!" Katashi yelled, seeing the three Harbinger's leap towards them.

The team quickly sprinted away from the fifteen foot Harbinger's, who quickly broke off the chase, laughing loudly.

"IT IS OVER HYUGA!" Yuna roared in laughter. "YOUR PRECIOUS UZUMAKI IS NOT HERE! OUR MASTER WILL RETURN IN A MATTER OF MINUTES! YOU CANNOT STOP IT'S ARRIVAL!"

Team Uzumaki quickly joined the battle, trying to assist the leaf village shinobi in getting closer to the Hokage Tower, but with the arrival of flying wraiths…the forces of the Leaf could only push their way forward slowly…but with the thought of time running out…the situation was beginning to look bleak.

…

Tsukigage looked out at the Leaf Village, watching the battle ensue. Tsukigage smirked as he drink a glass of sake and enjoyed seeing the village burn.

Suddenly, Yuna, now in the height of a normal human, appeared next to Tsukigage.

Tsukigage laughed. "In a matter of minutes…this village will be gone…this continent will soon be mine…this world will soon be MINE!"

Tsukigage looked to Yuna smirking…but the smirk died down when Yuna took off her helmet, her eyes revealing a murderous glare. Tsukigage was about to ask what was wrong with his second in command…until he felt Yuna grab him by the throat and left him into the air.

"Who says this world will be yours?" Yuna asked, angrily.

Tsukigage suddenly pried Yuna's hand off of his neck and kicked her in the abdomen and then drew his jagged blade.

"All this time, I made it clear!" Tsukigage snarled. "THAT YOU SERVE ME!"

Yuna suddenly smirked sadistically.

"Oh…that…" Suddenly, her a Harbinger appeared behind Tsukigage, catching him off guard. The Harbinger stood at a height of fifteen feet, and wielded a double ended sword. He roughly grabbed Tsukigage and held him up. Tsukigage attempted to use his power…but soon began to cough blood.

The Harbinger threw the former leader of the Forsworn to the ground and pinned him down with it's foot. Yuna slowly bent down and starred at Tsukigage with emotionally void eyes.

"You were just our puppet Tsukigage…what makes you think a mere mortal would ever control the power of a divine?" Yuna said, her voice filled with a giddy sound.

"But…Lady Persephone!" Tsukigage said, desperately said, trying to bring up the name of the true leader of The Forsworn…but he felt the same feeling that he felt when he lost his family, and when he played puppet for the Leaf Village…but now..he never felt so powerless.

"You've played your part well…Tsukigage…" Yuna said as she stroked his cheek. "But now…it's over."

Yuna suddenly struck Tsukigage in the chest, and absorbed all of the power that she had given the man…the man cried out in agony as all of the power left him, his skin began to gain more color and healthy…but drops of blood ran down his eyes like tears.

When the power was gone, Yuna looked to her fellow Harbinger, and pointed in the direction of a building. The Harbinger nodded, picked Tsukigage up and threw the useless puppet.

As Tsukigage was flying, Yuna looked to the weakening gem that kept the Grand Shadow, her master, sealed. She smiled and raised her arms as she starred up at the weakening portal.

"It's almost time master! You'll be free soon!" Yuna said excitedly. "Then…you can consume EVERYTHING!"

…..

**The Land of Wind…unknown part of the desert:**

Naruto yelled as he fell out of the portal and landed in a sand dune…his sage chakra dispersing as he crashed into the sand. When Naruto regained his senses he stood up, and saw the portal he had flown through close…Naruto looked around…and saw nothing but the evening in a desert. Naruto clutched the sand and angrily threw the sand.

Naruto turned to the direction of a violet light…where the Leaf Village was.

Naruto heard that it was a three day run to the Leaf Village from the Land of Wind…but now, Naruto didn't care about statistics. Naruto took a deep breath, and began together sage chakra.

**"Hurry kit…"** Kurama said, urgently. **"Time…is against us."**

Naruto nodded…and continued to gather Sage Chakra…the thought of his home village…and his girlfriend present in his mind.


	35. Chapter 34: Rise

**Chapter 34: The Final Battle part 4: Rise**

**A/N: The End is near.  
**

**Review :) **

...

Rikuto, Hikari and the rest of the teams free fell through the air above The Leaf village, each member wore highly pressurized suits of armor, each one with a mechanical appearance (designed to protect the wearer from hazardous environments and for infiltrations such as these) Rikuto's armor was black with red markings blazed over it, he heard his breathing from behind his helmet as he looked out of the tinted glass visor. He saw the burning village bellow him vastly approach him. Ten seconds…

After those ten seconds were up, he tapped the side of his helmet, giving the teams the blue acknowledgement light.

Each member quickly activated their mechanical gliders built in on the backs of their suits, and used them to slow their descent, when they were getting closer to the ground, Rikuto saw one of the legendary Harbinger's bellow him, killing a Akamichi and laughing arrogantly as he shot violet flames from his sword, incinerating wraiths and Shinobi alike…but it failed to notice the infiltration team leader about to land on top of it.

Rikuto quickly drew his long six foot katana and stabbed the crimson blade into the neck of the Harbinger. The Harbinger roared in agony as Rikuto's blade punctured the back of it's neck. Rikuto yelled as he twisted the blade violently in the Harbinger's neck.

By now, the rest of the team's had landed in their designated zones of the city, his team took positions on top of the buildings surrounding the Harbinger. Rikuto ripped his sword from the neck of the Harbinger and threw off his helmet.

"OPEN FIRE!" Rikuto ordered.

Suddenly, all the Order members on the buildings shot their respected ranged jutsu's at the weakened Harbinger. The Harbinger spun around weakly, cursing at the humans in an unknown language as it fell to the ground weakly. Then, Rikuto heard a chirping sound.

Kakashi roared as he lunged at the Harbinger's head, and stabbed it with his Lightning Blade. The Harbinger let out a loud gurgling sound as Kakashi pulled out his hand and watched the Harbinger fall to the ground, dead. The Harbinger slowly dissolved into ash.

Rikuto smirked at the student of his brother in law. Rikuto walked up to the famed Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi looked up at the Uzumaki and sighed.

"Oh great…Rikuto…" Kakashi said both his normal eye and sharingan eye filled with a mix of disappointment. "Normally I'd be hesitant about working with you…but this is not normal."

Rikuto nodded. "Looks like your experience at Kannabi Bridge has made you softer, good."

Kakashi nodded, remembering how the Uzumaki and he were never on good terms, thanks to Kakashi overestimating his own skills while the Uzumaki was humble about his own. It was believed that Rikuto Uzumaki died along with his sister during the Nine tail's attack on the leaf thirteen years ago…the story was obviously a cover up, as Lightning had told him a few minutes ago "Don't believe everything the elders tell you, since they want to look all wise and like their presence matters."

Rikuto walked passed Kakashi and to his men.

"Alright, listen up, spread out and assist the Leaf Shinobi, push back the enemy and push forward to the Tower, we only have minutes, if not seconds, until that portal is weak enough for the Shadow to break free." Rikuto paused and glanced at Kakashi. "Hatake, I need you to contact your men to prepare for one, powerful push towards the tower, the Wraiths are supposed to distract us from the Tower, we need as much man power as possible."

Kakashi nodded.

"Contact your Lady Tsunade," Rikuto said. "She could help, her strength is the greatest of all of us."

"I've been trying to contact her…though she isn't responding." Kakashi answered.

"Then we'll have to push forward without her." Rikuto muttered while walking to his men. "Let's go people!" Rikuto ordered while the rest of his men nodded, they then sprinted forward to the rest of the battle.

Kakashi then attempted to raise Tsunade on the com again, but only got static.

…

Yuna stood atop the Hokage tower, listening to the battle, the forces of the Leaf and The Order of Six paths were getting closer. But she wasn't worried, without the brats Kurama or Naruto, the efforts of these humans would be worthless.

She heard the sound of two humans walk towards her, she turned around and grinned…seeing the two "Honored Councilors" of the Hokage; Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Yuna smirked as her helmet vanished and she smiled kindly at the two defectors…well…defection would be a "Big word" in the two elder's opinion. More like, they switched sides for the hope that when The Grand Shadow returned, that The Leaf Village would be spared and given an active role in the "New World" that Tsukigage spoke highly about. It was actually very smart at what Tsukigage had done, even if his use was finished, he showed the two elder's his power, and what he could do with it, and threatened that he was gaining more power by the day, and with the Grand Shadow, he would become a god and wipe the Leaf Village off of the face of the map.

The elders, dedicating their lives to the village, conspired with The Forsworn, making sure that the Leaf did not send any kind of organized countermeasure against Tsukigage, and overruling any kind of vote the hokage may have thrown in to stop Tsukigage…though the plan was hampered when Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and the other team members interfered.

Yuna walked up to the two elders.

"Hello, friends!" Yuna said, somewhat to excitedly. "Once my master returns, your village will be the pinnacle of hope for this world…and your sacrifices will finally be rewarded."

The two elders seemed to ease at the Arbiter's words. Yuna looked out at the village.

"Has your hokage been subdued?" Yuna asked.

"Yes…" Homura said. "She never turns down a bottle of Sake, even in an invasion…she won't be waking up for hours."

Yuna smirked. "So the Leaf's greatest leader will not become a problem…good. Then, you'll be leading this village."

The two elders nodded, relieved.

Yuna slowly formed her helmet around her head.

"Now then…time to watch this battle play out." Yuna muttered as she watched the battle bellow.

She was lying of course to the councilors…if there was one thing the Arbiter hated, were old fools who betrayed their own race. She would take great pleasure in ripping out their skulls and spines…but she would wait until her master returned…then…heads will roll.

….

Hinata and the rest of team Uzumaki stood in the remains of an abandoned shop, the Hokage in sight, but right now, the land in between the tower and their spot was considered no man's land.

The Leaf Shinobi received word from Kakashi that the reinforcements had arrived, the Order of Six path's, and that they were going to make one powerful, all or nothing, push to the tower. But the problem was that in the streets, five Harbinger's were in the streets, which two of them were arguing in their own language, most likely at the death of one of their own companions, who was killed by Kakashi.

Right now, the team was waiting for others to arrive, and to wait for the surprise attack on the Harbinger's, so the attack could begin and they could push through the hordes of Wraiths and the other Harbinger's. Though the Harbinger's were powerful, the death of the one Harbinger proved that the giant monsters could be overrun and killed. They were big, yes, but they were prideful and arrogant.

Hinata starred out of the cracked glass as one of the Harbinger's grabbed his companion and threw him to the ground and cursed at him in an unknown language.

The team spun around when they heard movement in the abandoned shop…but they eased when they saw Hinata's cousin, Neji, and the rest of his team.

Hinata also saw Hanabi with them. Hinata quietly walked over to her little sister and the two embraced in a hug.

"Hanabi…" Hinata said, relief filling her voice. "I'm glad you're alright."

Hanabi nodded.

"I missed you Hinata…" Hanabi said her voice chocked lightly.

Hinata looked at Neji, who smiled lightly at his cousin…it was obvious he was still trying to find away to make it up to Hinata after the years of resentment he gave her.

"Where is father?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"He's fine," Neji said reassuringly. "He's leading the rest of the clan, he should be joining the final push."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good…" Hinata said. Hinata turned to Tori, who was looking through a pair of binoculars. "Are they in place?"

Tori looked at the second in command and nodded.

"Yeah," Tori said. "The last of the teams who are going to assist in the push have arrived. The plan is simple."

Hinata and team Guy stood next to Tori as he pointed at a high building.

"Paladin-Commander Rikuto and the rest of his men will perform an air jump, while the Leaf send in their Shinobi on the ground, giving us the element of surprise…" Tori explained.

Tenten didn't seem so sure.

"How do we surprise them?" Tenten asked. "Their sensor ability is greater than most, so they would sense as soon as we prepared the attack."

Tori smirked. "Oh don't worry…we have equipment that will make them worry about something else…"

"How so?" Lee asked. Tori just chuckled while the others and Hinata smiled.

"You'll see." Was Hinata's only words.

…

Hikari stood on the third floor of an abandoned building with six other members of the Order. They looked up at the tall building that Rikuto and his men jumped off of, and engaged their gliders. Hikari then tapped her com.

"Blind them." Was Hikari's only orders.

Suddenly, pronged Kunai knives flew through the air from various directions and hit two Harbinger's in their eyes, suddenly an electric surge went through the knives and increased the amount of pain dealt. The other Harbinger's prepared for battle, but were hit in the eyes with the same kunai's.

Meanwhile, Kakashi prepared his course of action.

"Alright, Demolition team, you're on." Kakashi ordered.

While the Harbinger's were busy trying to pluck the knives out of their eyes, six Leaf Shinobi ran into the streets and placed bomb seals on the Harbinger's feet and ignited them.

Seconds later, the Harbinger's were, literally, blown off their feet and were now two crippled to stand up. Now, the Shinobi and members of the Order poured out of the buildings, finished off the Harbinger's while the rest began to assault the approaching wraiths.

Rikuto and his team landed on the ground and joined the battle.

As the allies fought their way through the streets, a lone Harbinger with a flail appeared in their path, swinging his flail violently.

Katashi and Mizu combined their fire/stone and Water techniques to stagger the opponent. But The Harbinger was resistant and continued to swing the flail…however, it failed to notice a lone young Hyuga girl on top of a building, with a kunai knife with a bomb tied to it. Hanabi quickly jumped onto the Harbinger's back, and climbed onto it's neck, and stabbed the explosive knife into a chink in the Harbinger's neck. The Harbinger roared in agony as Hanabi dug the knife further into it's neck. The massive warrior grabbed Hanabi and then threw her to the ground.

"HANABI!" Hinata screamed as she and the others ran to her.

Hanabi looked up at the Harbinger as it laughed and raised it's foot.

"BRING THAT BASTARD DOWN!" A Leaf Shinobi ordered to his men on top of the roof, who were sending Fire balls down at the warrior, trying to draw it's attention away from the young Hyuga girl.

But the Harbinger's eyes were filled with rage, it had NEVER been hurt before, and to be hurt by a worthless MAGGOT of a human was disgraceful! It then brought it's fought down, threatening to crush the worthless maggot.

However, it never had the chance, the knife was still in it's neck, and the explosive were firmly inside it's neck as well. Right as it's foot was about to crush Hanabi, the explosive went off and blew off the Harbinger's entire head and neck. The Harbinger fell to the ground, and crushed several Wraiths.

Hanabi was unharmed, though covered in black blood, but was fine.

Neji and Hinata ran to Hanabi and kneeled down next to her and the two embraced her in a hug.

"Good job Hanabi." Hinata said, ruffling up Hanabi's hair.

The younger girl smiled, glad that her sister, a hero, was happy of her heroic deed.

With the Harbinger's death, the allies quickly rushed through the streets, killing any wraith they saw. The Wraiths were starting to be pushed back, even the dreadful Wraith hounds were now no match for the Inuzuka hounds.

When the allies reached the bridge that connected the historical district to the district that the Tower was at, three members of the order engaged a technique called "Spectral Style: Hard light" which formed a shield of light which blocked energy blasts from the second mutations, which came from the mouths of the mutations that could incinerate an opponent on contact.

Rikuto looked to several fire jutsu users in the attack force and pointed on the opposite side of the bridge.

"You three! Target on the other side of the bridge! Give our people a running chance!" Rikuto yelled.

The three fire users nodded and sent several fire ball jutsus arching upwards and hitting their targets from afar, killing the second mutations in range. The shield users lowered the barriers and the attack forces could run across safely.

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji all took cover behind a building when they crossed the bridge and they looked up at the portal…it was now almost half the size of the village!

"STOP STRUGGLING!" Yuna's voice roared out through the village from atop the tower. "IT'S OVER! OUR MASTER HAS COME!"

With that, everyone looked up at the portal…and everyone's eyes widened in horror, even the shinobi who were stoic in personality were visibly frightened. Somewhere on the battlefield, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke and even Shino were staring up at the portal…their eyes filled with fear.

Behind the portal…were several giant black tentacles descending from the portal, each one dripping a black substance that burned anything that it touched. Seconds later, the face of a beast could be seen…it resembled that of a undead bat, it's ears were merely long jagged black horns, it's eyes glowed a sickly green/reddish color.

Soon, all throughout the village the Wraiths and the Harbinger's howled in victory and some bowed to the return to their great and powerful master. Yuna grinned happily as the one she served, the one who opened her eyes, would be arriving soon.

Rikuto eyes slowly closed and as he rubbed his temples. "Oh kami…" He muttered. He turned to his men. "It's not too late! Keep going!"

The allies pried their eyes from the Grand Shadow as it struggled to break through the remains of it's prison. It roared in irritation, it's roar could be heard across the world, from the edge of the Land of Fire, all the way to The Land of Lightning.

Hinata shook her head…not believing what she was seeing.

"This can't end…not here." Hinata said to herself. As the allies continued their push…everyone sensed surge of chakra arrive in the village, but unlike the aura of the Grand Shadow, this one was different.

Hinata, Neji and Hanabi and the rest of Team Uzumaki turned to see none other than Naruto, in Phoenix sage mode, fly towards the battle.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled happily.

For Naruto, it had taken him only a half hour to fly to the Leaf Village after gathering Sage Chakra…at first it wasn't enough…until Kurama melded his chakra with the sage chakra, allowing Naruto to enter Sage mode. With the combination of the two chakras, Naruto flew as fast as he could and arrived to the village with enough Chakra to spare.

Naruto saw the Grand Shadow's hideous head, and knew time was now running on seconds. Naruto quickly descended to the ground, forming a golden chakra sword on his left hand and golden flames appeared over his right arm. Using the momentum of the his wings, he landed on the ground and skidded across, slashing apart any wraith in his part and sending golden flames at his opponents at a distance, he deformed his chakra wings and entered Fox Sage mode and slashed out at his enemies and continued his path to the tower, as he approached, a Harbinger appeared in front of him and roared.

Naruto jumped up, and deformed his chakra made blade into a chakra claw and stabbed the Harbinger in the face and ripped it's skull apart.

"YOU DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto roared. Naruto's then formed a chakra sphere of golden energy in his palms. "Art of Heaven: BLAST OF ODIN!"

Suddenly, the sphere flew through the air and at the Hokage tower, the sphere then destroyed the Hokage tower.

Yuna quickly formed black feathered wings on her back and flew into the air as the tower collapsed, the two old traitors, even for their age, skillfully jumped away from the tower…suddenly, the beam of energy that was supporting the portal, vanished, and the portal suddenly stopped growing and a field of golden energy appeared in front of the Grand Shadow, cutting off the tentacles that it had sent through the portal, the tentacles were consumed in golden flames and the Grand Shadow roared in agony behind it's prison. Suddenly, it slashed at the golden wall of energy, but the wall did not break…for it was made of pure energy.

Yuna landed on top of the stone head of the First Hokage and looked up at the reinforced prison her master was trapped behind. Her face tensed in rage and she let out a scream of anger and hate.

Naruto's sage chakra dispersed as he looked up at the angered Harbinger.

**"Naruto." **Kurama said, his human phantom appearing next to Naruto. **"Let me handle this."**

Naruto looked at his companion. _"Are you sure…you told me…about your relation with her." _

**"It's my duty, Kit." **Kurama answered. **"For my mother…and my brother."**

Naruto nodded, understanding. Suddenly, Naruto let Kurama have control. When he did, Naruto's hair lost its spiky appearance and hung loose as it appeared longer. It then shifted from appearing as blond, to a blood red color. Naruto's blue eyes turned into fox like red eyes. His whisker marks vanished and his canines grew slightly.

Kurama was now in control.

"GET DOWN HERE YUNA!" Kurama yelled at the Arbiter.

The Leader of the Harbinger's looked down at Kurama.

"KURAMA!" Yuna roared. "YOU WILL PAY!"

Yuna then jumped down, not before summoning her blade and destroying the stone face of the First Hokage.

Yuna then landed a few feet from Kurama.

"How dare you!" Yuna roared. "I do this for the fate of all Kitsunes! All immortals…Yet you choose these damn parasites!"

Kurama glared at Yuna, as he drew Naruto's katana and formed a chakra claw in his free hand.

"You were the one who taught my mother, my brother and eventually me that freedom was everyone's right!" Kurama said, he then yelled and charged at Yuna and pinned her to a wall.

"I will destroy that key!" Yuna spat at Kurama.

"Then! You'll have to kill me to get to it!" Kurama countered.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Yuna roared as she kicked Kurama away.

Hinata watched as Kurama battled Yuna. She turned to Hanabi as Neji rejoined the battle against the wraiths.

"Find somewhere safe…" Hinata said. Hanabi was about to argue until Hinata stopped her. "I'll be fine…I have to help Naruto."

Hanabi smiled and nodded. Hinata quickly ran forwards, joining Mizu, Katashi, Kira, Tori, Ami and Mari in the battle alongside the Leaf Shinobi and the members of the Order as they fought the wraiths to keep from overrunning Naruto/Kurama.

As they fought…Hikari killed several mutations with a rotation…but when she killed them…she saw someone sitting inside a ruined building…drinking a bottle of sake while sitting on the ground lazily.

Hikari walked into the ruined building…and her eyes widened…it was Tsukigage…her lover. Hikari slowly walked forward…and approached Tsukigage.


	36. Chapter 35: Redemption

**Chapter 35: The Final Battle Part 5: Redemption**

...

Tsukigage sluggishly took another swig from his bottle of Sake, ignoring the sounds of the battle outside the building he sat in. He felt the withdrawal of the power he once had… he felt weak…but at the same time, he felt…healthier. After his small experience with Yuna…when she took his…no…the Grand Shadow's power from him, he felt his thoughts become…sadder, almost as if he regretted everything he had done…but now, all he could do was drink the sake, and wait for the end to come…after all, nothing could stop The Grand Shadow's arrival.

The sound of footsteps drew Tsukigage's attention from his bottle of sake; he looked to see a very familiar, and beautiful, face…what was her name again?

Tsukigage then smirked at the Hyuga woman, remembering her now.

"Ah," Tsukigage said softly to the approaching woman. "Hikari…Love, it's been a long time."

Hikari thoroughly examined her former lover's ragged appearance…before, she was angry with what her former lover did…but now…now seeing how he was normal again, how he was discarded by Yuna and The Forsworn…she felt pity for the man she had loved…still loved.

Hikari slowly sat next to Tsukigage and stared at him.

"Was it worth it?" Hikari asked softly.

Tsukigage remained silent and slowly dropped his empty bottle of sake. Tsukigage then laughed lightly.

"Oh…is this the moment where you say 'it's not your fault, I still love you'…well if you want to know my personal opinion," Tsukigage paused but then continued. "Now that I'm looking at the situation through my own eyes…I don't think it's worth it…my desire to annihilate this village…has gone too far…"

Hikari bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. Slowly, she placed her hand over Tsukigage's cheek. The former ANBU Ghost looked into her eyes.

"For one…it is your fault." Hikari said. "Everything that's happened, every life lost in these last few hours, the blood of a hundred and fifty civilians is on your hands…with three hundred wounded civilians. There is no excuse for what you've done."

Tsukigage nodded. But Hikari slowly pressed her lips against Tsukigage's and the two entered a kiss that reaffirmed their love…even with what has happened. When Hikari reluctantly broke it, she looked into Tsukigage's eyes.

"Now…" Hikari asked. "What are you going to do to prove that you seek redemption?"

Tsukigage looked at the ground and closed his eyes. Slowly, after a minute and a half of thinking, his eyes opened and he looked at his katana, which had now returned to normal after his power left him. Slowly, the former Leaf Shinobi stood up, reached for his blade, and left the building, disappearing into the fray. Hikari watched as Tsukigage vanished…hoping that she had done the right thing.

…..

"Provide cover for Naruto!" Mari yelled to Hinata, Kira, Mizu, Tori, Katashi and Ami as Kurama battled Yuna in combat.

The two seemingly immortal beings battled one another in equal skill, Naruto's body was easy for Kurama to use, since the two's minds were connected along with their experiences. Yuna fought against Kurama in a fury of rage and hate. Above the Village, the portal remained sealed, with the Grand Shadow continuously pounding on the impenetrable barrier which kept it from entering the mortal world.

But as the two fought, Team Uzumaki provided Naruto/Kurama cover, sometimes using their signature jutsus to provide Naruto/Kurama assistance when they needed it. So far, the battle proceeded in Naruto/Kurama's favor, their katana and chakra claw easily stood up Yuna's blades.

Eventually, the battle proceeded to the top of the Leaf Village academy. Yuna deformed her wings and collapsed on the roof of the academy, coughing loudly from a mortal wound Kurama/Naruto provided from their chakra claw. Across the village, the Wraiths were being devastated by The Leaf Shinobi and the Order. By now, the Phoenix riders of the order arrived and provided support from the air, further winning the battle.

It was over: only a handful of Wraiths remained, the Harbinger's were all killed…only Yuna remained.

"It's over!" Kurama yelled at Yuna as the rest of Team Uzumaki arrived on the roof. "Your forces are devastated! Your subordinates are dead! The portal will never open!"

Yuna looked up at Kurama and smirked.

"You think it's over? NEPHEW!" Yuna laughed out.

Kurama growled. "You're just some imitation of the one who I called my aunt! THE ONE YOU MURDERED!"

Yuna laughed. "Always so heroic, Kurama…but it's over…"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the remains of the Hokage tower…the rest of Team Uzumaki spun around…and saw a beam of violet light fly into the air up towards the portal…the beam struck the barrier which blocked the Grand Shadow…and destroyed it.

The Grand Shadow's roar could be heard as it began to break free from it's prison.

"No!" Kira yelled.

Kurama looked to the others.

"Get to the tower!" Kurama ordered. "There is still time!"

Kurama glanced at Mari.

"You know what to do." Kurama said. Mari nodded and pulled out a scroll…with the Uzumaki symbol engraved on it, though instead of it being red…it was gold.

Yuna's eyes widened.

"NO!" She roared. The Arbiter charged forward, only to be intercepted by Kurama, who lashed out with his chakra claw and struck her shoulder with the katana. The team left the roof and quickly ran for the remains of the tower.

Yuna growled at Kurama and charged forward, slashing viciously with her sword. Kurama deflected the blades as best he could, but the strikes became stronger and even more vicious. Eventually, Yuna knocked the katana out of Kurama/Naruto's hands and then impaled their body and pulled the blade out.

"You think you're powerful enough to stop us!" Yuna yelled. Suddenly, she deformed her blades and held up her claws, which soon became transparent. "I WILL DESTROY THE THING THAT MAKES YOU TWO STRONG!"

Yuna plunged her claw into Kurama's/Naruto's chest…

….

_Deep within Naruto and Kurama's mindscape, the environment that appeared as the place they spoke was on fire, the ground cracking beneath them. Naruto looked up at Kurama, but then saw a crack appear below himself. Kurama saw this and ran to Naruto and pushed him out of the way._

_"KURAMA!" Naruto yelled out, seeing his partner vanish in the abyss._

_…._

In the real world, Yuna pulled out her claw, the claw did no physical damage to Naruto's body…but it now held red chakra…Kurama's chakra.

Naruto collapsed to the ground, sweating, his breathing weak, his heart beat slowing in pace…he was dying…Kurama's chakra had been extracted from his body…without it…he was dying.

Yuna smirked down at Naruto's body as his hair, whisker marks and eyes returned to normal. Naruto looked up at Yuna, who smirked as the chakra of Kurama vanished into the air…

Slowly, Yuna approached Naruto, and raised her sword, ready to deliver the final blow to the boy who had been a thorn in her side.

"STOP!" Naruto heard Kurama's fading voice before it vanished permanently. Yuna grinned as she readied to kill the boy.

But suddenly, a fire ball appeared from behind Yuna and struck her in the back. Naruto looked up…to see Tsukigage, now normal, charge from behind Yuna and stab her with his katana and threw her to the ground.

"You!" Yuna growled. "Worthless tool! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Tsukigage smirked. "Sorry, bitch…but I know which side I'm on!"

Tsukigage looked down at the dying Naruto. Naruto looked up at Tsukigage, the two former enemies nodded…Tsukigage slowly stepped back and dropped his sword.

"But as much as I'd like to kill you bitch…I'm not the one you've only pissed off…" Tsukigage said.

Yuna glanced at Naruto, as he stood up. Yuna was about to scoff, until…she saw golden chakra appear around the boy's body…soon…the Pendant of Spectra around Naruto's neck began to glow a spectrum of colors.

"No…NO!" Yuna yelled in fury, raising her claws. She lunged forward at the boy, refusing to believe what was happening…but she was stopped when Naruto's fist connected with her chest, sending the demoness flying backwards. Yuna looked up, and now saw Naruto's hair had turned from blond, to silver…his eyes…were now grey and purple in a ripple formation.

"Six paths…" Naruto said. "AWAKEN!"

Yuna looked on in fear…she now saw the true power of the Sage of Six paths before her…he had unlocked the true power of his family's pendant!

….

Hinata and the others quickly rushed towards the ruins of the tower, seeing the crater that the explosion caused. In the center of the crater…where the shard of the Key, laying on the ground…

Mari and Hinata quickly rushed ahead of the group and opened the scroll…inside the scroll was a series of hand seals that two people had to perform at once. Since Hinata and Mari were the quickest with hand seals, they both needed to do it in complete unison.

"Let's go!" Hinata said urgently, seeing the Grand Shadow almost free of it's prison.

Quickly, the two former shinobi made the hand seals, thirty seconds later, they slammed their hands on the ground and both yelled. "Heavenly seal! GATE RECONSTRUCTION!"

Suddenly, the fragments of the key began to glow and hover in the air…and the key began to reconstruct itself into a perfect crystal. The gem then hovered fifty feet into the air, and shot a beam of a spectrum of colors up at The Grand Shadow. Suddenly, the beam struck the Grand Shadow, it roared in agony as the beam pushed it back into the portal, and it's prison began to repair itself, and begin to close.

Across the village, bolts of light flew from the portal, striking each and every Wraith that remained alive, each of the wraiths howled in agony as they disintegrated into light and fell into a pile of ashes. Across the village, leaf shinobi and members of the order cheered in victory as their enemies fell one by one. The portal soon closed completely, sealing the Grand Shadow in it's dimensional prison.

….

Yuna looked up at the clear night sky, and screamed in horror.

"NO! NO NO NO!" She cried. She glared at Naruto. "Do you have any idea what you've done! IT'S GONE! THE MASTER IS GONE! AND YOU'RE TO BLAME!"

Yuna backed up as Naruto stepped forward, his Six path's chakra glowing wildly.

Yuna smirked. "Kill me! You never find Kurama!"

Naruto glared at Yuna. "I'll save him…without your help!"

Suddenly, Naruto snatched up his katana, and threw it at Yuna's armored chest. Yuna cried in agony as she quickly formed her helmet and tried to recover from the sword blow…but the blade radiated chakra that disrupted her power!

Naruto lunged forward and then grabbed his katana hilt, and then proceeded to push his sword further into her chest, pulling it out and then stabbing the demoness in the head, the chakra around his blade increased, and caused the Demoness' body to incinerate into ashes…only the Arbiter's armor remained.

Naruto looked down at the remains of the dead arbiter's armor, and then kicked the helmet away. Naruto then looked out at the village, the battle had ended…they had won.

But…

The power of the Six path's slowly receded into the pendant of Spectra, as it did, Naruto placed his hand over his chest…he could no longer sense Kurama…he was…gone.

Yes, they had won…but at a price.


	37. Epilogue: Only the beginning

**Epilogue: Only the Beginning**

"That is the last time I ever drink sake during an invasion…" Tsunade embarrassingly said to Naruto and the rest of his team.

The Hokage and Team Uzumaki stood in front of the remains of The Hokage Tower. It was four o'clock in the morning, and the rebuilding and recovering of the village was already underway. Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Kiba, who was on crutches, and Akamaru stood behind the Fifth Hokage, listening to her personally thank the team of former shinobi for their brave efforts.

"If it wasn't for you all…" Tsunade paused, rubbing her temples, thinking of the possibilities of what COULD'VE happened. Tsunade then smiled. "Just…thank you."

The team nodded.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Mizu asked. "People surely can't deny the Grand Shadow's existence now…"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes…my councilors…the "Honored elders" as we call them, helped provide false information that tried to make us blind to the Shadow's existence…which was why the village didn't send you all aid…" Tsunade paused and looked at Naruto. "I remember the legends my grandfather told me…and the main line of the Senju always heeded the warnings our ancestors told us…I wish I could've provided more aid…I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, understanding. "It's not your fault…it's those old geezers." Naruto said coldly, thinking of the traitors who were indirectly responsible for a hundred deaths, and half the civilian population's injuries. "Where are they?"

"We don't know…" Tsunade answered. "They've escaped the village…but we've sent tracker nins after them, though they are old…they are still dangerous and have to be dealt with."

"Most like they're with The Forsworn." Ami suggested. "Tracker nins won't work well when it comes to rogue politicians…The Forsworn have always dirtied their hands in politics. Making rogues untouchable."

"Then what do you suggest?" Tsunade inquired.

"Leave them to us." Mari said. "Besides…" She paused looking at Naruto, who looked at the ground blankly. "They might know where Kurama is…"

"Kurama?" Kiba asked, looking at Hinata.

Hinata answered. "That's the nine tailed fox's true name…he's always looked after Naruto…and protected him back when he was younger."

"Naruto…" Tsunade said, concerned for the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto looked up at Tsunade. "I'll be fine…" Naruto said. "But it feels weird…not hearing his voice…or the little quips he throws in…"

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll do what we can in helping your search…"

Naruto smiled lightly, but there was no hint of emotion…witnessing Kurama sacrificing his freedom to save Naruto…struck a blow to Naruto's spirit…now…Naruto felt alone.

Hinata noticed the change in his demeanor and placed her hand over his shoulder; Naruto lightly touched her hand and rubbed it lightly.

Naruto looked up at the Fifth Hokage.

"We have to leave…with Tsukigage in our Order's custody…it's time we interrogated him for more info on the Forsworn." Naruto said. "Though your battle with The Forsworn is over, ours is not…it's only begun."

Tsunade nodded. "Good luck…" Was her only words as Naruto, Hinata, Mizu, Katashi, Kira, Mari, Tori and Ami said their goodbyes to Naruto and Hinata's old friends and then prepared for their departure to the Leaf Village gate.

Once they exited the giant gate, the team prepared a sealed scroll, opened it and saw a Sealed gate open in front of them. The rest of the team walked through the portal of light…but Hinata and Naruto waited a moment. Hinata stood in front of Naruto and placed her hand over his cheek.

"Please…" Hinata said, pleadingly. "Talk to me…"

Naruto was silent at first, simply looking into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"I…it just feels so…Empty…" Naruto said as he touched his chest. "He…pushed me out of the way, away from Yuna's claw as she extracted him from me…I just wish…he didn't do it…he's been through enough."

"Naruto…he's your friend…he wanted to protect you." Hinata said softly. "We'll save him…I promise…you're not alone."

Naruto smiled, his first true smile since the beginning of the battle.

"I know…" Naruto said, kissing Hinata's lips. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that, the couple broke the kiss and entered the gateway, returning to Wave…

Even with this victory, every member of Team Uzumaki knew one thing was for sure, the war had just begun.

…

_"Yuna was a failure…" _

The silver blond haired woman in the black robe sat atop her throne in a circular room, which bellow her throne (which was the tallest in the room) rested thirteen thrones bellow her. In each throne, were robed humans, their faces shadowed from the darkness of the room.

"I know…" The silver blond haired woman, Lady Persephone, the Mother of The Forsworn, the true leader of The Forsworn. "Tsukigage is a traitor…but it would be a waste of resources to track him."

_"I DON'T CARE! I WANT FREEDOM!"_

Persephone smirked, the robed figures bellow her said nothing.

"I know, but you will have to wait…because we have more pressing matters to deal with." Persephone answered the voice. "But do not worry…in time…you will have your vengeance."

The voice did not respond.

"Your imprint on the human will never go away…he will feel your presence no matter where he is at…" Persephone said, her smirk not easing. "give it time…and you will return."

The voice faded…leaving the room empty except for Persephone and her thirteen loyal servants.

"It is only beginning." Persephone said as she smirked, and her eyes flashed a crimson aura.

Hovering in front of her palm, was red chakra…

"Now…I have questions." Persephone said to the sphere of chakra. "And you WILL answer them…Kurama."

**"I…will…"**

"Good." Persephone said emotionlessly. "Now tell me…where are they?"

Kurama hesitated…but knew it was useless to resist…he then had no choice but to answer…

…

Tsukigage laid on his bed in his prison cell in the Cell block of The Order's Wave country base. His eyes were closed, he was awaiting his interrogation…and he intended to answer every question…there was no point in hiding what he knew.

But as he slept, the sound of voices filled his mind.

Tsukigage's eyes bolted open and he woke up in a cold sweat…he sat up right, breathing heavily. Slowly, Tsukigage rubbed the cold sweat off of his head and looked at the thick glass door that blocked the doorway of his cell.

Tsukigage then closed his eyes and lay back down…

….

**The story continues in Sage of Dawn: Uzumaki Chronicles **

**…**

**A/N: So ends Book 1. But that doesn't mean Team Uzumaki's adventures end. No, they are not even close to being over. The next story will focus on Naruto and Team Uzumaki attempting to track down and rescuing Kurama from The Forsworn, it will also focus on the personalities of Mizu, Katashi, Kira, Mari, Ami and Tori. In this next story, we will also witness the rise of The Akatsuki and the team's travels to the Kingdoms of The West which I will not go in depth about but I will say it is NOTHING like how most versions of The West are portrayed in other fanfics.**

**And I humbly thank you all for reading this fanfic. I honestly did not think it would be that good…but of all my fics, this one has the most reviews and favorites. I thank you all for viewing my fic and reviewing it, it makes me glad to know what you guys think. **

**So for now, I say farewell, and see you in Book 2.**


End file.
